Good Time
by Renhika
Summary: Portgas D. Ace est un grand Marine, il fera tout pour protéger son frère Luffy et être tranquille, mais un Phœnix a décidé de jouer avec cette tranquillité. / ! \ Yaoi / ! \
1. Prologue

**Et me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, cette fois-ci bien différente des précédentes. Alors je vais mettre plusieurs warning pour prévenir et bien montrer :**

**/ ! \ Langage grossier (j'y vais pas de main morte)**

**/ ! \ Pas OC donc pur yaoi**

**/ ! \ Marco x Ace (et peut-être d'autres à voir)**

**/ ! \ AceOCC et MarcoOCC**

**/ ! \ Rating M justifié dès le chapitre 2**

**/ ! \ POV sur les personnages et non le narrateur**

**Voilà, je peux pas faire plus clair :D pour mes anciennes lectrices ça risque d'être une sacrée tempête vu que le style est totalement différent.**

**Musique qui m'a inspiré : you*tube.*com/watch?v=cPzbx27gKnc (on se demande quand même comment j'ai compris la chanson xD moi qui parle japonais)**

**Le résumé est de TheCrazyKitty merci à mon p'tit chat :3**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Pov Ace**

J'avance vers mon frère qui est allongé au sol. Il est encore en train de pleurer. Je sais que c'est dur, moi aussi j'ai pleuré, mais il faut que je sois fort pour lui. J'ai dû me relever vite. Lui aussi, il faut qu'il se relève. Je souffle sur mon poing avant de le frapper sur le haut de son crâne. Il couine un peu avant de serrer encore plus son précieux chapeau. Je croise les bras et regarde l'horizon.

« -Combien de temps tu comptes encore te morfondre ? »

Luffy serre encore plus son chapeau de paille. S'il croit qu'il peut me cacher ses larmes comme ça il se trompe. Je n'aime pas le voir pleurer, ça ne lui va pas, je préfère largement le voir sourire.

« -Tout le trésor qu'on planquait dans la forêt a disparu. Peut-être qu'il a été volé par les survivants des pirates de Bluejam, ou peut-être que les militaires l'ont trouvé. J'en sais rien. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. On voulait l'utiliser, ensemble avec Sabo. Mais il ne l'a pas fait, donc je ne l'utiliserai pas non plus.

-A-Ace … Je … », Chouine Luffy

J'arrête de contempler la mer pour le regarder.

« -Je veux devenir plus fort … plus fort … plus fort … plus fort … plus fort … plus fort … plus fort … plus fort et encore plus fort ! Comme ça, je pourrais protéger n'importe quoi … plus personne n'aurait besoin de mourir ! Alors s'il te plait Ace … ne meurs pas !

-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu devrais t'inquiéter pour toi plutôt que pour moi ! Tu es bien plus faible que moi ! Ecoute et souviens-toi de ça, Luffy ! Je ne mourrai pas ! »

Mes paroles ont l'air de rassurer mon frère puisqu'il se redresse enfin. Il hoche une fois de la tête pour montrer qu'il a compris.

« -Sabo me l'a demandé aussi. Je le promets. Je ne mourrai pas ! Pas question de mourir en laissant un petit frère aussi faible que toi !

-Hum ! Hum ! Dit Luffy toujours en train de pleurer

-Je ne suis pas si intelligent que ça, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui a tué Sabo. Mais quoi que ce soit, ça s'oppose à la liberté ! Sabo est mort sans même trouver la liberté … mais nous qui avons échangé une coupe de sake avec lui sommes encore vivants ! Alors, écoute bien, Luffy ! Nous vivrons sans le moindre regret !

-Hum ! »

Je regarde la mer, ça me rappelle cette nuit-là. Celle où Sabo m'a parlé des règles des nobles. J'observe à nouveau mon frère. Ce monde qui a privé Sabo de liberté … est-ce que Luffy arrivera tranquillement à trouver la sienne ? Il va y réussir, j'en suis sur, et je serai là pour l'aider et l'épauler. Je peux renoncer à mon objectif sans regret. J'ai quelque chose de bien plus précieux à faire maintenant.

« -Un jour, on quittera cette île et on vivra la vie qu'on aura choisie ! Plus libres que quiconque !

-Hum !

-Je suis sûr qu'on se fera pleins d'ennemis. Même le vieux pourra en devenir un aussi. Nous risquerons nos vies. Chacun partira à 17 ans ! Je rentrerai dans la marine et toi, tu deviendras le seigneur des pirates ! »

Luffy me regarde un peu surpris puis je lui réponds en souriant. Il a dû comprendre pourquoi je fais ça mais aussi comprendre que je n'ai aucun regret. Sabo, j'espère que tu regardes, parce que sinon tu vas rater plein de choses ! Surveille bien Luffy, toi aussi, je vais faire de mon mieux pour tenir ma promesse mais t'as pas intérêt à faillir à ton devoir de frère toi-aussi.

Et interdiction de te marrer !

* * *

**Et voici le court prologue ! Les chapitre sont beaucoup plus long je rassure :D  
**


	2. Piaf brûlant

**Yaoh !  
**

**Je vous aime tous ! xDDDDD**

**Non, non, ce n'est pas la maladie qui me monte à la tête ... quoique... enfin, je vous remercie ! Car de toutes mes histoires ... Good Time est celle qui a fait l'entré la plus flagrante :D donc merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews (si j'ai oublié de répondre à certain resonner moi dans celle-ci xD j'ai un peu beaucoup la grippe donc j'ai peut-etre pas fait attention) et merci à celle qui ont mis la fic en fav ! 3**

**Beaucoup ont dû mal à voir Ace en marine mais ne vous en faite pas ... vous allez trèèèèèèèèèès vite aimer ! xD**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Piaf brûlant**

**Pov Ace**

Je soupire en regardant l'avis de recherche. Il l'a vraiment fait cet imbécile, puis c'est quoi cette tête ? A croire qu'il avait presque demandé au photographe de prendre une photo souvenir. Puis je ne comprends pas, Arlong, on aurait pu s'en occuper, ils font quoi les hauts dirigeants ? Y a une île qui se fait tyranniser par un homme-poisson pirate et pas d'ordre ? Bon, venant de mon frère pas de doute que ce soit bien lui qui s'en soit occupé mais 30 000 000 de Berry, c'est un peu exagéré !

Il me complique vraiment la tâche et je sens que le vieil homme va encore hurler au scandale et agiter son soi-disant poing d'amour partout. Mais je lui avais bien dit, j'acceptais d'entrer dans la marine pour protéger Luffy, car je savais parfaitement que lui refuserait d'être autre chose que pirate. Mon petit frère quand il a une idée dans la tête, rien à faire du reste, il fonce dans le tas jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à son objectif. Je suis sûr que même s'il devait s'introduire dans Impel Down et aller faire un tour à Marineford, il le ferait sans problème.

Foutu gamin inconscient qui va finir par me donner des cheveux blancs !

Et bien sûr, grâce à lui, je dois assister à une réunion à la con. Moi qui croyait qu'en étant vice-amiral, on échappait à ce genre de chose … Je marche en baillant dans le couloir, il va falloir que je bouge de mer. Si je veux pouvoir aider Luffy, il faut que je le suive à la trace maintenant qu'il est recherché. Normalement, j'ai même l'autorisation d'aller dans le nouveau monde pour m'amuser, à condition que je prévienne Sengoku. C'est fou se qu'il est chiant lui, il a beau connaitre mes origines, il ne va quand même pas exécuter un vice-amiral. Pas mal de villages m'apprécient alors ce serait mauvais pour l'image mais il me gonfle quand même à toujours être sur mon dos.

« - Vice-amiral Ace ! La réunion va bientôt commencer, Me dit un brave soldat

-Ouais, j'arrive, dis à ma flotte de se préparer, on va sur l'autre partie de grande line

-Bien, Vice-amiral »

Il me salut puis s'en va. J'ai toujours du mal avec la sonorité de mon titre. Si Sabo me voyait, il se foutrait bien de ma gueule. Je me dirige vers la salle et ouvre la porte. Il y a déjà plusieurs pointures de la marine, enfin pointure, tous ont un rang inferieur à moi. En même temps, on peut se demander ce que fais un vice-amiral utilisant le haki et ayant mangé un fruit du démon sur East Blue. Je m'assois à ma place et attend que le punk commence son résumé. Il commence en faisant un récapitulatif des pirates à potentiel dangereux avant de parler de Luffy. Mouais, pour moi, y'a vraiment que mon frère qui est dangereux sinon les autres, c'est des chatons qui tentent de se faire passer pour des lions.

« -Vice-amiral, qu'en pensez-vous ? Quelles mesures peut-on prendre contre ce pirate ?

-Sincèrement, quelque soit la mesure que vous mettrez en place, ça sera inefficace.

-Nous ne pouvons pas rester sans agir !

-Je vais m'en occuper moi-même, pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire.

-C'est plutôt rare que vous décidiez de vous-même de vous occuper d'un pirate, Rigola un lieutenant »

Je lui lance un regard noir, du genre « essaye encore et ta moustache tombe en cendre ». Non mais oh ! Un peu de respect, à croire que je me bouge jamais le cul. Ce n'est pas parce que la moitié de la marine pense que je suis devenue Vice-amiral à cause de Garp que je ne sais pas me battre ! Ok, j'ai fait chier le vieux pour monter en grade. Mais c'est juste pour être libre de mes mouvements. J'arrive à me battre avec les pirates de Barbe Blanche, connard ! Je clos le sujet et la réunion par la même occasion. Je peux enfin me barrer de cet océan beaucoup trop calme. Faut dire qu'une fois qu'on a goûté au nouveau monde on a du mal, à rentrer sur cette mer. Mais je savais que Luffy allait avoir 17 ans et qu'il allait partir en mer. Déjà, j'ai réussi à le retenir jusqu'à cet âge là. Je ne peux pas trop en demander non plus.

« -Vice-amiral Ace, nous sommes prêt à lever l'ancre !

-Parfait, on va faire escale à Logue Town, je doute qu'on soit les plus rapides mais dans tous les cas il faudra nous réapprovisionner, c'est qui le gardien là-bas ?

-Smoker, monsieur »

Je grimace en entendant ce nom. Le chasseur blanc était du genre chiant quand il avait une cible. Pitié Luffy, soit gentil avec ton grand frère et ne va pas t'attirer l'affection du contre-amiral. Ça demande trop d'énergie et c'est beaucoup trop chiant à gérer. J'ordonne à mes hommes de lever l'ancre et je rejoins ma cabine. Faut que j'essaye de chopper Luffy le plus vite possible pour lui faire comprendre que faire l'imprudent, ce n'est pas sympa pour moi. J'ouvre ma porte avant de voir qui se trouve dans ma cabine, je la referme rapidement puis me frotte les sinus.

Dieu, si tu savais comment je t'emmerde, je pense que toutes les femmes de ton harem se tireraient face à l'odeur.

Je réouvre la porte et la referme rapidement. Je n'ai pas rêvé, il est bien là … Ce foutu piaf bleu de …

« -Coucou allumette »

Que quelqu'un me retienne, je vais faire un meurtre ! Je l'ai bien dit, j'ai le niveau pour me battre avec les hommes de Barbe Blanche. Je ne dis pas ça sans fondement, non ! Je peux le prouver, même si ça fait un petit moment que je ne les ai pas combattus … Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que mon dernier adversaire était le premier commandant de l'empereur. Et qu'on s'est un peu trop amusé pendant le combat, du coup on n'a pas arrêté de s'affronter jusqu'à ce que ça dérape … Ok je l'admets, j'ai perdu contre cet oiseau de malheur … mais je refuse d'avouer la suite !

« -Dégage de là, Grognai-je

-Ton amour me touche

-T'es sur un navire de la marine, dégage avant que je m'occupe de toi.

-La dernière fois que tu as dit ça, c'est moi qui est fini par m'occuper de toi, » Rigola le blond

Je lui lance une flamme mais il la contre avec l'oreiller du lit. Ouais, en gros si je veux avoir de quoi dormir cette nuit je n'ai pas intérêt à utiliser mon pouvoir. Il me sourit avant de tapoter la place à coter de lui sur le lit. Alors là, il rêve ! Je vais à mon bureau et tire la chaise en face de lui. Je l'observe … merde, c'est qu'il est quand même totalement canon. Je détourne le regard, la dernière fois que j'ai pensé ça en le fixant, ça a mal fini pour mes miches. Je l'entends rigoler, fais chier, si je commence à m'énerver les autres vont débarquer et je vais devoir l'affronter. Oh non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout de l'affronter, le problème c'est que ça risque d'abimer le bateau donc de me retarder à rattraper Luffy et ça pas question.

« -T'es bien calme mon allumette

-Je t'emmerde sale piaf

-Que des mots d'amours

-Qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire ? Tu ne devrais pas être dans le nouveau monde en train de tenir la perfusion de ton capitaine ?

-Je devrais … sauf que je m'ennuyais et quand je suis allé à Marījoa, j'me suis inquiété alors quand j'ai appris que tu prenais du bon temps sur East blue, je suis venu. Je t'ai tellement fatigué que t'as besoin de venir sur la mer la plus faible ? Dit Marco en souriant

-Oh tu n'as pas idée, c'était de vraies vacances ici, sans toi ! Lui répondis-je avec un sourire arrogant

-Si tu me demandais pas d'y aller plus fort aussi~

-J'ai jamais dis ça ! Puis, arrête, de ramener le fait qu'on a couché ensemble, c'est arrivé qu'une fois ! M'énervais-je en me levant

-Je croyais que tu ne l'avouerais jamais », Rit le phœnix

Merde, il m'a eut. Depuis le début j'ai toujours nié, ce n'est pas comme si on était amoureux quoi ! Non … on a juste une putain d'attirance de merde. Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Il est à mon goût et on ne peut pas dire que ma libido est bien nourrie dans la marine. Mais j'avoue avoir bien merdé, pour ça, je refuse d'admettre ce qu'on a fait. Je soupire avant de me rasseoir. Il continue de se moquer de moi.

« -Qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je m'ennuyais

-Je ne suis pas un joujou pour passer le temps

-Non, tu es mon joujou

-J'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi, rentre dans ton nid

-Oh ! Tu me trompes ?

-On n'est pas en couple !

-Qui ça ? Nous ou la personne avec qui tu me trompes ?

-Les deux ! Puis arrête d'essayer fourbement que je me confie à toi !

-Mais ça te fais du bien, t'as l'air tendu et bien énervé … et je ne parle pas de sexe là », Rajouta rapidement le commandant en voyant mon regard

Il m'énerve et ce depuis notre première rencontre. Pour ça qu'on s'est battu, il a tout de suite vu que je cachais quelque chose et moi je n'arrivais pas à digérer le fait qu'il m'attire physiquement. Bon, la fin du combat n'a pas été superbe et en plus j'ai fini par parler … mais il me faisait du chantage, alors je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Depuis, il passe son temps à me tourner autour, surtout quand c'est ma flotte qui attaque Barbe Blanche, il me réserve le combat, quand je prends du repos à Marījoa, il s'incruste tranquillement dans ma chambre. Je m'inquiète quand même quand à la sécurité de la terre sainte. Il arrive un peu trop facilement à venir.

Je sens sa main sur ma joue, depuis quand il est aussi près de moi ? Je suis tellement énervé que je ne l'ai pas entendu se déplacer. Faut dire qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai le droit à tout. Entre Luffy qui fait son entrée en beauté, les contre-amirales qui me prennent la tête, ce sale piaf qui débarque et encore je n'ai pas reçu un appel du vieux comme quoi tout est de ma faute. Marco me caresse doucement la joue pour me détendre. On me croit si je dis que ce mec est encore plus chaud que moi ? Je suis le feu et pourtant je trouve sa peau brulante ! Ok, c'est un phœnix. Ok, ce crétin d'oiseau a été maudit pour avoir voulut toucher le soleil mais quand même, je peux en créer un de soleil moi ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il est plus chaud.

« -Tu te sens mieux ? Me demande le blond

-Parce que t'essaye de me détendre ? T'es un pirate si je me souviens bien », Répondis-je avec tout mon orgueil.

Je ne vais quand même pas lui avoué tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Les pensées érotiques c'est mort, si je lui dis, ça va me retomber dessus et j'ai besoin de marcher pour botter le cul de mon frère. Et je vais encore moins lui dire ce que je pense de sa chaleur. Mais vu son sourire, il lit en moi comme dans un livre. Quand je dis qu'il m'énerve ce type ! Toujours en train de s'occuper de moi. Il me prend alors dans ses bras, je perds le fil de mes pensées et hume son odeur. Il n'y a pas que sa chaleur qui me plait. Ses mains glisse sur mon corps, je me demande des fois, qui est l'idiot qui a inventé les chemises pour homme. On n'a rien besoin de cacher alors pourquoi on doit en mettre, quand quelqu'un veut nous tripoter c'est super chiant. Je le sens prendre quelque chose dans mon pantalon… merde …

« -Monkey D. Luffy, Lis Marco en se décalant.

-C'est petit ce que tu viens de faire, grognai-je énervé d'avoir perdu sa chaleur

-Si je reste trop collé à toi, tu vas t'enflammer et tu cries un peu trop fort pour empêcher que tes hommes viennent voir ce qu'il t'arrive.

-Hey !

-Et donc, c'est qui ce gamin ? Je suppose que c'est pour lui que tu es ici et que tu lèves l'ancre. »

Comment il a fait pour deviner ? Ça aurait pu être un rookie comme tant d'autres... En plus, il me sourit pour bien me faire comprendre que maintenant qu'il avait trouvé, je devais lui répondre. Je soupire avant de me lever pour aller sur le lit. Je suis crevé alors j'en profite qu'il ait quitté mon pieu pour le récupérer et m'allonge sur le ventre. Enfin, ça ne l'empêche pas de venir s'asseoir sur le bord. J'essaye de le pousser mais rien à faire, il ne bouge pas. Je le sens se pencher et embrasser ma nuque. Ce n'est pas lui, à l'instant, qui a dit qu'il ne voulait pas me chauffer ? Je me retourne sur le dos pour le regarder.

« -Il est de la famille de Garp ? Dit-il avant de venir embrasser mon cou

-C'est mon frère.

-Oh … tu joues le grand frère surprotecteur ?

-Et alors ? Luffy est complètement inconscient et fait n'importe quoi. Depuis qu'on est môme je m'inquiète pour lui, c'est pour ça que je suis entré dans la marine ! Pour le protéger !

-T'es trop mignon Ace, j'suis en train de tomber amoureux

-Arrête de te moquer de moi, Dis-je en tournant la tête

-Mais c'est mon passe-temps préféré, enfin plus sérieusement, tu le couves trop »

Je grogne en fermant les yeux, je le sais parfaitement ça, mais si je le fais pas, je vais encore plus m'inquiéter. Le rire de Marco résonne puis il s'allonge à coté de moi. Enfin, l'activité de ses mains lance une invitation à ce que je l'utilise comme coussin. Et puis, je n'ai absolument plus l'énergie de lui résister, je craque et me cale contre lui. J'en ai mare d'être aussi faible, c'est toujours comme ça avec lui, il vient quand je suis au bout du rouleau, m'emmerde, se met à faire des sous-entendus sur la SEULE fois où on l'a fait puis vient les tripotages pour enfin que toute cette histoire finisse par câlin. Et le pire c'est qu'à chaque fois je tombe dans le panneau.

Je me souviens justement, la seule fois où on a couché ensemble. A ce moment-là, c'était Marco qui était énervé, j'avais juste voulu me venger de toutes mes défaites contre lui … Je sais, très puéril de ma part. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir jouer, et là, on a laissé nos pulsions tout faire. Bon, d'habitude c'est moi qui ne suis pas capable de me contrôler et justement, Marco s'amuse avec ça. La colère et phœnix, ça ne va pas ensemble. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir aimé se laisser aller, même s'il a apprécié le moment parce qu'il m'a bien dit le lendemain « Ne pense même pas à me revoir en colère ». Héhéhé … je pourrais toujours l'embêter avec ça, on dirait presque que j'étais une pauvre vierge qu'il a violé. Ok je refuse d'avoué d'avoir couché avec lui mais c'est pour une simple raison … c'est simplement parce qu'il était au-dessus et qu'il est bien plus doué que moi ! Et ça, ça m'énerve !

« -Ace, si tu veux dormir, dors, je partirai avant que quelqu'un toque à ta porte »

Alors là, il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois. Je me frotte un peu contre lui. Marco déboutonne un peu ma chemise afin de pouvoir glisser ses mains dessous. Comment je suis sensé m'endormir s'il me tripote ? Je sens sa main caresser mon dos en appuyant bien son mouvement quand elle est sur mes reins. C'est de la provoque moi je dis ! Mais je suis beaucoup trop crevé pour ça. Je soupire un peu puis m'endors sur le torse brûlant du phœnix.

* * *

**Alors qui aime notre phœnix emmerdeur ? :3  
**

**Je vous retrouve samedi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre ! :D**


	3. Oiseau de malheur

**Bonjour à tous !  
**

**Je remercie à tout le monde pour leurs impressions laissé mais aussi celles/ceux qui ont mis la fic en favoris ! Cette fic me tient vraiment à cœur depuis que j'ai vu l'image qui sert de couverture ! :D**

**Ayons tous une pensée pour TheCrazyKitty alias p'tit chat qui actuellement n'a plus d'internet et ne peut pas lire la suite XDDD**

**Marion : Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! On sent la joie que tu as à lire la fic et ça me rend heureuse ! Héhéhéhé, je poste la fic tous les samedi !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Oiseau de malheur**

**Pov Ace**

J'ai froid …

Déjà, ça veut dire que Marco est partit. Bon point, ensuite, si je commence à avoir froid ça veut dire qu'il s'est encore amusé à m'attacher avec du kairoseki, mauvais point. Il m'énerve, j'ouvre les yeux et je vois la clé posée sur mon torse. C'est pour que je me réveille tout seul qu'il m'attache à chaque fois. Sinon, je ne ressens pas le froid et mes hommes n'osent pas venir me réveiller. Enfin, le dernier qui a osé a failli finir en barbecue. Du coup, plus jamais personne n'a retenté sa chance. Je grogne en prenant la clé et me détache. Je m'étire puis sors de ma chambre. La douce lueur du soleil m'éblouit un peu et me fais rebailler.

« -Vice-amiral Ace !

-Hum ? Dis-je en me retournant vers mon interlocuteur

-Nous avons reçu un rapport de la base marine à Logue Town !

-Pitié ne me dites pas que Luffy a fait quelque chose …

-Si justement, Monkey D. Luffy et son équipage aurait affronté Baggy le Clown et détruit l'échafaudage historique de l'exécution de Gold Roger !

\- …Mon dieu

-Le contre-amiral Smoker a décidé de partir à sa poursuite !

-Dites-lui qu'on s'en occupe !

-C'est ce qu'on a voulu faire … mais il a refusé tout ordre et il est parti. Monkey D. Luffy a failli être exécuté sur l'échafaud par Baggy le Clown, mais la foudre l'aurait sauvé !

-La foudre ? Tu vas me faire croire que c'est Dieu qui a sauvé ce crétin ?

-D'après le contre-amiral, il pense que ça serait le révolutionnaire Dragon

-Et merde … sortez mon striker, je vais y aller par moi-même, vous rentrez à Marineford et pas de détours sauf pour vous ravitailler !

-Bien vice-amiral Ace ! » Dit le marine en partant

Luffy, mon cher frère, je t'adore … mais aujourd'hui et même depuis hier,je n'ai qu'une envie : t'étriper sur place !On n'a pas idée de me donner autant de problèmes, j'ai une limite Luffy ! Je retourne rapidement dans ma chambre et je fourre quelques affaires dans mon sac avant de ressortir. Je me dirige vers le pont et voit que mes hommes ont mit mon striker à l'eau. Super, je vais pouvoir partir tout de suite. Je donne quelques instructions aux soldats puis je saute sur mon bateau. J'allume mes pieds et c'est parti. Je serai beaucoup plus rapide comme ça.

Bon, essayons de calculer le chemin, Luffy a quitté Logue Town aujourd'hui. S'il rentre bien dans Grande line, il va passer par le cap des jumeaux … j'espère que Laboon ne va pas leur détruire le navire. Bref, c'est quoi la suite ? Ah oui, Alabasta, je devrais pouvoir le retrouver là-bas. Quoique, il y a Drum avant, j'vais aller voir par là puis j'irai à Alabasta. Je sens une présence que je connais bien. Une ombre se dessine sur la mer, celle d'un oiseau. Un oiseau un peu obèse pour tout dire. Je soupire avant de lever la tête, c'est bien le phœnix. Moi qui pensais que j'en serai débarrassé. Mais c'est toujours le même problème, je n'ai pas le temps de me battre avec lui. Puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là encore ? Il a beau vouloir s'amuser, c'est quand même un commandant de Barbe Blanche. Il a des responsabilités, non ?

« -Allumette, Hurle Marco

-Qu'est-ce que t'as piaf obèse ?

-Yoi ! Je ne suis pas obèse !

-Oh, pauvre chou, je t'ai blessé ?

-Moi aussi, je t'aime

-Hey !

-Ça t'apprendra, c'est moi qui t'embête et pas l'inverse. Sinon, où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? J'ai à peine le temps d'aller chercher mon déjeuner que tu t'enfuis ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Faut que je m'occupe de mon frère !

-Qui est à ?

-Il va surement arriver vers Drum ou Alabasta, j'irai plus vite tout seul

-J'vais t'accompagner

-Pas question !

-T'en fais pas, si des marines débarquent, je m'envolerai

-Envole-toi pour toujours que ça me fasse des vacances !Puis, t'as pas des choses à faire en tant que commandant ?

-Justement, il faut que j'aille à Yuba vérifier un truc

-Hein ?

-Je vais pas tout dire à un marine » Rit-il

Ouais, enfin ça le gène pas que moi je lui dise tout. Je suppose que de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Je regarde à nouveau ma direction et mon log afin de bien me diriger … mais j'ai toujours été nul pour m'orienter. Sabo, pas la peine de te marrer de là-haut ! Ah non, ce n'est pas Sabo qui ricane, c'est Marco. Il passe devant moi pour me dire de le suivre. C'est vrai qu'il est à la tête d'une division de navigateur, je suppose qu'il est aussi navigateur. Je le suis en lui faisant une confiance aveugle. En même temps, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il cherche à me piéger.

Je navigue pendant plusieurs heures, on a eu le temps de contourner le cap et dans une heure, on devrait arriver à Drum. Heureusement, car je commence à fatiguer, c'est que ça pompe de l'énergie d'alimenter un striker. Marco aussi a l'air fatigué de voler, je vois un flocon tomber et je l'entends soupirer de soulagement. On arrive bientôt à Drum, d'ailleurs on peut même voir l'île. Je regarde un peu le phœnix et je vois Marco se retransformer … euh en plein milieu de la mer ? Ce n'est pas un peu de dangereux ? Surtout vu comment il tombe ! Il a l'air complètement …

Merde …

J'accélère mon striker pour le réceptionner avant qu'il ne tombe à la mer. S'il coule, il meurt et je ne pourrais pas aller le sauver. Je l'attrape et manque de tomber à l'eau sous le poids qui me tombe dessus. Bon, ok il n'est pas obèse, mais il pèse son poids le phœnix. Bon, il a l'air en vie, je pense qu'il a trop utilisé son pouvoir. Je redémarre mon striker en faisant attention à ce que mes flammes ne le touche pas et me dirige vers l'île. Je devrais le balancer à la mer, mais il m'a aidé à arrivé jusqu'à Drum et si je veux arriver jusqu'à Alabasta, autant avoir un bon navigateur. J'arrive sur l'île et attache mon striker à une roche. Puis je porte Marco jusqu'à un hôtel, bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire ? Puis d'ailleurs, s'il était si fatigué, il n'avait qu'à le dire ! Je le pose dans le lit de la chambre que je viens de louer.

L'aubergiste m'a regardé bizarrement, c'est sûr que de voir un marine porter quelqu'un comme ça sur son dos, ce n'est pas habituel. Surtout que j'ai dû prendre une chambre pour nous deux, avec deux lits séparés. Marco bouge dans son sommeil, c'est moi ou il a chaud ? J'observe le tatouage sur son torse. Et j'en profite aussi pour mater, oui. En même temps, tant qu'il est KO, je ne vais pas me gêner. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, quand il veut, il peut être vraiment attirant. Il me ferait presque regretter de ne pas être devenu pirate. Presque, hein ! Parce que hors de question que je le regrette. Je m'approche doucement de lui pour le toucher mais il m'attrape la main et me tire contre lui. Résultat : je me retrouve coincé entre le lit et son corps. Depuis quand il est réveillé ? Je vais surement me répéter, mais … il m'énerve !

« -C'est pas bien de profiter des gens pendant qu'ils sont inconscients

-Bah tu ne l'étais pas …

-A moitié, merci au fait

-T'es mon navigateur, ça serait bête que je te perde comme ça.

-Ça me touche, Dit-il en posant sa tête contre mon torse

-J'suis pas un oreiller !

-Moi non plus, ça t'as pas empêché de dormir cette nuit, Me répondit-il sans lever sa tête

-Tu m'as dit de dormir !

-Sois gentil Ace …

-Je dois chercher mon frère

-On verra plus tard, il ne va pas s'envoler

-Ça, tu n'en sais rien » Dis-je en soupirant.

Je sens Marco sourir puis se redresser. Il s'avance vers mon cou pour l'embrasser. Ce phœnix est vraiment en manque d'affection... Je le laisse marquer son territoire, il fait toujours ça quand il est crevé … où quand il veut me dire qu'il va me gonfler pendant plusieurs jours. Bon, je vais essayer de croire plus à la première possibilité. Puis cette fois, ça ne va pas me gêner, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des soldats à voir tout à l'heure. Parce que, ouais, c'est plutôt chelou de la part du feu de porter une écharpe. Aller cacher un suçon, quand on est quelqu'un qui se plaint à longueur de journée des fringues en trop dans les uniformes. Après deux, trois marques, il arrête enfin de me bouffer le cou et repose sa tête sur mon torse. J'abandonne et glisse ma main dans sa touffe jaune.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à Yuba ?

-Ace …

-J'ai le droit de demander, histoire de savoir si c'est dangereux !

-T'en fais pas, je protégerais tes miches, Rigole le blond

-J'ai pas besoin de toi !

-C'est vrai que je suis plus un danger pour elles~

-Aller dis-le moi !

-De ?

-Ce que tu vas faire à Yuba !

-Je poursuis quelqu'un …

-Qui ?

-Tu te souviens de Teach ?

-Pas du tout, faut dire que quand je vous attaquais, tu t'étais jeté sur moi. Essaye de me le décrire pour voir.

-Normal, je ne voulais pas que mon joujou soit cassé …voyons, il est gros, il n'a pas toutes ses dents, brun, un nez salement fait …Grogna Marco

-Il t'a fait quelque chose pour que tu le décrives comme ça ?

-Il a tué Thatch …

-Ha ? Le cuistot qui fait de la bonne bouffe ?

-C'est triste le seul souvenir que t'as de lui mais oui …

-Merde … désolé pour toi, même si je devrais pas l'être »

Je l'entends soupirer puis je le vois fermer les yeux. Je suppose qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal. Enfin, normal, l'équipage de Barbe Blanche était comme une grande famille. La trahison de Teach revenait au même que celle d'un frère. La douleur n'était que plus grande. Bon, je lui accorde quelques heures de repos, après il a intérêt à virer de moi car je me retiendrais pas éternellement. J'en profite aussi pour me reposer, faut dire que j'ai pas mal utilisé mon pouvoir moi aussi. J'ai bien le droit de m'assoupir deux minutes …

C'est toujours pareil, je dis deux minutes mais j'ai dormis une bonne heure. Encore si ça n'était que ça je suis d'accord. Mais on peut m'expliquer pourquoi ma chemise est ouverte ? Et ma ceinture débouclée ? Je veux bien aussi qu'on me dise aussi, pourquoi cet oiseau de malheur qui avait l'air bien plus fatigué que moi et en train de me lécher le torse ? Foutu blond ! C'est qu'en plus ça m'a fait de l'effet pendant mon sommeil et maintenant ça m'en fait encore plus. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser échapper mon gémissement. Je l'entends rire, il s'amuse de ma réaction … ce sale piaf. Sa langue retrace une ligne formé par mes muscle pour descendre doucement vers mon nombril. Le muscle humide s'amuse à rentrer et sortir dedans. Mon dieu, ce que c'est bon. Mais s'il continue comme ça, y a mini-Ace qui va finir par se réveiller.

Marco joue encore un peu avec mon nombril puis remonte vers le haut de mon torse. Ce pervers ! Il m'aurait violé alors que je dormais ? Note pour moi-même, ne plus laisser un pirate me voir dormir. Pourtant quand c'est moi qui suis crevé, il ne fait rien. Par contre quand c'est lui … d'ailleurs il a reprit de l'énergie vu qu'il est assez en forme pour m'exciter ainsi. Je sens ses mains caresser mes flancs et remonter pour venir s'amuser avec mes tétons. J'ai l'impression de bruler de l'intérieur. C'est toujours comme ça avec lui, j'ai plus chaud que jamais alors que je suis le feu. Le pire c'est que j'aime ça. Mais hors de question de l'avouer et de gémir que j'en veux plus. Je mets une main devant ma bouche pour qu'aucun son ne sorte. On dirait que ça ne plait pas trop à Marco puisqu'il vient me la retirer et en profite pour arrêter sa langue sur ma clavicule. Oh non … pas là …

« -Haaan …Aaah … »

Je n'ai pas pu retenir mon gémissement, ni les autres qui suivirent. Il sait parfaitement que l'endroit le plus sensible à ses attouchements, c'est ma clavicule. Et en plus, ça l'amuse. Il se met à sucer la peau encore plus, et un suçon de plus. Mais sur la clavicule ça n'a pas du tout le même effet. Mini-Ace a tout de suite réagi. Si en plus du fait que Marco joue avec ma clavicule, il a ses foutues mains baladeuses qui torturent mes tétons. Comment je suis sensé résister ? Je suis un homme qui de base le trouve excitant ! Faut pas trop en demander, j'en peux plus moi ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas sur mon navire, sinon mes hommes seraient venus en courant au vu de mes cris. C'est qu'il a raison le blond, je gémis beaucoup trop fort … merde … mais le problème, c'est que je suis incapable de m'arrêter.

Je sens le muscle humide arrêter ses mouvements et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de grogner de frustration. Sauf que Marco coupe vite ce grognement en m'embrassant. La langue force le passage dans ma bouche pour directement venir embêter sa jumelle. J'ai la grande impression que le commandant a un diplôme sur l'utilisation de sa langue. Ce n'est pas humain de savoir s'en servir autant et surtout d'arriver à créer autant de sensations avec un muscle aussi et en plus je sens de la salive couler sur mon menton. Nos langues se battent dans ma bouche pour avoir le dessus. J'en peux plus, j'ai chaud, j'en veux plus, j'ai besoin qu'il me touche, encore et encore. Bordel, je déteste perdre le contrôle de moi comme ça.

On se sépare à contre-cœur pour retrouver notre souffle. Même pas une seconde de séparation que sa langue me manque déjà. Marco en profite pour m'embrasser un peu partout. Sur la joue, le menton, le cou. Il retourne chatouiller mes clavicules quelques secondes. Je gémis encore puis il revient m'embrasser. Notre combat reprend, mais l'excitation est déjà à son comble. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, je crois que s'il ne me retire pas vite le reste de mes vêtements je vais les bruler. J'en peux plus moi ! On se resépare et le phœnix approche sa bouche de mon lobe. Il s'amuse à le mordiller un peu avant de me chuchoter :

« -Ace … à quoi tu as bien pu rêver pour gémir autant mon prénom dans ton sommeil ? Ça m'a tellement excité, que j'en ai perdu toutes mes bonnes résolutions à vouloir attendre ton accord »

Oh bordel, il m'excite à parler comme ça … minute quel rêve ?

« - …alors Ace … on va jouer un peu ? » Dit-il en réattaquant ma clavicule

Haan …

* * *

**Héhéhéhéhé, j'en frustre pas mal je pense à coupé justeeeeeeeeeeeeee là ! Mouahahahahahahah #BAM# aieuuuuuh ... bref dans le prochain chapitre lemon... ou paaaaaaaaaaaaaaas :D  
**


	4. Allumette en chaleur

**Bonjour !**

**Et oui, j'ai survécu aux tentatives de meurtres de beaucoup XD Je suis au regret de vous dire... qu'il y a pas mal de fin comme celle du chapitre 2. Mais que je n'ai pas encore fini d'écrire la fic (j'en suis à peine à la moitié) alors... faut pas me tuer éoè sinon qui vous offrira la suite ?Au passage pour celle qui s'inquiète de la longueur de Good Time, sachez que la fic fera en tout : Un prologue + 50 chapitres + un épilogue :3 j'ai fini toute ma trame !  
**

**J'en profite pour annoncer, qu'en ce moment (en fait Kitty a pas réussi à attendre), le prologue d'une collaboration avec TheCazyKitty appelé "Make U wet" (je vois les perverses bilingues qui sourient :3 la chanson qui nous met en ambiance c'est Make u wet chapter 2 de Tanaka Koki) enfin bref ! le prologue de Make U wet est sorti et le chapitre 1 sera bientôt en ligne XD au programme, Ace et Law meilleur ami qui adore baiser ! Un très beau délire de ma part qui s'est étalé sur Kitty :3**

**Maintenant les réponses aux guests:**

**Marion : Encore merci pour ta review :D voici la suite tant attendu  
**

**Luna NG : Merciiiiiiiiiiiii ! Moi aussi j'adore Marco en sadique :D pour ça qu'il fallait que je le fasse ^^ j'suis heureuse que la fic te plaise ! Régale-toi, la suite est là ! Je poste tous les samedis !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Allumette en chaleur**

**Pov Marco**

Je vois Ace rougir, il est trop mignon comme ça. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi il continue à rester dans la marine. C'est désavantageux pour les pirates, avoir un adversaire aussi sexy, ce n'est pas normal. Ace a l'air quand même un peu surpris par ce que je lui ai dit. Il ne doit pas savoir qu'il parle pendant son sommeil. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu imaginer vu comment il gémissait mon prénom. Je me penche et frôle ses lèvres avec les miennes. Il adore ça, je le sens demander encore plus d'attention. Maintenant, je me pose une question … soit je réponds aux pulsions d'Ace ainsi que les miennes, soit j'écoute ma raison. Le brun est du genre à se laisser entrainer par ses envies, je ne veux pas qu'il le regrette ou qu'il me refasse tout un cirque comme pour la fois où on a couché ensemble.

Je sens la main d'Ace qui m'oblige à approcher mes lèvres pour les coller contre les siennes. Bon, j'aurai bien essayé de le raisonner mais moi aussi j'ai ma limite. S'il pleure demain, je me ferai un plaisir de lui rappeler sa main derrière ma nuque et l'autre qui tire sur mon foulard retenant mon pantalon. J'introduis à nouveau ma langue dans sa bouche et vais chercher la sienne. Sa main termine son travail puis tente de me retirer mon pantalon. Si ça continue on va y passer la journée. Je romps le baiser et me redresse un peu sous le regard brulant d'Ace. Seigneur, ce qu'il est sexy comme ça. Les joues rosées par l'excitation, les yeux brillants de désir, les lèvres humides et entrouvertes ainsi que les quelques gouttes de sueur sur son torse le rendent tellement désirable. Je me déshabille et retire aussi les vêtements du vice-amiral.

Ça fait un moment que je sens son regard me supplier de les retirer. Et si je ne veux pas qu'il les réduise en cendre, j'avais plutôt intérêt à le faire car aller lui chercher de nouvelles fringues risquait d'être compliqué. Je recolle ensuite nos deux corps nus. S'il veut reprendre ses esprits et s'arrêter, y'a que maintenant qu'il le peut. Mais c'est Ace, ou plutôt, c'est un Ace excité, aucune chance qu'il s'arrête. J'embrasse alors son cou, lui donnant une dernière chance de s'enfuir mais rien. Très bien, alors je vais le faire gémir comme jamais. Je vais faire en sorte que tout le monde sache qu'il est à moi et à moi seul. Je laisse ma main chercher un chemin jusqu'à l'entre-jambe d'Ace. Je sais parfaitement qu'il est déjà bien tendu mais rien de mieux que quelques caresses pour attiser le brun. Un sourire sadique m'échappe et je libère son cou.

Ace grogne et finit par se rebeller … si si si … Il se redresse et inverse nos positions. Bon, je ne dis pas que je vais céder ma place de dominant mais je peux bien le laisser s'amuser un peu. Et puis pourquoi se priver d'une telle vue ? J'ai un Ace essoufflé de plaisir sur mes hanches. Je laisse ma verge dure se caler entre ses fesses, ce qui lui arrache un gémissement. Grrrr … je ne vais peut-être pas le laisser jouer longtemps sur moi s'il continue à m'exciter avec sa voix. Je le vois sourire, ça n'annonce rien de bien tout ça. Il se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser mais le baiser est court, bizarre, en plus il a toujours ce petit sourire qui te dit « regarde un peu ». Je comprends son sourire que lorsqu'il commence à bouger ses hanches.

Oh … mer …

Avec ma bite coincée entre ses fesses … c'est de la torture et en plus il frotte la sienne contre mon torse. Alors lui, il va le regretter, j'espère qu'il ne voulait pas pouvoir marcher demain car c'est très mal barré pour lui. Ace arrête enfin sa torture en voyant qu'il va perdre le contrôle. C'est qu'il me sourit en plus, il doit avoir une autre idée derrière la tête. Il libère mon sexe de ses miches, se recule avant de se pencher … oh non … je vois sa bouche avaler d'un seul coup mon membre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pencher ma tête en arrière et de soupirer de plaisir. Et en plus c'est qu'il bouge bien sa langue. Je la sens s'enrouler autour de moi et m'aspirer. Je crois que je vais devenir fou, il se venge bien. Ace relâche mon membre pour pouvoir parler :

« -Bah alors mon phœnix, t'es bien rouge

-J'espère que tu ne comptes pas chercher ton frère demain

-Si je ne peux pas me déplacer, c'est toi qui va te bouger

-On verra ça, mais tu vas me payer le coup de la pipe

-Oh ! Tu n'aimes pas ? Alors pas besoin que je continue »

Et en plus, il me dit ça avec un sourire. Je grogne pour lui répondre, c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour sauver l'honneur je pense. Ace rit et reprends son activité, il enroule à nouveau sa langue autour de ma verge et commence des va-et-vient avec sa bouche. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, il faut avouer que le brun a un sacré talent. Je laisse mes gémissements s'exprimer librement. Mes mains vont automatiquement se glisser dans ses cheveux pour augmenter le rythme déjà soutenue. Puis ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger, je peux aussi parfaitement entendre ses gémissements. Pour l'instant, ce qui importe le plus, c'est mon membre qui est cajolé dans l'étau humide de l'allumette. Je sens que je ne vais pas résister longtemps, s'il n'avait pas la bouche pleine, je suis sur qu'Ace se vanterait de me faire gémir comme ça.

Mais j'avoue …

C'est bien le seul marin dont je gémis le nom, sinon les autres ont le droit qu'à mes coups de serres. Sentir mon sexe aussi gonflé me donne envie de le prendre maintenant à sec mais, je risque de le regretter car j'en entendrais parler demain. J'oblige Ace à arrêter et lui demande de se tourner pour que je puisse le préparer. Il fait mine de réfléchir, il ne va pas me faire croire qu'il veut plus ? Ou alors il imagine me prendre ? Je le vois se tourner et mettre son postérieur au niveau de ma tête. J'entends un petit rire sans avoir le temps de réfléchir, je sens mon pénis à nouveau emprisonné dans sa bouche. Ah ouais, il veut jouer à ça ? Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches pour approcher au plus près le petit trou qui va bientôt m'accueillir.

Un petit coup de langue et Ace arrête son activité pour gémir ...

« - Hannn … »

Je peux être fier de mon effet, vu son gémissement, il doit aimer ça. Ma langue se met alors au travail et lèche l'intimité du brun. Son cri résonne dans la pièce puis il l'étouffe en reprenant mon pénis en bouche. Il est mignon à vouloir cacher son plaisir. Je rapproche ma main du trou et commence à alterner entre mes doigts et ma langue. Ace a le droit à une préparation parfaite, car en plus j'augmente le nombre de doigts que j'introduis. Il a beaucoup de mal a suivre la cadence et ralentit le rythme. J'entre alors trois doigts en lui et il abandonne totalement son travail. Il ne va pas pouvoir continuer … tant pis ! On va passer aux choses sérieuses alors.

« - Ace, tourne-toi et lève tes hanches

-Contiens-toi

-Je me contiens toujours plus que toi »

Je me lève pour qu'Ace puisse s'installer correctement. Il se place à quatre pattes en se penchant un peu plus vers l'avant pour augmenter la hauteur de son postérieur. Je me place derrière lui prêt à m'introduire en lui. Mais j'ai plutôt intérêt à y aller doucement, je passe alors ma main sur son dos pour lui donner confiance. Ace soupire d'aise. Il a un peu trop confiance en moi, je trouve. Je me penche et commence par embrasser une de ses fesses, je remonte puis pose mes lèvres sur ses reins, mon petit manège lui plait. Je continue de monter pour atteindre sa nuque. Je l'embrasse avant de m'introduire en lui. Il poussa un petit couinement d'inconfort, bon c'est vrai que j'y suis allé d'un seul coup. J'attends un peu, enfin je voulais attendre mais mon allumette se met à bouger les hanches.

Bah voilà ! J'veux être doux et gentil pour qu'il puisse s'adapter mais lui, il n'en a rien à faire. J'ai dû un peu trop le titiller pour qu'il soit autant impatient. S'il tient tant à me sentir … pourquoi se retenir ? Je donne un premier coup de hanche et Ace gémit. Va falloir que je vise un peu mieux si je veux entendre mon prénom sortir de sa bouche. Je relance mon bassin et j'entends mon nom … touché … je recommence mon mouvement pour frapper à nouveau sa prostate. Un nouveau cri de plaisir … qu'est-ce que j'aime l'entendre hurler ! Je continue à faire des va-et-vient en lui pour l'écouter gémir. Je perds alors la notion de tout ce qui m'entoure, le plaisir prend possession de moi, impossible de me retenir. Je glisse ma main sur le ventre d'Ace pour attraper son membre et appliquer un mouvement dessus.

« -Annnnh … Mar … coooo … plus … plus … »

A vos ordres vice-amiral ! Et pour montrer mon obéissance j'accélère encore plus le rythme. Je peux voir le visage d'Ace exprimer pleinement sa jouissance … c'est tellement bon … il est si serré … annh … j'en peux plus … Je mets ma bouche au niveau du lobe de l'allumette, le mordille avant de lui décrire toutes mes sensations. Je prends un malin plaisir à insister sur le fait que son intimité est serré, on croirait presque qu'il est vierge avec ses rougissements. Je donne une dernière accélération dans mes hanches mais aussi sur le rythme de ma main qui s'occupe de cajoler le membre d'Ace.

Mon allumette craque en premier et se déverse dans ma main. Si ce n'était que ça, je pourrai continuer pendant encore plusieurs minutes mais quand il jouit, il se cambre et me compresse encore plus en lui. Du coup, je craque à mon tour et je laisse mon sperme le remplir. Qu'est-ce que c'est … bon ... Je me retire doucement de lui avant de m'allonger. Ace bouge et se colle à moi, il est mignon quand il veut. Enfin j'espère vraiment qu'il ne comptait pas chercher son frère maintenant, car il n'est plus trop en état. Je passe mes mains sur ses reins pour les caresser et aussi le rapprocher de moi.

« -Toujours câlin après l'acte à ce que je vois …

-Je t'emmerde !

-Des mots bien indignes de vous, vice-amiral

-J'aime pas …

-Hein ? »

Il va quand même pas me faire croire qu'après tous ses gémissements il n'a pas aimé ? Le brun bouge, se libère de ma prise et s'assoit sur mes hanches … oh mon dieu … cette bouille qu'il a, je repartirai presque pour un deuxième round ! Non mais, j'ai un Ace nu qui gonfle les joues sur mes hanches … et on veut que je résiste ?

« -J'aime pas qu'on m'appelle vice-amiral …

-Tu l'as gagné ce titre pourtant !

-Pour protéger Luffy comme je veux …

-T'es mignon, mais en pirate t'aurais aussi bien pu le protéger.

-Non …

-Hum ?

-Si Luffy se fait chopper, alors je demanderai un transfert à Impel Down et je pourrai le faire sortir tranquillement avant qu'il soit exécuté, en pirate ça je n'aurais pas pu le faire …

-Tu pourrais essayer de te dire qu'il ne se fera pas chopper …

-Luffy ne se fera pas prendre …

-Bah alors ?

-Mais il serait capable de s'introduire dans Impel Down pour aller y sauver quelqu'un, là c'est dangereux !

-Tu te compliques trop la vie, Dis-je en soupirant

-Je fais ce que je veux ! Pour ça que j'ai vite augmenté de rang, plus haut je suis, plus libre je suis !

-Libre est un mot qui n'existe pas dans la marine …

-Ce que je fais me rapproche en tout cas de la liberté que je souhaite … »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, ce qui semble contagieux vu qu'Ace se met aussi à sourire. Il se penche ensuite vers moi pour m'embrasser. J'ai déjà dit qu'il était mignon ? Ouais, bah j'vais en profiter, parce qu'il est comme ça qu'une fois qu'on a couché. Après il pense trop et se rend compte de ce qu'il fait … ça serait tellement plus simple si c'était un pirate, il ne réfléchirait pas autant comme ça. Nos langues se tripotent l'une et l'autre, puis peu à peu notre échange redevient un combat … oh ! Mon allumette est prête pour un deuxième round ? Moi je ne dis pas non, mais faudrait pas abuser de ses miches, non plus ! On se sépare pour reprendre notre souffle. Il se redresse avant d'avoir un air sadique … oula, ça ne présage rien de bon ça …

« -Marco~

-Hum ?

-On fait un pari ?

-Un pari ?

-Celui qui craquera en premier à perdu

-Oh … et quel est la récompense ?

-Le gagnant pourra ordonner ce qu'il veut au perdant, Ace se pencha vers mon oreille pour murmurer sensuellement, Absolument tout ce qu'il veut~

-Humm … pari tenu ! Prépare tes fesses, toi !

-Je ne vais pas te laisser gagner aussi facilement. »

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il commence à bouger ses hanches … souvenons-nous, Ace est en train de se déhancher, cet Ace est actuellement nu, nu et sur moi, pour être encore plus précis, il est sur MON bassin, en gros : il frotte son cul sur ma bite ! Après ce qu'on vient de faire et le ton qu'il a utilisé, je réagis très vite. Le petit soldat est déjà au garde à vous, prêt à se glisser entre ces deux morceaux de chair qui le titillent. Moi aussi, j'en terriblement envie mais pas question que je perde le pari. D'un coup de hanche j'inverse nos positions et c'est moi qui me mets à bouger pour faire en sorte que nos deux verges se brulent l'une contre l'autre. Des gémissements s'échappe de nos lèvres, l'allumette se remet à gémir mon prénom.

Qu'est-ce que c'est dur de résister à l'envie de le prendre tout de suite ! Surtout que j'ai le droit, avec nos précédents ébats, il n'a pas besoin d'une autre préparation. Je vais mordre le bas de son cou pour essayer de penser à autre chose que nos corps en chaleur. Peine perdu, mais la clavicule d'Ace est sensible, car celui-ci crie encore plus fort son plaisir. Je sens ses mains glisser sur mon dos pour nous serrer l'un contre l'autre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il s'était condamné d'avance avec ce pari …

« -Marco … je t'en prie … prends-moi … »

Gagné !

* * *

**Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé #s'étouffe# Bon, vous avez eu le lemon mais... pas la suite de la partie hihihihihi #s'enfuie en courant# **

**Je vous aimes alors n'oubliez pas la review :D**


	5. Allumette et chewing-gum

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je suis un petit peu en retard par rapport à ce que je voulais faire mais… il y a une raison tout à fait…euh… excusable ? xD  
Non mais plus sérieusement… j'suis en retard car… j'ai perdu le chapitre 4 de GT corrigé XDDDD et surement tous les autres chapitres (donc jusqu'au chapitre 11 qui était corrigé). Je peux vous dire qu'en voyant ça ce soir, ma correctrice a été raviiiiiiiiiiiiiiie de devoir tout recorrigé…*se frotte les fesses rougies par la fessé* même que le petit mot avec le chapitre de nouveau corrigé c'était « le perd pas » ça fait très peur ! Juste ça, rien, pas de ponctuation pas de smiley en colère… juste c'est trois petits mots.**

**Bref passons, je remercie tous ceux qui lisent la fic :3 bah ouais, j'vois sur le traffic qu'il y en a pas mal même ceux qui laisse pas de review ! Donc merci !**

**Merci aussi à mes lectrices que j'ai vu sur Make U wet, ça déroute un peu car c'est sur le compte de TheCrazyKitty que c'est posté mais on écrit quasiment tous les soirs ! Alors on peut vous jurer que ça avance la fic XD et qu'on s'amuse bien !**

**Réponse aux guests :**

**Marion : Merci encore et toujours de ta review :3 ça me fait toujours plaisir un petit mot d'encouragement !**

**Alanachantelune : Contente que le lemon t'ais plus ! xD Apparemment il a bien plut ! T'as pas fini de les voir choupi ! **

**Voilà je vous laisse lire le chapitre :3**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Allumette et chewing-gum**

**Pov Marco**

Aaaaaah … qu'est-ce que je me sens bien ! Bon, j'ai le bras remplis de fourmis mais ça vaut bien le coup. J'ouvre les yeux et les dirige sur Ace. Il est tout mignon, endormi sur moi. Je me tourne un peu pour regarder l'heure … outch, midi passé. Faut dire qu'on a fait 4 rounds, pas possible de se réveiller de bonne heure après ça ! Je doute même que l'allumette puisse bouger de la journée. Sa rondelle doit être en feu, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Je bouge un peu pour m'échapper de la prise du marine. Ce n'est pas facile, sachant que je ne veux pas le réveiller. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier puisqu'il se tourne. Au moins, je peux me lever tranquillement désormais. Je lui remets la couverture pour éviter qu'il attrape froid. Manquerait plus que ça ! Déjà qu'il sera de mauvaise humeur en disant qu'il a mal au cul mais si, en plus, il attrape un coup de froid, moi je me tire d'ici !

« -Bon, où sont mes fringues ? »

Je cherche dans la chambre et finit par les trouver. C'est moi qui les aie balancées là-bas en plus … Je les enfile rapidement avant de sortir de la chambre. Faut que je bosse un peu, mais tout d'abord, un repas s'impose. Il faudra que je ramène à manger à Ace aussi. Beaucoup de choses à faire en si peu de temps. Je sors et descend les escaliers, j'avais pas fait gaffe hier, mais c'est pas un hôtel, c'est une auberge. Bah tant mieux, le repas est tout trouvé ! Je m'approche du maître des lieux et lui commande de quoi me remplir l'estomac. J'en profite pour demander quelques informations. D'après les propos du patron, il semblerait que Teach soit passé par ici et que je l'ai manqué de peu. Fais chier … Cependant, d'après une autre source, un chasseur de prime aurait battu ce connard de traître. J'ai un peu du mal à y croire mais je dois vérifier.

« -Pendant que j'y pense, vous avez pas vu un pirate portant un chapeau de paille ?

-Hum ?

-Lui, Dis-je en sortant l'avis de recherche que je n'ai pas toujours pas rendu

-Monkey D. Luffy … jamais vu !

-Y a d'autres informateurs que vous sur cette île ?

-On m'informe de tous, même du nombre d'arbres coupés, si ce pirate était venu je l'aurais su !

-Ok, merci, je vais faire un tour, si mon … ami pousse un cri, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste qu'il a faim !

-Et mal …

-Ne lui dîtes surtout pas ce que vous avez entendu, sinon il va passer ses nerfs sur vous … » Dis-je en sortant

Rien de mieux qu'un peu d'air frais pour se détendre et penser à autre chose. Une chance, il ne neige pas, ce qui est très rare sur cette île … quelque chose me dit qu'avec Ace et moi, le climat de Drum a pris une claque. Je marche tranquillement dans la petite ville, faut bien que je vois les dégâts qu'a fait Teach. Oyagi pourra alors savoir combien de berries, ça va nous coûter. On n'a pas su l'arrêter avant, alors pas question que des innocents payent pour ses conneries ! Plusieurs maisons sont en ruines, je me demande vraiment comment il a fait pour les détruire comme ça…

Je m'avance vers un habitant pour lui demander s'il avait vu quelque chose. Celui-ci me répond que tout ce que qu'il avait pu apercevoir était une fumée noire, rien de plus. Ça me saoule toute cette histoire, j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher d'arrêter ce traitre. Thatch, t'en fais pas je le laisserai pas gambader dans la nature bien longtemps … je te vengerai … j'ai vraiment du mal à me faire à l'idée que tu seras plus là … Je soupire et retourne vers l'hôtel, Ace ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, autant aller le retrouver quand il est câlin car je sais bien qu'après je vais me prendre tous ses reproches dans la tête.

Je me dépêche de rentrer, l'aubergiste a l'air surpris de me voir revenir aussi vite. J'ai dit que j'allais juste faire un tour, pas que je partais à l'autre bout du monde ! D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour demander un plateau de bouffe. Si j'ai manqué le réveil d'Ace, la seule chose qui pourra me sauver du coussin dans la gueule, c'est un bon repas. Je gravis les marches deux par deux avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Mon allumette a l'air de dormir, j'avance doucement, pose le plateau sur la table de nuit … J'avais pourtant tiré les rideaux pour que la lumière du jour le réveille... Je m'assois sur le bord du lit, tends ma main pour caresser ses cheveux mais il la chasse … j'entends un grognement …

« -Je t'ai amené à manger »

Oui, je réagis vite mais c'est pour la survie de mes oreilles ! Il grogne encore puis se retourne sur le ventre, nos ébats d'hier ont laissé quelques traces, je suppose. Je reprends le plateau et le pose sur le lit, à côté d'Ace. Il s'approche un peu et prends la fourchette avant de manger son plat. Enfin … je dirais plutôt avant qu'il n'ait englouti le plat vu qu'il a déjà fini ! Je retire le plateau puis observe le brun. La couverture cache la partie que j'ai torturé hier, mais sinon il est toujours aussi sexe.

« -Marco …

-Hum ?

-Arrêtes de mater et masses mes reins … j'ai mal …

-Et je dois t'amener un cocktail avec ?

-S'il te plait … » Soupire-t-il

Il n'a pas l'air en forme … Je me place comme il faut et commence à lui masser le bas du dos. Pourquoi est-il aussi déprimé ? Je m'attendais à le voir hurler, moi !

« -À cause de toi, je ne peux pas aller chercher mon frère.

-C'est pour ça que tu es déprimé ?!

-Et tu m'as laissé dans le froid !

-Je t'ai même pas mis de kairoseki, t'es le feu, non ?

-Mais tu restes plus chaud que moi …

-Un vrai bébé, je vais t'appeler comme ça tiens !

-Ghumrfl …

-Hum ?

-Tu m'énerves …

-Moi aussi je t'aime, bébé.

-Grrrr

-Sinon pour ton frère …

-C'est quoi ce changement de sujet ?

\- Je ne change pas de sujet, de base il était le départ de la conversation, mais si tu tiens à ce qu'on parle de ton amour pour moi …

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon frère ?

-Il n'est pas encore venu ici.

-Comment tu sais ?

-J'ai demandé. D'ailleurs, faut je te rende son avis de recherche

-Je vois …, Soupire Ace en sentant l'efficacité de mon massage

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Hein ?

-Tu veux attendre que ton frère arrive à Drum ou pas ?

-Je vais aller l'attendre à Alabasta …

-T'as quelque chose à faire là-bas ?

-Pas spécialement, mais toi tu as dit que tu devais aller à Yuba, non ? Alors j'peux bien t'accompagner et attendre Luffy au chaud … et pas de commentaires !

-Moi ? Jamais ! »

Je l'entends grogner, c'est trop mignon … J'ai pas intérêt à le dire à voixhaute,sinon il va me sortir une excuse bidon comme quoi je suis navigateur ou autre … mais il est trop mignooonnn ! Et dire qu'après il fait le grognon à longueur de journée. Je me penche vers l'avant et embrasse sa nuque. Il pousse un soupir de plaisir avant de me sortir un « même pas en rêve ! ». Techniquement, en rêve et en réalité, c'est déjà fait sauf que là, il n'y avait aucune pensée malsaine ! J'arrête mon massage et il se redresse, oh … il veut qu'on parte aujourd'hui ?

« -Mes affaires…

-T'es sûr d'être en état ? Moi, je vole mais toi, tu vas être debout sur ton striker

-Grhumft…

-Aucune envie de te porter.

-Tu pourrais, c'est à cause de toi que je suis dans cet état ! »

Ah ça y est, les voilà les reproches, je me disais bien que c'était trop beau !

« -Et ton striker, t'en fais quoi ?

-Je peux demander à quelqu'un de l'envoyer à Marineford …

-Tu veux juste voyager sur mon dos, tranquillement, avoues-le !

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, Dit-il en toute innocence

-Je te rappelle que j'ai failli tomber à la mer.

-Alabasta n'est pas très loin, je m'inquiète pas.

-Et le retour jusqu'à Marineford ?

-Je me débrouillerai !

-Ace…

-Aller, s'te plait, j'ai mal au cul

-Pourquoi tu restes pas ici à attendre ton frère alors ?

-Fait froid ici…

-T'es le feu je te rappelle ! »

Il se laisse tomber et cache son visage dans l'oreiller. Ouais bah, il peut bouder autant qu'il veut, je ne vais pas faire l'avion sans une bonne raison. C'est qu'il pèse son poids et que le connaissant, il ne pourra pas rester en place. Donc, pas question de me casser le dos ! Ace tourne son regard vers moi et me fais les yeux de chien battu … Oh non, hors de question !

« -T'as pas envie de m'avoir avec toi ? »

Si ! … Euh je veux dire, oui mais non ! J'ai un traitre à poursuivre et j'ignore totalement les risques qu'il pourrait courir. Risques qui seront multipliés par 10, s'il me détruit la colonne vertébrale. Alors non !

« -Si mais si tu veux venir, tu prends ton striker !

-Mais j'ai mal !

-Je t'ai massé…

-Tu pourrais me chouchouter un peu mieux !

-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Alors que tu me fais tout le temps des reproches !

-Tu les mérites ! Tu m'as détruit les reins !

-C'est toi qui en a redemandé !

-T'y étais pas allé de main morte au premier tour, non plus !

-Mais si tu n'avais pas lancé le pari, tu aurais déjà moins mal ! »

Il me lance un regard noir avant de remettre son visage sur l'oreiller. Quel gamin ! Bon, ok, c'est un gamin mais pas là, je ne céderais vraiment pas ! Il grogne encore et me demande alors juste d'y aller avec le striker avant de me lancer un nouveau supplice des yeux. D'accord, si c'est juste conduire le striker je veux bien. Je cède et il sourit avant de se lever doucement pour s' … en plus il dandine ses fesses ! Mais sa démarche de canard me prouve au moins qu'il ne ment pas. Il ouvre la porte et se retourne vers moi pour me dire clairement « tu te bouges ? ».

Bon bah … en route !

On prend rapidement nos affaires avant de sortir de l'auberge. Direction le port, bon alors comment il marche son machin ? Si Ace peut le faire, je dois en être capable aussi. Je transforme mes pieds qui prennent feu et le striker part d'un seul coup, nous surprenant tous les deux. Ace hurle que je ne suis pas doué et que ses hanches vont lâcher. Oui bah, faut me laisser le temps de comprendre le mécanisme ! Après plusieurs essais, j'arrive enfin à maitriser la bête et je nous dirige vers Alabasta. Si le frère d'Ace continue son chemin, il s'arrêtera forcément à la ville portuaire. Donc, on va là-bas !

C'est qu'il va vite son truc, en à peine quelques heures, on est arrivé. Je range notre moyen de transport et voit Ace se diriger vers une auberge … j'ai compris, il veut retourner dormir. Bon, il a passé quatre heures debout, et sans se plaindre en plus, applaudissons ! Je le suis et monte avec lui dans la chambre qu'il a rapidement demandé. Il s'écroule sur le lit et retient un cri de douleur. Bah aussi … s'il ne fait pas attention, je n'y peux rien moi! Quelqu'un toque et je vais ouvrir.

« -Euh … bonjour, je suis le gérant de l'auberge et je venais saluer, le vice-amiral Portgas »

Ah … Ca, c'est parce que le gosse en bas a dû le prévenir … ouais enfin bon … Le vice-amiral, là, il est affalé sur le lit et grogne des choses incompréhensibles. Je regarde le pauvre homme en train de torturer son chapeau … Houlà, lui, il a quelque chose à cacher et il ne veut pas que la marine le choppe.

« -Ace ?

-Je dors !

-Quelqu'un qui dort ne répondrait pas …

-Je parle en dormant !

-T'es déjà narcoleptique, ça suffit !

-Occupe-t-en !

-Je suis ni le vice-amiral, ni amiral, ni même de la marine !

-Je suis en vacance !

-Menteur » Dis-je en soupirant

Dire qu'il a rien demandé ce type. Je lui souris et dis que sa grandeur est un peu trop fatiguée pour le recevoir. L'homme essaye de rester poli et finit par partir, je peux enfin fermer cette foutue porte et retourner sur le lit. Je m'allonge sur le dos et observe longuement le plafond. Ace se tourne et pose sa tête sur mon torse, en plus d'être narcoleptique, il a des troubles bipolaires ou quoi ? Niveau humeur, il me fait les montagnes russes là ! Un coup il veut de l'affection, après il boude, après il grogne puis ensuite il en reveut ! Les gosses de nos jours !

« -C'était pas digne d'un vice-amiral, ta réaction.

-J'suis mort~

-T'as rien fait !

-Je t'ai supporté pendant toute une nuit à l'intérieur de moi !

-Et ça recommence !

-Quoi ?

-T'es toujours en train de te plaindre qu'on couche ensemble ! Qui a lancé le pari ?

\- … tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que je te chante des mots d'amour ?

-Je dirai pas non, tu viens quand même te câliner à moi !

-Tu tiens chaud, c'est pas pareil !

-Bah voyons ! Elle est belle la maturité !

-Tu peux parler ! T'as vu comment tu t'amuses avec moi ?

-Je m'amuse à te taquiner ! Pas à te baiser ! Si tu ne le voulais pas, je n'irai pas te violer !

-Mais tu m'embêtes quand même ! Dit-il en venant s'installer sur mes hanches

-Ace ?

-Dis-moi Marco …

-Moi Marco

-Hey !

-Désolé, c'était trop tentant, donc tu voulais ?

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi …

-Oh ! C'est rare ça ! »

Ace me frappe, bon ok je l'ai cherché. Mais il est trop tendu à mon goût … et pas au bon endroit !

« -A propos de Teach !

-T'avais pas besoin d'y réfléchir, ça ne te concerne pas …

-En attendant, je t'accompagne, j'ai bien le droit d'y réfléchir !

-Et à quoi t'as mené ta grande réflexion ?

-Que tu devrais pas le poursuivre …

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?!

-Comment ça « aussi » ?

-Pour rien, Teach a tué mon meilleur ami et frère, Thatch ! Il est hors de question que je n'aille pas le venger !

-Bah justement ! S'il a eu le culot de défier barbe blanche, c'est qu'il a quelque chose qui fait qu'il ne le craint pas ! Si c'est ça, t'es dans la merde !

-De toute façon, une fois que tu auras vu ton frère, tu rentreras à Marineford !

-Ha ?

-Et je ne veux plus en parler ! »

Ace se retire de mon torse pour bouder … Qu'il boude ! Là, je refuse de céder !

* * *

**Il est têtu notre Marco ? Pas vrai ? :D**

**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de la fic en laissant une review :) **

**Zoubi et à vendredi prochain !**


	6. Oiseau solitaire

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Alors, ce chapitre va être en quelque sorte la coupure entre Oda et moi XD Je continue de suivre l'histoire bien sûr créée par l'auteur mais je vais modifier beaucoup plus à partir de maintenant :D je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir !**

**Réponse au guest :**

**Marion : Encore et toujours merci pour ta review qui me fait plaisir ! :3 Et oui notre poulet est très têtu mais il a trouvé un bon rival avec Ace XD le couple fait un peu gamin qui se bagarre mais ça va vite passer au stade adulte ! :) je te laisse voir ça.  
**

**Bonne lecture à tous :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Oiseau solitaire**

**Pov Ace**

Il m'énerve ! Et après c'est moi qui suis têtu ? Mais il s'est vu ? Une semaine que je lui dis d'arrêter sa poursuite et une semaine qu'il m'envoie chier ! Ça me saoule ! Il me gonfle ! Bon … calmons-nous, je ne vais pas aller agresser une personne à qui je veux demander si elle a vu mon frère... Je m'avance vers une vieille femme et le lui pose la question. Elle me dit qu'elle ne l'a pas vu et m'indique un restaurant où le chef aurait peut le croiser. Parfait. Je commençais justement à avoir faim ! J'entre dans la brasserie et vais m'asseoir au comptoir. Le maitre des lieux me salut humblement … J'aurais dû retirer mon uniforme avant d'aller me balader, ça m'aurait évité des faux-culs comme ça ! Bien mangeons !

Après plusieurs assiettes, je me sens de plus en plus faible et finit par piquer du nez. Super, une crise de narcolepsie ici, je vais avoir de la bouffe partout. Enfin, alors je dis ça et que je me suis réveillé et j'ai de la bouffe partout. Je m'essuie sur un morceau de tissus qui était accroché à une femme et elle part en courant. Quoi encore ? J'suis pas complètement réveillé moi ! Et c'est quoi tout cet attroupement ? En plus, ils m'engueulent pour rien … bref passons !

« -Au fait, vous n'auriez pas vu ce gamin passer par là ? Dis-je en tendant l'affiche que Marco m'avait gentiment rendu.

-Comment se fait-il qu'un haut placé se trouve ici ? Portgas D. Ace ! » Grogne une voix grave.

Luffy, je te jure qu'un jour, je t'enverrai faire mumuse au côté de Sabo là-haut ! Sale gosse, pourquoi me donnes-tu autant de fil à retordre ? T'as trainé le fumeur jusqu'ici ! Je me retourne et donne mon plus beau sourire au contre-amiral.

« -Et toi ? Tu n'as pas reçu l'ordre de rester à Logue Town ?

-Je suis à la recherche d'un certain pirate.

-Tu m'en diras tant …

-Tu cherches aussi quelqu'un peut-être ?

-Ouais … mon crétin de frère !

-Tu as un frère, toi ?

-Comment tu parles à tes supérieurs ?

-Je t'ai jamais considéré comme tel … »

Je lui lance un regard noir avant d'entendre un cri … ce cri me dit bizarrement quelque chose. D'un seul coup, Smoker est projeté contre moi qui n'ai pas le temps d'esquiver ... Outch … dur les murs … c'est quoi encore ce putain de bordel ?

« -Enfoiré ! Qui est-ce que c'est ? » Pestai-je à voix haute.

Je me relève et vais vers la taverne en prenant les trous que j'ai faits. Celui qui a fait ça, va morfler ! C'est moi qui vous le dis ! J'arrive enfin et quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je vois mon idiot de frère en train de s'empiffrer. Arf … avec Smoker, ça ne va pas le faire … je me dépêche d'aller vers lui. Il continue de manger tout en me dévisageant.

« -Bon Lu', on n'a pas le temps ! Bouge !

-Ace ? Dit-il en me postillonnant au visage.

-J'ai dit … BOUGE ! »

Ouais, je suis un peu énervé … mais rien qu'un peu ! Il a l'air de le voir et prend toute la nourriture dans sa bouche avant de me suivre en courant. Zut ! Il n'a pas dû payer cette andouille, tant pis, le tavernier n'aura qu'à mettre ça sur la note de la marine comme pour moi. Je le tire jusqu'à l'auberge dans laquelle je loue une chambre avec Marco. On monte rapidement et je ferme la porte derrière Luffy. Pas de trace de l'enfumé, tout va bien alors, je peux tranquillement étriper mon frère sans aucun témoin … Ce foutu phœnix me regarde avec un sourire débile … CE sourire, comme quand il sait que je vais faire le contraire de mon envie … oiseau de malheur.

« -Ace ! Dit Luffy en me sautant dessus.

-Luffy ! T'es lourd crétin !

-Ace ! Ça fait trop longtemps … hum ? C'est qui ? Demande intelligemment mon frère en pointant le blond.

-Pers …

-Premier commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche, Marco le phœnix, enchanté, mini-Ace,

-Barbe qui ? Oh ! Mon nom est Monkey D. Luffy !

-Je sais… faut que je vous laisse seul à seul, bébé ? Dit-il, sûrement pour se venger de mon « personne » coupé.

-Cré …

-T'es un bébé, Ace ?

-Heureusement que t'es idiot …

-Ah, mais tu l'as gagné en faisant le bébé ce surnom.

-Je t'emmerde ! Va faire un tour ! Y'a un contre-amiral qui se balade, tu peux aller t'amuser avec si tu veux !

-Ah, je refuse ! Jamais je ne pourrais te tromper ! »

Si Luffy n'était pas encore accroché à mon cou, j'en aurais fait du poulet rôti ! Il se lève de sa place, m'ébouriffe les cheveux avant de sortir. Je grogne un peu puis demande à Luffy de se lever … toutes mes envies meurtrières à son sujet ont disparu … j'ai déjà dit que Marco m'énervait ? Bah je vais le redire encore ! Il m'énerve ! Et encore plus quand il a raison !

« -Tu sais que t'en rates pas une, toi ?

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué Ace ! »

On se redresse et on commence un bras de fer. On ressemble à deux idiots comme ça mais on n'a pas d'autre moyen que de se prouver notre force. Notre bataille finit par casser un meuble et bah … on en est toujours au même point.

« -Et donc, comment ça se passe ta vie de pirate, mis à part à me donner du fil à retordre ?

-J'te donne rien à retordre !

-T'as vu ta prime ?!

-Ah ouais ! C'est super, t'as vu ! Shishishi

-Pas vraiment, non … En plus, tu te fais poursuivre par un contre-amiral

-Je t'ai jamais demandé de me protéger, Boude mon frère.

-J'suis ton grand frère ! Sabo me ferait la peau si je ne te protégeais pas !

-Shishishi, c'est dur d'être grand frère !

-Passons avant que je m'énerve … parle-moi de ton équipage, comment sont-ils ?

-Hum … il y en a un qui veut devenir le plus grand épéiste du monde. Il porte tout le temps un haramaki. Notre navigatrice adore les cartes, les mandarines et l'argent. Et on a un cuisinier qui fait de super bons plats ! Ah oui, on a un menteur et un renne comme médecin aussi. En ce moment, on a une princesse et un canard en plus.

-On peut dire que ça ne manque pas de diversité.

-Ils sont tous vraiment incroyables !

-Je parierais que tu es le plus incroyable de tous. Enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu diriges un petit équipage.

-Je voudrais un musicien aussi !

-Et bien, ça sera un équipage bien agité. Soupirais-je en pensant à tous les problèmes qu'ils allaient me causer.

-Dis Ace ?

-Ace

-Hey !

-Désolé, j'ai pris une bêtise d'un crétin.

-C'était qui le blond ?

-Il s'est présenté, non ?

-Ouais, mais il faisait quoi ici ? On ne dirait pas qu'il était de la marine ! En plus, il avait l'air super fort ! Rit Luffy en pensant pouvoir affronter Marco.

-Vous ne jouez pas encore dans la même cour …

-Eh ?

-Laisse tomber, t'es trop bête pour comprendre ! On va faire simple … y'a que moi qui peut faire du poulet grillé, alors ne va pas l'embêter, en plus, je ne tiens pas à te retrouver en mille morceaux …

-Ha ?

-Va pas l'embêter.

-T'es pas prêteur Ace !

-C'est pour ton bien !

-Au fait, tu vas pleurer ! Maintenant, mon fruit du démon pourra te terrasser !

-J'vais te faire fondre, toi.

-Hein ?

-J'ai mangé le fruit du mera mera.

-Oh … et tu fais quoi ici ?

-Je te poursuivais crétin !

-Eeeeeh ? Alors, tu vas m'accompagner jusqu'à Yuba ?

-Non, maintenant que je t'ai fait la morale, j'ai plus besoin de te suivre.

-La morale ?

-Laisse tomber, j'te raccompagne jusqu'à tes compagnons ?

-Ouais ! Comme ça, je pourrais te les présenter ! »

On se dirige vers la porte pour sortir, je ne suis pas surpris de voir que Marco est au comptoir. Il attendait que je finisse. Mouais … mais avec Smoker qui traine dans le coin, je préférerais qu'il vienne avec nous. Je lui fais signe de la main de venir. En plus, je pense que je vais devoir retourner à Marineford. Si Marco devait aller à Yuba, autant qu'il le fasse avec mon frère. Héhéhéhéhé, comme ça il pourra le surveiller pour moi. Bon, j'ai juste peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à ses miches mais le commandant à l'air d'avoir certains principes quand même. Je dois pouvoir lui confier mon frère sans problème. Le phœnix atteint enfin notre niveau.

« -Luffy va aussi à Yuba.

-Et ?

-Je serai plus rassuré si tu l'accompagnes …

-Tu rentres déjà à Marineford ? Soupire le blond

-Ouais.

-Et pourquoi je dois faire la nounou ?

-Pourquoi pas ! Vous allez au même endroit ! Tu pourrais faire ça pour te faire pardonner, au moins !

-Me faire pardonner de quoi ? »

Il se fout de moi ? Geeeeeeeeeeenre, il a oublié qu'il a profité de moi pendant toute la semaine. Parce que oui ! Monsieur le phœnix trouvait ça injuste que je sois dans la même chambre que lui sans qu'il puisse en profiter ! Et en plus, il me sourit pour bien me faire comprendre qu'il sait de quoi je parle mais qu'il veut juste que je l'avoue devant mon frère. Va en enfer ! Sale piaf ! Il a l'air de voir que je ne compte rien dire … Oh le salop ! Il m'enlace comme ça devant mon frère ! Rien à foutre du bisou sur la nuque, qu'il me lâche ! Je vois le sourire de Luffy s'agrandir … je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il s'imagine. Je donne un coup de coude dans le ventre de Marco pour qu'il me lâche.

« -T'es pas mignon.

-Je t'emmerde !

-Et après, tu me demandes de surveiller ton frère ?

-Lu'' arrête de rire !

-Shishishishi »

Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre... M'enfin, Marco accepte de nous suivre. C'est que lui, il n'a pas vraiment d'affaires à récupérer. Heureusement que je n'ai pas laissé mon striker à Drum, sinon j'aurais eu du mal à rentrer. On va tous les trois au port et je demande à Luffy s'il voit son navire. Il a l'air de ne pas savoir où il se trouve. Est-ce qu'il l'a su un jour ? Je soupire en même temps que le commandant de Barbe Blanche. Héhéhéhé, il va devoir supporter mon frère jusqu'à Yuba lui ! J'espère que comme ça, il va pouvoir comprendre pourquoi je suis aussi protecteur au point d'entrer dans la marine pour le protéger. Ou alors, il va simplement penser qu'on est bel et bien frères.

« -J'ai trouvé Luffy ! »

On se retourne pour voir un homme avec un long nez. Il me regarde quelques secondes avant de se mettre à trembler pour finir par hurler comme quoi Luffy a été attrapé par la marine. Un blond et un vert se mette en garde prêt à en découdre pour récupérer leur capitaine. Ça me rassure déjà, les compagnons de mon frère n'ont pas peur de risquer leur peau pour le sauver. Le soi-disant captif va en souriant vers ses compagnons pour les rassurer … il récolte un joli coup de poing dans la gueule par une rousse. On va dire que ça compense la baffe que je ne lui pas donné.

« -On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques, crétin ! Grogna la fille.

-On était inquiet, Luffy-san, Dit une autre en arrivant avec le reste de l'équipage.

-Désolé ! Ah, laissez-moi vous présenter mon frère, Ace ! Présente mon charmant frère.

-Bonjour, merci de prendre soin de mon frère. Fis-je humblement

-Complètement, Me disent-ils tous ensemble.

-Je sais qu'il n'a aucune manière et qu'il pose beaucoup de soucis. Continuais-je en hochant de la tête

-Complètement, Se répètent-ils.

-Vous avez toute ma gratitude. »

J'entends Marco retenir un petit rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je suis poli ! J'ai appris ça exprès pour remercier le roux autant que ça serve ailleurs ! Il ne m'en croyait pas capable ou quoi ? L'équipage de mon frère semble choqué par mon savoir-vivre … ouais, c'est sûr qu'avec mon frère pour image, ils ne pouvaient pas se douter que je sois aussi bien élevé.

« -Et … euh … c'est qui lui ? Demanda le nez long en pointant le phœnix.

-Un ami à mon frère, il va nous accompagner »

J'aurais voulu grogner que Marco n'était pas un ami, mais la façon dont mon frère à couper le blond avant qu'il ne se présente m'a fait exploser de rire. D'ailleurs, il me jette un regard noir pour se venger. Je l'aime mon frère, il est trop fort. Enfin, le vert n'a pas l'air de se marrer, d'ailleurs il regarde bizarrement le torse du phœnix. Hey ! C'est mon piaf ! Ah non, il doit juste se demander ce qu'est ce tatouage sur son torse. Mais ça m'étonne que quelqu'un qui ne soit pas encore allé dans le nouveau monde connaisse la marque de Barbe Blanche.

« -Je t'en prie, présente-toi, Dis-je en me retenant de rire

-Marco, premier commandant de Barbe Blanche, Soupira le blond

-De Barbe Blanche, » Bloqua une des filles.

D'ailleurs, ça ne serait pas la princesse Vivi ? Ah oui ! C'est vrai que mon frère m'a dit qu'il y avait une princesse en ce moment avec eux. Bon, c'est vrai que peu doivent connaitre la marque mais le nom de Barbe Blanche, y'a que mon frère pour ne pas l'avoir entendu. Je dis bien QUE LUI parce que moi je connaissais très bien ce nom avant d'entrer dans la marine. Luffy ne semble pas comprendre pourquoi ses amis réagissent de cette manière … ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, toujours aussi idiot !

« -Laisse tomber p'tit frère, tu peux pas comprendre !

-Venant de toi, Se moque Marco.

-C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi ça ? Grognais-je

-Que tu es mal placé pour dire se genre de chose à quelqu'un !

-Hey ! Je savais parfaitement qui était Barbe Blanche à son âge !

-Ouais, mais l'instinct de survie t'avait déjà quitté à son âge !

-Mais je t'emmerde !

-Ton amour me touche toujours autant ! »

Il m'énerveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

Je suis obligé d'arrêter notre dispute quand je sens la présence du chasseur blanc s'approcher. Je demande à Luffy d'y aller pour que je ne me fasse pas griller mon titre de vice-amiral bêtement. Il me sourit et me dit que la prochaine fois qu'on se verra ce sera au sommet … c'est ma réplique sale gosse ! Grrr ! Marco sourit en voyant notre lien fraternel puis l'équipage de mon frère finit par partir avec leur capitaine.

« -Dépêche-toi Marco, Dis-je en voyant que le blond ne bougeait pas.

-Et mon bisou d'au revoir ?

-Va crever !

-J'vais m'occuper de ton frère pendant un moment, tu pourrais faire un effort !

-Va te faire foutre !

-Ça c'est toi !

-Dégage ! »

J'allais me retourner pour partir mais il me choppe par la nuque et plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes. Fais chier ! Et bien évidement, il utilise sa langue, du coup, la mienne ne peut pas s'empêcher de rentrer dans le jeu de sa jumelle et maintenant, j'ai encore plus chaud. Il avait dit « bisou » pas « roulage de pelle » ! La tension monte d'un cran dans mon corps et, au moment où je veux me coller à lui pour avoir encore plus de contact, il se sépare et me tire la langue :

« -Je te dis à bientôt bébé ! » Dit-il en partant.

…

…

…..JE VAIS LE TUER !

* * *

**Vous l'attendiez tous ! Le voici ! Le seul et l'unique :D Luffy ! XD j'ai bien vu le nombre de "On va voir Luffy ?" dans vos reviews et bien le voilà~**

**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis dans une review :3 j'y réponds toujours !  
**


	7. L'oiseau invisible

**Bonjour à tous !  
**

**Oui j'suis un peu en retard éoè mais c'est parce que j'ai attendu Kitty ! *lui donne une fessé* c'est elle qui la voulait... que voulez-vous elle est SM j'y peux rien...**

**Enfin bref, l'histoire va faire un sacré saut dans le temps là et rentrer dans la partie intéressante hihihihi**

**On remercie encore ma beta qui m'a sorti très... classement... "Ça me fait chier de devoir tout recorriger è_é paume-le tu signe ton arrêt de mort mais le contrat avec plein de condition type... tu vas grave souffrir !" T^T j'ai peur au secourrrrrrrrrrrrr !**

**Réponse guest :**

**Marion : Tu l'attendais xD t'as été la prem's ! Et voilà Luffy ^^ oui il a été mignon et innocent mais... il ne faut pas se fier au apparence héhéhéhéhé tu as le droit de te répéter comme toujours merci pour ta review qui fait chaud au coeur ! Voici la suite :3 amuse-toi bien !  
**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : L'oiseau invisible**

**PovAce**

LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

Je vais le tuer ! Cette fois, c'est décidé ! Je vais le tuer ! L'égorger vif, lui ouvrir le ventre, lui faire bouffer ses organes, le dépecer ! Sabo, j'te jure, c'est un cadeau empoisonné que tu m'as fait en me laissant la responsabilité de ce sale gosse ! JE SUIS SENSÉ FAIRE QUOI MAINTENANT, HEIN ?! Il vient de déclarer la guerre au gouvernement mondial ! AU MONDE QUOI ! Non mais non ! J'ai mes limites ! Comment je vais faire pour empêcher les supérieurs de le pourchasser ? Et la cerise sur le gâteau ? Il a échappé à Aokiji et un buster call ! Même si, j'ai quelques doutes sur le fait que l'amiral les ait réellement c'est pas grave, je l'aime bien moi Ao, ça m'aurait fait mal de devoir lui défoncer la gueule.

« -ACE !

-Dieu, je te merde ! Dis-je en reconnaissant parfaitement la voix

-C'est une façon de parler à son grand-père chéri ?

-Quel grand-père chéri ? Puis, j'te parlais même pas ! »

Ni une, ni deux, Garp m'offre son poing d'amour et je m'écrase contre le premier mur. Merde, hein ! C'est quoi cette journée ?On a décidé de me faire chier,c'est pas possible ! Puis pourquoi il est là, lui ? Y'en a mare de se faire frapper pour rien ! C'est la journée des cons aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

« -Regarde ce que Luffy a fait par ta faute !

-En quoi c'est ma faute ? C'est pas moi qui lui ai pointé le drapeau et donné du feu !

-T'es le feu ! T'es responsable !

-C'est complètement ridicule ce que tu dis !

-De quel droit tu me parles comme ça, sale gosse ? Grogna Garp en me prenant par le col

-Wouaaaaa pardon pardon ! »

Ouais, je ne fais pas le fort devant lui, parce que malgré tout ça fait mal son putain de poing d'amour ! Puis merde quoi ! Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Luffy ! J'suis sûr que t'es en train de te marrer là-haut Sabo ! Garp me refrappe sur le haut du crâne et je ne peux m'empêcher d'hurler ma douleur. Fais chier !

« -Bon ! Il faut que j'aille rééduquer ce gamin !

-Ha ?

-Je vais voir Luffy, il est sur Water 7.

-Si dès le départ, tu comptais aller tabasser Luffy, pourquoi t'es venu me voir ?

-Parce que tu méritais aussi une remise à niveau !

-Hey ! J'ai rien fait de mal moi ! J'suis vice-amiral au même titre que toi !

-Non mais regarde comment tu me parles ! Tu veux que je te montre qui est supérieur ! »

Et BAM une autre bosse … sale vieux pourri ! Il s'en va satisfait en plus. Grrrr, et Marco il est où dans tout ça ? Hein ? J'lui ai confié mon frère, c'est pour qu'il lui enseigne à se tenir un peu tranquille aussi ! Que je sache, il n'attire pas d'ennuis à Barbe Blanche lui ! Alors il ne pouvait pas apprendre à ce crétin le mot « sage » ? J'aurai mieux fait de ne pas me lever.

« -Vice-amiral Portgas ! Vice-amiral Portgas !

-J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me brailler dans les oreilles car là je suis prêt à déclencher un incendie !

-Nous venons de recevoir les nouvelles primes de l'équipage du chapeau de paille.

-Pitié …

-Le chasseur de pirates, Zoro, prime 120 000 000 de berry !

-Oh … pas mal la nounou

-La chatte voleuse Nami, prime 16 000 000 de berry !

-Voleuse ? Chatte ?

-L'amoureux des barbes à papa Chopper (animal de compagnie), prime 50 berry

-Y a une erreur je pense … bon c'est le tanuki si je me souviens bien lui !

-L'enfant du démon, Nico Robin, prime 80 000 000 de berry !

-Depuis quand elle est dans son équipage, elle ?

-Surement depuis l'histoire avec l'ancien shichibukai crocodile, vice-amiral !

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas de Luffy … continue, Soupirais-je

-Sanji aux jambes noires, prime 77 000 000 de berry »

Je regarde l'avis de recherche et j'explose de rire, celui qui a fait le dessin devait être complètement bourré. Hahahahahaha, trop fort, le cuistot de mon frère va faire une sacrée tête quand les avis de recherche seront publiés. Mais je dois avouer que sa prime est plutôt pas mal pour un début. … mais cette affiche … mon dieu, hilarant ! J'essaye d'essuyer mes larmes de rire, le soldat attend pour continuer la suite.

« -Vas-y … c'est bon, Dis-je difficilement

-Nous avons quelques doutes sur son appartenance à l'équipage du chapeau de paille mais il semblerait que sous l'ordre du capitaine, il soit le responsable du drapeau brulé, Sogeking, prime 30 000 000 de berry

-Oh, le long pif

-Le cyborg Franky 44 000 000 de berry !

-D'où il sort lui ?

-Il semblerait qu'il soit l'apprenti de l'homme-poisson Tom, celui qui avait construit le navire de Gold Roger !

-Et alors ?

\- … ben … à l'époque chaque personne liée avec Gold Roger devait être arrêtée et exécutée ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner, moi aussi j'aurai dû subir le même sort. Ma mère aussi, mais elle a réussit à nous protéger.

« -Enfin, le capitaine, Luffy au chapeau de paille, 300 000 000 de berry

-….de…QUOIIIIIIIIIIII ? 300 000 000 de berry ? Tu te fous de moi ?

-Pas du tout ! Il a vaincu Lucci du CP9, le gouvernement a décidé de lui attribuer une prime de grande hauteur

-Fais chier …

-Vice-amiral ?

-Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, tu peux disposer !

-Bien ! »

Le soldat part et moi je me dirige vers ma chambre, je vais devenir dingue … En fait, je le suis peut-être déjà ! Je me dépêche de retourner dans mes appartements. Je referme la porte et sursaute en voyant des intrus … alors là, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! Je m'installe sur une chaise et attend qu'ils m'annoncent la raison de leur visite.

« -Bonjour à toi, Portgas D. Ace

-Bonjour à vous aussi, commandant de la 11ème division Curiel et de la 12ème division Haruta, si je me souviens bien ?

-Tu as une bonne mémoire, Dit la commandante

-Ouais, enfin, plutôt qu'un sale piaf m'a forcé à retenir le nom des commandants.

-Tant mieux alors, tu obéis au moins à quelqu'un, Sourit Curiel

-Je t'emmerde !

-Trêve de bavardage ! On n'est pas là pour ça ! Grogne la femme

-Et vous êtes là pour ?

-Tu sais où est Marco ?

-Pas la moindre idée, j'lui ai demandé d'accompagner mon frère à Alasbata, mais après ça j'ai pas eu de nouvelle.

-C'est bizarre… Qu'il ne nous donne pas de nouvelles, ça c'est normal, mais qu'il n'en donne pas à son joujou ... Dit Haruta à son « frère »

-Oï, je suis là, j'vous rappelle !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Haruta ? On demande à père de laisser une division aller le chercher ?

-Oï ! Dis-je mécontent de me faire ignorer

-Le problème c'est qu'on ne sait même pas où envoyer la division, je doute que Marco soit resté dans le coin d'Alabasta.

-Dans tous les cas, jamais il n'acceptera que vous veniez le chercher, Tranchais-je

-Ha ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il voulait venger son meilleur pote, non ? Alors tant qu'il ne l'aura pas fait, il n'acceptera l'aide de personne, c'est comme ça qu'il est !

-…

-…

-…

-…

-… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce vous avez d'un seul coup à être silencieux comme ça ?

-Et après, tu oses dire que tu n'aimes pas Marco ?

-Hey !

-Laisse-le Haruta, les hommes ont leur propre orgueil, navré de t'avoir dérangé Portgas, nous allons partir.

-C'est pas le point info ici ! Si j'étais pas de sale humeur j'vous aurez déjà transformé en brochette !

-C'est bien pour ça qu'on est venu à deux, on sait bien que t'as aucune pitié sauf pour ton cher oiseau... »

J'enflamme mon poing pour bien leur montrer qu'ils ont intérêt à déguerpir vite avant d'être brulés vifs. Les deux commandants sortirent rapidement de la chambre. Ne pas s'énerver, surtout ne pas s'énerver ! Récapitulons la journée : Luffy me fait criser, Garp me frappe à cause de Luffy, les commandants viennent me voir pour savoir où se trouve leur oiseau de malheur… MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE PUTAIN JOURNEE ?!

Je me lève et m'allonge sur le lit, histoire de me calmer un peu. Puis qu'est-ce qu'il fait Marco ? Pourquoi c'est à moi que les commandants demandent des comptes ? Il ne peut pas les appeler un peu ? Les denden-mushis ça sert à ça ! Pour le retrouver, il faudrait que j'arrive à remonter sur chaque centre de marine qu'il aurait pu faire depuis Alabasta … puis je connais rien en navigation et lui, il vole ! Comment je suis sensé le retrouver, hein ?

Je me redresse violement sur mon lit, pourquoi je devrais le chercher d'abord ? C'est pas mon problème s'il est porté disparu ! Au contraire ! Ça me fait des vacances ! Puis il réapparaitra au moment où il me fera le plus chier, comme il le fait à chaque fois. Alors, il n'y a aucune raison que je m'inquiète … mais pourquoi ce sentiment d'inquiétude ne veut pas me quitter ? Il m'énerve ! Même quand il n'est pas là, il arrive à me saouler ! Je me relève de mon lit et sors de ma chambre. Comment faire pour enquêter tranquillement ?

« -Portgas !

-Et … merde…, Dis-je en me retournant

-Où vas-tu comme ça ?

-Me balader !

-C'est justement tes balades qui nous apportent que des ennuis ! Apprends à garder ta place

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, Amiral en chef, Sengoku …

-Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je sais parfaitement que tu as aidé Luffy au chapeau de paille

-Hey ! Ça date ! Puis, tu vas me faire croire qu'Aokiji a vraiment fait son boulot ?

-C'est bien pour ça que je lui ai demandé d'y retourner !

-Outch pour son sommeil …

-Ace !

-Mais c'est un vrai défilé aujourd'hui, d'abord Luffy, ensuite le vioc, puis les commandants, Marco puis maintenant toi ? Punaise, j'ai marché sur le messie ce matin pour qu'on s'acharne sur moi comme ça ?

-Les commandants ? Marco ? De quoi parles-tu ?

-Rien qui ne te concerne !

-Tout me concerne !

-C'est le surnom que j'ai donné à mes miches et ma bite, ça te va ?

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Non, pas du tout, ça se voit quand même qu'ici, mis à part les nouveaux qui osent baiser dans les placards, on n'est pas en mesure d'exprimer sa libido ! Quoi que, le vioc à réussi à faire un fils, il a dû trouver un moyen de t'échapper ! »

A en juger par la tête de Sengoku, j'ai dû y aller un peu fort. Ouais bah aussi, je ne vais pas lui dire que justement ma libido est assouvie par le commandant de la 1er division de Barbe Blanche et que celui-ci est justement porté disparu. Du coup, on me rend visite comme si j'étais sa femme et que je savais où il pouvait bien se trouver !

« -Ace !

-Ouais ?

-Tâche de ne pas quitter Marineford ! Je te donnerai une mission le moment venu !

-Ah mais ça ne va pas être …

-Et ne discute pas ! » Dit-il en s'en allant.

Fais chier ! Tout ça à cause de Marco ! Je me dirige vers la salle de communication, je devrais au moins pouvoir entrer en contact avec les bases extérieures. J'entends des pas venir dans l'autre sens et je relève le regard pour savoir de qui il s'agit … ouais, je crois que j'ai dû chier sur le messie pour avoir aussi peu de chance aujourd'hui. J'essaye de passer rapidement mais ça n'a pas l'air dans les attentions de l'autre.

« -Où vas-tu comme ça, Portgas D. Ace ?

-Rien qui ne concerne, Akainu.

-Tu parles à un supérieur je te rappelle !

-Et alors ? Je dois aussi faire un rapport quand je vais aux chiottes ?

-Ton langage ne m'étonne pas de ton sang !

-T'as que cette phrase à la bouche, pas étonnant que tu fasses partie des amirales les plus impopulaires, si on passe de côté le fait que tu massacres les soldats qui ont peur !

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Portgas !

-Et toi fais donc attention à ce que tu fais ! »

On se défie du regard pendant un long moment avant de reprendre notre route. Si je croise un chieur de plus, je le réduis en barbecue ! Purée ! Ça devait être une bonne journée, j'me suis levé normalement, les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait, j'ai rien fait de mal ! J'ai même supporté une réunion remplie de connards qui ne pensent qu'à leurs titres ! Alors pourquoi je dois me taper tout ça ? Hein ?

« -Vice-amiral Ace ! Vice-amiral Ace ! »

Alors là, non ! C'est trop ! Je me retourne et laisse des flammes sortirent de mon corps. Le pauvre soldat qui n'a rien demandé met ses mains devant lui en guise de protection et recule doucement. C'est pourtant pas compliqué, je veux qu'on me foute la paix ! Je ne demande pas grand-chose ! Mon feu s'amplifie et le soldat part en courant. Par contre, il n'a pas intérêt à aller cafter à Sengoku, sinon on va encore venir me pourrir la journée. Bon, je vais l'atteindre, cette salle des communications ! J'entre dans la salle et voit le pauvre soldat que je viens d'effayer. Je soupire …

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Euh, nous avons reçu une communication de la base marine à Banaro, il demande du renfort, un pirate serait en train de détruire chaque village de l'île !

-Un pirate ?

-Il n'est pas répertorié dans nos registres !

-On peut avoir plus de précision ?

-Il utiliserait une étrange fumée noire comme pouvoir, surement un utilisateur de fruit du démon !

-Autre chose ?

-Non …

-J'ai pas le temps, pas l'envie, pas l'humeur et pas l'autorisation de Sengoku, demande au plus proche d'y aller.

-Bien monsieur !

-J'aurai besoin que vous envoyez un message à chaque base marine derrière celle d'Alabasta.

-Toutes ? Mais il y en a plusieurs milliers !

-Merci, je sais !

-Quel le mot ?

-Si un étrange oiseau bleu a été vu ?

-Un oiseau bleu ?

-Fais juste passer le message !

-Bien vice-amiral Ace ! »

Enfin on m'obéit un peu. Sérieux Marco, la prochaine fois que je te vois, je te fous mon poing dans la gueule ! Ou en tout cas je te montre bien mon énervement, ce que je fais, ça par contre dépendra de mon humeur du moment !

Foutu phœnix de merde !

* * *

**Vous avez vu, les événements s'enchainent très rapidement ! Et j'suis sûr que vous avez adoré le dialogue d'Ace et Sengoku, pas vrai ? XD  
**

**A vendredi prochain~**


	8. Pensée pour l'allumette

**Bonjour à tous !  
**

**Bon, je vais pas faire de grand blabla pour ce chapitre car... il est assez spécial on va dire XDDD Mais je vais quand même remercier, les favoris et les flolows de la fic et bien sûr à tous ceux qui lisent ! **

**Réponse Guest :**

**Marion : Merci encore de ta review qui me fait toujours chaud au cœur ! Garp a toujours traumatisé Luffy et Ace XDD Sinon, je suis désolé mais le calvaire d'Ace n'est pas encore fini ! J ete laisse comprendre mes propos dans le chapitre !  
**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Pensée pour l'allumette**

**Pov Marco**

Je sens un frisson me traverser tout le corps, quelqu'un parle de moi en ce moment ? Peut-être que je manque à ma tendre allumette... Bientôt, j'irai lui rendre une visite surprise. Mais j'ai enfin réussi à retrouver la trace de Teach, pas question de le laisser s'échapper encore une fois !

« -Zehahaha, quelle chose inattendue, regarde, l'article sur le chapeau de paille, Dit-il en balançant le journal à un de ses hommes, On dirait qu'il a démoli l'île judiciaire. Sa prime va augmenter à coup sûr !

-Enies Lobby est une île connue pour son train de la mer, il parcourt tout Water 7.

-Ce n'est pas loin d'ici. On aura peut-être la chance de le rencontrer à nouveau.

-Etre à la portée de nos tirs, quelle malchance, ou quelle chance …

-Wiiiiiiiiahahahah, on y va capitaine ?

-Bien sûr ! »

Ouais, j'ai pas tout bien suivi mais on dirait que le frère d'Ace a encore fait des siennes, j'en connais un qui doit être en train de tout brûler. Teach frappe dans un pauvre homme qu'il martyrisait jusque là et se remet en route, houla, pas question qu'il s'en aille comme ça !

« -Préparez-vous à partir ! Ne prenez pas de retard !

-Yoi ! Attends un peu Teach ! Je te cherchais ! Dis-je, accroupi sur le toit, les deux bras transformés.

-Ooooh ! Marco ! Commandant !

-Arrête de suite avec ton commandant, yoi ! C'est un mot fait pour prouver le respect envers quelqu'un. Tu vas m'énerver plus qu'autre chose !

-Tu es donc le fameux bras droit de Barbe blanche, Marco le phœnix

-C'est ça, enchanté, on dirait que t'es devenu un bon capitaine, Teach ! Capitaine Barbe Noire Marshall D. Teach, yoi !

-Zehahahahaha, quoi Marco ? Ça fait longtemps ! Comment tu as su que j'étais ici ?

-Te fous pas de moi, tu sais très bien ce que t'as fait et pourquoi je suis là ! »

Je lui lance mon plus beau regard noir. De là où il est, il peut parfaitement voir la marque de père sur mon torse. Il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Normalement, je suis du genre à ne pas montrer ma colère mais lui, il l'a bien mérité. Ce salop vit avec le sourire après ce qu'il a fait … et en plus, il me parle comme si de rien n'était !

« -Entre autre ouais ! Mais alors laisse-moi te demander quelque chose, Marco : deviens mon camarade ! Soyons à la tête du monde ! J'ai déjà tout planifié jusqu'au moindre détail ! L'ère de Barbe Blanche est terminée ! Je suis celui qui deviendra le seigneur des pirates. Pour commencer, je vais aller à Water 7 pour tuer Luffy au chapeau de paille et le livrer au gouvernement.

-Quoi ? Luffy ?

-He ? Tu le connais ?

-Un peu que je le connais, j'ai fait la nounou pendant plusieurs jours ! Hors de question que je te laisse le toucher ! C'est le petit frère d'Ace, yoi !

-Ace ? Le vice-amiral ?

-Ouais, et bien évidement, je ne deviendrais pas ton camarade … »

Je sens deux balles me traverser mais je les soigne immédiatement … tant de haine.

« -Pfff, on dirait qu'il y en a qui sont pressés de mourir »

Je me transforme complètement en phœnix et fonce sur celui qui m'a tiré dessus. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'il se prend une serre remplie de haki dans le ventre. Il vole presque aussi bien que moi. Je me retourne et voit tout un bâtiment arriver sur moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer. C'est complètement ridicule de lancer un bâtiment en bois contre un oiseau en feu ! Je détruis sans aucune difficulté l'hôtel d'un seul coup d'aile. Un débris percute de plein fouet Teach qui se met à hurler de douleur. Entre le coup et les flammes, ça ne doit pas faire que du bien... Je me retransforme en humain et pose mes fesses sur un tas de bois, attendant sagement que Teach ait fini de hurler. Après plusieurs minutes, il finit par se retourner sur le ventre puis il se relève pour me regarder.

« -J'ai compris Marco, tu veux me tuer, pas vrai ? C'est vrai que le meurtre d'un camarade est un gros crime ! Je l'avoue, j'ai tué le commandant de la 4ème division Tatch ! Mais j'avais pas le choix ! Il possède le fruit que je voulais ! La règle sur le navire est que celui qui le trouve doit le manger. J'ai mémorisé chaque forme du fruit du démon pour être sûr de le reconnaitre du premier coup ! J'ai intégré l'équipage de Barbe blanche car les chances de trouver ce fruit étaient beaucoup plus grandes ! Si je n'avais pas eu de chance, j'aurai abandonné mais mon ami vint à posséder ce fruit !

-Et après avoir tué Tatch … tu l'as volé. Concluais-je

-Ouais, motivé par cet instant. Ce fruit m'a choisi, Marco ! Maintenant, je suis devenu l'homme le plus fort, Marco ! Regarde ! Même parmi les Logias c'est unique ! Dit-il en laissant une étrange fumée noire sortir de son corps, Marco, tu es un phœnix fait de feu.

-Sans blague …

-Moi, je suis les ténèbres !

-Les ténébres ?

-C'est ça, commandant Marco ! Tu ne peux pas me tuer ! De tous les fruits du démon répertoriés dans l'histoire, c'est celui qui est connu comme ayant le pouvoir le plus malfaisant ! Le type-logia, Yami Yami no mi ! Je suis devenu un homme des ténébres ! Je vais te faire goûter à son pouvoir tout de suite !

-Comme tu veux »

Je vois les membres de son équipage décamper en courant. C'est que ça ferait presque réaliste, l'effet de terreur qu'ils veulent mettre. Les ténébres de Teach s'étalent sur le sol et vont couvrir toute la ville mais elles ne m'atteignent pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête ?

« -Les ténébres sont la gravité. Le pouvoir de tout attirer et d'empêcher la lumière de s'échapper ! La gravité infinie !

-Malgré cela, on dirait que ça ne m'atteint pas moi le principal ennemi !

-Je ne cherche pas encore à t'atteindre … enfin bon, regarde et observe la ville ! Black Hole ! »

Je regarde la ville gardant mon air sérieux sur le visage, tout est en train de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Tout est absorbé comme Ace quand il boit à la paille son jus … houla, il me manque un peu trop pour que je fasse des comparaisons comme ça, j'ai plutôt intérêt à me dépêcher d'en finir avec Teach. Le temps que je termine avec mes pensées la ville a disparu.

« -Et maintenant je vais te montrer ce qu'elle est devenue ! Libération ! »

Tout n'est plus que débris. Il vient de détruire une ville, de mettre en ruine la vie de plusieurs innocents.

« -Zehahahaha, tu as compris Marco … »

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase qu'il se prend un coup de serre dans la tronche. C'est bon je suis énervé ! Faut déjà pas me chercher quand je suis en manque de mon allumette et encore moins quand on est un salopard qui accumulent des crimes inhumains !

« -J'ai bien compris le pouvoir des ténèbres, mais c'est étrange, un type logia devrait être capable d'esquiver ce genre d'attaque, j'ai même pas utilisé le haki ! »

Je vois ses ténèbres arrêter le saignement de la plaie. Quelle capacité chiante !

« -Je te l'ai dit, les ténèbres absorbent tout. Les balles, les lames, les coups, le feu et même la foudre ! Certe, je ne peux pas éviter les attaques comme les autres logia en sont capables. Je résiste beaucoup plus à la douleur qu'un humain normal mais en échange de ce risque, j'ai le droit d'absorber autre chose ! Kurouzu ! La gravité des ténèbres peut absorber « le cœur » des utilisateurs de fruits du démon »

Je sens mon corps se faire attirer par lui et il m'attrape le bras. D'un seul coup, je me retransforme en humain … ne me dis pas que …

« -Zehahaha , tu as dû le remarquer ! »

Il me donne un coup dans le ventre et je ne peux pas me soigner pour amortir le choc. Je m'écrase contre le tas de débris sur lequel j'étais assis un peu plus tôt. Putain !

« -Ça faisait un moment que personne ne t'avais frappé comme ça, pas vrai ? Marco, tu l'as compris au moment où je t'ai attrapé. L'autre chose que mes ténèbres peuvent absorber, ce sont les pouvoirs des fruits du démon ! Ce qui veut dire, que lorsqu'ils sont touchés, tous les utilisateurs deviennent incapables d'utiliser leurs capacités. Logia, Zoan, Paramecia … tous ces détenteurs de fruits du démon sont beaucoup trop confiants. Ils sont totalement impuissants face à moi !

-J'ai juste à pas me faire attraper, Dis-je en essuyant le sang qui coulait le long de mon menton

-Je viens juste de te prouver que tu ne peux pas échapper à la gravité des ténèbres ! Kurouzu ! »

Je sens à nouveau mon corps se faire attirer par Teach. Pas question ! Je me transforme en phœnix avant d'arriver à sa hauteur et lui donne un coup de griffe bien aiguisée au haki.

«- Arrg, Marco ! » Dit-il en me frappant au niveau de la nuque

Je donne un nouveau coup rempli de haki et il me projette contre un mur. Putain ! Il a failli me briser la nuque. Sa capacité est vraiment penible... Je me concentre et met mes hakis à l'affût. Je n'ai pas intérêt à me déconcentrer de ce combat. Je me fais toucher, je risque ma peau. J'ai pris la mauvaise habitude de me reposer sur ma capacité de soins mais je sais très bien me battre normalement. Les coups s'enchainent et je dois avouer que le combat m'est très difficile, beaucoup trop difficile. Trop de sexe et pas assez d'entrainement, ça c'est ce qu'Ace m'aurait dit sans aucun remord.

On détruit peu à peu la ville, des montagnes s'effondrent mais ce salop tient encore debout. Il est à peine blessé … fais chier. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre comme ça, surtout face à lui. A bout de force, je tombe à quatre pattes au sol et j'essaye de reprendre ma respiration bruyamment. Teach en profite aussi pour faire de même.

« -Zehahaha, je te l'ai dit ! Tout est inefficace devant les ténébres ! Même ta grande force ! Mais ça serait bête de gâcher un tel pouvoir ! Je te laisse une autre chance, Marco ! Sois mon camarade ! »

Il me gonfle avec sa question. Je tente de me redresser, ma chemise est en ruine et j'ai des bleus sur tout l'avant-bras. Plutôt crever que de devenir l'un des siens !

« -Si je te livre mon pouvoir et me soumet au tiens, alors je n'aurai plus aucune raison d'être. Et là, c'est sûr qu'Ace n'accepterait même plus de me voir. Hors de question que je gâche mes plaisirs pour toi, tu comprends ça, crétin yoi ?

-Combien de temps arriveras-tu à rester en vie dans ce monde de cette manière ? Ce vice-amiral te tourne vraiment à la tête, c'est honteux Marco... Vraiment Honteux !

-Venant de quelqu'un qui a tué son ami …

-Meurs par les ténébres ! »

Les ténèbres sortent à nouveau de son corps, c'est l'acte final, le clou du spectacle mortuaire, la dernière attaque. Il faut tout donner ! Je me transforme en phœnix et laisse mes flammes s'écarter de mon corps, brûlant tout ce qui se trouve sur leur passage. Je concentre mon haki sur mon bleu et le feu s'aiguise. Le monde a l'air de s'arrêter de tourner, comme si ce combat allait décider de son sort. Je vais prendre des notes pour moi-même, la prochaine fois, j'irai plutôt taquiner Ace au lieu de poursuivre des traîtres.

« -Zehahaha, selon la légende, le phœnix est un homme qui a voulu trop s'approcher du soleil, les Dieux l'ont puni pour cela, en lui retirant tout ce qui faisait de lui un homme, le transformant en oiseau et lui faisant brûler tout ce qu'il aime. Pire encore, ils lui volèrent aussi sa mortalité. De l'héritier du soleil ou celui des ténèbres qui gagnera ? Il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur et ce sera moi !

-Je ferai de Barbe Blanche, le roi des pirates ! »

Ma flamme rencontre ses ténèbres. Le combat se termine, tout se termine. Pardonnez-moi, tout le monde. Je sens mes forces m'abandonner, l'obscurité me recouvrir. Je n'en peux plus … la légende du phœnix, je me souviens qu'Ace adorait m'en parler. Comme un vrai gosse en plus ! Je pense que cette fois, il aura une bonne raison d'être en colère contre moi. D'habitude, il ne s'en fait pas, mais dès le départ, il n'était pas d'accord pour que j'y aille. Je ressens la douleur résonner dans mes os. Désolé Thatch, je n'ai pas pu te venger … désolé père, je n'ai pas pu être à la hauteur de notre équipage … désolé … Ace … je vais encore te faire devenir fou, alors qu'en plus, en ce moment, tu as autre chose à penser avec ton frère... Je ne vois plus rien, tout est sombre autour de moi et je suis incapable d'allumer mes flammes. C'est la fin …

_« -Comme si tu pouvais mourir ! Un phœnix, ça renait toujours de ses cendres ? »_

Ace …

_« De tous les animaux, il est le seul capable de tout affronter ! De tout comprendre ! »_

Ace …

_« Et là aussi, nait le phœnix, qui a la beauté de l'aigle, la tête ornée d'une touffe de plumes, la mandibule inférieure parée de caroncules, le cou rayonnant d'or, le reste du corps de couleur pourpre azurée, semé de plumes incarnates, s'enflamme de bleu ! »_

Ace …

_« Mais … ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas mourir, que tu es imbattable, Marco … »_

Ace … pourquoi tu es toujours comme ça …

_« Alors tâche de faire un peu plus attention à toi ! »_

Je crois que de tous … tu es celui qui risque le plus d'avoir envie de m'étriper, je t'entends d'ici me dire que tu m'avais prévenu, que je ne t'avais pas écouté. Il y a au moins un bon coté des choses, Luffy ne se fera pas attaquer, il n'aurait eu aucune chance contre Teach. Celui-ci va surement exécuter son plan mais avec moi comme marchandise. Déjà, Ace ne pourra pas m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir protégé son frère. Ce gamin, il est plutôt intéressant, j'espère que père pourra le rencontrer. Il mérite le détour.

_« Y'a que moi qui ait le droit de te botter le cul ! Alors ne perds pas ! »_

Désolé Ace mais c'est terminé … tout est terminé.

* * *

***s'enfuie très vite en sentant l'aura noire des lectrices* A la semaine prochaine ! :D *cours*  
**


	9. L'allumette gardienne

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Tout d'abord :3 merci pour les favoris ! Et merci aussi pour toutes les reviews :D j'aime regarder aussi les stats donc je peux voir le nombre de personne qui lit et ça me fait plaisir !**

**Et voilà, je commence maintenant, les arc :D et donc voici un petit arc en 3 chapitres ! Je donnerai le titre de l'arc à la fin de l'arc lui-même car le titre spoile tout :3**

**Réponses aux guests :**

**Marion : Comme toujours, merci pour ta review qui me fait plaisir :3 Et si, il fallait que tout ça arrive à Marco ! Mais il n'a rien d'innocent xD ce pervers ! Voici la suite !**

**Lubellule35 : Merci pour ton avis, je suis contente que la fic te plaise et que tu la trouve bien :D **

**Guest : La voilà la suite ! xDDDD J'suis pas sadique… enfin… façon de parler ! Héhéhéhé, bref, je suis heureuse de te savoir parmi les lectrices :D voici la suite avec un tout petit peu de retard mais c'est justifié xD fallait corriger !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : L'allumette gardienne**

**Pov Marco**

J'ai mal partout, je me sens faible. Si j'arrive encore à avoir ce genre de sensations c'est que je ne suis pas mort. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'essaye de bouger mon corps mais seul un bruit de chaines qui s'entrechoquent me répond. J'arrive enfin à ouvrir les yeux et je vois que je suis dans une cellule, enchainé à un mur. Oh non, pas ça. Impel Down, si je suis là c'est que le gouvernement compte affronter père en le provocant. Non, non, non, tout mais pas ça ! Je ne veux pas voir d'autres frères tomber par ma faute ! J'essaye vainement de bouger mais rien à faire, foutu kairoseki !

« -Marco-san ! »

Je tourne le regard et je suis surpris d'y voir Jimbei, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Il est sensé être shichibukai, non ?

« -Jimbei … on peut savoir ce que tu fais, ici ?

\- … J'ai voulu empêcher Sengoku de déclarer la guerre à Barbe blanche

-Mauvaise idée

-Ils ne comprennent pas dans quoi ils vont plonger le monde !

-C'est sûr … Jimbei, tu sais depuis quand je suis ici ?

-Environ une semaine, et ton exécution est prévue pour dans une semaine aussi …

-Génial … et Teach ?

-Il est devenu Shichibukai, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ses ambitions !

-Moi, non plus, mais son pouvoir n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

-Marco-san … qu'est-il donc ?

-Un salop capable d'absorber les pouvoirs des détenteurs de fruit du démon …

-Quoi ?

-Le fruit qu'il a volé à Thatch renfermait ce pouvoir… »

Je m'arrête de parler en entendant des bruits de pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? Jimbei regarde aussi dans la direction du son et peu à peu une ombre se dessine. Un soldat salut le nouvel arrivant et lui demande d'être prudent. Oh … non … je peux maintenant très bien voir de qui il s'agit … Ace …

« -Espèce de crétin !

-Ouais, je l'ai mérité …

-Idiot ! Pauvre type ! Bouffon ! Abruti ! Couillon ! Pauvre con ! Pauvre nase ! Raclure ! Impuissant !

-Hey ! Le dernier je l'ai pas mérité !

-La-ferme ! T'as pas à discuter !

-Ace …

-Y a pas de « Ace » qui tienne ! C'est toi qui t'es mis dans cette situation ! Je t'avais prévenu !

-Je sais …

\- …Teach a dit qu'il voulait s'en prendre à Luffy mais que tu l'as empêché … Dit Ace s'asseyant sur le sol

-De base je voulais la peau de Teach … la protection de ton frère est une simple coïncidence …

-Merci … mais crétin que tu es, tu aurais dû faire un effort pour ne pas te retrouver ici !

-J'ai pas choisi …

-Arrête de discuter ! T'es en tort !

-Et t'en profites bien pour me faire la morale !

-Tu l'as mérité …

-Ace, j't'en prie …

-Et je suis sensé dire quoi après aux intrus de ma chambre ?

-Quels intrus ?

-Deux commandants de Barbe Blanche, Haruta et Curiel !

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont venus faire dans ta chambre ?

-Me demander ce que t'étais devenu !

-J'aurais dû leur écrire …

-Ouais t'aurais dû ! Comme t'aurais dû m'écouter et arrêter ta poursuite débile !

-Tu t'ennuies à ce point de moi pour être venu jusqu'ici ?

-Marco !

-C'est mon nom, oui !

-Pourquoi tu prends tout ça à la légère ?

-Je le prends pas à la légère, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ici ?

\- …

-Merci !

-Voir les hauts placés être heureux de ta mort et de la guerre contre Barbe blanche ne m'excite pas vraiment…

-Y'a que moi qui arrive à t'exciter !

-Hey ! Profite pas !

-Oh si, je vais en profiter car c'est sûrement la dernière fois !

\- … fais-moi le plaisir de te tenir sagement !

-Ha ?

-Juste ça, bon j'y vais !

-Ace !

-Hum ?

-Toi, ne fais pas de connerie, Teach est vraiment dangereux !

-Je n'ai pas l'attention de l'affronter, si tu t'es retrouvé dans cet état, je me doute bien qu'il est dangereux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire comme connerie ? A chaque fois que tu as cet air sérieux sur le visage, tu fais une connerie !

-Dans ta position, je ne te permets pas !

-Ose dire que je me trompe !

\- …

-Ace ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire comme connerie ?

-Contente-toi d'attendre sagement !

-Ace ! »

Il ne m'écoute pas, se lève puis commence à repartir. Mais soudain il s'arrête puis me lance un regard en coin. Quoi ? Son petit sourire sur ses lèvres ne me plaît pas du tout, mais alors vraiment pas du tout ! Il se retourne à nouveau et se met à rouler du cul. Putain, Ace ! C'est pire que la torture d'Impel Down ce que tu viens de me faire là ! D'où il m'excite comme ça ?! Non, plus important, j'espère vraiment qu'il ne va pas faire de bêtises ! Si c'est pas déjà fait ! Je soupire, j'ai bien merdé.

Jimbei me regarde avec incompréhension, ah … c'est vrai qu'à part mes frères, peu connaisse la relation que j'entretiens avec Ace. Si on peut parler de relation, car le brun a toujours l'air de dire que c'est parce qu'il n'est pas maître de lui... C'est pas ma faute si à chaque fois que je viens, il est sur les nerfs. Bon, j'avoue qu'après je fais exprès de l'énerver encore plus... Mais il est si bandant quand il est énervé !

« -On a une relation assez … fusionnelle !

-Quel genre ? Le vice-amiral Ace est connu pour ses actes très solitaires au sein de la marine !

-Ouais … il est … disons … un peu surprotecteur et ne s'occupe pas du tout de lui …

-Ah ?

-T'as entendu parler d'un rookie du nom de Monkey D. Luffy ?

-Bien évidement ! Qui n'en a pas entendu parler ! Il a déclaré la guerre au gouvernement pour récupérer une de ses camarades !

-Ha ? J'suis pas au courant de cette partie, là !

-Les primes sont tombées quand tu as été emprisonné ici … un rookie avec une prime de 300 000 000 de berry. Sa camarade Nico Robin vient de l'île maudite et peut lire les anciens caractères !

-Ce qui explique pourquoi Ace était autant sur les nerfs … pas mal le chapeau de paille.

-Hum ? Le rapport ?

-C'est le frère d'Ace, enfin, Monkey D. Luffy est le frère d'Ace, le petit fils de Garp et accessoirement le fils du révolutionnaire Dragon !

-Que … comment ?

-Sacrée famille, hein …

-Mais … comment a-t-il fini pirate ?

-Non la question à se poser c'est … pourquoi Ace n'est pas devenu pirate ?!

-Ah bon ? Il a été élevé par Garp, non ? C'est plutôt normal qu'il ait rejoint la marine …

-Quand on ne le connait pas, c'est sûr, mais tu l'as toi-même dit, même s'il est vice-amiral, il se la joue toujours solitaire, en plus il n'agit que comme il le veut !

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Pour protéger son frère …

-C'est idiot !

-Ah ! Merci ! Enfin quelqu'un du même avis que moi !

-Il aurait très bien pu le protéger en tant que pirate !

-Voilà ! J'lui ai dit mais il m'a littéralement ignoré ! Il dit qu'il y a des choses qu'en tant que pirate il n'aurait pas été capable de faire !

-Et pourquoi est-il si solitaire ?

-Il doit avoir peur que quelqu'un le surveille et le trahisse, faut dire que Sengoku n'a pas vraiment confiance en lui !

-Pourtant il est apprécié de plusieurs villages, même sur mon île, les hommes-poissons qui normalement redoute les humains, l'apprécie énormément !

-Ouais, c'est ce qui doit l'empêcher de l'exécuter sur place …

-Et votre relation dans tout ça ?

-Hum … j'aimerai bien donner un nom à notre relation mais Ace n'a pas l'air très consentant !

-Tu l'as violé ?

-Non mais ça va pas !

-Bah … s'il n'est pas consentant !

-Il est juste orgueilleux ! Il ne veut pas l'admettre !

-Ou c'est toi qui imagine …

-C'est lui qui en redemande à chaque fois !

-Bon ok, il n'est pas sincère, mais peut-être que pour lui c'est juste … une passion charnelle ?

\- … j'espère bien que non, car il est toujours en train de demander que je prenne soin de lui mais c'est vrai qu'il rapporte toujours tout au sexe … j'me suis entiché d'un gosse bien compliqué … »

J'entends Jimbei rigoler, hé oh ! Pas la peine de se moquer, je sais bien que ça ne me ressemble pas. Ouais, de base, je voulais juste une relation pour le sexe mais j'me suis attaché au gamin, je n'y peux rien. Je grogne un peu histoire de lui montrer, que toute cette histoire m'énerve. En plus, je ne suis même plus en mesure d'éclaircir les choses avec Ace. Dans une semaine, je le reverrai mais uniquement pour me faire exécuter …

« -L'amour est un phœnix qu'on ne prend pas au piège !

-Je t'emmerde Jimbei !

-Hahaha, qui pourrait croire que le bras droit de Barbe Blanche se fasse piéger par un gamin qui a la moitié de son âge !

-Je te le redis ! Je t'emmerde Jimbei !

-Il a aussi bien influencé ton langage !

-Hey ! »

Jimbei ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne commença pas sa phrase en entendant le bruit de l'ascenseur résonner dans tout l'étage. Les bruits de pas faisant écho, une, deux, trois, non quatre personnes se dirigeaient vers nous. Allons bon, qu'est-ce que ça va être encore ? Le pauvre soldat de garde salut les nouveaux invités, mais bizarrement sa voix tremble un peu. Je finis par distinguer la silhouette et grimaçais en voyant une fille habillée en tenue rose SM…beurk fois deux ! Une fille et en plus vêtue de cuir rose beurk beurk. Elle était accompagnée de trois démons, une espèce de vache, un cheval bizarre et un … koala ? Certains prisonniers se plaignent en la traitant de folle. Elle leur répond en les fouettant … mouais vu le cri bizarre qu'elle pousse après, normal qu'ils la considèrent comme une timbrée !

Elle me lance alors un regard et se met à lécher son fouet … beurk beurk de chez beurk ! J'aurai presque un frisson de dégoût si je n'avais pas le souvenir d'Ace roulant son petit cul dans la tête. Elle ouvre ma cellule pendant que ses chers démons s'occupent de torturer les prisonniers et soulève ma tête en appuyant sur mon menton avec son fouet. Même de près je peux que dire beurk ! Elle jette alors un coup d'œil à mon voisin qui ne lui n'offre qu'une menace. Vu le coup de fouet que Jimbei s'est pris, elle n'a pas apprécié.

« -Hummmm, tu ne cries même pas ! »

Beuuuuuuuurk, cette fille me dégoute. Elle me regarde à nouveau et sourit … merde …

« -Le vice-amiral nous as interdit les tortures sur toi, pourquoi ? Je voudrais tant entendre ton hurlement de douleur !

-Peut-être parce qu'il faut que je sois encore en vie pour m'exécuter en public ! Dis-je en remerciant mentalement Ace

-Hummm, je veux les entendre »

Je grimace en sentant le fouet claquer contre mon torse. Pas question que je cries, ça ne lui ferait que trop plaisir. En entendant cela, le pauvre soldat qui avait accueillit Ace se précipite vers nous et lui dit qu'elle n'a pas le droit. Je le remercie d'avoir essayé mais la gardienne n'aime pas qu'on lui dicte sa conduite et elle le fouette. Y'a quand même de l'ordre à faire dans Impel Down. Le soldat s'en va en courant.

« -Voilà, nous ne serons plus dérangé !

-Tu n'as pas peur de finir en barbecue par le vice-amiral ?

-Il ne le saura pas !

-Désolé mais des traces de fouet ça part pas en une semaine.

-Tais-toi, Dit-elle en me fouettant à nouveau, Non hurle ! Hurle de douleur ! Hummm ! Je veux l'entendre, ton cri, ton supplice !

-Tu peux toujours crever… »

Elle pousse un hurlement de rage et me fouette à nouveau. Je sers les dents pour éviter qu'un son sorte de ma bouche. Cette femme, si j'en ai l'occasion, je l'étranglerai avec mes serres ! Elle me crie d'hurler et continue de mon fouetter, mais rien à faire, je ne laisse rien paraitre et je ne lui fais pas ce plaisir. Purée, j'ai pas l'habitude de ressentir la douleur d'une blessure aussi longtemps, normalement mon fruit les soignent presque immédiatement. Mais étant attaché avec du kairoseki, mon pouvoir est complètement annulé. Les coups s'enchainent, j'ai l'impression que mon torse est en feu. J'entends la voix de Jimbei essayer de retourner la colère de la blonde mais rien à faire.

Le bruit de l'ascenseur résonne à nouveau dans l'étage et des pas précipités se font entendre. Le directeur et le pauvre soldat qui avait essayé d'arrêter cette folle sont là. Magellan ordonne à sa gardienne d'arrêter de suite et finit par s'énerver, elle s'effondre en sentant du poison rentrer dans son corps. Dommage qu'il demande à ce qu'on lui administre un antidote. Je préférerais qu'elle crève ! Le maitre des lieux regarde les dégâts, ouais … j'ai le torse en sang, on voit à peine mon tatouage … si ça me laisse des marques, je demande en dernière volonté à mes frères d'aller la buter ! Rien à foutre !

« -Demandez à un médecin de venir le soigner ! Si le vice-amiral voit cela, la réputation de la prison sera bafouée !

-Bien monsieur !

-Directeur …, Gémit l'autre pouffe

-Sadi, tu avais l'ordre de ne pas t'approcher du commandant de Barbe Blanche !

-Mais …

-Directeur, le médecin est là !

-Bien ! Faites de votre mieux pour cacher cela, le vice-amiral Ace ne laissera rien passer !

-Il va revenir ? Demanda la blonde

-Surement, il avait été très clair sur le sujet des tortures ! »

Je souris, Ace fait plutôt son effet ici, c'est mignon mais à la limite, bien que ça me plairait de voir le brun s'énerver sur la blonde, je préférerai qu'il ne revienne pas. Le médecin, ce n'est pas dieu non, impossible de réussir à masquer ça aussi facilement. Je sens le désinfectant passer sur mes plaies … ah douce douleur qui ne me manquait pas …je sens encore la dureté des coups sur ma peau mais celle du désinfectant, je ne l'ai plus senti depuis … depuis tellement longtemps que je me souviens même plus ! Ça datait d'avant que je mange mon fruit du démon aussi. C'est presque aussi vieux que moi !

« -Tu es interdite à ce niveau jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parti !

-Mais !

-On ne discute pas, alors les soins ?

-Impossible de tout faire disparaitre, ça ne laissera aucunes marques durables mais … il faut le temps que la chair cicatrise, au moins deux à trois semaines …

-Faites au mieux !

-Directeur Magellan ! Directeur Magellan ! »

C'est le port de Shabaody cette étage ou quoi ? Le soldat chuchote quelque chose au directeur et à en juger par sa tête, ça à l'air de lui foutre les choquottes. Il me regarde à nouveau puis s'en va en tirant sa gardienne. Le médecin tente de faire de son mieux puis finit par repartir. Jimbei me lance alors un regard inquiet.

« -Ça va aller …

-Je suis navré.

-T'inquiète … heureusement qu'Ace a donné des ordres … sinon qu'est-ce que ça aurait été ?

-Pourquoi Portgas est devenu marine ? Qu'a-t-il de plus pour protéger son frère ?

-Outre le nombre de personne qui l'écoute au vu de son titre, bah y'a … » Je m'arrête en réalisant quelque chose

Oh merde …

Non, non ,non, non, non, non … pas ça…

Je viens de comprendre ce que va faire cet idiot …

* * *

**Et voilàààààààààà hihihihi, alors que va faire Ace comme connerie ?**


	10. Oiseau en cage

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ça m'a fait super plaisir :) une explosion au dernier chapitre ! Continuez comme ça ! XD j'aime les reviews !**

**Voici donc le chapitre 2 de notre petit arc :3 à ma grande surprise… il n'y a qu'une seule personne...bon on va dire 1,5, quelqu'un d'autre est assez proche aussi, qui a compris ce qu'Ace va faire ! Pourtant, j'avais laissé les indices bien en évidence :D mais ce n'est pas grave ! Vous allez tout savoir dans ce chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Réponse aux guests (je veux bien que vous mettiez un pseudo temporaire XD pas facile quand on laisse 2 fois pseudo vide):**

**Guest du 21/03 : Merci pour ta review, et merci pour le compliment ! xD on dirait que c'était un choque pour toi ! Voici donc le chapitre tant attendu ^^**

**lameuflahache : Assez psychotique ton surnom ^-^ mais je ne dirais rien, niveau timbré j'en tiens une couche ! Merci à toi aussi pour ta review ! Les chapitres sortent tous les vendredi ! Régale-toi avec ce chapitre !**

**Marion : Et oui notre cher phœnix est fidèle à lui-même XD puis il pense que c'est les derniers instants de sa vie ! Il ne va pas les gâcher ! OwO j'ai bien lu ? « pauvre Ace » ? XD Je savais pas qu'il faisait aussi malheur ! Pour une fois qu'il réfléchit, laisse le XDDD  
C'est une ENORME connerie pour Marco oui :3 Maintenant régale-toi avec le chapitre et découvre la connerie !**

**Guest 25/03 : Ah, je t'ai torturé avec l'attente :3 la voici la suite ! Et merci encore pour la review et les compliments !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Oiseau en cage**

**Pov Ace**

Je termine mon rapport et le pose sur ma pile. Piouf, enfin terminé, j'y aurais passé la journée ! J'en profite pour me laisser tomber dans mon siège. Ce crétin de piaf, comment a-t-il pu se retrouver à Impel Down ? Je regarde mon Denden-mushi privé et soupire, va falloir que je le détruise si je veux être sûr que personne n'ira réécouter la conversation que j'ai eu plus tôt. J'enflamme une main et le pauvre denden pleure, navré petit mais pas question que je me fasse prendre. Je détruis l'animal puis me lève, bon aller direction Impel Down. Je prends mes dossiers et les donne au secrétaire, la seule condition à ma demande, que je finisse mes dossiers en attente … autant dire qu'il y en avait pas mal.

« -Soyez prudent, Vice-amiral !

-Ouais, ouais »

Surement la dernière fois que je vois mon soldat. Bof, ils ne vont pas me manquer, on ne peut pas dire que j'avais tissé de grands liens... Je sors du QG et malheureusement, je tombe sur Garp … j'ai même plus la force de pester contre la malchance.

« -N'oublie pas de revenir pour la date !

-Ouais …

-Ace … tu ne regretteras pas ?

\- … J'ai promis à Luffy de vivre sans regret.

-Si tu te fais prendre, je ne pourrais rien pour toi !

-J'ai confiance en moi, t'en fais pas le vieux !

-Luffy a été intercepté à Shabaody

-Kuma m'a raconté, je m'en fais pas pour lui, je sais qu'il va se remettre puis Rayleigh à l'air de bien apprécier Luffy

-Pfff »

Garp n'est pas vraiment pour la guerre, il sait à quel point la présence de Barbe Blanche est nécessaire sur les mers. Même si la marine venait à gagner, ça serait une victoire amère, plus de morts qu'autre chose. Pour ça, il a réussit à comprendre ce que je manigançais mais surtout, il ne dit rien, ni contre, ni pour. Tant pis ! En plus, ça m'évitera des coups ! Je saute sur mon striker et demande l'ouverture de la porte pour que je puisse aller à Impel Down. Niveau vitesse, ça déchire, entre mon pouvoir et les courants marins, c'est quelque chose ! En à peine quelques heures, je suis à nouveau dans la grande prison. Magellan m'accueille à nouveau.

« -Bienvenue à nouveau, vice-amiral Ace !

-T'as pas l'air heureux, il se passe quelque chose ?

-Non … désolé de vous dire cela, mais nous devons vous donner une tenue de gardien de prison, de rang supérieur certes mais vous ne pouvez pas rester avec votre uniforme.

-Pas de problème ! »

Voir même ça me changera, je n'aime pas vraiment les fringues des gardiens mais je ne supporte pas non plus celui des marins, c'est chiant, c'est encombrant et surtout … il y en a beaucoup trop ! Je prends l'uniforme et me change rapidement, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre de toute façon. Une fois changé, je retourne voir le directeur. Il me fait visiter pour m'expliquer où se trouve les dendens de surveillance et les salles de contrôles. Il faut que j'enregistre tout, sinon mon plan va tomber à l'eau. J'ai déjà eu le temps d'apprendre la structure de la prison et les caractéristiques des eaux environnantes. Mon striker suffira largement mais pour réussir parfaitement le reste, je dois gagner assez de temps...

On m'explique aussi que chaque prisonnier du niveau 6 à un temps dit de « promenade ». Normalement, il s'agit de la marche jusqu'à une salle de torture. Mais il en profite aussi pour être sûr que chaque muscle d'un condamné est à la fois toujours en état de marche mais aussi trop fatigué pour tenter une évasion. Parfait, j'étais déjà au courant de cette méthode, ils ne l'ont pas fait à Marco pour l'instant car j'ai interdit la torture. Je dis innocemment que je m'occuperai de faire la balade au blond pour être soi-disant sûr qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir de Marineford. Mais bizarre, le directeur a l'air de détourner le regard quand je parle du commandant.

« -Vous me cachez quelque chose ?

-Eh bien …Sadi-chan, a désobéi à l'ordre et …

-Elle a torturé Marco ? Demandais-je en faisant de mon mieux pour retenir ma colère

-Seulement fouetté … mais c'était i peine quelques heures, nous avons pu l'arrêter et …

-N'essayez pas de la défendre ! J'ai été très clair ! Surtout par rapport à elle et elle était présente quand j'ai donné les ordres ! »

Plusieurs hommes reculèrent en voyant des flammes sortir de mon corps. Jusqu'à présent toutes les interdictions que j'ai données concernaient Luffy, les fous qui ont osé désobéir ont fini en barbecue. J'étais connu pour donner peu d'interdits certes, mais des interdits à ne transgresser sous aucun prétexte !

« -Nous sommes vraiment désolés, ça ne se reproduira plus … vous êtes là à présent, le prisonnier est sous votre unique surveillance, Sadi n'a pas l'autorisation d'aller dans ce niveau jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

-Y'a intérêt à ce que je ne la croise pas, sinon je serais sans pitié.

-Bien … »

Je ne vais pas foutre en l'air mes plans pour une meuf SM mais sérieux si je la croise quand je sors, je la bute ! D'où elle fouette mon pigeon ?! Super ! J'suis énervé maintenant ! Magellan finit rapidement l'explication de la prison puis me guide jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il me salut et me laisse descendre seul. J'entends les cris des prisonniers à chaque niveau, ça ne fait que me rappeler trop bien que je n'ai pas intérêt à me foirer. J'arrive enfin au niveau 6, les gardiens en me voyant me salut puis quitte leurs postes. En gros j'ai tout l'étage pour moi !

Super ! La « promenade » se fait sur plusieurs étages, la salle de torture principale est au niveau 2. Donc, je pourrais monter Marco tranquillement jusqu'au niveau 2, ensuite, il faudra éviter tous les dendens mushi … ça doit être possible, mais la porte principale est bien gardée, c'est là que ça va être chaud. Marco ne va pas être en état de se battre, c'est moi qui vais devoir dégager le chemin jusqu'à mon striker et après … tout repose sur les autres, le timing est serré, une minute de différence et tout peut foirer.

J'ai 4 heures pour faire ça !

J'arrive devant la cellule du commandant et je grimace en voyant les dégâts de la gardienne sur son torse. L'envie de la brûler vive est de plus en plus forte. Marco a l'air de dormir, surement pour essayer de récupérer, il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de garder des blessures. Mais vraiment ! Quelle salope ! Son voisin relève le regard et semble choqué de me voir … ouais, normal aussi, j'suis venu hier, même si je n'avais pas la même tenue. J'ouvre la cellule et m'avance vers le Shichibukai pour pouvoir parler sans réveiller mon blond.

« -Il va bien ? Chuchotais-je en montrant rapidement Marco

-Pas vraiment, mais il n'est pas du genre à le montrer …

-C'est bien ce qui est énervant.

-Que fais-tu dans cette tenue, vice-amiral Portgas ?

-Dans quelques heures, tu pourras oublier le vice-amiral.

-Ha ?!

-Chuuuuut ! Laisse-le dormir, va falloir qu'il bouge après, par contre désolé, mais toi, tu attendras que Sengoku donne l'ordre de te libérer. Il comptait le donner une fois la guerre passée.

-Il faut arrêter cette guerre !

-Chut je te dis ! J'en ai rien à foutre de la guerre, mais je compte pas laissé ce crétin mourir aussi facilement.

-Hum ? Qu'as-tu prévu de faire ?

-Rien de spécial, Dis-je en montrant du regard le denden de surveillance.

-Je vois, y'a-t-il quelque chose que je dois savoir ?

-Que Marco m'a énervé et que je l'emmène en salle de torture, c'est l'alibi qu'il faudra donner, le reste, tu ne sais rien, tu ne connais rien de ma relation avec cet idiot et tu n'es au courant de rien, c'est tout.

-Très bien, mais Marco-san m'a parlé de votre relation …

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a été raconté ?

-Que tu n'es pas franc !

-Je l'emmerde ! Puis chut ! Tu parles trop fort !

-Tu parles aussi fort que moi !

-Commence pas à me chercher, j'ai déjà envie de frire quelqu'un, ça me dérange pas de faire du poisson pané ! Puis arrête de crier quoi !

-Toujours aussi agressif … qu'est-ce que Marco-san peut bien te trouver ?!

-Mais je t'emmerde aussi ! Puis arrête de gueuler !

-Arrêtez de gueuler tous les deux, yoi ! »

Jimbei et moi, on sursaute en entendant une nouvelle voix. On regarde tous les deux Marco qui est parfaitement réveillé. Aie, son regard me dit deux choses : un, il n'apprécie pas mon nouveau costume et deux : il n'est pas content de voir son sommeil écourté. Je tire la langue à l'homme-poisson puis vais m'installer en face du blond.

« -Ace … t'es ridicule dans cet uniforme, encore plus que dans ta tenue de marine…

-Hey ! J'le porte pas par plaisir !

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Parce que … j'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience …

-T'es pas responsable !

-Ouais, mais j'ai les moyens de te sauver, alors bon …

-Ace … et ton frère, tu feras comment ?

-Ouais bah, je pense que Luffy est hors jeu pendant un petit moment pour l'instant, Kuma l'a envoyé sur amazone lily et a éparpillé son équipage avant qu'il se suicide dans le nouveau monde. D'ici qu'il ait des emmerdes plus grosses, je trouverai un nouveau plan !

-Toi qui me disais le contraire …

-Puis …

-Hum ?

-Si tu venais à mourir … je pense que je me sentirai mal … Avouais-je en rougissant

-Ah ? Dit Marco complètement choqué

-Oh, c'est bon ! Fais pas comme si tu n'en savais rien !

-Attends, j'ai le droit d'être choqué ! Jamais, tu n'avoues tes sentiments, toujours à me dire que c'est de ma faute, normal que je bloque !

-C'est pas vrai !

-Oh si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Dis-moi une seule fois où tu m'as dis ce que tu ressentais vraiment ?

\- … quand…

-En dehors des moments où on couche, Me coupa l'oiseau

-Euh … mais c'est normal de dire ça quand on est détendu !

-Avec le plaisir, on ne dit pas toujours ce qu'on pense, sentimentalement parlant, mais c'est un peu trop compliqué pour toi !

-Hey ! N'abuse pas ! Si j'te supportais pas j'te laisserais même pas me toucher et je serais pas habillé comme ça !

-Tu as dis « supporté » pas « aimé », Pointa Marco

-Ok, ok, alors je vais te dire ceci, Soupirais-je

-Hum ?

-On ne mesure pas l'amour d'une personne à l'envie de coucher avec elle, mais au plaisir de dormir à ses côtés !

-…c'est super mignon, voir même très surprenant venant de ta part, qui te l'a apprise ?

-Une amie de mon village natale …

-La même qui t'a appris les bonnes manières ?

-Ouais …

-Faudra que j'aille la remercier tiens, donc vu que tu dors plus dans mes bras que tu ne couches avec moi, je peux prendre ça comme ta déclaration ?

-Fais ce que tu veux ! Rougis-je

-Je vais faire comme je veux alors, bébé~

-Grrr … bon trêve de bavardage, faut qu'on y aille, tu fais rien de suspect, t'agis comme si j'étais un gardien quelconque !

-On va où ?

-En haut … vers la salle de torture, si on croise quelqu'un dans le genre de Magellan par exemple, tu fais le salop avec moi et tu fais tout pour m'énerver pour donner l'impression que je vais te punir !

-Sans problème !

-Et n'en profite pas !

-Moi ? Jamais ! Dit-il en toute innocence, Et ensuite ?

-On va dans la salle des tortures, là-bas, il y a les clés pour tes menottes. Le scénario c'est : je t'attache à la chaise, tu m'énerves et je brûle tout, les dendens avec !

-Jusque là, c'est plausible, puis ?

-On sort et tu me suis à la trace, j'ai enregistré tous les endroits où se trouvent les gardes et les dendens, on se faufile comme ça jusqu'à la porte d'entrée puis arrivé là-bas … je nettoie au max et tu vas vers mon striker, ils ne peuvent pas le bouger. Si ça tourne mal, tu démarres …

-Tu sais très bien que je ne le ferais pas, en plus j'suis mort, j'ai pas la force de piloter ton machin …

-J'aimerai que t'essayes, mais c'est, si ça tourne mal, sinon après je vais conduire et après … faut qu'on soit dans le bon timing puis ça sera finit …

-Ah ?

-Pas le droit de te dire la suite …

-Bah, tu vas t'en donner le droit !

-Non, aller. Lève-toi et suis-moi !

-Ace …

-Tu verras bien, t'inquiète pas, c'est pas une folie et c'est bien préparé, justement trop bien préparé !

-On a combien de temps ?

-Il nous reste 3h30 !

-Tu comptes me séquestrer combien de temps dans la salle de torture ?

-On a de la marge alors je sais pas, remonter du level 2 jusqu'à la porte va prendre une bonne heure, balayer surement, une demi-heure, faut profiter de l'effet de surprise, puis arrivé au point de rendez-vous, en striker, j'ai fait des calculs, ça prends environ une heure. Donc, une heure en salle de torture ça te va ?

-Ai-je le choix ? Je reprendrais des forces au moins. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et détache ses menottes puis le rattache avec d'autres et une chaine pour le tirer. Marco se relève en grimaçant, je l'aurai bien laissé se soigner mais si quelqu'un nous croise, on va se poser des questions. Quand le Denden dans la salle de torture sera hors service, il pourra retirer les vilaines traces qu'a laissées cette sadique. On monte dans l'ascenseur et je laisse mon feu ressortir un peu, histoire de faire croire que je suis en colère. Arrivé au niveau 2, les gardes nous évitent en les voyant, tant mieux. Je fais rentrer Marco dans la salle et l'installe sur la chaise. Je regarde autour de moi et voit tous les instruments, beurk …

« -Fais pas cette tête bébé, tu vas perdre en crédibilité !

-Hey ! Arrête avec ce surnom ! J'suis pas un bébé !

-Oh si ! Puis moi, j'aime bien !

-Pas moi !

-J'te ferai l'aimer ! »

Je serre les dents, pourquoi il m'énerve ? Ah oui ! Le plan c'est vrai , je laisse mon feu m'entourer et détruire peu à peu la salle.

« -J'te rappelle que je suis toujours attaché, donc doucement avec ton feu …

-Du poulet grillé ?

-J'te permet pas !

-Moi, je me permets !

-C'est toi qui est sensé t'énerver pas moi, alors bé-bé, sois gentil et concentre-toi ! Tues l'escargot !

-Mais arrête avec ce surnom ! » Dis-je en laissant mes flammes tout détruire et faire le boulot voulu.

Un garde vient toquer à la porte et je lui ordonne de déguerpir s'il ne veut pas subir le même sort que la pièce. Il a l'air de comprendre ou plutôt de croire que je vais torturer Marco puis s'en va. Je me calme et rentre mes flammes, le blond sourit bêtement … s'il était pas aussi mal en point, je l'aurai bien laissé attaché. Je prends les clés et le détache. Immédiatement, il soigne sa blessure sur son torse et soupire de bien-être.

« -Il nous reste à peu près 45 minutes, tu veux dormir ? J'te réveillerai.

-Non … j'ai autre chose en tête pour me recharger …

-Ah ? »

Je sens ses mains m'attraper par les hanches et me forcer à m'installer sur ses genoux … j'me disais bien que mon départ d'hier avant du l'embêter un peu. Et il est bien réveillé là ! Bon … voyons … 45 minutes, ça devrait être jouable. Je me retourne et pose mes lèvres contres les siennes. Nos langues se retrouvent et fêtent la situation dignement. Elles s'enroulent l'une dans l'autre, laissant la chaleur monter peu à peu dans notre corps. On en a envie tous les deux et on va pas se gêner. Je me sépare à contrecœur pour reprendre mon souffle, un filet de bave se casse sur mon menton puis je colle mon front contre celui de mon oiseau.

« -C'est pas moi qui suis sensé gémir …

-Alors je vais faire de mon mieux pour te faire taire … »

Nos lèvres se recollent à nouveau …

* * *

**Vous comprenez pourquoi Ace a fait ça ? XD Pourquoi je lui ai fait faire ça ? Mais le lemon attendra la semaine prochaine~**


	11. Oiseau enflammé

**Bonjour à tous :3  
**

**Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui, car je suis en pleine préparation de me voyage XD mais je vais vous laissez lire tranquillement !**

**Reponse guest :**

**Marion : Bah, il est très timide Ace, les jolies surnoms c'est pas son truc XDDD mais il est fatigué alors se recharge pour lui c'est pas fatiguant du tout de s'occuper du cul d'ace XDDDDDDD J'espère que le chapitre va te plaire ! **

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre10 : Oiseau enflammé**

**Pov Ace**

J'en veux plus, encore plus. C'est toujours comme ça quand on est ensemble. Surtout que ça fait un moment que nos corps ne se sont pas amusés ensemble. Il détache ma veste et envoit balader mon haut. Il a un petit fantasme pour me laisser ma casquette de gardien ? Au vu de son sourire, je dirais que oui. Je déboucle son foulard qui fait office de ceinture. On n'aura pas le temps de se rhabiller, je laisse donc juste sortir son membre en prenant bien soin de le caresser. Marco laisse alors un grognement s'échapper puis me tire les cheveux en arrière pour dévorer mon cou.

« -Laisse pas de marques !

-On est sensé s'enfuir incognito après ? Alors c'est bon ! »

Je grogne, puissant son contre-argument pas vrai ? Je le sens prendre ma peau, la sucer, la torturer et le sang se bousculer là où Marco laisse sa marque. Et un jolie suçon, un ! Pour me venger, je frotte mon membre encore caché sous mon bas contre celui du phœnix qui est bien sorti. Hummm … c'est trop bon … le blond me lève et vire mon pantalon, bon … faut que je mette dans mes calculs de temps, la remise de mes fringues avec les reins en compote.

Il m'oblige à me remettre sur ses genoux mais cette fois, il colle nos deux membres et les serres dans une main. Je veux gémir mais Marco fait rentrer ses doigts dans ma bouche. Il est vraiment frustré pour être aussi pressé. Mais j'adore quand c'est comme ça. Les va-et-vient sur nos membres nous procurent des frissons de plaisir. C'est bon, c'est tellement bon … il retire ses doigts de ma bouche et les remplace par sa langue. Un nouveau combat se déclenche, nos langues s'affrontent et s'embrasent. Je sens la main du blond glisser le long de ma colonne vertébrale et ses doigts appuyer sur mon entrée.

« -Hummm… »

On sépare nos langues pour reprendre notre souffle mais la séparation est de courte durée. Nos muscles se retrouvent rapidement et reprennent la bataille. Au même moment, je sens le doigt de Marco entrer en moi. C'est toujours un peu inconfortable mais après ça se transforme en plaisir. Il enfonce un deuxième doigt et je mords sa langue. Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger, je sens son feu soigner sa blessure et sa langue retourner au combat. C'est dur de retenir ses gémissements, ses doigts en moi font des va-et-vient mais écarte aussi ma chair. Haaann, j'adore. Il rentre un dernier doigt en moi et je ne peux retenir un grognement d'inconfort.

Bon, je commence à avoir l'habitude mais ça ne fait pas du bien. Marco rompt notre baiser et me murmure des mots tendres pour me rassurer. Il dit que je ne parle pas de mes sentiments en dehors des moments où on couche, mais lui, il n'est gentil avec moi que lorsqu'on couche aussi ! Je sens ses doigts bouger en moi et peu à peu mes hanches accompagnent le mouvement. Je sens mon corps vibrer. Il a réussit à trouver ma prostate … bon je l'ai aidé un peu aussi !

« -Bébé … je vais entrer, tu mords si tu ne peux pas te retenir … »

J'hoche de la tête pour lui répondre, de toute façon je suis incapable d'aligner des mots pour former une phrase. Je sens ses doigts se retirer et je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser un grognement de frustration sortir. Ça a l'air de lui faire plaisir au vu de son sourire. Je sens son membre tout excité appuyer un peu sur mon intimité. Marco s'enfonça doucement en moi … enfin doucement, c'est en apparence car sinon c'est loin d'être doux pour moi. Je lui mords l'épaule en sachant parfaitement que je ne peux pas retenir mon cri de douleur.

Il fait de son mieux pour essayer de me détendre mais ça n'est pas facile quand on a l'impression qu'on vous enfonce un obus dans le cul ! Mon phœnix commence à m'embrasser le cou, déposant aussi d'autres marques pour prouver que je lui appartiens. Il va aussi prendre mon membre et se met à appliquer un mouvement aguicheur. Je desserre un peu les dents mais ne lâche pas sa peau, il faut que je retienne mes gémissements de plaisir maintenant. Je me mets à bouger mes hanches pour lui montrer qu'il peut se laisser aller. Et on peut dire qu'il ne se fait pas attendre.

En un coup de hanche, il frappe en plein sur mon point G. Je relâche l'épaule et ses lèvres font taire mon cri de plaisir. Il recommence et donne toujours des coups en plein sur ma prostate … c'est tellement bon que j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser de plaisir. Heureusement que ses lèvres scellent mon entrain car sinon on m'entendrait jusqu'au niveau 6. J'entends le bruit érotique de ses hanches frapper mes fesses… j'en peux plus… je romps le baiser pour respirer un peu mais certain de mes gémissements sortent alors il recolle ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je bouge mes hanches de haut en bas pour l'accompagner … haaann …

Faire l'amour à Impel Down dans une salle de torture … même moi j'y avais jamais pensé ! Je suis pas le seul à prendre autant de plaisir, je peux très bien sentir que Marco retient ses cris lui aussi. Il accélère son mouvement sur mon membre ainsi qu'à l'intérieur de moi. C'est trop, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures qu'il me torture comme ça… que le plaisir est à la limite de l'explosion mais qu'il n'éclate pas… mon phœnix frappe de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus vite … je craque le premier et je me libère dans sa main entre nos deux corps … finalement heureusement qu'il m'a enlevé mes fringues … je sens soudain un liquide chaud s'écouler en moi et gémit à nouveau.

Ça me donne toujours un double plaisir que de le sentir se libérer à l'intérieur de mon antre. On sépare nos lèvres et je pose mon front contre son épaule … j'suis mort … je sens son membre se retirer de moi et ses lèvres embrasser ma nuque. J'adore les câlins après le sexe, c'est à placer au même niveau que quand Marco me fait atteindre le septième ciel.

« -Bébé, j'suis désolé, t'as pas le temps de dormir, dois nous rester un peu moins de 10 minutes …

-J'suis mort …

-Tu le seras pour de vrai si on ne bouge pas …

-Je sais … deux minutes, juste deux minutes … »

Il est gentil et attends mes deux minutes beaucoup trop courtes à mon goût. Je me relève doucement, non sans grimacer à la douleur qui me scie les reins mais bon. Je me rhabille le plus rapidement possible et j'ouvre légèrement la porte, personne en vue, le denden mushi est retourné comme je l'ai prévu. Je fais un signe à Marco et il vient se mettre près de moi. On sort discrètement de la salle de torture et on se dirige vers les escaliers qui mènent au niveau 1. Arrivé près des escaliers, je vois un gardien … merde …

Si je le brule maintenant, les dendens mushis vont tout filmé et on va avoir une course un peu trop grande. Marco m'a crevé et lui n'a pas complètement récupéré. Quel idée de faire ça maintenant aussi ? Bon, ce n'est pas le moment des reproches. Mais on dirait que le malheur des autres jours a fini par payer. La sonnerie d'alarme se déclenche, ce n'est pas de notre faute, j'en suis sûr, ça veut dire qu'un prisonnier s'est échappé. Paix à son âme et tant mieux pour nous car le gardien est obligé de monter au premier étage.

« -On y va ! »

Le commandant suit simplement le mouvement comme je lui avais expliqué. En même temps, il est bien plus tacticien que moi, il sait que lorsqu'il y a un plan aussi chaud, y'a intérêt à le suivre à la lettre sinon, c'est foutu. On arrive au premier étage et j'entends les gardes ainsi que les blue gorillas, ça aide bien c'est le plan, si en plus ceux qui gardait la porte pouvait descendre ça serait génial ! Je continue mon chemin, Marco toujours sur mes traces. Nous y voilà … la porte principale … malheureusement, le grabuge à l'intérieur n'a pas l'air d'avoir attiré les gardes. Je me retourne vers mon blond.

« -Bon, j'attire l'attention, j'ouvre la porte et direction mon striker, ok ?

-J'te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai pas vraiment le choix !

-Joues pas au héro, sois un bon pirate et va au striker sans te soucier de moi !

-Je compte pas jouer les héros, mais je compte pas non plus t'abandonner ! Ace, les situations avec de la pression, ça te stresse trop et tu fais n'importe quoi, regarde, tes flammes sortent toutes seules, t'es sûr que ça va aller ?

-… J'vais y arriver, il nous reste juste le temps qu'il faut pour arriver au point de rencontre … j'peux pas me foirer…

-Ace … il est encore temps, je peux très bien jouer le prisonnier qui s'est enfui et me refaire capturer…

-Non ! J'vais y arriver !

-D'accord, alors détends-toi, j'te fais confiance, t'es pas devenu vice-amiral par hasard !

-J'ai tanné le vieux pour m'augmenter …

-Bon … alors, t'as pas réussi à m'affronter par hasard, je sais très bien comment tu te bats, c'est pas ses gardes de bas niveau qui vont te blesser, ok ?

-Ouais … aller on y va ! »

Ce qui me stresse, c'est Magellan ! S'il arrive à débarquer avant qu'on ne se soit échappés, c'est mort. Dans mon état, je pourrais pas le vaincre, j'suis trop crevé et trop limité par le temps. Je sors de ma cachette et lance un mur de flamme vers la porte. Celle-ci explose sous mes flammes. Je fais frire toutes les personnes tentant de donner l'alarme et demande à Marco de sortir. Mon striker est toujours là. Parfait ! Les marines qui entourent Impel Down sont interpelés par le bruit et tente d'intervenir mais je les en empêche.

« -Hiken ! »

Et voilà plus de bateau, j'entends le petit rire de Marco et le voit fièrement assis sur mon striker … quoi ? J'ai l'air de m'amuser peut-être. J'entends des gardes arriver de l'intérieur d'Impel Down. Je crée un mur de feu histoire de les retenir et je me dirige vers mon engin. Marco enflamme ses pieds histoires de ne pas subir la brulure de mes flammes et je démarre le moteur avec mon pouvoir. Il nous reste moins de temps que prévu j'ai intérêt à speeder un maximum. J'esquive un boulet et regarde en arrière.

Certains navires essayent de nous poursuivre, mouais, dans quelques minutes on sera hors de portée de tirs. En plus, on a pas besoin de franchir la porte de la justice. Soudain, une ampoule éclaira mon cerveau. Mince, j'ai oublié un truc !

« -Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Dit Marco qui semblait lire dans mes pensées.

-J'ai oublié quelque chose …

-C'est important ?

-Un peu…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-J'ai oublié de faire du barbecue avec Sadi…

-T'es mignon en protecteur, j't'avais déjà dit que ça me faisait tomber amoureux ?

-Hey ! Te moque pas ! J'avais donné un ordre ! J'en donne pas beaucoup alors y'a intérêt à les respecter ! Tous ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait ont fini en cendre ! C'est ma réputation !

-Ta réputation va vite être transformée quand les journaux afficheront que tu as aidé le bras droit de Barbe Blanche à sortir d'Impel Down !

-Heureusement que la plupart des villages où on m'apprécie font partie de vos territoires …

-Hum ?

-Rien, rien, je vais accélérer, on est en retard !

-On dirait presque que c'est ma faute, c'est toi qui a demandé ses deux minutes, je te rappelle !

-C'est toi qui voulait te « recharger les batteries » !

-Roh, Ace, on ne va pas se disputer maintenant ?

-… bon on arrive bientôt ! »

J'accélère une dernière fois, c'est la limite entre le courant marin de la porte de justice et l'autre mer. Si je dirige mal le striker, on va finir à la flotte et deux détenteurs de fruit du démon à l'eau ça donne quoi ? Des utilisateurs morts ! Là, j'ai mes raisons de stresser, j'suis nul en navigation. Marco lève le regard et observe la mer.

« -Ace, laisse-moi conduire…

-T'as assez de force ?

-Je pense ouais, mais j'ai pas trop le choix, stressé comme t'es, tu vas paniqué, niveau courant marin, c'est du haut level là … même moi j'vais avoir du mal, dis-moi où on doit aller ?

-On doit le longer et arriver à la moitié entre Impel Down et Marineford …

-Ok, laisse-moi prendre le relais ! »

Mes flammes diminuent pendant que celle de Marco augmente. On échange nos places et j'en profite pour me reposer un peu. Il faut quand même que je reste attentif, le commandant est faible et ne tiendra pas longtemps. Le striker grince et on frotte les courants rapides. J'observe le phœnix avec son air concentré, il regarde alternativement la mer puis devant lui. Il vacille un peu et je me lève pour le soutenir. Je compense un peu ses flammes tout en le laissant diriger l'engin. Ce n'est pas facile, il faut que je puisse laisser son feu infiltrer le mien pour qu'il soit maître des mouvements. On ne devrait pas tarder à arriver au point de rendez-vous… j'espère que, eux aussi, ils respecteront l'horaire …

On arrive enfin à l'endroit voulu et je vois le moby dick sortir de l'eau. Impressionnant, soudain, les flammes de Marco disparaissent. Merde ! Il s'est évanoui ! Je le garde dans mes bras faisant attention à ce que mes flammes ne l'atteignent pas et reprend le contrôle du striker. Namur arrive vers le striker, y accroche un grappin et je le sens le tirer du courant marin … ouf … un instant de plus et on était entrainé vers le centre, on aurait fini au fond de l'eau complètement écrabouillé par la pression. J'arrête mes flammes et me laisse tomber sur le sol de mon engin, mon phœnix toujours dans les bras. Moi aussi, je suis à bout de force, à deux doigts de m'endormir, un miracle que j'ai pas fait une crise de narcolepsie au milieu de l'évasion déjà, vu le peu de sommeil que j'ai eu ces derniers temps.

« -J'vous tire jusqu'au Moby Dick, t'inquiète, Me dit Namur en agrippant le bord du striker

-C'est grave si je m'écroule ? J'crois que je vais pas tenir une minute de plus éveillé, là …

-Non t'inquiète, repose-toi …

-Super …

-Ace ?

-Ouais ?

-Merci, on a une grande dette envers toi …

-Oublie ça, j'aurai pas pu le laisser crever … c'est plutôt moi qui vous remercie d'avoir suivi le plan tranquillement …

-Père a bien rigolé en t'entendant aussi supérieur ! Mais on te doit quand même la vie de Marco … »

Je ne lui réponds pas et je m'endors comme une tombe, en prenant bien soin de garder mon oiseau contre moi. Pour l'instant, je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter pour sa vie.

* * *

**Fin de l'arc « sauvons le pigeon » ^^**

**Et voilà, alors qui s'attendait à un tel plan de la part d'Ace ? xD**


	12. Allumette perdue

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Héhéhéhé, je suis dans les temps :3 ni trop tard, ni trop tôt ! Alors, beaucoup se demande si Ace va rester dans les pirates de Barbe Blanche :3 vous allez avoir la réponse ! Aussi, faites bien attention, je poste la semaine prochaine puis après... je pars au Japon ! 8D Donc pendant 2 semaines je ne pourrais poster ! :) Si ma beta corrige pendant que je suis là-bas vous aurez peut-être double poste à mon retour... c'est-à-dire le 3 mai (oui je posterai un dimanche exceptionnellement dès que je me serai remis du décalage horaire !)**

**Aussi je commence un nouvel arc, un arc post :3 en 4 chapitres ^^**

**Réponse guest :**

**Marion : Ace était même très consentant :D Pigeon libéré~ délivré~ Merci encore pour ta review et pour tes compliments :) et voici la suite !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Allumette perdue**

**Pov Marco**

Je me sens bien, j'ai l'impression de revivre. Bizarre, Impel Down ne devrait pas donner cette sensation, non ? Je me réveille en sursaut et remarque que je ne suis plus dans la féroce prison. Voyons, reconstituons les souvenirs, y avait Ace en uniforme de gardien, ensuite on a fait l'amour puis après on s'est enfuit, pour ensuite aller sur les mers, j'ai pris le volant du striker et j'ai entendu quelque chose sortir de l'océan puis plus rien … j'ai du m'évanouir de fatigue. Je regarde autour de moi, l'endroit me dit vaguement quelque chose …

Oh ! Ma chambre ! Ça veut dire que je suis sur le moby Dick ? Je me lève et fouille un peu, ouais c'est bien ma chambre … et y a quelqu'un qui est venue foutre le bordel dans mes cartes pendant mon absence… je réglerais le problème après ! Je sors de la pièce et me dirige vers le pont, là tout le monde se retourne à mon arrivée et sourit.

« -Commandant Marco ! »

Tout le monde me saute dessus, trop heureux de me revoir en vie et entier. Curiel ne peut pas s'empêche de me sortir une blague pourrie et Vista me fait quelques reproches comme quoi il ne s'est jamais autant inquiété de toute sa vie … ouais, ça me rappelle que trop bien comment j'ai merdé… je me dirige vers le centre du pont où se trouve père.

« -Tu te sens mieux, mon fils ?

-Oui, j'ai dormi combien de temps ?

-A peine une journée !

-Je vois … désolé père, en plus de ne pas avoir réussi à arrêter Teach, j'ai causé du souci …

-Gwahahahahah, il est bien rare que tu laisses tes sentiments te guider, fils, j'ai déjà eu un petit résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Teach, tu ne pouvais gagner face à ses nouveaux pouvoir mais n'aie crainte, si nous le recroisons sur la mer, je m'en occuperai moi-même !

-Qui …

-Le vice-amiral Ace ! Dit Vista.

-Ex ! Ex-vice-amiral Ace ! Avec ce qu'il a fait, il l'a perdu son titre ! Rit Izou.

-Ha ?

-C'est rare de voir Marco surpris, il t'a pas expliqué le gamin ? Demanda Joz.

-On lui avait demandé de garder la surprise ! Fit Haruta.

-Bah maintenant, j'aimerai bien qu'on m'explique !

-Quelques jours après ton emprisonnement, Ace nous a contacté, il avait mis tout une stratégie au point et nous avait expliqué ce qui t'étais arrivé !

-Oh …

-Il parait que Teach avait étalé tout un récit pour décrire votre combat afin de l'énerver…

-Aie …

-Mais tout ça, c'est du passé ! T'es là et en vie !

-Ouais, Souris-je avant que quelqu'un ne m'illumine, Il est où Ace ?

-Niveau amant, tu ne fais pas très bon, tu t'en inquiètes seulement maintenant ? Se moqua Vista

-J'avais pas toute ma tête !

-Il est à l'infirmerie, manque de sommeil et sur-utilisation de son fruit, il se repose et les infirmières le dopent »

Il était si fatigué que ça ? Je suis quand même rassuré qu'il soit toujours à bord, j'ai cru qu'il allait faire l'idiot et repartir tout seul. J'ai pas envie de lui courir après tout de suite. Je me tourne à nouveau vers père mais j'hésite, entre la réaction d'Ace et celle de l'empereur, je ne sais pas laquelle je crains le plus.

« -Fils, au lieu de te torturer mentalement, parle !

-Euh … à propos d'Ace … il va pouvoir rester ici ? Faut dire qu'à cause de moi son titre de vice-amiral va partir en lambeau …

-Je compte bien lui proposer de devenir mon fils, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était sensible à ce sujet, non ?

-J'peux essayer de lui en parler avant, ça passera peut-être mieux ?

-Gwahahahahah, fais comme tu le souhaites mon fils ! Ne t'en fais pas, ce gamin est fort et je suis prêt à lui faire une place à tout moment !

-Mer…

-Vous devez rester couché ! »

On tourne tous nos têtes en direction de la voix. Une infirmière essaye désespérément de retenir Ace. Et … oh … mon …dieu … le brun a abandonné son uniforme et porte seulement un short noir avec des bottes courtes … je me souviens vaguement qu'il pestait tout le temps contre les vêtements en disant qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de plus qu'un short pour cacher les parties intimes, mais je ne pensais pas que la première chose qu'il ferait une fois libéré de la marine serait de s'habiller ainsi … en plus comment ça se fait qu'il le mette aussi bas ?! On voit toute son aine ! Bon, calme, calme !

« -Mais je vais bien !

-Vous êtes en manque de sommeil !

-Écoute nenette, j'suis narcoleptique, j'pourrais dormir trois ans je serais toujours en manque de sommeil !

-Ace… » Soupirais-je

Il se retourne vers moi et me sourit de toutes ses dents … arg, j'le prendrais sur place si tout le monde ne me regardait pas comme si j'étais un amoureux transi! Ace s'approche de moi et me regarde de haut en bas surement pour s'assurer que je vais bien.

« -T'as l'air vivant !

-J'peux dire la même chose pour toi, l'infirmière vient de te demander de rester couché.

-Oh, t'y met pas aussi, tu sais très bien que je suis narcoleptique puis ça me saoule de rester coincé dans un lit !

-… un vrai bébé…

-Hey !

-C'est mignon, une querelle d'amoureux »

Je lance un regard à Vista puis voit sa moustache s'enflammer, il hurle dans tous les sens et finit par se jeter à la mer … ouais c'est radical, c'est sûr, mais sinon y avait un seau d'eau pas loin d'Izou… Ace a l'air plutôt fier de lui. On le dirait un peu plus … libre … il enflamme sa main et regarde l'assemblée.

« -Quelqu'un d'autre à un commentaire du genre ? » Dit-il en souriant

La plupart des commandants sourirent alors que les simples matelots se reculèrent,un peu craintifs. Je soupire, m'avance vers lui puis frappe l'arrière de son crâne.

« -Hey !

-On ne menace pas les commandants d'un navire comme ça ! Encore moins quand c'est celui sur lequel on se trouve !

-Tu t'es pas gêné pour moi ?

-Fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais ! »

Ace me grogne dessus et regarde ailleurs pour me montrer qu'il boude. J'en profite pour le reluquer, faut dire qu'il est à moitié à poil… il se retourne en sentant son regard sur moi et me sourit… ouais, c'est pas le même sourire qu'il m'a lancé plus tôt celui-là à l'air plus … sadique … il se rapproche doucement puis s'arrête à une limite qu'il ne connait que trop bien. C'est à cet endroit précis où je peux parfaitement sentir sa chaleur et son odeur … et maintenant encore plus vu qu'il est torse nu.

« -Ace…

-Oui, mon phœnix ?

-Tu le fais exprès ?

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! » Sourit-il

Il le fait exprès ! C'est sûr ! Il veut jouer à ce jeu ? Ok, moi ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! Je souris et ça a l'air de le déstabiliser. Je finis la distance qui nous sépare et donne un coup de langue sur ses lèvres. Ace fait un bond en arrière et plaque sa main sur ses lèvres. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner, j'lui ai déjà dit que c'est à moi de le taquiner et pas l'inverse !

« -Tu … tu …

-Je fais de mon mieux pour me retenir alors que tu fais tout pour m'exciter, bébé …

-Arrête ! »

C'est qu'il mordrait. Mes frères sourient puis décident de nous laisser tranquilles, le spectacle est fini pour eux. Et ils savent bien qu'Ace n'oserait jamais parler à père s'il est sous le regard de tout le monde. Puis, tout le monde connaît sur ce navire la relation très passionnée que j'entretiens avec le brun, la première fois, c'était sur le moby dick et il n'est pas très discret. Je suis encore étonné que personne ne nous ait entendu à Impel Down. Bon, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses … enfin un peu plus sérieuses !

« -Ace …

-Quoi ? Grogna-t-il

-Tu as réfléchis à ce que tu allais faire ?

\- … j'attends de voir ma prime, ensuite, j'me disais que je pourrais peut-être aller faire un tour à amazone lily pour voir si mon frère survit puis j'aviserai … pourquoi ?

-Tu pourrais rester ici aussi … enfin si tu tiens à aller voir ton frère pourquoi pas, même si je pense qu'il ne va pas apprécier que le grand frère qui est déjà dans la merde vienne lui faire la morale …

-Hey ! J'suis le grand frère, je fais ce que je veux !

-Quel argument pertinent …

-Hey !

-Ace, tu veux rester ici ? Tu as sauté le début de ma phrase !

\- … rester ici ? Genre devoir appeler Barbe Blanche « père » ?

-…entre au…

-Hors de question !

-J'ai dit à père tes origines… »

Je le vois s'étouffer et me lancer un regard noir. Ouais, j'aurai pas dû, mais je savais qu'il fallait mieux en parler à père puis il a réagit comme moi alors je vois pas le problème. On s'en fout royalement que ton père était le seigneur des pirates.

« -Tu l'as crié sur tous les toits ?

-Non, je l'ai juste dit à père, car je savais très bien qu'il réagirait comme moi ! Père, aidez moi un peu !

-Gwahahahaha, c'est ton amant, à toi de le gérer, mais Ace, sache que je serais heureux de t'avoir comme fils »

Ace s'en moque, je pense qu'il est décidé à me faire la gueule pendant un long moment cette fois. Je soupire, faut quand même que j'essaye de le convaincre … il y a bien un moyen très efficace que je connais mais … ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit pour. Je m'approche doucement du brun et prends son visage entre mes mains pour qu'il me regarde. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est vraiment en colère.

« -J'suis désolé Ace, je sais que j'aurai pas dû …

-Un peu ouais !

-T'aura le droit de me demander ce que tu veux en échange, mais j'aimerai vraiment que tu réfléchisses à la proposition de père …

-J'ai pas besoin d'un père !

-Ace … je sais très bien que tu n'apprécies pas ton paternel, mais tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas ici, beaucoup ont détesté leur père ou sont eux-mêmes détestés de leurs parents, nous sommes des pirates, pourtant on a su former une famille … un peu comme Luffy et toi, tu ne crois pas que ça pourrait te plaire … ici ?

-Et tu coucherais avec ton frère ? »

Je papillonne un peu des yeux avant de comprendre … c'était ça qui le bloquait ? Il peut être mignon quand il veut… j'approche son visage du mien et dépose un baiser chaste. Il rougit et moi je trouve ça trop chou. Aller, c'est rien, je lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

« -Dis-toi qu'on est marié, mais tu sais, certains d'entre nous sortent avec les infirmières qui sont les filles de père, donc bon …

-Ouais mais on ne sait jamais, on dirait que ça rigole bien sur le dos des autres ici !

-Ils te taquinent ! C'est pas la marine, on ne va pas te persécuter pour ça !

-C'est une manie de taquiner les autres, ici ?

-Faut dire que c'est tellement tentant quand on te voit …

-Hey !

-Alors tu acceptes ou pas ?

\- … j'suis pas fait pour suivre les ordres …

-On va arranger ça, j'peux revoir ton éducation s'il faut.

-Hey ! »

Je souris, bon, ça veut dire qu'il accepte d'entrer dans l'équipage, non ? Ace regarde autour de lui puis s'approche de moi pour coller nos corps … plutôt pour avoir un peu d'affection … il a surement du mal à se remettre de ses émotions. Je l'enlace et embrasse le cou qu'il m'offre.

« -Alors ?

-J'vais essayer …

-Super ! Père ?

-J'ai bien entendu, il intégrera la deuxième division !

-Eh ? Pas la première ? Demanda Ace

-Ace … la première division a comme spécialité la navigation et je connais bien ton niveau à ce sujet !

-Grrr … et c'est qui le commandant de la deuxième division ?

-Moi.

-Ha ?

-Y a pas eu de nouveau commandant depuis … le dernier, du coup je dirige les deux divisions, officiellement la première et ensuite la seconde vu que c'est celle juste derrière…

-C'était qui l'ancien commandant ?

-Quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas et que tu n'as pas connu, sans importance » Dis-je franchement.

Ace se décolle de moi et me regarde bizarrement … j'ai pas envie d'en parler, surtout pas avec lui. Il est déjà assez susceptible mais si en plus, je lui en parle, ce sera surement pendant des jours et je devrais me faire pardonner pour rien … puis c'est encore assez douloureux.

« -J'suis trop crevé aujourd'hui … mais j'veux savoir !

-Ace …

-On en reparlera.

-Y a pas besoin, c'était un commandant comme les autres …

-Apparemment non, vu que tu veux pas m'en parler ! Il vous a trahi ?

-Non, il est mort au combat …

-Et pourquoi tu veux pas m'en parler ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

-T'as pas dit que t'étais trop crevé ?

-Ouais, mais je pense que tu l'es aussi, donc j'ai plus de chance de te faire cracher le morceau maintenant !

-Ace … j'veux pas en parler …

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je te connais, tu vas t'énerver pour rien, aller bouder dans ton coin et ça va me prendre des jours pour te calmer ! J'suis sorti d'Impel Down, t'as été mignon et sincère, j'ai pas envie de gâcher autant de bonnes choses.

-Je ne vais pas m'énerver !

-Oh si ! Je sais très bien comment tu réagis face à ce genre de chose !

-Même pas vrai ! J'te dis que je vais pas bouder ! »

Ace, je t'aime mais là, je voudrais vraiment que tu me laisses tranquille. Je soupire en fermant les yeux puis réouvre un œil … aaaaah, il a l'air déterminé à savoir. Bon, je l'aurai prévenu… adieu tranquillité, adieu bonheur …

« -Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-Oui !

-Tu vas pas t'énerver ou bouder après ?

-Ouais !

-Si tu boudes, j'ai le droit de te punir alors ?

\- … Eh ?

-Bah ouais, que j'ai une compensation à ma souffrance !

\- … Bah … je sais pas … quel genre de punition ?

-T'en fais pas, j'suis pas fan de SM, un peu trop douloureux …, Dis-je en grimaçant au souvenir

\- … Ok !

-Bon, alors le deuxième commandant, il était grand, roux, un peu plus vieux que moi, fort, plutôt doué à l'épée, futé, fêtard …

-Il me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un …

-…Et c'était mon amant… »

* * *

**Je m'enfuie très loin~ héhéhéhéhéhé xD heureusement que le chapitre de la semaine prochaine à pas une fin comme ça *cours très loin*  
**


	13. Allumette malade

**Bonjour à tous !  
**

**Héhéhéhéhéhé, beaucoup ont tout de suite tiré des conclusions comme quoi Marco était sorti avec Shanks :3 et bien, navré pour vous ;) enfin bon, ma beta m'a sortit la même chose quand elle a lu le chapitre XDDD **

**Je vous laisse sans plus attendre lire la suite et je vous retrouve en bas~**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre12 : Allumette malade**

**Pov Marco**

J'attends la réaction d'Ace, déjà, il a l'air plus tendu qu'autre chose. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas lui en parler ! Ça fait longtemps que j'ai tourné la page sur mon ancien amant, ça a été dur, mais je l'ai fait. Et maintenant, c'est ce gamin mon amant … On ne peut même pas dire que je cherche à le retrouver, il est son contraire ! Gamin, petit, impulsif, brun, logia, mais pas aussi fort que moi enfin bref ! Son contraire, j'étais déjà choqué quand j'ai compris que j'avais des sentiments pour lui. Je ne veux pas avoir avec Ace une nouvelle scène de ménage. Le brun relève enfin le regard vers moi … oh … j'aime pas ses yeux tristes …

« -C'est ça … ton type de mec ?

-J'ai pas de type de mec …

-Mais t'as couché avec lui, non ?

-…Oui ?

-Tu vois !

-Ace ! T'es l'opposé de lui et pourtant t'es mon amant actuel à ce que je sache ?

-Est-ce que Shanks t'attire ? Demanda-t-il avec précipitation

-Mais ça va pas ?! »

Le roux ? Beurk ! Pas question, plutôt finir en poulet frit !

« -Pourtant, c'est son portrait !

-Ouais, physiquement un peu … mentalement aussi, mais non, et non de non ! J'supporte pas le roux, j'peux pas le blairer !

-Avant que l'ancien commandant meure, tu aimais bien Shanks ?

-On ne le voyait pas vraiment …

-Alors si ça se trouve t'aimes bien Shanks mais tu fais une répulsion !

-N'importe quoi ! J'ai jamais imaginé le roux dans mon lit et rien que d'y penser, je débande alors non !

-…Tu as vu les derniers rookies ?

-Rapidement oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu as vu Kidd ?

-Ace !

-Il te plaît ?

-C'est un gosse !

-Il est plus vieux que moi !

-Non mais… J'ai pas une passion pour les roux !

-Alors les épéistes ? Tu penses quoi du vice de mon frère ?

-Ace !

-Bah … alors les grands ?

-Ace ! Arrête ! J'ai tourné la page, ça doit faire au moins 5 ans que j'y pense plus !

-Menteur !

-Bon, c'est sûr, j'peux pas l'oublier. Il a été une personne importante pour moi, je ne peux donc pas l'oublier mais notre relation est finie ! Alors que la nôtre est en cours. C'est comme si tu essayais de te comparer à tous mes ex, on n'a pas fini si tu le fais… »

Oups …

« -Y'en a eu combien ?

-Ace…

-Réponds !

-J'ai quasiment le double de ton âge, j'ai eu le temps de vivre avant que tu naisses …

-Réponds, j'te dis !

-Je n'ai pas compté ! Une bonne vingtaine ! »

Ace peste ne pouvant plus retenir sa jalousie … ouais, ça fait quasiment un par an si on part de sa naissance. A croire que j'étais forcé d'attendre le brun pour trouver le bon.

« -Je peux poser une autre question ?

-J'ai pas vraiment le choix …

-Si l'ancien commandant était encore en vie … tu l'aurais choisi, lui ou moi ?

-C'est dégueulasse Ace ! On ne peut pas répondre à ce genre de question ! Si entre Luffy et ton autre frère tu devais choisir lequel aurait dû crever, tu aurais choisi qui ? » M'énervais-je

J'essaye de me reprendre quand je vois Ace complètement tétanisé … on ne peut pas comparer ce qui n'est pas comparable ! Faut que je me calme, il essaye juste de se rassurer. Je le prends dans mes bras et lui caresse le dos.

« -Ace, désolé, mais je ne peux ni effacer le passé, ni l'oublier non plus, il faut vivre avec …

-Je sais … pour ça … que j'essaye de ne pas m'énerver … mais ça me saoule quand même …

-Je suis ta première relation ?

-…Non…

-Ah oui ? On peut savoir qui était mon ou ma prédécesseur/(e) ?

-Euh … enfin …

-Je t'ai parlé, à toi de me dire aussi !

-Bah … en fait, si, t'es ma première relation !

-Te défiles pas !

-Mais … on ne peut pas considérer comme une relation … c'était juste …

-Juste ?

-Bah juste du sexe ! Voilà ! Il n'y avait pas de sentiments. Quand j'en avais besoin, elle était là et c'est tout !

-Donc, c'était une prédécesseure, super j'ai eu ta virginité derrière alors !

-Marco !

-Oui chéri ?

-Arrête !

-Bref, et ce vide-couille, qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ?

-Bah, elle bosse toujours à la marine, pourquoi ?

\- … et tu la voyais toujours après m'avoir rencontré ?

-Non … ma libido est assez remplie … »

Bon, ça me rassure un peu déjà. Par contre, moi j'ai des raisons d'être jaloux, elle est encore en vie et Ace ne va pas non plus coucher avec n'importe qui, donc, il y avait quelque chose qui l'attirait chez elle.

« -Tu vois j'me suis pas fâché !

-J'en suis encore choqué…

-T'es méchant !

-Non, juste franc ! »

Ah, ça y est, il boude… bon à la limite je préfère qu'il fasse la tête pour une raison puérile, c'est plus simple après pour le faire changer d'humeur. Je l'embrasse à nouveau rapidement et colle nos deux fronts … il a la respiration courte et se concentre sur mes lèvres. Ça, c'est l'Ace que je connais ! Mais il y a un truc qui me gène… il est beaucoup trop chaud. Je pose une main sur son front puis sur le mien. Normalement, mon corps est bien plus chaud que le sien, et il n'est pas encore excité …

« -Ace ?

-Hum ?

-Tu te sens bien ?

-J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne mais sinon oui, pourquoi ?

-T'es malade, t'as de la fièvre !

-De la quoi ?

-T'es jamais tombé malade ?

-Jamais, ou alors je ne l'ai pas remarqué …

-Viens, on va à l'infirmerie, c'est surement à cause de ton trop grand stress et de ta surexploitation de ton fruit du démon »

Je ne le laisse pas protester puis le tire vers l'infirmerie, j'ouvre la porte surprenant les infirmières … ouais, c'est vrai que je n'y vais jamais moi. Je tire Ace par la main et l'amène devant le médecin.

« -Il a de la fièvre…

-Combien ?

-Il est plus chaud que moi, ce n'est pas normal !

-Tu as mal quelque part ? A la tête ?

-Un peu … »

Le médecin va fouiller dans ses affaires et donne quelques cachets à Ace. Quoi ? Pourquoi il me regarde avec ses yeux là ? Le brun repousse les médicaments que lui donne le médecin, allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il me fait maintenant ?

« -…j'arrive pas à avaler les gélules …

-Un vrai bébé …

-Hey !

-Tu vas faire un effort !

-Mais c'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que je n'y arrive pas !

-C'est pas plus compliqué que du sperme !

-Marco ! »

Ouais, j'exagère. Surtout que les infirmières n'ont pas l'habitude de me voir parler ainsi. C'est à cause des mois passés avec Ace, son langage a déteint sur moi… Je récupère les médicaments, prends un peu d'eau, met les pilules dans ma bouche avec l'eau et l'embrasse. Il est tellement surpris que je peux glisser l'eau et les cachets tranquillement. Je laisse mon allumette respirer en souriant, ravi, de la méthode utilisée.

« -Tu te sentiras mieux après !

-Euh … ouais … j'peux savoir où je dors ? »

Bonne question, normalement, il devrait dormir au dortoir de la seconde division mais … j'veux bien le garder dans mon lit moi ! Je lui dis de me suivre et on se dirige vers ma chambre. Je le laisse rentrer. Il a l'air un peu trop crevé pour faire plus que dormir. On lui avait bien dit de dormir, non ? Il visite un peu mes appartements et se dirige vers le bureau, alors là, pas question.

« -Tu t'éloignes tout de suite de ce bureau et tu laisses une distance de sécurité d'au moins 5 mètres !

-Eh ? Pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait !

-Y'a mes cartes dessus, j'te connais, t'es capable de les brûler, encore plus si t'es crevé par la fièvre !

-Roh, c'est bon ! A croire que je suis un danger public !

-C'est presque ça, mais surtout pour mes cartes !

-C'est que du papier …

-Non, ce n'est pas que du papier ! Voilà pourquoi tu ne peux pas rentrer dans la première division !

-Hey !

-Va te coucher Ace. Après, j'te ferai bosser.

-J'veux pas dormir…

-Ace, tu es malade et narcoleptique, toutes les bonnes raisons pour dormir alors … au lit !

-…

-Tu veux que je dorme avec toi, c'est ça ?

-Oui…

-Dis-le crétin ! Aller viens ! »

Je vais pour verrouiller la porte et rejoint mon amant dans mon lit. Ace sourit comme un idiot et se colle à moi. Il pose sa tête contre mon torse et soupire de plaisir. La vie de pirate lui réussit bien je trouve… Malheureusement, je suis sûr qu'une fois le soulagement passé de nous savoir hors d'Impel Down sains et saufs, il va encore redevenir prude et grogner à tout bout de champs … enfin … surement une fois qu'il ne sera plus malade… donc je vais en profiter un peu. La respiration d'Ace est régulière, il vient de s'endormir. J'en profite pour fermer les yeux.

Je me réveille en sursaut : quelque chose remue contre moi. Ace n'a pas l'air de se sentir bien, il transpire et sa respiration est beaucoup trop rapide. Je pose ma main sur son front … sa fièvre a augmenté … merde ! Je bouge un peu l'allumette pour qu'il se réveille mais il n'a pas l'air de le sentir.

« -Ace, réveille-toi bébé ! »

Rien à faire ! Je le repousse un peu, l'installe dans le lit et sort de la chambre précipitamment pour aller chercher le médecin. La nuit n'est pas encore tombée, tout le monde doit encore être debout, tant mieux. J'entre dans l'infirmerie pour la deuxième fois de la journée et les infirmières sont toujours choquées de me voir. Non, ce n'est toujours pas pour moi et non, vous n'aurez toujours pas l'occasion de me tripoter bande de perverses !

« -Ace n'est pas bien, tu peux venir Jack ?

-J'arrive ! »

Le médecin prends quelques affaires et me suit jusqu'à ma cabine. Il s'approche d'Ace et je reste à la porte d'entrée. Il prend son pouls, inutile de prendre la température, ça risquerait de péter le thermomètre, il tapote un peu les muscles de mon allumette et l'ausculte avec professionnalisme … Enfin, c'est ce que j'essaye de me dire car ça me fait quand même chier qu'il tripote mon amant, mais il est malade je dois faire un effort.

« -Je me disais aussi ! Dit Jack comme s'il avait trouvé un trésor

-Quoi ?

-Il a été piqué.

-Hein ?

-Par un animal, il a trainé dans des forêts toxique ou quoi ? C'est moustopoixique, une sorte de moustique qui te pique sauf que son poison est mortel, ça te donne une fièvre qui finit par te tuer, un logia ne tombe pas malade comme ça !

\- …j'ai un léger souvenir d'avoir traversé une forêt avec Ace … mais j'ai rien moi !

-T'es un phœnix ! Tes cellules et tes anticorps se reconstitue à chaque respiration ! Le poison a du s'autodétruire dans ton corps, par sécurité tu prendras quand même le traitement que je vais lui donner…

-Ok …

-Fais pas cette tête, il est résistant ton gamin !

-Yoi ! »

Jack rigole et branche des transfusions sur le bras d'Ace. Il me montre celle que je devrais me mettre avant de me coucher. Il sait que j'arriverai à me débrouiller tout seul.

« -Marco …

-Ouais ?

-C'est pas contre toi … mais tu sais, qu'il y en à bord, même s'ils remercient Ace, ils le voient toujours comme un marine …

-Et ? Ace est un grand garçon, il sera montrer se qu'il est aux autres …

-Si je te dis ça, c'est parce que plusieurs n'apprécie déjà pas sa présence et la menace qu'il a fait se matin, surtout l'attaque à Vista ne leur a pas plus !

-Je compte bien les sanctionner en tant que commandant et non en tant qu'amant, s'ils veulent quelque chose à Ace qu'ils lui disent en face, il est pas du genre à se défile ou même attaquer plus faible que lui, oui c'est mon mec mais je vais pas pour autant le favoriser à d'autre …

-Tu le favorisera sans le vouloir, le fait qu'il dort ici, c'est déjà une preuve !

-Non mais ça c'est normal ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'une fois début, il aura des corvées comme tout le monde, s'il fait une connerie, il sera punit comme tout le monde et aura des missions comme tout le monde ! Je pense qu'il l'a très bien compris ! Et il sait que c'est moi qui commandant et qu'il n'a pas intérêt à jouer là-dessus !

-Pourtant, ce matin …

-Ce matin, on venait tous les deux de sortir d'Impel Down, Ace vient de passer de vice-amiral à pirate, sachant qu'apparemment il est arrivé quelque chose à son frère ! En plus, il se trimbale à moitié à poil, c'est juste le coup des émotions, puis vous étiez dans le même état que nous !

-C'est un gosse par rapport au commandant de la deuxième division …

-J'ai pas besoin de les comparés, Ace est lui-même et je l'aime très bien comme il est … même s'il me rend dingue parfois …

-Je vois, je ne fais que te prévenir …

-Et tu fais bien, car j'en connais qui vont faire des conneries, et j'irai prévenir les autres commandants, il n'y aucune raison que je sois le seul à être stricte sur ce navire !

-D'accord …

-Au fait … qui a touché à mes cartes ?

-…P…personne voyons !

-Elles étaient rangés et classées quand je suis partie ! Je n'ai pas laissé Ace s'en approché à moins de 5 mètres et quand je m'étais réveillé, elles étaient en désordres !

-…C'est Vista, on cherchait un raccourci pour Marineford …

-Merci, j'irai le tuer après !

-Et bin … sinon que vas faire Ace ?

-Toutes les corvées sauf celle qui sont dans la cuisine ou les réserves …

-Pourquoi ?

-S'il rentre dans un endroit où il y a de la nourriture, mystérieusement, tout disparait … et c'est pas transformé en cendre !

-Un goinfre entre autre …

-Et encore, après avoir passé plusieurs jours avec son frère, il est bien sage par rapport à Luffy …

-Hahahaha, faudra que tu nous raconte tout ça ! Bon, j'ai fini, je reviendrai demain pour changer la poche, ça devrait se soigner dans la nuit, il a l'air plutôt résistant et … j'vais dire aux autres de laisser une chance à Ace ?

-Dis-leur pour leur propre sécurité, j'serais pas toujours derrière pour empêcher Ace de les bruler vif, si on lui parle tranquillement il écoutera sagement, il a appris les bonnes manières, par contre, si on lui fait des trucs dans son dos là il va pas se gêner !

-Je ferai passer le message ! Bon j'vous laisse vous reposer, une bonne nuit et ça sera de l'histoire ancienne cette fièvre !

-Merci ! »

Jack sort de ma chambre et je referme la porte. Bon sang, à peine revenue que je dois recommencer à faire la police … même si Thatch n'est plus là pour faire le con … Je soupire et vais me coucher, je branche la transfusion, replace Ace sur mon torse et referme mes bras autour de lui. Il est bien assez grand pour se défendre tout seul, surtout que si je le protège ça va plus l'enfoncer qu'autre chose … au pire, j'interviendrais que si ça devient grave. Je referme les yeux et me laisse bercer par la respiration de mon amant.

* * *

**:3 Un Ace malade, un !**

**Bref, aussi, des demain, je pars au japon pendant 2 semaine, je rentre le 2 mai, donc si j'ai assez la force, je posterai peut-être 2 chapitres à mon retour si ma beta corrige bien pendant que je suis pas là :3**

**Zoubi zoubi !**


	14. Oiseau blasé

**Ohayo !  
**

**Je suis de retour du Japon mes chers enfants ! *^* J'ai été à la Tokyo one piece tower... GOD C'ETAIT MAGNIFIQUE !**

**Bon ma carte bleue a rendu l'âme mais je ne regrette rien ! Il faut quand même que je vous fasse un petit blabla racontant ma vie avant de vous laissez lire le chapitre xD**

**Tokyo : Ville magnifique *la tokyo one piece tower* J'ai fais une photo à côté de Law XD 2 fois ! Kitty veut ma peau maintenant mais je l'ai dit je ne regrette rien ! J'ai trouvé plein de doujinshi super hard de one piece aussi xD et Akihabara... je crois qu'ils ont plus un seul goodies d'Ace ! xDDD  
**

**Nikko : *Q* la bouffe, j'ai été complimenté sur mon japonais XD j'étais tellement heureuse, il était choqué et me disait que je parlais mieux que certain natif ! OH YEAH !**

**Kanazawa : Magnifique ville traditionnel, j'ai découvert le japon de l'ancien temps ^^**

**Kyoto : OMG LES PÂTISSERIES ! Beaucoup de temple aussi mais... *Q* ces pâtisseries je vous jure**

**Osaka : J'ai pas eu le temps de faire tous ce que je voulais mais... j'ai acheté 23 doujinshi XD de Law x Luffy, Law x Ace *µ* et Ace x Luffy ! Magnifique XD J'ai entendu le hurlement de Kitty en voyant les images que je lui envoyais aussi.**

**Voilà mon voyage est fini et je vais y retourner è_é obligé ! Je peux pas rester ici sans y penser ! xD**

**Mais en attendant me revoilà, alors, je vais poster ouais XD mais faut aussi que je me remette à écrire GT, parce que... j'ai trouvé un moyen d'écrire au japon sauf que... j'avais pas mon début de chapitre commencer de GT xD donc j'ai pas pu écrire la fic, impossible de copier ce que m'envoyer Kitty donc j'ai pas écris avec elle mais... J'ai commencé une nouvelle fic... bien commencé vu qu'il y a déjà 15 chapitres d'écrit xD Vous la découvrirai bien assez tôt !**

**Maintenant je vous laisse lire ce chapitre tant attendu ! :3**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Oiseau blasé**

**Pov Ace**

J'ai chaud et ça vient pas de moi… cool, ça veut dire que je suis plus malade ! J'ouvre un œil et je constate que Marco dort toujours. C'est rare ça ! Je regarde un peu et voit une transfusion accrochée à mon bras et une autre à celle du blond … j'ai raté un épisode là. Quelque toque à la porte, je me permets de donner l'autorisation d'entrer vu que le maître des lieux pionce royalement en-dessous de moi. C'est le médecin qui rentre dans la chambre.

« -Oh, réveillé Ace, comment te sens-tu ?

-Mieux, c'est Marco qui me donne chaud maintenant …

-Alors c'est que la fièvre est passé, tu avais été piqué par un moustique toxique, par précaution j'ai mis Marco sous le même traitement que toi.

-Je vois … merci.

-Hahaha, le commandant avait raison, tu connais les bonnes manières !

-J'ai jamais dit le contraire !

-On pourrait croire, bon, je vais mettre une autre transfusion pour vous deux, elle va durer une heure, ensuite ça sera bon, ok ?

-D'accord, j'l'expliquerais au dormeur !

-Il s'est réveillé pendant que toi, tu dormais !

-…Bref ! Merci !

-Mais de rien ! »

J'observe le médecin faire son boulot, il repart et referme la porte. Cool, ça va me laisser une heure de repos en plus. Enfin, c'est ce que j'aurai voulu mais Marco se réveille. Il me regarde un peu puis remarque les transfusions.

« -Tu te sens mieux bébé ? Dit-il avec une voix endormie

-Oui, le médecin vient de changer les poches, il a dit de les laisser encore une heure.

-Ok …

-Marco …

-N'y pense même pas ! On est de vraies brutes, on va arracher les fils si on le fait !

-Hey ! C'était même pas à ça que je pensais !

-Et l'érection contre moi ? C'est pour faire joli ?

-C'est le matin !

-Bah voyons … qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-…

-Tu vois !

-Roh, c'est bon ! »

Je boude, j'y peux rien si j'ai de plus en plus d'envies ! J'entends le blond rire puis il me retourne dans le lit. Je me retrouve coincé entre le matelas et son torse. Il s'amuse à embrasser toutes les parties accessibles de mon corps avant de poser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Sa langue rentre tout de suite dans ma bouche comme si la porte était ouverte dès qu'elle le demandait. Elle va jouer un peu avec la mienne puis Marco rompt le baiser.

« -J'vais essayer de t'arranger ça, bébé … »

Il reprend son attaque de baiser sur mon corps mais cette fois, il descend de plus en plus sur mon torse. Haaan, rien que ses baisers m'excitent … Je sens ses mains détacher la boucle de ma ceinture et mon short disparait dans la pièce. Maintenant, je ne peux plus dire que c'est l'érection matinal mais bien à cause du phœnix. Celui-ci va mordiller mes tétons. Enfin mordiller, je dirais plutôt martyriser, mais j'aime… je sens sa langue les agiter, ses dents les griffer, ses lèvres les absorber …

« -Haaan… »

J'ai pas besoin de retenir mes gémissements ici, non ? De toute façon, l'équipage m'a déjà entendu … même si, rien que d'y repenser, ça me gêne ! Parce que ce soir-là, c'était notre première fois et Marco ne s'était pas gêné pour enchaîner les rounds. Sa langue délaisse enfin mes morceaux de chair et elle glisse, laissant un chemin brillant sur mon ventre. Elle atteint mon nombril et imite l'acte sexuel que je voudrais tant. Le muscle humidifie mon trou, rentre et ressort pour attiser mon envie. Et je ne peux que gémir. Je sens mon sexe gonfler de plus en plus sous la torture.

Une fois qu'il a suffisamment joué, il abandonne mon nombril et descend plus bas. Marco retrace mon aine avec son muscle humide puis descend vers le point de ma souffrance. Hummmm … j'en peux plus … je veux qu'il le prenne ! Mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir le faire et donne juste un coup de langue sur la pointe. Ce geste me fait me cambrer de plaisir, il recommence son manège plusieurs fois puis se met à lécher la verge dressée. En même temps, il s'amuse à masser mes testicules qui hurlent de frustration. Bon sang !

Il le sait ! Marco sait parfaitement que j'en peux plus, que je veux qu'il la prenne, qu'il la cajole au lieu de la torturer encore plus. Son petit rire résonne dans tout mon corps et le fait frissonner de plaisir. Le blond arrêta enfin de jouer et enroba mon membre de toute sa bouche. Haaan, c'est trop bon… je sens sa langue s'enrouler autour et il commence à faire des va-et-vients, laissant de temps en temps ma verge pour donner un petit coup sur la pointe.

Une douce torture …

Un doux plaisir …

Il s'amuse à changer le rythme qu'il impose sur moi et je sens des doigts se balader entre mes fesses… il n'avait pas dit « non » ? Un doigt entre en moi et je gémis encore plus fort. Pourquoi il arrive toujours à trouver ma prostate du premier coup ? Il lèche mon érection et en profite pour enfoncer un autre doigt, il impose alors deux rythmes différents, un avec ses doigts et un autre avec sa bouche… et j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser … j'en peux plus … il insère un troisième doigt qui se joint tout de suite au rythme de ses confrères… c'est tellement bon … je sens la chaleur monter de plus en plus dans mon corps…

Il enfonce mon membre encore plus loin dans sa bouche et je craque. Je me déverse dedans, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner. Marco retire ses doigts qui sont bien humides et vient m'embrasser. Je sens le goût de mon propre sperme, normalement, ça devrait être dégueulasse, mais mélangé avec la salive du blond, ça me parait délicieux. Il rompt le baiser et approche ses lèvres de mon oreille. Ses mains glissent entres nos corps et font disparaitre ses vêtements pour que je sente son envie.

« -Je voulais me retenir mais … ça va pas être possible… tu gémis trop…

-A qui la… »

Je me coupe dans ma phrase en sentant son membre rentrer en moi. Haaan …, c'est vrai qu'il m'a bien préparé mais faut quand même prévenir ! Il descend pour mordiller ma clavicule … oh mon dieu … putain, il sait très bien que je suis hyper sensible à cet endroit et lui, il s'amuse à me faire des suçons à cet endroit ! Au moins, ça a l'avantage de me faire passer l'intrusion brusque. Marco prends ma main où se trouve l'aiguille de la transfusion et la ramène au-dessus de ma tête. Il laisse son autre main positionner mes jambes autour de ses hanches et commence à frapper à l'intérieur de moi.

« -Haaan … Ann…ha….Annnh… »

C'est trop bon, j'ai l'impression qu'on l'a jamais fais comme ça. Pourtant, c'est pas faute d'avoir de l'expérience … mais c'est tellement différent … Le blond retrouve mon point G et lance toutes ses attaques dessus. En plus, il reste à torturer ma clavicule … je viens de jouir mais mon sexe est à nouveau tendu, et il est à nouveau prêt à exploser. Marco à l'air bien excité lui aussi, je peux sentir sa verge frémir dans à l'intérieur de moi.

Je resserre mes jambes autour de lui et laisse ma main libre attraper une touffe de cheveux. Haaan … j'en peux déjà plus, je me sens à nouveau partir … Le phœnix accélère de plus en plus ses coups de hanches, frappant plus fort, plus loin, et plus profond en moi. Je craque à nouveau et me déverse entre nous deux. Marco donne encore quelques coups et je sens sa jouissance me remplir. Cette sensation si exquise … Il se retire de mon corps et relâche mon bras. Il se remet sur le matelas pour que je puisse à nouveau l'utiliser comme coussin. Je pose ma tête sur son torse et sens une main se perdre dans mes cheveux.

« -Tu vois … elles vont bien les transfu …

-Chut, dors sale gosse …

-Dans 10 minutes, le médecin va revenir reprendre son matériel…mais je dis pas non à du sommeil !

-Après, on discutera de tes devoirs sur le navire ! »

Je grogne un peu, j'ai pas vraiment envie de faire des corvées mais je suppose que j'ai pas le choix. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse emporter par Morphée…

Quand je me réveille bizarrement, je suis dans de l'eau. Ah, c'est vrai qu'on s'est couché crados, je remue un peu et sens les mains brûlantes de Marco sur mes hanches. Sa bouche vient se poser sur ma nuque pour me dire bonjour. On est tous les deux dans une baignoire, moi sur lui.

« -J'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Deux bonnes heures, fallait qu'on se lave, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, Dit-il contre ma peau

-Bah ça va, sinon, c'est bon j'suis pu malade ?

-Ouais, Jack a quand même dit qu'il fallait éviter les pertes de sang pendant une semaine, tu feras attention, ok ?

-J'suis un logia !

-Ça ne t'empêche pas d'être blessé.

-Je ferais attention …

-Bien, ensuite, tu iras voir la seconde division, histoire de te présenter et tu iras nettoyer le pont avec eux. Les corvées collectives qu'ils doivent faire, tu y participes aussi, sauf quand elles sont dans la réserve ou dans la cuisine, là, tu viens me voir, j'te donnerai autre chose à faire.

-Pourquoi la réserve et la cuisine ?

-J'te connais Ace, tu vas tout bouffer !

-Même pas vrai !

-Sur ton propre navire, tu étais interdit d'y entrer alors hors de question que je te donne l'autorisation, on est beaucoup trop ici !

-N'importe quoi !

-Discute pas !

-…

-Aussi Ace, s'il t'arrive des choses bizarres, essaye de garder ton calme …

-Tu me demandes de ne pas brûler vif ceux qui me font chier car ils n'ont pas le courage de me parler en face ?

-Ouais, alors t'as remarqué ?

-J'suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien vu les regards noirs, surtout qu'il y en a pas mal ici, j'ai foutu en taule leurs potes …

-T'étais marine, maintenant tu es pirates ! Aller, lève-toi, le journal doit être arrivé avec ta prime ! »

Ma prime ? Youpi ! Je me lève rapidement et vais prendre une serviette avant d'en donner une au blond. Il a sa propre salle de bain … ça à l'air cool d'être commandant ! Je vais récupérer mon boxer et mon short qu'il a fait voler plus tôt puis m'apprête à sortir quand une main m'arrête.

« -Mets un peu plus de fringue !

-He ? Ah non ! J'suis enfin débarrassé de l'uniforme alors pas question !

-Ace, met une chemise ! J'te demande même pas de la fermer, mais tu seras toujours plus couvert !

-Mais…

-Tu pourras me contredire quand tu aura de l'autorité sur ce navire, en attendant, tu mets une chemise !

-J'en ai pas ! »

Il soupire et va dans son armoire pour me filer une affreuse chemise jaune … beurk, j'ai intérêt à trouver un moyen de m'en débarrasser et vite. Je prends malgré tout le morceau de tissus et le met sur mon dos. Pendant quelques secondes, je fixe son tatouage. Hey ! Mais le tatouage, faut qu'il soit visible, non ? Héhéhéhé, bon bah j'ai trouvé le moyen de me débarrasser de la chemise mais en attendant, je veux voir ma prime ! Je sors en courant de la chambre pour aller voir le journal. J'arrive sur le pont et regarde un peu partout. Marco sort enfin et me dit d'aller voir Barbe Blanche. Ce que je fais immédiatement. J'arrive vers le capitaine, il a le journal …

« -Te voilà debout Ace, Dit le vieux

-Ouais… y'a quelque chose pour moi ?

-Gwahahahaha, tiens » Dit-il en me tendant l'avis de recherche

Super ! Alors combien j'ai gagné combien pour avoir trahi la marine et sorti Marco d'Impel Down ? Hummm … mouahahahah, Luffy va être vert de rage, ma première prime explose la sienne. La force du grand frère … enfin, il risque aussi de se demander ce que je fabrique et de se dire qu'il m'avait bien dit que c'était mieux d'être pirate. Marco m'enlace par derrière et regarde l'avis.

« -Abusé …

-Mais non~

-Oh que si ! T'as quasiment rien fait !

-Ils connaissent ma force !

-Bah voyons, il y avait quelque chose de spécial dans le journal, père ?

-A cause de votre évasion, la sécurité de la prison a été renforcé, même un marine n'a pas le droit d'y rentrer tranquillement à présent, mais il semblerait que des révolutionnaires aient profité de votre fuite pour sortir aussi et … Ace, Sengoku a lâché tes origines … »

Je blêmis et prend le journal qu'il me tend. La Une me fige « L'ancien vice-amiral Portgas D. Ace finit par suivre les traces de son père Gold Roger » alors déjà c'est Gol D. Roger, merde ! Et puis ensuite ça n'a rien à voir avec mon paternel ça ! Sinon, je ne serais pas sur ce navire ! Je me disais bien que les regards des jaloux étaient plus insistants que la dernière fois.

« -J'me disais bien que la prime était grosse, Grogna Marco

-Hey ! Je l'a mérite !

-Oui, mais pas pour ce que t'as fait, enfin là n'est pas le problème. Père, on devrait montrer qu'Ace fait partie de l'équipage maintenant ?

-Nous aurons tout le temps, il n'y a nul besoin de précipiter les choses. Ace ?!

-Hein ? Euh … oui ?

-As-tu de la famille à prévenir ?

-Un frère, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit la peine, il va sourire et être heureux comme un fou en voyant ça … peut-être aussi rager car ma prime est plus élevée que la sienne …

-Ton frère est pirate ? Demande le capitaine

-Oui, père. un rookie qui fait parler de lui en ce moment, plutôt intéressant, je dois l'admettre. Répond Marco

-Ah oui ? Qui donc ?

-Monkey D. Luffy ! »

J'entends certains s'étouffer avec leurs boissons …ouais, c'est vrai, la dernière connerie de Luffy, il a frappé un Tenryuubito et a échappé à Kizaru, ça lui a fait gagner 100 000 000 de berry en plus, une jolie prime de 400 000 000 de berry maintenant ! Ce sale gosse ! Toujours à me causer du souci, d'ailleurs maintenant, il faudra que je reste attentif. Barbe Blanche rigole en entendant le nom de mon frère, qui se ressemble s'assemble ! Il dit qu'il aimerait bien le rencontrer. J'lui réponds que le roux va être jaloux car il adore mon frère.

« -Hey ! Le nouveau !

-Quoi ? Je grogne, n'aimant pas trop le nouveau surnom

-Elle est de combien ta prime ? »

Je souris et montre fier l'avis de recherche alors que Marco soupire devant mon air victorieux.

« -500 000 000 de berry ! »

* * *

**Et voilà, il a sa prime :3 des que ma beta à corrigé le chap 14 je le poste ^^ surement un peu plus tôt que la normal pour rattraper mon retard puis je reposterai vendredi !  
**


	15. Oiseau en colère

**Heya !**

**Et voici comme prévu le chapitre 14 un peu plus tôt :3 Je posterai quand même vendredi bien sûr le chapitre 15 à l'heure.  
**

**Aussi, par contre je tenais à vous prévenir, j'avais annoncé 50 chapitres + 1 épilogue à cette fic. Étant de moins en moins motivé (désolé) et surtout ayant d'envie de Marco x Ace, j'ai du revoir à la baisse la trame. Sinon, je sais que j'aurai baclé les chapitres et ça m'aurait pas plus. Il y aura donc 37 chapitres + 1 épilogue et ça ne bougera pas ! C'est définitif ! **

**Je vais quand même vous avouer xD qu'une autre fic me prend beaucoup de temps et que les collabs avec Kitty aussi voilà !**

**Réponse aux guests:**

**Guest : Merci pour ta review ^^ je suis contente que la chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi.  
**

**Plop-Plop : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Euh xD j'ai écris le chapitre y'a un moment maintenant, j'avais pas calculé que ça tomberai sur le lemon mais si tu veux :3 Je me suis troooooooooooop amusé XD tellement que je voulais plus revenir, je m'accrochais à la porte de l'avion XDDDD J'espère que le chapitre te plaira :)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Oiseau en colère**

**Pov Ace**

J'en ai marre !

Mare qu'on me prenne pour la bonne de service ! Marre de ses crétins qui se planquent et me refilent toutes leurs corvées ! Puis d'ailleurs pourquoi je devrais les faire ? On dirait que ma prime les a plus énervés qu'autre chose. Mais y'en a ras le bol quoi ! Deux semaines que je suis là et la règle est que ceux qui n'ont pas terminé leurs corvées ne peuvent pas aller en mission … évidement que je peux pas y aller ! Tout le monde me refile ses putain de corvées !

En plus de ça, Luffy a trafiqué je sais pas trop quoi avec Rayleigh et ils sont passés dans le journal. J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il fabrique car trainer ce crétin à Marineford pour sonner la nouvelle ère c'est dangereux ! Et malgré qu'il soit con, j'y tiens à mon petit frère ! Surtout que Sabo me ferait la peau si par malheur il allait le rejoindre avant l'heure !

« -Le nouveauuuuuuuu ?! »

Je me planque ouais, parce que soit disant, je n'ai pas de le droit de refuser ce que l'on me demande, donc du moment qu'ils n'arrivent pas à me trouver, ça va ! J'utilise la queue de Stefan pour me masquer, ce gentil toutou, il ne supporte personne à part le père, Marco, Joz et … moi ! J'en suis tellement honoré ! Hahahaha, surtout que j'ai l'habitude d'approcher des animaux difficiles, j'ai pas vécu dans la forêt du Grey Terminal pour rien !

« -Rassemblement de la première et deuxième division ! »

Je grogne en reconnaissant la voix de mon amant. Je sors de ma cachette et vais en direction du pont. Stefan couine un peu, oh, moi aussi mon chien j'voudrais rester avec toi, mais les ordres sont les ordres ! Une fois sur le pont, je me mets un peu à l'écart, pas envie qu'on me refile des corvées de dernières minutes.

« -Bon, il va y avoir deux missions, ceux qui ne veulent pas participer peuvent retourner à leurs occupations » Dit Marco

A ma grande surprise, une bonne partie de la première division s'en va alors que seulement un quart de la deuxième division quitte le pont. Je vois mes tyrans me jeter un coup … punaise, si je pouvais les bruler, je le ferai immédiatement ! Mais Marco me l'a interdit …zut quoi !

« -Qui n'a pas fini ses corvées ?

-Ace ! Répond un autre homme

-Même pas vrai ! J'ai fini toutes MES corvées ! »

Marco alterne son regard entre moi et l'homme qui a répondu à ma place. Il doit se douter que je suis à bout et qu'avec une goutte de plus dans le vase, je pète un câble ! Il soupire.

« -Très bien, alors on va faire un inventaire des tâches avant que j'explique la mission !

-Un quoi ? Demandais-je en voyant la plupart de ceux qui m'ont refilé leurs corvées blêmir.

-Un inventaire, tu as bien vu qu'à chaque fois que tu empruntes du matériel ou que tu rentres dans une salle pour nettoyer tu dois noter ton nom, tu l'as fait pas vrai ?

-Ouais

-Et bien, on va voir qui a fait quoi et si c'est terminé ! » Dit Marco avant de demander à Izou s'il pouvait lui ramener les listes, apparemment c'est lui qui s'occupe de tout checker.

Le mec qui a inventé ça est génial ! On va pouvoir admettre que j'ai bien fini toutes mes tâches ! Le travesti revient avec un sacré paquet et il regarde avec Marco les noms sur les listes. Je vois mon amant froncer de plus en plus les sourcils … qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

« -Ace !

-Oui ?

-Comment ça se fait que tu aies fait autant de choses ?

-Euh … parce qu'on m'a demandé de le faire ?

-Je t'ai dit de faire quoi, rappelle-le moi !

-Lundi le pont, mardi les draps de la seconde division, mercredi rien, jeudi euh …vérifier les armes, vendredi Stefan, samedi je suis de garde et dimanche vérifier les voiles ! Dis-je en répétant ce que mon amant m'avait fait apprendre par cœur.

-Ace, pourquoi lundi ton nom est sur toutes les listes de tâches ? Demande alors Izou

-Bah … j'ai fait le pont, et le reste, c'est les autres qui m'ont demandé … »

Marco lance un regard noir à mes camarades de division, ouais parce qu'il n'y a qu'eux qui me font chier bizarrement. Je sais pas, dans les autres divisions soit on me parle pas, soit on m'apprécie, ah si y'en a juste un de la première division qui me saoule et me fait des blagues. Mais ça, mon phœnix n'a pas aimé que je revienne couvert de farine et que j'en foute partout dans la chambre donc il a été très clair avec ce genre de chose et que si on me refait ça, j'ai l'autorisation de me défendre … dommage que personne n'ait envie de finir en brochette vu que ça s'est arrêté.

« -T'as pas à faire les corvées des autres ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Grogne Marco

-Parce que je réfléchis pas !

-Ace ! Sois plus sérieux ! Et vous les autres, Ace n'est pas votre bonne ! S'énerve Izou à la surprise des autres

-Euh … commandant Izou, y'a pas besoin de s'énerver… Essaye un courageux.

-Pardon ? Non, mais vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes pires que des enfants de 7 ans avec Ace ! Vous êtes sensé être plus vieux ! Pas étonnant qu'il ne puisse pas participer aux missions ! Et toi Marco, c'est ton amant, tu pouvais pas le défendre ? »

Outch … il est énervé le samourai, Marco soupire. Bah, il pouvait pas savoir, j'lui en ai pas parler, je me plaignais juste de jamais pouvoir participer avec ce système débile. Ah la la, je vois que certain regrette leur saloperie. Tant mieux, puis du moment que je peux enfin partir en mission et prendre l'air.

« -Ace !

-Oui ? Dis-je en me redressant par habitude

-A partir de maintenant, tu fais uniquement TES corvées ! Et si quelqu'un veut te forcer à en faire d'autre, tu te défends ! M'ordonne Izou

-A vos ordre, mon commandant ! Dis-je en souriant.

-Tu essayes quand même de te contrôler, Soupire Marco

-J'obéis aux ordres …

-Ace !

-Ouais, j'me contrôlerai …

-Bon, quant à ceux qui ont refilé les corvées à Ace pendant les deux semaines à venir vous allez faire les siennes !

-Mais !

-On ne discute pas !

-Tout ça, c'est parce que vous couchez ensemble !

-J'en ai pas l'impression vu que c'est Izou qui est en train de péter un câble ! Et bordel, vous n'êtes pas des gosses, si y'a un truc qui vous gêne, parlez-en à Ace ! Que je saches, à part dormir avec moi, il n'a pas de traitement de faveur ! Il a même une journée de corvée de plus que vous donc arrêtez de gueuler sinon c'est moi qui vais m'énerver ! »

Il est beau le sol ? Non mais je demande parce qu'en plus que ça soit moi qui l'ai lavé, tout le monde le regarde en ce moment. Eh mais … deux semaines sans corvées, c'est trop bien ! Izou continue de pester dans tous les sens, comme quoi les corvées ne sont pas si compliquées que ça.

« -Bien, donc tout ceux qui n'ont pas fini leurs corvées ! Au boulot ! »

Et là … quasiment toute la deuxième division s'en va. Izou soupire avant de me lancer un regard noir, histoire de me dire « la prochaine fois que tu fais le bon saint-maritain, je t'égorges », ok, ok j'arrête de vouloir attendre que la jalousie passe. Je crame le premier qui me fait chier.

« -Bon, ceux qui reste vous allez faire une mission qui vise à maintenir le contrôle sur nos îles, moi je ferai la seconde avec Ace ! Tranche Marco

-Eh ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que pour l'autre mission, il faut être détenteur d'un fruit du démon et maîtriser le haki au moins et qu'en plus j'ai deux trois mots à lui dire ! »

Pourquoi il est énervé ? J'ai rien fait ! J'ai brûlé personne ! Puis, c'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas se mêler des crises de jalousie ! Bon, déjà je peux participer à une mission, c'est ça le principal ! Marco dissoud l'assemblée tandis que je retourne vers mon chien préféré. Cependant, on me tapote l'épaule, je me retourne et voit un des gringalets qui m'a refilé ses corvées, il a l'air d'avoir un peu peur. Je soupire et attends qu'il parle.

« -Euh … tu sais Ace … en fait, c'est que … on a un peu du mal…

-Qu'un marine devienne pirate ?

-Non ! Que t'arrive à faire changer d'humeur le commandant Marco …

-HA ?

-Bah ouais ! On connait Marco depuis longtemps et jamais, au grand jamais, même avec l'ancien commandant de la deuxième division, il se montrait aussi expressif … pourtant depuis qu'il est avec toi … c'est assez frustrant !

-Moi qui pensais que c'était un problème avec moi… alors que depuis le départ c'est à cause de Marco ?

-Euh… Oui, désolé …

-Minute, t'as dit que même avec son ex, il était blasé ?

-Bah, on avait pas l'impression qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ils étaient très calmes, rien à voir avec vous. Avec lui, au moins, on pouvait dormir tranquille ! Rigole-t-il

-T'essaiera de dire à Marco de m'enculer moins fort si t'es pas content … Mais sérieux, je sais pas quoi vous dire, moi, j'ai rencontré ce piaf, il m'énervait déjà ! Alors comment il était avant … en plus il veut pas me donner des détails sur son ancienne relation avec le commandant mort …

-Ah bah eux … on aurait dit des profs d'écoles ! Toujours super sérieux et ne montrant rien à personne !

-Beurk…

-On est plus heureux de son comportement avec toi mais on est juste jaloux … Je parle au nom de tout le monde ! Puis on fait toujours un peu de bisautage aux nouveaux jusqu'à ce qu'un commandant pète un câble, j'dois avouer, c'est la première fois que c'est Izou … puis on espérait faire bouger Marco …

-Navré pour vous, il m'avait clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas s'en mêler car sinon ça allait envenimer les choses … D'un autre côté, il n'a pas tort mais c'est justement ce que vous vouliez donc bon…

-On fait la paix ?

-Ça me va ! Mais je reprends pas mes corvées, j'vous préviens !

-Euh … juste celle de Stéfan, c'est possible ? On veut pas mourir nous !

-Bon … ok juste celle de Stéfan, mais je comprends pas, il est adorable ce chien !

-Pour toi, oui ! »

On rigole un peu puis j'entends Marco m'appeler. Oula, il n'a pas vraiment l'air content... Je délaisse mon « frère » et vais vers la douce voix de mon aimé. Je le vois les bras croisés et le regard mauvais… je continue vraiment de me demander pourquoi il fait cette tête là ? J'ai rien fait de mal ! Au contraire, j'me suis pas plains, j'me suis réconcilié avec les tyrans et je sais même pourquoi ils m'embêtaient …

« -Ace !

-J'ai rien fait !

-C'est bien ça le problème ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

-Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas t'en mêler …

-Bébé… ça me fait mal de savoir que tu t'entends pas avec les autres …

-Je m'entends très bien avec eux ! C'est ta faute tout ça !

-Ha ?

-Parait que t'as jamais été aussi expressif qu'avec moi, ils étaient juste jaloux ! C'est que t'es populaire ! »

Je souris à ma propre bêtise et lui a l'air blasé… qui aurait pu croire que les pirates de Barbe Blanche étaient pires que des enfants ? Héhéhéhéhé, je m'approche de lui et vais pour l'enlacer. Je glisse mes mains derrière sa nuque et les siennes viennent sur mes hanches. Je l'embrasse rapidement avant de l'observer, c'est que le fait que ça soit moi qui fasse les petites attentions, ça a toujours le don de le surprendre.

« -Parait que t'étais pas très expressif avec ton ex~

-Il n'aimait pas trop ça…

-Et toi, t'aimes ça ?

-Ouais, j'aime bien montrer ce qui m'appartient et surtout prouver que c'est un mandat unique, bébé~

-Je t'appartiens ?

-Oh que oui !

-Ah ouais ? Pourtant, j'ai pas d'étiquette marquée « Marco » !

-Tu veux que je t'en fasse une ? Les suçons ne te suffisent plus ?

-En parlant de ça …

-Quoi ?

-Parait que j'empêche les gens de dormir, donc faut que tu te calmes !

-Rien à foutre, c'est moi le commandant de la première division, tant que père n'y redit rien, ils n'ont rien à dire, j'vais pas gâcher mon plaisir pour eux ! Dit-il en enfonçant son visage dans mon cou

-J'm'en doutais … sinon tant que j'y pense, à propos du tatouage …

-Sur la prochaine île, y'a notre tatoueur qui y est, tu as décidé lequel tu voulais ?

-Ouais, le même que sur le drapeau !

-En quelle couleur ?

-Violet !

-Pourquoi le violet ?

-Parce que le rouge et le bleu ça fait du violet !

-Quel est le rapport ? Roger n'aimait pas le bleu en particulier …

-Rien à foutre de Roger mais Sabo adorait le bleu et Luffy le rouge ! Alors, faut que je prenne du violet !

-T'es trop protecteur avec tes frères …

-Mais t'adores ça !

-Trop, j'pourrais retomber amoureux !

-Arrête !

-Et tu veux le faire où ?

-Sur mon dos !

-Oh non Ace, j'te vois venir, tu vas la garder cette chemise ! Hors de question que tu te trimballes à poil !

-Mais, j'suis pas un poil ! En plus, elle est moche !

-Elle te va très bien !

-C'est pas un compliment, puis j'en ai déjà parlé à père, il est d'accord et a décrété que tu n'avais pas ton mot à dire sur ce choix là !

-Espèce de … »

Je me libère de ses bras et file en courant vers Stéfan. Marco grogne maintenant, mais je suis sûr qu'après il va être heureux de me voir à moitié nu. Mon blond m'a suivi et je tourne autour du chien pour lui échapper. Evidement, l'animal a l'impression qu'on veut jouer et se met à pourchasser le commandant qui tente de m'attraper. Bien sûr, au bout d'un moment, il finit par y arriver, sauf que Stéfan aussi et on s'effondre tous les deux sous le poids du chien … faut dire qu'il fait presque la taille de Barbe Blanche.

« -Stéfan, crétin de chien ! Bouge ! Grogne Marco

-Pauvre chien

-Commence pas toi ! »

Je rigole pendant que le chien se lève en couinant. Pour lui montrer qu'il n'a rien fait de mal, je le caresse un peu puis lui dit qu'il peut retourner dans sa niche. Marco se tapote le pantalon pour retirer la poussière avant de me regarder … j'ai envie de jouer un peu mais il faut quand même qu'on aille bosser : on a une mission à faire. Je m'accroche et lui vole un dernier baiser avant de rejoindre nos quartiers pour prendre quelques affaires … enfin j'espère ne faire que ça pour l'instant …

* * *

**Fin de l'arc « adaptation de l'allumette »**

**Voili, voilu, je vous dis à vendredi ! En espérant que le chapitre ait plu !**


	16. Allumette paniquée

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Good Time vous avez manqué xD j'ai eu une rafale de review je sautais de joie partout en cours ! (ouais je regarde mes mails en cours XD) donc voici le début d'un arc de 7 chapitres ! Un arc un peu riche en sensations héhéhéhé**

**Réponses aux guests :**

**Guest : Merci pour ta review ^^ Ace n'est pas non plus à trop plaindre, il se débrouille bien xD il a encore brulé personne !**

**HelenaH : Merci / ça me fait plaisir qu'elle t'ai plus à ce point, un mélange « so sexe » et « adorable » xD c'est pas mal ouais ! Merci encore pour ta review :3 j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le reste.**

**Plop-Plop : Je ne suis pas un dieu… mais une déesse ! Mouahahahaah XDDDDD bon je me calme, merci beaucoup pour ta review, sache que je réponds toujours au review, qu'elle soit anonyme ou de membre… après je réponds avec plus ou moins d'avance xD. Je voudrais tant retourner au Japon, mon meilleur ami y est encore il me nargue xD j'ai envie de le tué. Et… wtf xD un chewing-gum, licorne et illuminatie ? XD **

**Akira : Merci à toi aussi pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que ma fic fasse partie de tes coup de cœurs ^^ tu n'as pas trainé pour la dévoré ! En tout cas merci d'avoir laissé ton avis, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! Que des compliments en plus ! Je suis touchée / les chapitres sortent le vendredi soir ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Allumette paniquée**

**Pov Marco**

J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, les ténèbres s'emparent de moi. Je le hais, je le hais du plus profond de mon âme, mais je ne peux rien faire. Je gigote du mieux que je peux mais je ne peux rien faire. Je suffoque …

« -Marco ! Réveille-toi ! »

Je me redresse brusquement et la lumière me brûle les yeux mais je peux voir Ace sur mes hanches complètement paniqué. Ce n'était qu'un rêve …

« -Marco, ça va ?

-O…ouais…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Juste un mauvais rêve …

-J'l'ai compris, mais il se passait quoi dedans ?

-…Ma défaite contre Teach … »

Je le vois se mordiller la lèvre puis, il se serre contre moi pour me rassurer. Il devait se douter qu'à un moment ou un autre j'aurai ce genre de rêve, Teach est toujours en vie et en liberté. Surtout que ce matin, il a fait parler de lui. Il aurait quitté son poste de Shichibukai, on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il l'est devenu. Je passe mes bras autour d'Ace et colle encore plus mon corps. Sa chaleur me rassure.

« -Faut que j'aille prendre l'air …

-Tu veux que je vienne ?

-Non, j'vais aller voler un peu, aller haut va me faire du bien, recouche-toi »

On se détache et Ace me laisse sortir du lit. Je me dirige vers le pont, salut celui qui est de garde, le surprenant un peu. On est au beau milieu de la nuit et je ne suis pas du genre à sacrifier mon sommeil. Je le rassure rapidement puis vais vers la rambarde avant de me transformer en phœnix. Je m'envole haut tout en restant sur la même ligne que le navire.

Le vent coupe mes flammes et les nuages me cachent la vue. Il y en a beaucoup, je pense que demain on aura le droit à de la pluie mais pour l'instant, je m'en moque. Savoir que cet enfoiré est encore en vie et que je ne peux pas l'arrêter me tue... Je monte encore plus haut, là où il fait le plus froid, avec le moins d'air possible. J'ai comme l'impression qu'en faisant ça, je pourrais atteindre Thatch, que cet idiot me taperai dans le dos pour me dire que c'est pas grave.

Je ferme les yeux et arrête de battre des ailes. Je veux laisser le vent me porter. Je viens déjà de couper ma nuit, en plus, je me suis transformé en phœnix... Cette journée me fatigue, j'ai tellement peu d'énergie… Tellement peu de force … Je sens l'air s'infiltrer en moi … je sens chacune de mes particule se laisser aller. Plus rien, je ne sens plus rien … qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Une force me tire d'un seul coup et m'oblige à me réveiller, comme si je m'étais endormi … non ? Je suis tiré sur le navire et je crache de l'eau, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

« -Laissez passer ! »

Je reconnais la voix d'Ace. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu foutre ? J'me suis endormi en volant ? Ah en juger par l'eau de mer sur moi … je pense que oui. Je vois le brun se frayer un chemin dans mes frères qui s'étaient réveillés à cause du brouhaha engendré par mon sauvetage. Arf, j'aime pas le voir complètement perdu comme ça. Même à Impel Down, il n'était pas dans cet état. Il se met devant moi et cale ma tête entre ses mains.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

-J'me suis endormi, j'voulais pas …

-Marco ! Tu viens de tomber à la mer ! C'est pas rien ! Imagine ! On aurais pu ne pas t'avoir entendu !

-Désolé …

-Fils, que se passe-t-il ? Me demande père

-C'est à cause de Teach ! Il se stresse trop avec ! Répond Ace pour moi

-Ace …

-Autant en parler, car pas question que tu me refasses un coup comme ça ! »

Bon, il a raison, mais on ne peut pas partir s'occuper de Teach comme ça, on ne sait même pas où il se trouve. Père a l'air très inquiet à mon sujet, c'est vrai que normalement c'est plutôt moi qui m'occupe des autres et pas quelqu'un qui s'occupe de moi.

« -Dès demain, Joz, lance un appel à nos alliés pour la recherche de Teach, qu'ils me donnent sa position s'ils le voient, Rakuyou, envoie t'as division en recherche sur lui. Nous ne pouvons pas en faire notre principale destination, mais il est vrai qu'il faut punir Teach... Mon fils, je compte sur toi pour surveiller Marco, qu'il ne se laisse plus atteindre, ajouta Barbe Blanche à l'attention d'Ace

-Pas de problème ! »

Bien sûr, il est trop content de pouvoir désobéir à tous mes ordres. Je soupire, c'est vrai, j'ai merdé, donc je ne vais rien dire. Père ordonne à tout le monde de retourner se coucher et Ace me ramène dans la chambre. Enfin, je vais d'abord prendre une douche, histoire de retirer l'eau de mer et ensuite je retourne au lit. Ace se colle à moi et éteint la lampe à huile.

« -T'en fais pas, j'suis là ! Se moque Ace

-Tu pourras pas tout le temps en profiter, bébé…

-Je sais, aller plus sérieusement, si tu veux quelque chose pour te détendre, dis-le !

-J'veux juste dormir, alors bouge pas trop !

-Je serais aussi sage qu'une peluche !

-J'ai pas besoin d'une peluche, je veux juste mon amoureux contre moi »

Je sens Ace sourire contre moi. Il bouge un peu et m'offre un baiser avant de reposer sa tête contre mon torse. Ouais, j'suis sentimental, mais j'ai l'impression que si je ne m'accroche pas à ça, tout va disparaître. Y'a bien un truc qui pourrait me détendre … mais je veux pas le demander, j'aimerai qu'Ace y pense de lui-même.

« -Tu sais, tu m'appelles bébé car tu trouves que j'agis comme un bébé ?

-Ouais !

-Bah moi je vais t'appeler Shouchou (1) parce que t'es vraiment trop chou quand on est que tous les deux ! Dit-il en rigolant

-Crétin !

-Shouchou~ »

Je soupire, bon, ça prouve au moins ses sentiments pour moi. Il n'irait pas donner un surnom à n'importe qui. Je caresse son dos fraîchement tatoué. Il a pu le faire hier, il a grincé des dents en pestant que notre tatoueur qui utilise le haki. Bah, c'était pour être sûr de ne pas se foirer, c'est tout. Je ferme les yeux et m'endors en serrant Ace contre moi.

Je me réveille en entendant des voix. Mon allumette n'est plus contre moi, j'ouvre les yeux et voit qu'il est en train de parler avec Curiel à l'entrée de la chambre. Ils ont l'air bien trop sérieux, je me doute que cela concerne Teach. Je soupire et me lève du lit pour me diriger vers mon amant. Je passe mes bras autour de ses hanches et colle son dos à mon torse. Ace soupire de plaisir en sentant mes lèvres sur son cou, j'adore le marquer. Mais je n'oublie pas la présence de mon frère et me reconcentre.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-…euh… tu te sens mieux ?

-Beaucoup ouais, c'était juste un petit coup de blues, t'inquiète et donc qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Petit coup … t'as failli crever quand même !

-Curiel, arrête de changer de sujet … il se passe quoi, bébé ? Dis-je en sachant bien qu'Ace va être forcé de parler

-…Commandant ? Dit-il en s'adressant à Curiel.

-Ace ! Je suis ton commandant, fais-moi le plaisir de me dire ce que vous me cachez !

-Vas-y, dis-lui, on pourra pas lui cacher de toute façon, Abdique mon frère

-Me cacher quoi ?

-Shanks a intercepté Teach…

-…pourquoi Shanks ?

-…J'l'ai appelé en lui disant que Teach voulait la peau de mon frère …, Avoue Ace

-T'as menti au roux ?

-Non ! J'ai juste … dis une vérité qui n'est plus valable !

-Et donc ? Le roux est encore vivant ?

-Vivant mais blessé … enfin, ils ont pu capturer Teach, il va nous le livrer…

-Super, il est où le roux, je calcule un itinéraire rapide !

-Bah, pour l'instant, il ne veut pas bouger, Kaïdo le piste et nous piste aussi, il garde Teach au chaud le temps qu'il soit remis sur pied et il viendra lui-même nous le livrer…

-Oh …

-Tu vas y arriver Shouchou ? Se moque Ace

-J'suis encore ton supérieur, bébé~

-Père n'a pas levé l'ordre comme quoi je dois m'occuper de toi et même que je peux te désobéir ! »

Il en profite ! C'est tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il en profite … et bien ! Curiel préfère s'enfuir, n'ayant aucune envie de « se mêler des affaires de couple ». Ace le regarde partir puis me lance un sourire idiot. Même pas en rêve ! Je craquerais pas !

« -Tu peux sourire autant que tu veux, mais ça ne change pas que tu ne peux pas contredire tous mes ordres !

-Je contredis pas tous tes ordres, juste ceux qui ne sont pas bons pour toi !

-Bébé …

-Donc, moi je t'ordonne, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu n'as pas le droit de te mêler de tout ce qui est en rapport avec Teach ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'y penser non plus !

-N'importe quoi …

-Je voulais te demander aussi …

-Hum ?

-Hier, avant qu'on entende parler de Teach … tu parlais d'une mission solo …

-Hors de question !

-Mais … pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es encore nouveau ici, donc on ne peut pas te donner une mission en solo !

-Mais tu me connais ! J'bosse bien ! Allez, s'te plait !

-Non.

-Allez ! S'te plait !

-J'ai dit « non » Ace !

-…Et si tu viens avec moi ?

-C'est plus une mission solo alors !

-J'ai envie de sortir du navire, même quand on part en mission, on reste pas loin, j'veux me balader moi !

-Et tu faisais comment dans la marine ?

-J'me baladais !

-Pense à tes hommes …

-J'en ai plus alors bon …

-Bon, ok, on ira tous les deux faire cette mission, mais je veux pas de conneries, ok ?

-Promis ! »

Faut dire qu'il n'a pas tort, depuis qu'il est là, il n'a pas beaucoup bougé. Il faut que je le laisse sortir un peu, sinon il va devenir fou. Ace m'embrasse puis me laisse m'habiller, le temps qu'il aille prévenir la division, je suppose. Bien évidement, j'ai dit oui à la mission donc ça veut dire qu'on part tout de suite. Je vais me fringuer et prends un sac avec des affaires, inutiles de prendre des chemises pour l'allumette. Au moins, le sac est léger ! Je sors de la chambre et vais sur le pont.

Comme c'est surprenant ! Ace a déjà mis à l'eau son striker et la seconde division est prête à agiter les chiffons blanc. Je lance un regard à père qui a l'air de discuter sérieusement avec mon amant, de quoi il parle encore ? C'est dingue quand même, j'suis sensé être le commandant !

« -Je compte sur toi, fils, cet homme pourrait devenir un allié puissant !

-Bien compris.

-Laisse Marco parler avant d'agir, Se moque père.

-Hey ! Je sais parlementer !

-Oh que non, Affirmais-je

-Marco !

-Oui, bébé ?

-Arrête ! J'ai réussi à te faire sortir d'Impel Down sans catastrophes !

-Point à Ace ! Compte Haruta

-Mais je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu as préféré brûler le problème au lieu de réfléchir !

-Point à Marco, 1 partout ! » Enrichit Curiel

Ace lance un regard noir puis part vers son striker … C'est bon j'ai compris, il ne veut pas continuer une bataille perdue d'avance donc il va bouder. Je salue tout le monde puis vais rejoindre le bébé boudeur. Je me transforme en phœnix et le guide jusqu'à notre destination. Je lance quelques regards en bas, histoire d'être sûr qu'il suive bien. Il est à à peine quelques heures, il y a un homme dessus qui pourrait servir d'informateur et pour cela il faut le convaincre. Juste le convaincre, pas forcément l'affronter ! Enfin, c'est vrai que c'est assez éloigné du navire. Donc, il aura un peu plus de liberté.

On arrive rapidement sur l'île et Ace me tire vers un hôtel. Bon, c'est logique : la première chose à faire, c'est trouver un endroit où dormir mais quand même ! On pourrait d'abord essayer de convaincre l'autre, j'espère bien qu'on ne va pas y passer des jours. Mais je pense que l'allumette veut juste des vacances, se dépêcher d'en finir avec la mission et rester un peu ici à glander. Il réserve rapidement une chambre puis me traîne à nouveau pour poser nos affaires.

« -Bébé …

-J'ai l'autorisation de père !

-Ha ?

-Quand je lui ai parlé de la mission, il a dit « vous avez un mois, je ne veux pas vous voir rentrer avant ce mois ! »

\- … quoi ?

-Il faut moins d'un mois pour convaincre l'autre ! Ensuite le temps qu'il nous reste, il est pour nous ! Père pense que tu as besoin de te reposer loin de tes charges de commandant !

-Minute ! Mes charges de commandant je les ai abandonnées assez longtemps pendant la période de Teach !

-Joz s'est gentiment proposé pour te remplacer~

-Quand est-ce que tu as eu le temps d'organiser tout ça ?

-Pendant que tu dormais, t'as le sommeil lourd, tu sais ! Quand tu t'es réveillé, je revenais de ma tournée pour savoir ce que je pouvais faire ! La première division et la seconde étaient d'accord ce plan, les commandants aussi et père a approuvé !

-Je te savais pas aussi … stratagème … va falloir que je fasse gaffe !

-Je le fais qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, sinon ça me stresse …

-J'aime pas quand t'es stressé, tu fais encore plus de conneries que d'habitude.

-Hey ! T'es méchant avec moi ! Tu devrais être gentil et tendre !

-En quel honneur ?

-…J'suis ton mec !

-Et ? Tu es gentil et tendre avec moi peut-être ?

-Bah oui ! Regarde, je te chouchoute depuis la nuit dernière !

-Justement, c'est que quand je vais pas bien !

-…Bah … c'est que … à chaque fois, quand tu laisses tes hormones dominatrices actives, j'ai l'impression que tu vas me dévorer si je suis gentil, Dit-il en rougissant

-Hormones dominatrices ? Te dévorer ? Ris-je

-Te moque pas ! C'est vrai ! Là, t'es pas en forme mais d'habitude, dès je t'embrasse ça se finit toujours au lit !

-Tu le demandes aussi…

-Bah une fois que tu m'as excité, je vais pas dire non, ça serait con !

-Oui très…, Je confirme en souriant

-Tu m'énerves … Dit-il en regardant le sol

-Bébé… »

Il relève son regard vers moi et je lui ouvre mes bras. Il veut des câlins, ça lui arrivait avant quand il était inquiet, ça devait être pour son frère mais à l'époque je ne le savais pas. Et depuis que Luffy et Rayleigh sont passé au journal, il demande à nouveau des attentions. Il doit encore être inquiet, mais je suppose que comme un idiot, il a dû penser que je n'étais pas en état.

« -Je ferais attention avec mes hormones ! Alors puisque j'ai le droit à des vacances, on va en profiter pour se transformer en bisounours ?

-Beurk, pas question ! J'veux pas devenir une guimauve ! J'veux toujours qu'on fasse l'amour mais je veux mes câlins au réveil avec, c'est tout !

-J'm'en doutais … un vrai bébé avec ce genre de caprice !

-Hey !

-Mais tu sais bébé …

-Quoi ?

-Je t'aime comme ça »

Et il est encore plus mignon quand il rougit !

* * *

**DES BISOUNOURS PARTOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT 8DDDD #Apétéuncablecarsacorrectriceétaitenmodebisounours qui est bisounours ?**

(1) Prononciation jap de chouchou


	17. Allumette choquée

**Bonjour à tous ! *évite les pierres* même pas ma faute si je suis en retard ! XD C'est ma beta la responsable, elle a pas réussi à corrigé à temps... mais bon ça va xD je vais être pardonné je pense. (d'ailleurs je vous invite à regarder mon profil, en haut, je marque toujours quand je poste le prochain chapitre et j'actualise en semaine s'il y a des empêchements !)**

**Alors… aujourd'hui de(ux ?) belles grandes choses ! xD**

**Tout d'abord… *oui je le remarque un peu beaucoup à la bourre* … Merci pour les 100 reviews ! xD 133 maintenant, mais merciiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je nem tous ! *lance des fleurs*, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à laisser votre avis et pour vous récompenser… surtout parce que Kitty et moi on a eu un élan de folie XD je vous propose en plus du chapitre de GT. Un petit OS qui a pour titre « jouis pour moi » je vous en prie, amusez vous !**

**Réponses aux guests :**

**Plop-Plop : Bisounours ? XD Ah non, niveau bisounours je suis assez servie avec ma beta ! Je t'en prie, lâche toi, les reviews c'est fait pour ^^ j'ai mal pour ton bras mais…*chuchote* tu sais quoi ? J'me suis aussi pété le bras droit y'a quelques années… et j'suis aussi droitière… maintenant j'suis ambidextre ! *reprend le bon ton* Hum… j'espère que la double récompense d'aujourd'hui te plaira )**

**Akira : Merci pour ta review ^^ mais comme je ralentie mon rythme d'écriture de GT je ne vais pas accéléré le rythme de postage XDD donc je reste à mon poste tous les vendredi ! / que des compliments, merciiiii, je suis vraiment contente qu'il t'ai plu ! J'espère que celui-ci aussi te plaira ! :3 et peut-être l'OS si tu iras le lire ^^**

**Guest du 8 mai : Le monde des bisounours le dernier chapitre XD c'était bien gluant…. merci encore pour ta review et j'espère te retrouvé à nouveau ! xD (je veux bien que tu mettes un pseudo, juste pour éviter d'avoir des mélanges)**

**Guest du 9 mai : (toi aussi je veux bien xD car du coup, j'ai peur qu'entre vous deux vous soyez perdu quand je réponds) Merci beaucoup pour ta review :3 Les vacances amoureuse, surtout avec Ace… c'est toujours chaud ! #BAM rooooh elle était drôle ! Bien, bien… Ace s'est transformé en bisounours protecteur ouais xD j'espère que le chapitre du jour va te plaire :3**

**HelenaH : J'ai le droit de refaire ma blague sur les vacances avec Ace c'est toujours chaud ? xD Roooh… Ace s'inquiétera toujours pour Marco, parce que… IL EST POSSESIF ! SI SI ! xDDDD Merci pour ta review toujours aussi drôle et voici la suite !**

**lameufalahache : éoè si tu as une hache je m'enfuie moi ! ^^ je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et ne partent pas en couille comme tu dis XDDD j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire !**

**Lilou : Alors ta review est sur le chapitre 1 mais je vais y répondre ici XD je peux pas modifié le chap 2 puis je ne sais pas si tu as tout lu ou pas. Bref ! Merci beaucoup de ta review ^^ et oui ! J'ai osé le Ace en marine ! Faut diversifier la chose !**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Allumette choquée**

**Pov Marco**

On est devant la maison de notre potentiel futur informateur. Il ne faut pas oublier la mission quand même. Ace est en train de tapoter du pied derrière moi. Je soupire et lui demande très gentiment de bien vouloir m'attendre, il grogne et dit qu'il va faire un tour en ville alors. Je préfère ça ! Sinon la maison va finir en cendre. Enfin, je peux toquer à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre et dévoile un homme d'à peu près mon âge, roux et grand. Heureusement que mon amant n'est pas là… je sens d'ici sa crise de jalousie… je persiste à dire que j'aurai pas dû lui parler de mon ex.

« -Euh … vous êtes ?

-Ah ? Euh … Marco ! Enchanté !

-Et c'est pour ?

-J'aimerai vous parler un peu, est-ce possible d'entrer ?

-Pas vraiment »

J'ai bien fait de dire à Ace de me laisser sinon, il aurait déjà brûlé la porte. Je soupire avant de regarder de long en large l'homme devant moi. Il a pourtant l'air d'un honnête citoyen. Enfin bon …

« -J'me présente un peu mieux, commandant de la première division de Barbe Blanche, Marco

-Oh … entrez, entrez ! »

J'm'en doutais, lui, il ne veut pas d'ennuis. Cette mission s'annonce plutôt simple. Je rentre dans la baraque et m'installe sur la chaise que me désigne mon hôte.

« -Thé, café ou sake ?

-Non, c'est bon… »

Mon hôte, par contre, lui se sert un café puis s'installe en face de moi. J'ai l'impression que je vais lui annoncer la destruction du monde ou bien la mort d'un proche. Bon, c'est bien que l'atmosphère soit sérieuse mais j'ai pas envie qu'elle reste aussi tendue.

« -Que fait un commandant de Barbe Blanche dans ma demeure ?

-Parait que vous êtes doué pour réunir des infos…

-Si ça arrive jusqu'à vos oreilles, j'ai peur de voir débarquer la marine ici !

-Ne vous en faites pas, les pirates ont un certain talent pour ébruiter les infos sans que la marine le sache…

-Oh … je vois, mais désolé, je n'ai aucune envie de me mêler aux pirates !

-Alors à qui aimeriez-vous vous mêler ? »

Pas très compliqué de savoir qu'il cache quelque chose. De un, il n'a pas voulu me laisser entrer au départ, ensuite, il veut éviter la marine. Donc, il ne doit pas être totalement clean. Je soutiens son regard rempli de menaces. Non mais pour qui il me prend ? J'suis quand même commandant et accessoirement amant d'une allumette qui s'enflamme vite ! C'est pas un froussard comme lui qui va me faire peur. J'ai survécu à une putain de SM à Impel Down !

« -J'ai déjà un employeur …

-Quel est son prix ?

-Je ne fais pas ça pour l'argent ! Leurs idées sont très rapprochées miennes !

-Des révolutionnaires ? »

Je le vois se tendre sur sa chaise, il est encore plus mauvais menteur que Luffy. Il semble chercher un échappatoire. J'ai rien contre les révolutionnaires, enfin presque... En plus, j'ai appris que du coup Dragon était le père du frère d'Ace mais … ce type est excellent dans son domaine et le fait qu'il nous chipe un aussi bon informateur me saoule un peu même si les pirates et les révolutionnaires ne recherchent pas le même type d'infos. Il pourrait faire un effort et bosser pour les deux quand même !

« -C'est-à-dire que …

-Il y a une sacrée différence entre ce que demande un révolutionnaire et un pirate !

-Mais le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les pirates …

-Ah ouais ?

-Les pirates n'ont pas de loi, ils vont de trahison en trahison !

-Hey ! On n'a jamais trahi qui que ce soit !

-L'histoire de barbe noire ne m'est pas inconnue ! Alors ne mens pas ! »

Effectivement, pour un informateur, s'il n'était pas au courant de ça, on aurait aucune raison de vouloir l'engager...

« -Teach est une mauvaise exception, mais jamais nous n'avons de trahisons dans notre famille !

-Je le sais, l'équipage de Barbe Blanche est connue pour son esprit de « famille » un peu tordu. Mais cela ne change pas le fait que ce soit contraire à mes idées. Vous restez des pirates, vous volez, tuez et j'en passe !

-Nous avons notre propre code …

-Qui sait ce que vous pourriez faire des informations que je vous donnerais !

-Parce que les révolutionnaires sont clean peut-être ?

-Ils aspirent à changer ce monde malsain ! A détruire ce qui le pourrit de l'intèrieur ! Vous, que ça soit bien ou mal, vous vous en moquez totalement !

-Hey ! J'suis peut-être plus calme qu'Ace mais ça veut pas dire que je ne m'énerve pas quand on dit du mal de notre équipage !

-… »

Evidement qu'il ne peut plus rien dire ! Il a tort ! Bref, faut pas que je m'énerve, parlons. Il faut que j'arrive à le convaincre et non l'effrayer. Des fois, c'est bien qu'Ace soit là. Ça fait une alternance, méchant pirate, bon pirate et du coup, la personne en général se confie beaucoup plus facilement. Enfin bon, je me calme et regarde à nouveau l'homme.

« -On veut juste un informateur, on ne te demandera pas tout le temps des choses, mais en cas d'extrême urgence seulement

-Il faut que j'en parle à l'armée révolutionnaire, ça tombe bien, il y a toujours le second qui est là !

-Le second ?

-Le n°2 de l'armée révolutionnaire, il est parti faire des courses en ville. Nous pouvons le rejoindre si vous le souhaitez…

-Le n°2 lui-même ? Si c'est pas impressionnant !

-J'suis un informateur de qualité

-Parfait, allons-y ! »

Je me lève et il me suit, j'vais peut-être retrouver Ace en ville. On se dirige lentement vers les habitations avant que je ne vois une étrange fumée. Comme si quelque chose brûlait … Non, non, non, ce n'est pas mon bébé qui s'est énervé. Non, je veux croire que ce n'est pas lui qui a fait cette connerie. Il a promis d'être calme. En plus, il veut qu'on prenne notre temps pour se reposer, alors il irait pas détruire une ville… pas vrai ? Que quelqu'un me rassure par pitié !

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Deux hommes se dispute et l'un d'entre eux s'est mis à bruler ! »

ACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Je claque ma main contre mon front avant de soupirer. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire de lui ? On se dirige vers l'endroit où il y a le plus de bruit et quelle n'est pas ma surprise en voyant mon cher amant en train de se battre avec … un blond ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'il s'énerve comme ça ? Je vois l'autre qui essaye de le calmer … une connaissance ? D'ailleurs, notre potentiel-futur-informateur n'a pas l'air bien … merde, ça doit être le révolutionnaire !

« -Reviens ici espèce de … 10 ans … 10 PUTAIN D'ANNEES QU'ON TE CROIT MORT ! » Hurle le brun

Houlà, j'ai intérêt à intervenir. Je vais vers Ace et l'immobilise pour qu'il se calme. Heureusement que je maitrise le haki, car j'ai oublié le kairoseki dans ma chambre sur le moby dick. Le blond soupire de soulagement et me remercie. Attends deux secondes toi, je calme mon mec et ensuite faut qu'on parle.

« -Tu veux bien te calmer bébé ?

-Non ! Ce type … il…

-Respire et explique-moi…

-Mais !

-C'est qui ce type ?

-…mon frère …

-Ha ?

-Celui que je croyais mort depuis 10 ans ! Tu aurais pu donner signe de vie ! Tu sais à quel point élever Luffy c'est l'enfer ?! Sabo ! Hurle Ace sur l'autre

-Désolé …, S'excuse le frère

-Calme-toi, j'ai besoin de lui pour l'informateur et je ne voudrais pas te savoir en colère alors qu'on est sensé se détendre »

Ace se calme puis se retourne pour me faire les yeux doux. Nan pas question, même avec les yeux plus mignons qu'il veut, je refuse qu'il brûle une ville entière pour s'énerver contre un frère qui à la fin finira par le serrer dans ses bras. Je le relâche avant de m'exprimer clairement :

« -Non !

-C'est pas juste !

-Ace !

-C'est bon, j'ai compris … sinon la mission ?

-J'allais justement y venir, vois-tu, ton cher frère a l'air de faire partie de l'armée révolutionnaire comme notre informateur ! Donc faut trouver un terrain d'entente !

-Si Ace me fait câlin, pourquoi pas ? Rigole le blond

-Sabo ! Enfoiré ! J'vais te griller dans le câlin !

-Oh ! J'te savais pas si aimant !

-Hey ! C'est moi qui aie le droit de taquiner Ace là-dessus ! Dis-je pour défendre mon territoire

-Va falloir se présenter je pense, Sabo, un des leaders des révolutionnaires, le n°2 ! Frère d'Ace et de Luffy, Dit-il en me tendant la main

-Marco, commandant de la première division de Barbe Blanche ! Amant d'Ace ! » Fis-je de la même manière en lui serrant la main.

Je sens le regard lourd d'Ace… quoi ? Il n'aime pas ma présentation ou quoi ? Ah non, il fixe plutôt notre poignée de main. Il le voit grogner avant de marmonner un « ça fait cérémonie de fiançailles » ah ouais ? Bon, c'est vrai que je me présente au seul membre de sa famille ayant une cervelle pour réfléchir. Parce que Luffy, on ne peut pas dire qu'il en avait une.

Un sourire sadique s'agrandit sur le visage du blond. Il fait ça pour énerver Ace, je viens enlacer mon amant et lui donne un baiser sur la joue pour qu'il se calme un peu. Je veux juste qu'on en finisse avec cette journée, on pourrait même tranquillement parler avec son frère autour d'un café mais pas de bagarre. Mon allumette soupire de plaisir et profite un peu de notre s'embrassade. Une fois à peu près calmé, il se reconcentre sur son frère qui a l'air plutôt heureux de le voir ainsi. Sûr qu'il n'était pas vraiment épanoui en marine. Depuis le début, je lui dis qu'il n'aurait jamais dû entrer dans la marine.

« -Et donc ? Parait que tu as abandonné ta tenue blanche et ton titre de vice-amiral, Ace ?

-Ouais ! T'as vu comment elle brille ma prime ?

-Tellement qu'ils ont parlé de ton père !

-Hey !

-Mais c'est le journal qui disait que tu étais devenu un pirate de Barbe Blanche qui m'a surpris le plus !

-Ah ouais ?

-Qui aurait cru que tu irais obéir à quelqu'un !

-Il obéit pas beaucoup … Soupirais-je

-Hey ! J'te permets pas ! Jusqu'à présent, j'ai tout le temps obéit ! En ce moment, t'es pas en état de donner de bons ordres, c'est tout~

-Absolument pas, c'est juste toi qui en profite ! Ripostai-je

-Sinon tu voulais quoi à Sabo ?

-Ah … on voudrait que votre informateur devienne aussi le nôtre, c'est bon ?

-J'y vois pas d'inconvénients ! »

Clair et rapide … il est vraiment frère avec Ace et Luffy ? Parce qu'il m'a l'air d'être vachement intelligent… pas du tout comme les deux D. Déjà, rien que le fait qu'il soit révolutionnaire prouve qu'il réfléchit beaucoup plus. Sabo me fixe pendant plusieurs secondes avant de sourire bêtement, un sourire comme celui de ses frangins. Je sens l'allumette tirer sur ma chemise pour attirer mon attention mais j'ai à peine le temps de retourner mon regard sur lui que ses lèvres se collent aux miennes.

Bizarre, d'habitude, il se contente d'un petit bisou quand on est en public mais là, il laisse sa langue venir jouer avec la mienne. Et il fait ça avec de l'énergie ! Enfin, je dis pas non. J'en profite pour tripoter Ace et lui mettre les mains au cul. Je rentre dans le jeu et me met à jouer avec sa langue. Je reprends le contrôle du baiser le faisant gémir de plaisir puis finis par demander de l'air. Je relâche sa langue créant un filet de bave qui se casse rapidement. Il en profite pour passer ses mains autour de mon cou pour me serrer contre lui.

« -J'te savais pas si entreprenant en public !

-Mon frère t'as souri bizarrement … j'lui apprends ce qu'il n'a pas le droit de faire ! Entre ainés, faut le faire de temps en temps !

-Jaloux ?

-Et alors ? T'en es bien content…

-Très même. Moi, je suis jamais contre ce genre de chose, tu sais~

-La-ferme ! »

Je ris et lui donne un baiser chaste. Je ne peux pas non plus l'allumer en plein milieu de la rue. Je pense qu'il adorerait mais qu'en même temps, il me le reprocherait après pendant des heures, surtout que je pourrais pas le détendre comme je veux ici. Puis son frère ne va pas supporter le spectacle en entier. Même si en ce moment, il rigole bien en le voyant aussi possessif.

« -T'es devenu gnangnan Ace !

-Même pas vrai !

-Oh que si !

-Hey !

-Sinon, comment va Luffy ? J'ai vu les nouvelles dans le journal et je suis surpris que tu ais encore des cheveux !

-Merci, c'est sûr que c'est pas toi qui étais là pour qu'il se porte mieux !

-Oh ! J'me stressais aussi pour Lu' !

-Pas assez alors !

-J'me stressais aussi pour toi ! J'me demandais à quel moment ils allaient annoncer dans le journal que Garp t'avait tué par inadvertance !

-Hey !

-M'enfin, j'te préfère en pirate ! Le blanc ça ne te va vraiment pas !

-Merci bien, j'aimais pas les fringues non plus…

-Les fringues de la marine ou les fringues tout court ? Parce que là, tu portes pas grand-chose !

-J'ai une excuse ! Faut qu'on voie mon tatouage, Dit Ace en se retournant pour montrer la marque dont il est si fier.

-Ouais, une excuse hein… »

Je souris un peu, son frère a bien raison, c'est juste une excuse. Ace ne supporte pas avoir plus qu'un short sur lui. Des fois, j'ai même du mal à lui faire enfiler le calçon sous le bas. Le brun lui tire la langue puis resserre sa prise sur moi pour le câlin. Sabo s'approche avant de me saluer humblement. Tiens, j'ai une impression de déjà vu.

« -Je pense que c'est vous que je dois remercier le plus pour s'être occupé d'Ace !

-Ça tu peux le dire oui…

-Il est un peu chiant et pas sincère avec ce qu'il ressent mais Ace est du genre à surprotéger ceux qu'il chérit !

-Je sais, ouais…

-Il doit beaucoup vous aimez pour avoir sacrifié son plan d'Impel Down.

-J'ai pas eu le droit à de vraies déclarations encore, mais j'ai cru comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire dans ses douces phrases poétiques… Aie, mords pas Ace ! Dis-je en sentant les dents de mon amant sur mon cou

-Vraiment ! Il vous adore !

-Merci bien !

-Arrêtez un peu ! On dirait vraiment que je vais me marier !

-C'est presque ça, c'est pas souvent que tu emballes quelqu'un en pleine rue !

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu étais pas là ces 10 dernières années !

-J'te connais crétin !

-J't'emmerde !

-Ah je vois que tu n'as pas perdu tes politesses, j'me disais bien !

-Va te faire …

-Bébé, on peut se calmer ? Et si on allait parler autour d'un repas, ça vous permettra de parler plus … calmement, non ? »

Les deux frères se toisent du regard avant d'affirmer que l'idée leur plait. J'me disais bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas résister à l'appel de leur estomac.

Bon, bah direction, le restaurant…

* * *

**Héhéhéhé, vous vouliez Sabo ! Le voilà ! XDD**


	18. Oiseau perturbé

**Bonjour, bonsoir :3**

**Ah aujourd'hui je n'ai pas de long blabla pour vous XD je vais juste vous dire, que je vous ai évité d'avoir une semaine sans chapitre XDDD ma beta partant en vacance et n'ayant pas de chapitre corrigé d'avance... mais je lui ai dis è_é tu m'en fais deux cette semaine, que j'ai de quoi posté ! Alors le chapitre sera bien là vendredi prochain~**

**Plop-Plop : Merci de ta review ! XD tu m'as tué avec tes BDM et cette comparaison ! XDDD mon dieu… è_é je ne suis pas petite ! Je suis de taille moyenne ! Puis au Japon je faisais partie des grandes chut XD Alors j'ai vu ta review sur Jouis pour moi, j'en profite que tu lises GT pour te répondre aussi ici… psss *chuchote* faut que je t'avoue… moi aussi je préfère Ace uke pour ça, nos collab avec Kitty, en fic, c'est toujours Ace uke, Law seme mais… elle, elle préfère Law en soumis alors xD les OS c'est pour la détendre de temps en temps. Mais en dehors des OS, les Ace x Law qu'on écrit Ace est uke, Law seme ! :3 et qui sait… bientôt… il y aura de petites surprises… (et oui c'est bien au pluriel héhéhéhé) voilà voilà ! ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant ! Héhéhéhéhéhé**

**HelenaH : Ouiiiii ^^ il est là le frère mort depuis 10 ans qui n'a jamais rien dit ! Ace jaloux, c'est toujours magnifique :) La discussion la voilà ! Je te remercie pour ta review et j'espèce que ce chapitre aussi te fera rire ! :D.  
**

**Akira : Ah bah je viens juste de publié XDDD j'ai oublié... oui j'avoue avoir oublié le chapitre XD j'ai pas compris ! Contente que la fic te plaise toujours autant :3 Voilà voilà le chapitre bonne lecture à toi !**

**Merci aux 34 favoris et au 43 follows ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous~**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Oiseau perturbé**

**Pov Ace**

Je relâche l'assiette maintenant vide comme mon frère. Aaaaah, j'avais faim ! En plus, ce traitre en a profité d'une de mes crises de narcolepsie pour me piquer de la nourriture. Mais Marco en a gentiment recommander de nouveau, alors ça va. Je m'essuie les babines et fixe le frisé en face de moi. Je suis heureux qu'il soit en vie, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie de le baffer pour n'avoir rien dit pendant tout ce temps. Et Luffy d'ailleurs ? Il y a pensé ? Il m'écrit une lettre comme quoi je dois faire attention à lui car c'est notre précieux petit frère, mais pas de nouvelles ? Quel crétin !

Je sens la main de Marco glisser sur ma cuisse… Quoi ? Je suis calme, non ? Ah … mes flammes m'ont trahi, je respire un bon coup pour reprendre le contrôle de mon fruit du démon et me reconcentre sur mon frère. On a beaucoup de choses à se dire et j'ai pas mal de question. Dire que la mission est finie que je devrais détendre mon phœnix, mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à voir Sabo ! Faut dire que je le croyais mort ! Faudra que je repasse par chez Dandan pour dire deux mots à certaines personnes.

« -Bon, Ace, je vois bien que tu meurs d'envie de me serrer dans tes bras … alors si tu posais tes questions ?

-Ne l'énerve pas, s'te plait, il est assez dur à calmer ces temps-ci … Soupira mon amant

-Hey ! J'suis là je vous rappelle !

-Désolé, je t'en prie, vas-y !

-Tu as vu Luffy ?

-Non, je ne sais pas trop où il est, alors que je pensais le croiser sur l'île des tritons, il a été intercepté parait qu'il est en exil pour l'instant…

-Ouais, pour 2 ans, Rayleigh veut même pas me laisser approcher, Soupirais-je en me souvenant de la conversation avec le bras droit du seigneur des pirates.

-J'attendrais alors, je pense qu'il n'est pas à 2 ans près …

-C'est toi qui le fera arrêter de chialer !

-Je sais ! Rien que d'y penser j'en désespère !

-Bien fait !

-Merci de ta fraternité Ace !

-C'est un plaisir ! Et sinon, pourquoi t'es devenu révolutionnaire ? Tu voulais être pirate de base, non ?

-Il s'est passé plusieurs choses … il y a 10 ans, j'ai voulu quitter l'île … j'ai été attaqué par un tenryuubito … et Dragon m'a sauvé, sans lui, je serais mort. J'ai alors compris que les idées que j'avais correspondaient plus à un révolutionnaire qu'à un pirate, comme ça je pourrais faire un bouquin en trois tomes, version pirate, version marine et version révolutionnaire ! D'ailleurs, va falloir que tu me racontes ta vie à la marine ! Que je mette à écrire ! » Rigole mon frère

Ce crétin … je ne sais même pas quoi lui répondre, je crois que ça y est, l'émotion du « il m'a trop manqué » remonte enfin à la surface. Je soupire et regarde mon amant qui a le sourire aux lèvres… Quoi ? Il m'énerve ! Je déteste quand il a ce sourire-là ! Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« -T'es trop mignon comme ça… Dit-il après avoir rompu le baiser

-Hein ?

-A ne pas pouvoir t'empêcher d'être heureux de voir ton frère en vie mais à essayer de ne pas le montrer.

-Hey ! C'est n'importe quoi ! »

J'entends Sabo pouffer de rire à côté, non mais sérieux quoi ! Faut arrêter de se moquer de moi ! Je grogne un peu pour montrer mon mécontentement mais je pense qu'il n'en a rien à faire. Il m'embrasse sur la joue puis se lève … euh oui ?

« -Je remonte dans la chambre, sois sage et fais pas de bêtise avec ton frère.

-Tu vas dormir ?

-Un peu … t'en fais pas, je peux très bien dormir tout seul alors prends ton temps avec ton frangin.

-T'es sûr ?

-Je suis pas un gosse, bébé~

-Ouais, tu dois être chouchouté, Shouchou~ Dis-je en ayant parfaitement bien compris qu'il me sous-entendait « pas comme toi »

-On verra après, j'te laisse »

Il pose un petit baiser chaste sur mes lèvres puis s'en va. Je le regarde presque en boudant mais m'arrête vite en entendant Sabo frapper la table, tellement je le fais rire. Ouais, bah, je vais vraiment finir par le cramer sur place moi ce blondinet !

« -Jamais je n'aurai cru te voir faire une tête comme ça !

-Je t'emmerde Sabo, mais bien profond !

-Pas sûr que le commandant apprécie !

-Hey ! Commence pas à jouer là-dessus !

-C'est unique de te voir amoureux !

-Je t'emmerde !

-Et le pauvre, tu lui as toujours pas dit tes sentiments ? »

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte, lui ? Je lui lance un regard surpris et qui prouve que je ne comprends pas le sens de sa phrase.

« -Il a dit que tu lui a jamais dit, sauf en sous-entendus bizarres !

-Mais …

-Tu le nies même pas ! T'es horrible Ace !

-J'y peux rien, ça veut pas sortir !

-De quoi ?

-Bah … le … « je t'aime », Dis-je en rougissant

-T'as bien réussi là, espèce d'idiot, Rit Sabo

-Mais c'est pas pareil en face !

-Il te le dit ?

-Oui … au moins une fois par jour …

-Et ça te fait pas plaisir ? A toi plus qu'autre chose, je sais à quel point tu as souffert au sujet de ton existence, alors entendre celui dont tu es amoureux te dire ô combien, il t'aime, tu n'aimes pas ?

-Si … j'adore …

-Bah, c'est pareil pour lui ! Alors sois courageux et dis-lui correctement ! Surtout qu'au vu de votre conversation, il ne doit pas aller très bien ces derniers temps, non ?

-C'est compliqué …

-C'est à cause de la raison qui l'a enfermé à Impel Down ?

-Ouais … comment tu sais ça ?

-J'suis un révolutionnaire bien informé !

-Ouais, on dirait pas comme ça…

-Oh ! C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi ?

-Mais rien du tout voyons. Sinon, il est comment ?

-De qui ?

-Dragon

-Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à lui ?

-Tu ne sais pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir ?

\- … C'est le père de Luffy et le fils du vieux ! »

Ah c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas là quand je l'ai appris… sympa sa tête complètement choquée, Dragon doit pas non plus trop étaler sa famille je suppose. Bon, je crois que j'ai cassé Sabo là, il ne réagit plus du tout. Bah … tant pis c'est pour son bien … je prends mon verre d'eau et le lui lance à la figure.

« -Mais ça va pas !

-J'ai pas trouvé d'autres moyens…

-Réfléchis un peu !

-C'est pas ma spécialité.

-Bref … donc Dragon est le père de Luffy … depuis quand ?

-Bah Luffy a bientôt 18 ans, alors depuis à peu près … 18 ans ?

-Très drôle !

-Merci, je sais, on m'a toujours dit que j'avais un humour d'enfer !

-Crétin, Rit Sabo

-Donc, il est comment ?

-On dirait pas qu'il est père !

-En même temps, si le vieux a eut à s'en occuper c'est pas pour rien…

-Mais il a rencontré Luffy, il m'a dit !

-Que … quoi ? Quand ? Lu' ne m'a rien dit !

-A Logue Town, mais tu connais notre petit frère, aucune chance qu'il connaisse le visage de Dragon ni même savoir ce que représente Dragon !

-Sûr … il savait même pas qui était Barbe Blanche … »

On soupire tous les deux devant le peu de savoir qu'avait notre frangin. On se fixe un peu avant d'exploser de rire, le bon vieux temps où on s'amusait tous les trois à chasser dans la forêt du Grey Terminal nous manque un peu. J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que ce crétin est en vie. On ne résiste pas à une accolade fraternelle.

« -Tu m'as manqué, crétin !

-C'est réciproque blondinet ! »

On a l'air con mais tant pis ! En plus, je suppose qu'il ne va pas tarder à partir, on a chacun notre chemin à suivre. Moi mes vacances avec Marco et lui une mission quelconque pour les révolutionnaires. On se sépare puis on se regarde, c'est le moment de l'au revoir.

« -Bon, faut que j'y aille moi, j'ai du boulot !

-Et moi donc, j'te propose que tu t'en vas en version dramatique, tu pleures et moi j'agite le chiffon blanc comme Dandan le faisait pour Garp !

-Pas mal, mais j'préfère garder ma classe et ne pas verser de larmes.

-Mais ça gâche l'effet ! Bon alors j'te propose une version conne, j't'envoie ma flamme au cul et tu cours comme Luffy en me disant « à bientôt » ?

-Naaaaaan, trop chaud !

-Elle est nulle ta blague …

-Autant que tes scénarios ! Moi, j'te propose une dernière accolade puis j'te dis « à la prochaine » et on se fait juste coucou de la main !

-C'est banal !

-Ouais, mais c'est le mieux !

-Bon, ok ! Viens-là crétin ! » Dis-je en ouvrant mes bras

Mon premier scénario aurait été moins humiliant, car là, enlacé comme on est, on pourrait presque croire que je trompe Marco ! On se sépare et je fais mon coucou de la main qu'il copie pour me répondre.

« -A la prochaine !

-T'as pas intérêt à crever !

-Toi non plus !

-Et va voir Lu' ! »

Le voilà parti … ah, c'est moi qui pleurerait presque … Au moins, je sais qu'il est en vie et à peu près où il est ! C'est tant mieux ! Je quitte la table et me dirige vers les escaliers qui montent aux chambres d'hôtel. J'ai pas envie d'aller me balader en ville puis en plus, avant de rencontrer Sabo, j'ai déjà fait le tour, y'a pas grand-chose ici. Je pense qu'on va rester quelques jours puis qu'on va vite changer d'île histoire de ne pas prendre trop de graisse. J'ouvre la porte et voit mon phœnix en train de se servir un verre d'eau. Il n'a pas l'air bien…

« -Marco ?

-Hum ? Ton frère est parti ?

-Ouais, il est plutôt occupé, mais je sais que je le reverrai cette fois … ça va ?

-J'ai mal dormi …

-T'as encore rêvé de Teach ? » Demandais-je en m'approchant pour l'enlacer

Il acquiesça puis laissa son visage se cacher dans mon cou. Malgré le fait qu'on sache que Shanks a capturé Teach, il n'arrive pas à se calmer quand il est seul. Je lui offre un bisou sur la joue et le serre contre moi.

« -T'en fais pas, Shanks a bien enchainé Teach …

-Je sais, pourtant j'suis pas calmé …

-Thatch n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça…

-Tout ce que tu as retenu de lui, c'est les plats qu'il t'a fait !

-Hey ! C'est pas vrai !

-Oh que si, yoi ! »

Je soupire, j'ai pas envie de me disputer avec lui … et encore moins pour ça. Faut dire que je m'inquiète quand même un peu quoi ! Je desserre mon étreinte et le tire vers le lit pour qu'on se couche. S'il a du mal à dormir, il vaudrait mieux qu'il se repose tout de même. On s'allonge tous les deux.

« -Ace …

-Hum ?

-Je t'aime …

-…Je sais »

Ouais, Sabo m'a engueulé car j'arrive pas à lui répondre correctement, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux. Je me redresse un peu puis vient déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de mon amant. J'arrive pas à le dire avec des mots, mais je fais tout pour le prouver. Sauf, que je pense que Marco veut l'entendre, ça me fait tellement de bien quand il me le dit … à lui aussi, ça lui ferait plaisir.

« -Marco …

-Oui ?

-Je … euh … j'ai fait le tour du village tout à l'heure avant de rencontrer Sabo, comme y'a pas grand-chose à faire … on pourrait rester juste quelques jours, puis après, aller se balader sur une autre île, non ? »

Quel poule mouillée je fais, je n'arrive même pas à lui dire trois petits mots. Il me sourit et m'embrasse le front.

« -Si tu veux, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais visiter comme île ?

-…L'île des tritons…

-Ha ?

-Bah, j'l'ai jamais vue ! La marine passe toujours par Marijoa !

-Oh … on ira y faire un tour alors, Jimbei a été libéré à ce qu'il parait, on pourra aller le voir !

-Hum !

-Puis ça fait un moment qu'on n'y a pas fait un tour, même avec père, c'est bien de temps en temps d'aller voir comment vont nos territoires.

-Puis j'veux gouter leurs pâtisseries !

-Promis. Neptune sera content de nous voir, on pourra même manger au palais Ryugu, mais pour aller sur l'île va falloir qu'on revêtisse ton striker, j'connais un bon artisan ici, qu'y pourra nous faire ça.

-On est pas loin de l'île ?

-Non, on est même tout près, quand on sort de l'île de Jinbei, y'a trois chemins possibles avec le log du nouveau monde et on est sur une des trois premières îles. Donc t'en fais pas, puis c'est moi le navigateur ici, non ?

-Je sais oui, mais j'ai le droit d'apprendre…

-Tu veux apprendre quelque chose, toi ?

-Hey ! T'es dur !

-Même pas vrai !

-J'te parle pas de sexe !

-Moi non plus, pervers va ! »

Je rougis et me cache dans son torse, j'y peux rien, ce qu'il a dit fait pouvaitavoir un double sens ... Bon, ok ce que j'ai dit aussi sous-entendais bien des choses mais … j'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir que c'était déjà dit. Puis j'suis pas aussi idiot que mon crétin de frère quoi ! Je sais me cultiver ! Rarement, mais je sais le faire !

« -Ace…

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'en faire…

-De ?

-Moi, je suis pas bien, mais une fois que j'aurai vu Teach mort ça ira, t'inquiète.

-Ouais, mais on ne sait pas quand Shanks va pouvoir nous le livrer, alors je préférerais te voir aller mieux le plus vite possible, car t'as une sale tête quand t'es mal réveillé !

-Et moi j'aimerai que tu saches te contrôler

-Je sais très bien me contrôler !

-J'ai vu ça avec ton frère !

-Mais là c'était différent !

-Ace, tu sais bien que tu ne te contrôles pas souvent !

-Oh, c'est bon …

-Mais t'en fais pas, je t'aime quand même ! »

Je soupire, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que des fois, il me traite comme un gosse qui ne sait pas s'occuper de lui-même. C'est un peu frustrant ! Je me redresse et m'assois sur ses hanches. Il me regarde l'air surpris mais pose quand même ses mains sur mes côtes pour me maintenir. Aller faut le faire, je prends une très grande inspiration.

« -Marco !

-Oui ?

-Je… je … moi aussi ! Je t'aime ! »

* * *

**Et voilà Ace a fait sa déclaration d'amour :3 comment vous la trouvez ? Il était temps qu'elle arrive ! xD  
**


	19. Heureux piaf

**Heya !  
**

**Alors j'ai eu une longue journée XD donc pas la fois de bavarder**

**Réponse aux guests :**

**Plop-Plop : Tu m'as tué XDDDDD Tu parles à ton étagère ? Moi je parle plus à mon coussin Ace et Law XDD tu peux demandé à Kitty, elle le sait ! *chuchote* elle elle parle à son mur, même qu'il s'appelle Raoul ! Et au passage ;) ton voeux à été exaucé.**

**akyra76 : Merci pour ta review ! Ah bah niveau réaction du va être servit surtout physiquement ! ^^ merci encore pour tes encouragements ! Regales-toi !**

**Vorpaline : Bon retour à toi ! T'es examen ce sont bien passé ? ^^ En tout cas ça fait plaisir de te revoir ici. Décidement XD tout le monde bloqué sur l'intelligence de Sabo avec cette question sur le père de Luffy xDD Tu vas pouvoir voir l'effet de la déclaration ;) **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Heureux piaf**

**Pov Ace**

Il n'est pas obligé d'avoir l'air aussi surpris ! C'est déjà assez dur pour moi … je suis sûr que je ressemble à une tomate maintenant, tellement je dois être rouge. Bon, il va rester bloqué longtemps ? Ça devient vraiment gênant ! Je soupire et me repositionne pour dormir. Mais on dirait que mon mouvement réveille le phœnix et il se redresse me remettant assis sur ses genoux. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains puis m'embrasse. C'est un baiser tendre, rempli d'amour. Il relâche mes lèvres et me regarde.

« -Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux de ce que tu as dis !

-Désolé …

-Hum ?

-De pas avoir réussi à le dire jusqu'à maintenant …

-Je sais bien que t'as du mal à exprimer clairement tes sentiments, mais t'en fais pas, la façon dont tu te comportes avec moi me faisait bien comprendre tes « je t'aime » mais te l'entendre dire me rends encore plus heureux.

-Je t'aime !

-Moi aussi Ace »

Ses mots résonnent en moi, comme s'il me tripotait. Si mon « je t'aime » a le même effet sur lui que sur moi, alors je suis prêt à le dire autant de fois qu'il faut. Je prends ses lèvres pour l'embrasser et laisse l'accès à sa langue pour qu'elle vienne jouer avec la mienne. Nos langues se retrouvent et expriment notre amour dans une bataille endiablée. Ses mains se faufilent dans mes cheveux puis glissent le long de mon corps… je pense que nos vêtements ne vont pas faire long feu... Déjà qu'on est tous les deux torses nus, à se chauffer comme ça, on ne va pas tenir longtemps.

Je glisse mes mains entre nos deux torses brûlants et défais son foulard bleu qui lui sert de ceinture. Il est toujours chiant à défaire ce truc quand on fait l'amour. Ça m'énerve vraiment. Je crois qu'un jour je vais la brûler, mais Marco ne va pas apprécier. Notre baiser s'intensifie puis il inverse nos positions. Je me retrouver plaqué contre le matelas. Hummmmm … on se sépare pour reprendre notre souffle. Nos yeux sont remplis de désir, mais ce n'est pas le même désir que d'habitude … là on dirait qu'il est … plus tendre …

Je redemande un baiser qu'il m'offre sans attendre. Ses mains vont vers ma ceinture et la défont. Mon short glisse sur mes jambes et rejoint vite le sol. Je gémis dans le baiser et le laisse s'amuser avec mon corps. De toute façon, je suis déjà complètement excité. Mais ce que je sens contre moi, me prouve que je ne suis pas le seul. Il s'occupe ensuite de finir le travail que j'étais sensé faire et retire aussi son bas. On est à présent nu l'un contre l'autre et complètement chaud !

« -Marco~

-Arrête de gémir comme ça, bébé, je ne pourrais pas me retenir plus longtemps si tu continues… »

Sauf que ça a un effet inverse sur moi. Ses mains sur mon corps m'excitent et me font gémir de plaisir. J'ai l'impression que de m'entendre crier de plaisir ne le laisse pas indifférent. Je me mets à frotter mes hanches sur les siennes pour lui donner envie. Je pense que je ne vais pas tenir la préparation à ce rythme, j'ai déjà envie de le sentir en moi, de me montrer à quel point il m'aime. Mais j'ai envie qu'on bouge d'île, alors faut que je puisse marcher.

J'entends Marco grogner et le sens embrasser ma peau : la torture des baisers qui descendent petit à petit sur mon corps … haaannn… Pourquoi il ne peut pas s'empêcher de le lécher aussi lentement ? Il ne peut pas juste prendre mon membre qu'il a déjà bien assez excité ? Mais il a l'air un peu moins patient que d'habitude … l'effet « je t'aime » ?

« -Marco~

-Trop tard, bébé »

Je sens mon membre être compressé dans un étau humide. Oh mon dieu … effectivement, il est pressé. Mais on est deux, alors je ne vais pas me plaindre, surtout que j'adore ça. Je sens le rythme qu'il impose résonner dans mon corps. Han … je peux ressentir sa langue qui s'enroule et se déroule sur ma verge. Sa main commence à descendre vers mon intimité… alors oui mais non, je veux bien qu'il les humidifie avant ! Je ne peux même pas répondre à ce sadique d'oiseau vu que la seule chose qui sort de ma bouche ce sont des gémissements.

Je sens deux doigts rentrer d'un seul coup en moi. Arrrg et l'étape 1 doigt, il en voulait pas ? Je me mords la lèvre mais la douleur disparait rapidement avec le plaisir de la fellation. J'ai beaucoup trop chaud, et pourtant, on ne perd pas notre temps, on veut s'unir c'est tout. Sa bouche relâche mon membre pour ma plus grande frustration … pourquoi ? Marco se redresse vers moi et vient m'embrasser tendrement, sa main libre reprend le travail de sa bouche mais à un rythme beaucoup plus lent … m'empêchant d'atteindre la jouissance tant attendue. Je romps le baiser pour grogner.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu…AAAH… »

Il a mis un troisième doigt, outch, je sens sa main sur mon membre s'accélérer. Hummmm, il bouge un peu trop vite à l'intérieur de moi mais je sais que c'est parce qu'on est tous les deux à bout. Marco reprend mes lèvres et va taquiner ma langue, j'ai dû mal à suivre le rythme du baiser. Il faut dire qu'entre l'émotion et l'excitation, mon cerveau et mon corps sont complètement perdus. Je sens que mon blond est dans le même état que moi. Je sens ma prostate réagir et je romps le baiser pour gémir, c'est bon … mon phœnix soupire de plaisir, viens mordiller mon lobe avant de murmurer :

« -Ace… j'en peux plus …

-Haaaan…vi…viens… »

Et il ne se fait pas attendre ! Ses doigts se retirent de moi pour laisser la place à son sexe. Il n'a jamais été aussi gros …aaaaah… une larme de douleur coule et il vient la lécher. Sa langue trace un chemin sur mon visage avant qu'il ne s'attaque à mes clavicules. Non, non, no-haaaaaaaaaann… il sait que c'est là où je suis le plus sensible et il joue dessus. Il mordille et torture cette zone hétérogène puis commence à bouger en moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment dit que c'était bon, mais tant pis. Je suis beaucoup trop concentré sur ce qu'il fait à ma pauvre clavicule.

Je gémis puis un hurlement de plaisir sort de ma bouche. Il a encore réussi à trouver mon point G. Je le sens sourire contre ma peau puis il commence à alterner succion sur ma clavicule et ses coups de hanche. Haaan, c'est trop bon ! Je le sens frapper au plus profond de moi.

« -Hannnnnn … hannnnn… hannn…Marco …

-Ace … c'est bon… »

Il mord d'un seul coup ma clavicule faisant frissonner tout mon corps. Oh pu…tain … En plus, ça le fait sourire. Je sens sa main reprendre son activité qu'elle avait momentanément arrêtée afin que je ressente plus le travail de son muscle humide. Alors bon … là, je ne sais même plus où donner de la tête. Marco joue avec sa langue sur mes clavicules, ce qui m'excite au plus au point. Ajouté à cela, sa main s'amuse à compresser ma verge et à la frotter. Autant dire que je suis au bord de l'implosion … et en plus, je suis délicieusement martelé de l'intérieur.

Je vais craquer, je le sens, j'étais déjà à ma limite et il a tout fait pour pas que je jouisse avant lui. Il se met à mordiller et à lécher mon os, me faisant gémir de plus en plus. Je ressens ses tremblements dans mon corps, lui aussi n'en peut plus. Il est sur le point de craquer. Pour me venger un peu, je resserre mon cul et entoure mes jambes autour de ses hanches pour qu'il aille encore plus loin… ouais, j'suis un peu maso sur les bords. Les sensations sont décuplées aussi bien pour moi que pour lui.

« -Ace… je…je…hann… je viens…

-Haaaan… moi … moi aussi… »

Nos corps se rencontrent encore deux, trois fois puis on jouit ensemble. J'ai du mal à reprendre ma respiration, Marco me caresse tendrement le visage avant de m'embrasser doucement. Je peux sentir tout l'amour qu'il ressent pour moi dans ce baiser, on se sépare mais je scelle à nouveau nos lèvres pour qu'à mon tour il comprenne que ses sentiments sont bien réciproques. On est en train de virer au bisounours rose… Il se retire et vient s'allonger à côté de moi…

Caliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Je me blottis contre lui et frotte ma tête comme un petit chat. Rien à foutre des bisounours ! J'vais pas me priver de mon moment préféré par fierté ! Ce moment, où je peux avoir un câlin après le sexe et m'endormir avec le battement du cœur encore excité de Marco, c'est le must du must ! Et j'ai même le droit à sa main qui caresse mes cheveux et d'un bisou fatigué dessus ! Alors chut ! Je profite ! Je ferme les yeux et laisse le sommeil m'emporter.

Je me réveille un peu plus tard et je peux toujours sentir la chaleur de mon phœnix. C'est rare, d'habitude, il se lève toujours avant moi, ne serai-ce que pour aller se doucher. Je relève mon regard et vois que mon blond dort toujours … mouahahahah, la coupe qu'il a ! On dirait un ananas qui vient de se prendre une décharge ! Je souris bêtement à ma pensée.

« -Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Rien, rien … on va à la douche ?

-Hum …

-Marco ?

-Tu ne me dis même pas bonjour…

-C'est que tu deviens gnangnan

-Parle pour toi ! J'te rappelle qu'au début, celui qui grognait et pestait partout, c'était toi ! »

Je grogne pour montrer mon désaccord mais en faisant ça, je lui donne raison. Mais bon, je me redresse un peu et lui donne son bonjour tant attendu. Un petit baiser bien tendre, sa main qui vient caresser mon cul … oh minute ! Je veux pouvoir marcher moi !

« -Marco…, Réprimandais-je

-Je ne fais que toucher, Dit-il en souriant

-Bah voyons, retire tes doigts d'entre mes miches ! J'veux pouvoir marcher !

-C'est bien la première fois !

-Parce que c'est la première fois que je vais sur l'île des hommes poissons aussi. Alors sois gentil et retire tes doiAAANNH … »

Il en a enfoncé un ce … salop ! Pourquoi il ne m'écoute pas quand je suis sérieux ? En plus, il le bouge déjà dedans … aaaaaaah, mais c'est pour ça qu'il ne s'est pas levé avant moi, inutile vu qu'il voulait le refaire … alors oui mais non … pas questiAAANNH

« -Marco …

-Hum ? Dit-il en toute innocence

-Sale …ANNNH …

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas ? »

Je concentre toute ma raison pour venir lui mordre le cou. Si les mots ne fonctionnent pas avec lui alors il ne reste plus que mon corps pour m'exprimer ! Le blond grogne puis retire son doigt de moi. Enfin … mais il y a un petit problème, c'est qu'on est tous les deux excités et qu'en plus mon corps est frustré de la nouvelle absence. Il fait chier !

« -Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire ?! »

Il sourit quand il me voit bouger pour que j'aille m'occuper de sa verge. Je me retourne complètement, j'ai la tête au niveau de ses hanches et lui a les miennes au niveau de son visage. Bien, au boulot maintenant, je donne un coup de langue sur son membre et je peux entendre un grognement de plaisir. Content de mon travail, je commence à en donner d'autre avant de prendre son sexe en bouche.

Marco grogne puis je sens sa langue lécher mon intimité. Grrr … c'est presque comme un combat, celui qui fera craquer l'autre en premier est le gagnant. Sauf que lui il s'amuse à alterner car il triche ! Oui il triche ! Y'a sa main qui cajole mon sexe et sa langue qui fait des allers-retours à l'intérieur de moi ! J'essaye de tricher tout autant en coupant le rythme, un coup je fais des va-et-vients, un coup, je le relâche et donne juste des coups de langue dessus.

Il prend une prise plus ferme avec sa main sur ma hanche et accélère le rythme de sa main sur mon membre. Je grogne de plaisir et tente à mon tour d'accélérer mais je suis beaucoup moins résistant que lui et j'ai énormément de mal à le concurrencer … et le pire c'est qu'il le sait alors il augmente encore la cadence !

Seigneur, je vais craquer !

Je relâche un peu son sexe histoire d'essayer de retrouver une respiration à peu près normale pour que je ne vienne pas avant lui … mais ce n'est pas gagner du tout. Je le sens bouger un peu plus dans le but que sa langue aille le plus loin possible en moi. Annnnh, c'est bon … mais … d'un seul coup plus rien, il a retiré sa langue et sa main ne bouge plus.

« -Bébé, faut travailler~

-Tu fais chier …

-Ça serait injuste sinon. »

Je peste contre lui puis reprends son membre dans ma bouche, j'en profite que mon corps ne soit plus au bord de l'explosion pour vite reprendre le dessus niveau rythme. Mais c'est de courte durée car je retrouve vite la sensation de sa langue en moi et sa main qui travaille mieux que jamais. Je sais que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps mais ça me ferait mal qu'il ne jouisse pas !

Je commence à entrecouper le rythme de ma bouche sur lui. Sa langue sort de moi et il soupire de plaisir. Mais il se reprend vite et son muscle retraverse mon intimité. Annh … il a accéléré le rythme sur mon sexe pour me faire craquer. Tout mon corps tremble de plaisir. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, je le sais …

Je resserre ma prise autour de son sexe qui est de plus en plus brulant, lui non plus ne vas pas tarder à craquer alors pas question de laisser faire la chose. Ma langue s'enroule et se déroule autour de son membre. Je sens Marco faire pareille … ce petit copieur … sauf qu'il sait parfaitement que moi je ne tiendrai pas plus longtemps.

Je craque et jouis dans sa main … pendant cet instant j'arrête mon mouvement puis je le reprends plus rapidement pour que mon amant jouisse à son tour dans ma bouche. Je mélange ma salive à son sperme afin de pouvoir avaler puis me remet dans le même sens que mon phœnix.

« -Tu ne voulais pas aller à la douche ? Dit-il en amenant sa main pleine de mon sperme à sa bouche

-Ouais …faudrait … mais à cause d'une certaine personne, j'suis encore crevé !

-Tu veux que je te porte ?

-Jamais ! J'suis pas une princesse !

-Mais mon bébé si !

-Grrr, allez à la douche ! » Dis-je en rassemblant toutes mes forces pour lui donner tort.

Il sourit puis se lève à son tour, il me dépasse non sans me donner une tape sur les miches. Sale … allumeur ! Ironique venant de moi je trouve. Mais j'ai ma petite idée pour me venger, je me dépêche de reprendre ma place de prems et lui coupe la route au niveau de la porte de la salle de bain pour l'embrasser tendrement. J'en profite pour lui glisser ce mot qui l'excite tant même si je sais parfaitement, qu'il va falloir que je fasse attention sous la douche.

« -Je t'aime~ »

* * *

**Ace est maso, mais ça on le savait tous, pas vrai ?  
**


	20. Bébé allumette

**Hey !**

**Cette fois c'est pas ma faute si je poste tard XD ma beta se flemmardise ! Bien je vous annonce :3 que j'ai entièrement fini d'écrire Good Time ! Donc 37 chap et un épilogue :3 Y'a encore du temps mais bon !**

**Maintenant réponses aux guests :**

**Plop-plop : Un jour, tu me tuera de rire XDDD Et alors hein ? Les ananas aussi ont le droit d'être bisounoursophile ! xD Le nouveau chapitre est là xD et cette fois pas de cul désolé ! Toi par contre tu es necrophile, tu veux nous tuer pour nous faire des câlins ?! :D *chuchote* psss, j'ai 2 coussin d'Ace et 1 de Law~**

**akyra76 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^^ Oui ce pauvre Ace (ou pas) va prendre très cher ! Voici le chapitre :3 régale-toi !**

**lameuflahache : Merci à toi aussi pour ta review :D Cette fois ce n'est pas un lemon ^^ bonne lecture !**

**Vorpaline : Figure-toi… que cette fois, c'est mon tour d'être en examen et ça commence très bien (ceci est aussi ironique) XD Ace s'est un warior ! il va réussi à remarcher ! Merci encore pour ta review ^^ amuse-toi bien dans ce chapitre !**

**Et bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Bébé allumette**

**Pov Marco**

Un vrai gosse …

Si si, à l'instant, Ace est un vrai gamin qu'on vient d'emmener au parc d'attraction. On est sur l'île poisson depuis 10 minutes qu'il court partout en me traînant avec lui. Je voudrais bien qu'on se repose moi … pas que naviguer sur l'eau c'est crevant mais si ! Oh non … la sucrerie … manquait plus que ça. Ace se retourne vers moi et me fait ses yeux de chiens battus. C'est pas moi qui décide bébé, alors pas la peine de me faire ses yeux. Je préfère détourner le regard mais ça n'a pas l'air au goût de mon amant vu qu'il vient tirer sur mon bras pour avoir toute mon attention.

« -Je ne peux rien y faire, bébé.

-T'as promis !

-Ouais, on pourra en manger si on va gentiment se présenter à Neptune, mais sinon je ne peux pas t'ouvrir les portes de la sucrerie !

-Mais si on va au château, on va y rester coincé pendant des heures pour du blabla !

-Y'a de grandes chances oui…

-Marco !

-J'te propose qu'on fasse un tour vers les boutiques, puis on ira au château après comme ça, on ne perdra pas la journée »

Ace semble mesurer le pour et le contre puis accepte l'idée. On va vers les boutiques et je m'arrête devant une boutique de fringues … Je voudrais bien y tirer l'allumette car ça m'énerve toujours autant de voir les autres le reluquer comme ça. Le brun revient vers moi puis fais une mine dégoutée en voyant l'enseigne.

« -Pas question !

-Tu pourrais te fringuer un peu plus !

-Non, un short c'est largement suffisant. Estime-toi heureux que je mette le calbute dessous !

-Je devrais surtout m'estimer heureux que tu ne te trimbales pas à poil, oui !

-J'aime pas les fringues, de 1) ça ne me sert à rien vu que je suis le feu, de 2) c'est encombrant et pas pratique !

-C'est fait pour te couvrir et éviter que tout le monde te reluque !

-Non, c'est non ! »

Je soupire, de toute façon, je m'en doutais : voilà pourquoi je ne lui ai même pas demandé. Il me regarde un peu mal puis me tire vers une autre boutique … allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il a inventé ? Il m'arrête puis me demande quelques secondes. Je le vois rentrer dans la boutique puis ressortir avec un chapeau orange entouré d'un collier en perle avec deux smiley : un content et un mécontent … ça lui va super bien… un appel au viol !

« -Alors ?

-Tu veux que je te baise en public ?

-Euh, je ne dirai pas non mais je doute que les hommes-poisson aime notre façon de nous accoupler !

-Crétin, prend-le, il te va super bien !

-Alors, je le prends ! Attends-moi ici ! »

Ace entre à nouveau dans la boutique pour payer … Ouais, on ne peut pas voler sur notre territoire, ça ne le ferait pas. Le vendeur ressort avec mon amant en le remerciant et exprime sa joie qu'un des « fils » de Barbe Blanche achète dans son magasin. C'est vrai que le tatouage est plutôt visible et ici, on est sûr qu'on est reconnu partout. On fait encore du lèche-vitrine pendant un bon moment puis on part vers le palais Ryugu. J'ai pas vraiment prévenu, mais ça doit pas être très grave. Les gardes du palais voient mon tatouage puis nous laisse rentrer. On doit quand même attendre que Neptune vienne nous chercher.

« -Dis Marco ?

-Marco

-Oh mais arrête avec ça ! C'est même pas drôle !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bébé ? Ris-je

-J'voulais savoir …

-Hum ?

-On fête noël sur le navire ?

-Hein ?

-Bah, on va revenir, ça sera le mois de décembre, donc bon … savoir s'il faut préparer des cadeaux !

-Alors oui on fête noël mais non, on n'offre pas de cadeau, on est plus de 1600, tu imagines ? Tout le monde n'a pas assez d'argent pour ça, donc père a déclaré qu'on mangerait comme la fête qu'est noël mais pas de cadeaux ! Les cadeaux, c'est que pour les premiers anniversaires, c'est-à-dire les nouveaux qui débarquent, on fête une fois leur anniv' à bord ! Pareil, si on fêtait l'anniversaire de tout le monde tous les ans, les cuisiniers ne s'en sortiraient plus et on deviendrait obèse à bouffer que des gâteaux, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de dire « bon anniversaire » à la personne si tu t'en rappelles.

-Ah …

-Mais on ne l'interdit pas, c'est pas rare que les infirmières offrent des cadeaux aux mecs qu'elles aiment, ça leur sert de deuxième saint valentin un peu !

-T'en as déjà reçu ?

-Pas mal oui… les cadeaux, pas les sentiments !

-Mouais … alors ça veut dire que je peux t'offrir un truc ?

-J'ai pas envie que tu gâches de l'argent pour ça, bébé…

-Mais c'est pas du gâchis !

-Non !

-Grrr … et si ce n'est pas matériel ? Me demande-t-il avec sa petite bouille innocente

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi pas …

-Super ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant sa gaminerie … mais tiens, ça me rappelle un truc !

« -Ace ?

-Yep ?

-T'es né quand ?

-Le 1er janvier … pourquoi ?

-Tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dit ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai dit qu'on fêtait l'anniversaire des nouveaux, tu es arrivée cette année, non ? Alors faut prévenir pour qu'on fête ton anniv … je demanderai à ce qu'on me passe un denden mushi pour que je prévienne Izou.

-Mais j'ai jamais fêté mon anniv … enfin si y a Luffy qui me le souhaitait et qui essayait de m'offrir des trucs mais sinon rien, alors j'en ai pas besoin !

-Essayait ?

-Ouais, des choses faites avec de la boue, des trucs qui lui plaisaient trouvés à la décharge, le seul cadeau non chelou qu'il m'ait offert, c'était un câlin ! C'est parce qu'il ne savait pas que c'était mon anniv alors il a improvisé, ce crétin …

-Pas mal ton frère, mais n'essaye même pas de t'enfuir, tu n'y couperas pas !

-Mais…

-Sujet clos !

-C'est pas juste !

-On fête ton anniversaire et c'est pas juste ?

-Bah oui ! Parce que ça veut dire que tu vas m'offrir un truc, non ?

-Bien sur !

-Et toi on fête plus ton anniv. Du coup, je ne pourrais rien t'offrir !

-Ace … quand on offre quelque chose, on ne s'attend pas à ce que tu offres en retour. Ton frère t'a déjà demandé quelque chose ?

-Non …

-Bah voilà !

-J'me vengerai sur la saint valentin !

-Crétin » Dis-je en souriant

Il me tire la langue et Neptune arrive enfin, accompagné de ses deux ministres.

« -Marco-san, quel plaisir de vous revoir !

-Moi de même, des problèmes depuis notre dernière visite ?

-Rien de nouveau, les pirates n'osent plus nous attaquer mais … il y a toujours cet attaquant qui s'en prend à ma fille...

-On le cherche toujours, mais ça doit être un fruit du démon, car jamais on n'arrive à le coincer.

-Je vous remercie de vos efforts … et qui est-ce ? Me demande-t-il en voyant l'homme-feu à côté de moi

-Ah… Portgas D. Ace, un nouveau de la deuxième division et mon amant »

Ace rougit un peu en voyant les regards surpris sur lui. Bon, c'est vrai que c'est un gamin mais je connais bien les sirènes, un peu trop du genre à draguer ceux qui leur plaisent et je suis sûr que mon allumette sera à leur goût alors autant mettre les choses au clair. Neptune se penche vers moi peu sûr de lui.

« -Ce n'est pas un marine ?

-Plus depuis un moment. Vous êtes toujours en retard sur les news d'au-dessus !

-Navré ! Quoi qu'il en soit, soyez les bienvenus dans notre palais ! Nous allons de suite préparer à banquet !

-Ace mange comme 10. Alors, faites-en beaucoup ! »

J'entends Ace manifester son mécontentement … quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai seulement dit quelque chose de faux ? Non ? Alors pas besoin de grogner ! On se dirige quand même ensemble vers la salle de réception et faut le dire, mon allumette trépigne d'impatience. Pourquoi n'est-il jamais dans cet état avant d'aller se coucher ? C'est vrai quoi ! J'ai l'impression qu'il aime plus la bouffe que moi !

« -Hey ! Le poisse-caille !

-Ace …

-Hum ?

-Sois poli.

-En quel honneur ?

-T'es pas chez toi ici.

-Je croyais qu'on pouvait considérer les territoires de père comme chez soi !

-Ouais, mais non, alors sois poli !

-J'en ai pas envie~

-Prends ça comme un ordre de ton commandant !

-Et si je ne veux toujours pas ? M'aiguiche-t-il

-Alors ton cul va souffrir et tu hurleras tellement que là, tu auras une raison de rougir !

-Hey ! C'est dégueulasse comme chantage !

-Appelle ça … l'avantage du dominant !

-J't'en foutrais du dominant moi …

-Y'a peu de chance.

-J'en ai mare ! »

Hein ? De quoi il parle ? On s'arrête et je le toise du regard, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? Il pose ses mains sur ses hanches et me défie.

« -Je déclare ceinture !

-Hein ?

-Ouais, t'as plus le droit de toucher à mon cul jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Du tout !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu utilises trop ton avantage d'amant sur moi ! Si les autres peuvent penser que je suis favorisé bah ils peuvent aller faire de la sodomie !

-Ace, je rigole pas !

-Moi non plus~

-J'te manquerai trop pour que ça serve à quelque chose !

-Tu rêves ! C'est toi qui va venir me supplier ! »

J'ai aucune envie de perdre à son petit jeu, de base c'est moi qui suis sensé le faire chier et pas l'inverse !

« -J'te rappelle qu'on est sensé être en vacance pour me détendre, pas pour me frustrer. »

Ace a l'air de perdre toute sa détermination, c'est vrai qu'il se sent un peu responsable. Et il sait très bien que je n'aurais aucune pitié à utiliser ça contre lui. Je souris en le voyant se torturer mentalement, il se mordille la lèvre inférieure et se secoue la tête. Il n'arrive pas à décider. J'en profite pour m'approcher de lui. Je le tire contre moi par les hanches et colle mes lèvres contre les siennes. Là, je pense que c'est bon, l'allumette a perdu toute envie de me faire abstinence. Facile.

Je laisse mes mains glisser sur son cul pour lui montrer que ce soir, il n'échappera pas à sa punition. Non mais oh ! On ne me menace pas, surtout qu'il y a tout juste quelques heures, il s'est déclaré à moi et on a fait l'amour le plus tendrement possible. Faut pas gâcher ce genre de chose ! Je joue encore un peu avec sa langue puis le libère.

Un appel au viol …

Il a les lèvres humides, les joues rougies, le souffle court et ses yeux remplis de désir. Ace tire un peu sur son chapeau pour tenter de se cacher, mais il n'en n'est que plus attirant. J'en ai presque oublié nos hôtes. Je lui pince une fesse, ce qui le fait légèrement sursauter puis dépose un petit baiser sur son nez.

« -Convaincu ?

-C'est bien parce qu'il faut te faire penser à autre chose !

-Bah voyons, aller viens, que tu puisses manger ces sucreries que tu voulais tant !

-On pourra en emporter ?

-J'vais essayer d'arranger ça »

Ace me sourit comme un gosse à qui on vient de promettre une sucette … bon c'est presque le cas. Il sautille sur place et m'offre un baiser avant de reprendre sa route. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour une allumette, sérieusement ?! Je suis beaucoup moins excité que lui pour la nourriture. Arrivé dans la salle des festivités, je peux voir que Neptune a pris de l'avance : la viande est déjà servie et mon amant bave déjà en imaginant le goût de chaque aliment.

« -Je vous en prie, servez-vous ! Ce n'est pas fait que pour être observé ! »

Ça, il ne faut pas le dire deux fois à Ace, ça serait indigne de lui ! Il se jette à table et commence à dévorer tout ce qu'il peut attraper, choquant un peu le roi et ses ministres. J'ai hâte de voir leur tête quand Luffy débarquera sur l'île. Parce que, désolé pour mon allumette, mais son frère l'écrase niveau dévore tout … peut-être car l'ainé a un peu de plus de manières que le plus jeune, qui sait … quoi que Sabo avait l'air pas mal aussi dans ce domaine. Je soupire et prends place pour manger un peu. Neptune en profite pour essayer de me parler.

« -Votre … amant a l'air bien affamé…

-Il l'est toujours, ne vous en faites pas. Il mange que ce qui est cuit … Normalement, la princesse ne mange-t-elle pas avec nous ?

-Je la préfère en sécurité dans sa chambre, excusez-nous …

-Non, ce n'est rien. Mais je ne pense pas non plus que ça soit une bonne idée de la séquestrer, elle va finir par fuguer. Dis-je en prenant un morceau de viande avant qu'il n'y en ait plus

-Ma fille n'est pas comme ça ! Jamais, elle ne ferait ce genre de chose !

-Vous êtes ni dans sa tête, ni à sa place : vous ne pouvez pas savoir tout ce qu'elle pense. Si ça se trouve, elle vous trouve trop vieux pour vous battre mais elle ne le dit pas !

-Eh ? »

Ouaaaaah, je crois que j'ai choqué le roi, bon je vais me taire et continuer de manger… et pourquoi ne pas embêter mon allumette préférée ? Il est juste en face de moi et ne fait absolument pas attention à moi. Je souris à mon idée sadique et je me mets en action. Ma jambe s'étends jusqu'à celle du brun et mon pied vient innocemment appuyer sur son entre-jambe. Résultat : Ace s'étouffe avec sa nourriture puis me jette un regard noir avec des rougeurs sur les joues. Bien évidement, je fais celui qui n'y est pour rien et je continue mon petit jeu.

Frotter et appuyer sur son membre qui se réveille peu à peu.

Ace n'arrive plus à manger et fait de son mieux pour retenir ses gémissements mais aussi cacher son visage. Pratique d'avoir un chapeau maintenant... Je sens une de ses mains essayer de me brûler pour me repousser mais j'en ai rien à faire, j'enflamme aussi mon pied qui se soigne tout seul. Il tente alors la méthode haki, toujours inefficace. Dieu que j'aime le taquiner... J'appuie un peu plus sur son sexe et il pose sa main devant sa bouche afin de s'empêcher de gémir.

« -Marco …

-Oui, bébé ?

-Arrêtes … tu m'empêches de manger …

-Oh, vraiment ? Dis-je en appuyant un peu plus.

-Hum… »

Je souris, il bande et je peux sentir qu'il est au bord de l'explosion. Juste avant qu'il ne puisse se libérer, je le laisse tranquille et retire mon pied. Oh, mais c'est qu'il mordrait presque. Il n'a pas l'air content mon bébé. Je souris puis détourne son attention :

« -Des sucreries, s'il te plait Neptune ! »

* * *

**Des bonbonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnns *Q* qui veut ? Pour en avoir, veuillez vous adresser à Ace XD s'il en reste !**


	21. Allumette populaire

**Hey !  
**

**Non je ne suis pas en retard XD c'est un retard PREVU ! **

**Bien, ma beta est moi nous allons attaquer, quatre semaines de... partiel ;_; plus notre soutenance le 2 juillet (même si derrière 8D Kitty vient à la maison pour la Japan expo), je vous conseille donc de regarder régulièrement le haut de mon profil où la date de sortie du chapitre sera afficher ! Normalement le chapitre 21 sortira vendredi prochain mais... xD il y a toujours des imprévues alors consultez bien mon profil !**

**Réponse aux guests :**

**Plop-plop : Un jour tu vas me tuer de rire XDDD Bon anniversaire en retard ! xD Toi aussi tu aimes Mathieu sommet ? Arf, tu vas te battre avec Kitty alors... :D Je fière d'être une des fic que tu lâches pas XD mais j'ai le regret de te dire que... les prochaines fics que j'ai en stock (bon y'en a que 2 xD) sont aussi longue, une autre collab avec Kitty qui fait 21 chap et une autre fic que j'écris encore qui faire déjà 28 chap XDDDDD Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :3 PS : une personne qui fait des calins à des cadavre pour moi c'est proche de la nécrophilie XDDDD  
**

**Lameufalahache : Alors pour Shirahoshi ^^ c'est à Luffy de l'aider, on va essayer de pas toucher à ça, malheureusement, Ace a manger tous les bonbons est... xD ne t'en fait pas, tu es vengé juste... ce pseudo m'intrigue depuis le début... la hache c'est dans le but de me trancher la tête si je fais une bêtise ? xD**

**Lou : Plus de bonbecs :3 Ace a tout manger ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre plaira**

**akyra76 : :D J'aime les perso sadique en couple avec Ace qui s'amuse à le torturer XDDDD je sais pas pourquoi, je peux pas m'empêcher de trouver un Ace tourmenté et soumis super sexy XDDD Merci encore pour ta review et bonne lecture ^^**

**Vorpaline : Hey ! Comme je l'ai dit :D J'aime les perso sadique avec Ace, mais ne t'en fait pas, il a bien d'autre moyen de se venger de sorte que Marco n'abuse pas trop de son pouvoir de dominant :3 Merci pour ta review !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Allumette populaire**

**Pov Marco**

Il y a eut le droit à sa punition, et je pense qu'à présent, Ace sait qu'il ne faut pas jouer au commandant avec moi. Mais bon, il a compensé avec les sucreries. Ouais, il a biiiiiiiiiien compensé et il le paye là.

« -J'ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllll

-T'avais qu'à ne pas te gaver, Dis-je en tournant la page de mon bouquin

-T'es un monstre sans cœur !

-Bah voyons, justement, je suis un amant aimant qui t'avait prévenu que si tu mangeais trop tu allais avoir mal au ventre.

-Ça m'est jamais arrivé …

-Faut une première à tout.

-Un médeciiiiiiiiiiiiin, pitiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiié

-Ça va passer, puis ça ne sert à rien d'appeler un médecin, tu ne vas pas vouloir prendre ses cachets !

-S'ils sont petits… ça peut le faire.

-Tu as vu les hommes poissons ?

-Oui ?

-Bah leur cachet sont adaptés à eux. C'est nos gros cachets leurs petits cachets. Alors arrêtes de pleurer et laisse-moi lire ! Déjà, j'te tiens compagnie »

Oui parce que, j'ai quand même voulu sortir pour parler à Neptune, pas aller me balader, juste parler affaire mais monsieur ne voulait pas être seul dans la chambre, il m'a donc empêcher de sortir. Je reste dans la pièce avec lui juste pour son petit plaisir.

« -Shouchou… viens…

-Je te rappelle que tu es puni

-Mais c'est pas juste, je souffre et tu viens même pas me faire un câlin !

-Pauvre bébé

-Marco !

-C'est mon nom, oui.

-Mais s'te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit

-Non, faut que tu comprennes que tu ne peux pas défier ton commandant comme ça et encore moins ton amant !

-C'est pas juste !

-La vie est injuste.

-Appelle un médecin au moins … »

Je soupire et ferme mon livre. Très bien, il veut un médecin, alors je vais en demander un mais après qu'il arrête de pleurer. Franchement, oui j'suis un peu énervé contre lui car il m'a délaissé pour de la nourriture. Et bah je le délaisse jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Je demande à un soldat que je croise d'appeler un médecin et je retourne dans la chambre. Ace n'a pas l'air heureux, en dehors du fait que son estomac le fait souffrir le martyr.

« -Foutu poulet…

-Je suis là feu follet !

-Je t'emmerde ! Tu me saoules !

-Ce que la douleur peut te rendre grognon !

-On peut pas dire que tu fais quelque chose pour aider ! Tu ne fais pas ton boulot d'amant !

-Ah ouais ? Et toi alors ?

-Quoi, moi ? J'suis ici pour qui à ton avis ?

-C'est toi qui voulait venir à l'île des hommes poissons !

-Ouais, mais les vacances c'est pour toi !

-Et quelles vacances ?! Tu te rends compte qu'hier, tu as passé la soirée à m'ignorer pour de la nourriture.

-Quoi ? Attends, c'est pour ça que je suis puni ? Car tu fais une crise de jalousie pour de la bouffe ? »

Ouais bah même les seconds ont le droit à leur moment de puérilité quoi ! Et maintenant que je peux dire qu'il est complètement à moi, j'peux bien craquer un peu. Je me prépare à riposter mais quelqu'un toque à la porte. Une sirène entre et se présente comme étant médecin. Je grogne un peu et retourne m'asseoir sur mon siège pour reprendre mon livre.

« -On m'a dit que vous aviez mal au ventre ?

-Oui…

-Ne bougez pas, je vais appuyer sur certaines parties de votre corps. Dites-moi juste si vous avez mal

-Ouais… »

Je jette un coup d'œil à Ace et je manque de m'énerver encore. C'est quoi cette sirène ? Elle se penche vers lui pour bien montrer sa poitrine en même temps qu'elle tripoter le brun que j'aime. Je me retiens le temps qu'elle donne son verdict de médecin.

« -Je pense que quelques infusions suffiront à faire passer la douleur

-Super !

-Je vais aller vous faire ça, je reviens »

Elle fait bien exprès de laisser ses affaires pour être sûre de pouvoir rerentrer dans la chambre. Une fois qu'elle a fermé la porte, je me lève rassemble ses affaires et les met près de la porte. Je retourne ensuite vers Ace qui est allongé sur le dos.

« -T'as même pas réagi !

-A quoi ?

-Elle te fait du rentre dedans et toi tu laisses passer !

-Mais t'es parano ? C'est un médecin !

-Un médecin ça n'a pas besoin d'agiter les seins !

-Ils savent que je suis en couple avec toi, ils ont envoyé une gonzesse pour ça !

-Ça aurait été merveilleux si tu n'étais pas bi !

-Tu commences à me gonfler Marco ! Arrête un peu ! J'ai mal au ventre et toi tu me gueules dessus pour des conneries !

-Ah ouais, des conneries ?

-Ouais !

-Bah je vais aller les gueuler ailleurs alors mes conneries ! »

J'en ai raz le bol, je me lève, sors de la chambre et prend bien soin de claquer la porte. J'ai le droit à mes crises de nerf et puis merde quoi ! Il n'est même pas en âge de me dire ça. Je marche pendant un moment et montre bien à ceux qui me voient qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à venir me faire chier. Mon pas ralentit peu à peu et je soupire. Bon… j'me suis énervé pour rien, je crois que le stress accumulé ces derniers jours a bousillé ma patience.

Je sors un peu du palais et me pose sur une marche pour respirer. Il faut vraiment que je me calme, sinon toutes ses semaines n'auront servi à rien. Shanks tient Teach, Tatch sera bientôt vengé. Quand Ace et moi on retournera sur le navire, ça sera presque noël, il faut penser à la joie puis après, il y aura l'anniversaire de mon allumette. D'ailleurs, faut que je lui trouve un cadeau.

« -Oh, Marco-san, tout va bien ?

-Ah Neptune, vous tombez bien ! J'voudrais sortir, j'ai quelques courses à faire !

-Bien sur ! Hoe va vous accompagner … et pour votre amant ?

-On s'est un peu disputé … j'irai m'excuser après. Ne vous n'inquiétez pas !

-Comme vous voulez »

Le roi appelle sa baleine et je monte dessus. Je demande à aller dans les quartiers marchands. Il faut trouver un cadeau qui fera plaisir à Ace en dehors de la bouffe. Je peux déjà retirer tous les cadeaux que Luffy a tenté de faire à son frère pour réfléchir à quelque chose de plus précis. Je profite du trajet pour sortir un denden mushi que l'on m'a prêté, je n'ai toujours pas prévenu les autres.

_« -Ici Izou, que puis-je pour vous ?_

_-Super, c'est toi que je voulais avoir, yoi !_

_-Oh, Marco, comment ça va ?_

_-Doucement …_

_-Houlà, toi, tu as fait une connerie !_

_-J'ai rien fait ! Puis, arrêtez de dire que c'est une connerie !_

_-« tez » ? Tu as fait quelque chose à Ace ? Me dit pas que tu l'as forcé à s'habiller en poule ?_

_-Je t'emmerde !_

_-J'espère bien que non ! Je laisse ma place à Ace ! Sinon, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?_

_-J'ai piqué une crise de jalousie …_

_-…Toi ?_

_-Oui…_

_-Toi ?_

_-Oui j'te dis !_

_-Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Marco, t'es le mec le plus calme, le plus patient et le plus impassible que je connaisse ! Même quand Thatch te faisait ses blagues, tu ne réagissais pas ! Bon après, je sais qu'Ace a un don pour te bouger mais quand même ! Te faire avoir une crise de jalousie quoi ! Et il a fait quoi ? Il a tripoté un mec ?_

_-Non … il m'a ignoré pour de la bouffe et s'est laissé tripoter par une sirène …_

_-Je peux rire ?_

_-Fais-le et crois-moi ton maquillage va finir à la flotte_

_-Tu te rends compte du niveau de puérilité de ce que tu me dis ? _

_-Ouais, malheureusement, j'm'en rends compte !_

_-Eh bah, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller t'excuser avant qu'il ne croit qu'il est vraiment responsable ! J'te rappelle que c'est ton amant, un amant qui a quelques problèmes d'amour envers lui-même !_

_-Merci je sais…j'irai m'excuser après, de base je ne t'appelais pas pour ça !_

_-Ah oui, tu m'appelais pour ?_

_-C'est bientôt l'anniv d'Ace …_

_-Ah ouais, c'est vrai qu'il est nouveau, c'est quand ?_

_-Le 1er janvier !_

_-Quoi ? Mais attend, vous aller revenir quoi le … 20 décembre à tout casser, on fait comment pour savoir ce qu'il aime le gamin ?_

_-Je passe mon temps avec lui, ce n'est pas pour autant que je sais quoi lui offrir, yoi !_

_-Mais toi, c'est normal ! T'es nul pour les cadeaux !_

_-J'te permet pas !_

_-J'ai pas besoin de ta permission ! Bref, j'vais prévenir tout le monde et ramène-le nous heureux, le gamin qu'on puisse lui extorquer des infos sans prise de tête ! Et oublier de lui offrir un truc pour noël !_

_-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? On a dit pas de cadeau !_

_-Marco … noël … c'est une fête pour les amoureux ! Pas forcement matériel ! J'en sais rien, fais un truc qui pourrait lui faire plaisir ça suffira ! Ah oui, on va rester sur Mirleri jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez, bonne chance ! J'te laisse ! »_

Magnifique, maintenant je dois trouver deux cadeaux. Comment je peux faire ? Ace aime tout ce qui est bouffe sinon le reste … bon je crois avoir une idée pour noël puisque je lui ai dit rien de matériel, je pense qu'il n'appréciera pas si moi-même je fais quelque chose de matériel. Sinon, pour son anniversaire… Hoe arrive à la galerie marchande et je descends.

« -Attends-moi là, que je puisse te retrouver facilement ! » Ordonnais-je à la baleine.

Hoe accepte puis je pars vers les boutiques, je regarde un peu partout. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui plaire ? Pourquoi c'est jamais facile de trouver un cadeau ? Je regarde d'abord dans les magasins de fringues … il n'aime peut-être pas mais un nouveau short ou un truc du genre, ça lui irait tellement bien ? Genre un qui lui couvre un peu mieux le cul ! Ouais, en fait, je vais éviter sinon il ne va pas apprécier. Je passe ensuite devant une boutique d'armes… Non c'est pas Curiel, puis elle va fondre dans ses mains avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'utiliser… je soupire et regarde dans la boutique d'à côté.

Quelque chose attire mon œil. Je regarde la vitrine et me concentre dessus … ça pourrait lui faire plaisir ? De toute façon j'ai pas beaucoup d'idée… J'entre dans la boutique et demande ce que j'ai vu. Je dis bien sûr que c'est pour un cadeau afin que je puisse le personnaliser. Le vendeur me propose différentes choses puis je trouve ce qu'il faut. Bon, il faudrait peut-être que je rentre maintenant, sinon Ace va devenir dingue. Je sors de la boutique et retourne vers Hoe qui me ramène au palais Ryugu.

Après quelques minutes de trajet, on arrive au palais et je vais directement vers ma chambre en espérant bien sûr qu'Ace y est toujours. Je respire un bon coup et toque … pourquoi je toque ? C'est quand même ma chambre, quoi ! Je rentre et je vois mon amant enroulé en boule dans le lit. Ouais, j'ai merdé. Je vais d'abord ranger mon achat histoire qu'il ne vienne pas me poser trop de questions puis je retourne vers lui. Je m'assois doucement sur le lit.

« -Ace…

-Quoi ? »

Il a la voix cassée, je l'ai rendu trop inquiet. Je me penche et tire un peu sur le drap qui lui sert de protection pour découvrir son visage. Il a les yeux rougis et la lèvre toute bouffée. Merde … Je lui embrasse le front et le serre dans mes bras.

« -J'suis désolé bébé, j'ai les nerfs qui ont lâché, j'voulais pas m'énerver comme ça.

-J'ai rien fait de mal !

-Techniquement … oui et non … mais dans tous les cas, je n'avais pas à réagir de cette façon.

-J'ferais attention avec la bouffe, mais la sirène j'y pouvais rien !

-Je sais bébé, j'm'excuse, aller calme-toi »

Il sort complètement de sa carapace et vient se coller contre moi pour me rendre mon câlin. J'embrasse sa joue et essaye de m'allonger sur le lit. Ouais, j'ai un peu de mal avec Ace accroché. Il a l'air de le remarquer vu qu'il me relâche, le temps que je m'installe. Une fois bien positionné, je tends les bras vers mon amant qui se précipite pour reprendre notre étreinte.

« -Où étais-tu parti ?

-Faire un tour en ville, histoire de me reprendre un peu, j'ai aussi appelé le moby dick, j'suis tombé sur Izou.

-Et ?

-Fallait les prévenir de ton anniversaire.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, et il a dit quoi ?

-Que ça l'énervait car on va rentrer tard et que, du coup, aucun n'aura le temps de te soutirer des informations pour t'offrir un beau cadeau.

-J'suis pas très compliqué pourtant, Rit Ace

-Chacun veut que tu aies un cadeau inoubliable, c'est tout.

-Tu avais eu quoi, toi ?

-Hum … on n'était pas nombreux du tout à l'époque, une dizaine à tout casser, alors bon, j'me souviens juste que Thatch m'avait offert une sculpture d'ananas »

Ace explosa de rire … ouais mon crétin de meilleur ami, il a toujours tout fait pour m'emmerder. Enfin bon, je lui ai rendu l'appareil à son anniversaire en lui offrant une banane. Mon amant rigole encore un peu puis vient demander un baiser que je lui donne sans jouer. Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie vu la crise que je lui ai faite. Il rompt le baiser et reprend la conversation.

« -J'aurais voulu être là.

-Non merci, j'suis sûr que tu aurais fais une connerie dans le même genre !

-Mais ta tête devait être drôle !

-Chut ! Ne fais pas de bêtise !

-Radin ! Et c'est tout ce qu'il a dit Izou ?

-Ouais, enfin, il m'a aussi engueulé pour ma connerie et voudrait que quand on rentre, tu sois bien détendu pour que tu leur dises tout.

-J'ai pas très envie de fêter mon anniversaire …

-Ace ?

-…Sérieux, ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde et personne ne voulait de mon existence…

-Mais maintenant, tu as une famille qui t'aime, qui veut que tu sois là. Y'a ton frère aussi qui ne veut pas que tu meures et moi ? On veut tous remercier Roger et Rouge de t'avoir conçu, tu imagines si tu n'étais pas là ? J'aurai été emmerdé qui moi ? Et qui m'aurait sorti d'Impel Down ?

-J'aurai bien voulu que tu n'y entres jamais ! Tu viens de me rappeler que j'ai pas réglé son compte à Sadie !

-Oublie-la, va !

-Mouais …

-Ace ?

-Hum ?

-Demain, on ira te chercher des sucreries puis on ne va pas tarder à y aller, va nous falloir du temps pour retourner jusqu'au moby dick avec juste un striker et mes ailes.

-Ok, on pourra demander à Neptune d'être sympa avec mon frère ?

-Si tu veux … grand frère sur protecteur !

-Chut ! J'ai toujours mal au ventre en plus !

-Alors repose-toi, j'te prête mes bras »

Ace rigole comme un gosse puis se cale sur moi pour pouvoir dormir. Je dépose un baiser sur le haut de son crâne puis me laisse aussi emporter par Morphée. Demain, une longue journée nous attend.

* * *

**Moi aussi je suis malade ;_; prête moi tes bras Ace, alors ça vous a plu ?**


	22. Piaf malchanceux

**Hey !  
**

**Vous voyez on est a l'heure xDD, bon j'avoue qu'aujourd'hui, on a rendu nos rapport pro alors c'était le soulagement le plus total ! Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus, les petites infos pour celles qui m'ont demandé :**

**Make U wet (collab avec Kitty) est presque fini ^^ plus que 3 postages ! Mais... tadam ! Il y a une autre fic en collab qui sortira avec Kitty et cette fois, c'est moi qui publie ^^ Son nom est "Geek de toi" vous serez les parings très bientôt :3 la publication commencera des que celle de Make u wet sera fini. Je ferai signe ! xD**

**Pour celle qui me font les yeux doux pour savoir ce que je suis en train d'écrire et ce qui m'a coupé dans mon inspi sur GT... Je ne dirai rien xD juste que j'ai déjà écrire 31 chapitres et que... xD bah j'ai pas encore fini ! Cette fic là, il y aura plus de nouvelle vers la fin de publication de Geek de toi donc vous voyez vous avez le temps :D**

**Réponse aux guests :  
**

**Plop-plop : Je... je sais pas quoi te dire XDDDDD ton délire est parti loin très loin... mais attention tu as un pris un grand engagement là ! :D Je tiens à dire que de toute façon XD personne n'appartient à personne puis voilà ! Vas-y retourne jouer avec ton cadavre xD mais profite quand même du chapitre !  
**

**akyra66 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour tes envouragements :3 je suis guéri de mon angine et... il me reste 2 semaines de partiel, pas la semaine prochaine mais les deux de juillet xD avec la japan expo dessus BIM concentre bien xDDDD j'espère que le chapitre te plaira :3**

**Lou : La voilà la suite xD pour savoir quand je poste, je te conseils de regarder mon profil, c'est mis à jour régulièrement XD et je suis pas très sucrerie alors non... ça ne marche pas les bonbons ! Il a pas eu le choix, il m'a prêté ses bras ^^ merci encore pour ta review et bonne lecture à toi !**

**Vorpaline : Mais imagine ! Le mariage d'Ace et Marco organisé par Izou xD nous avons madame poule (ace) et monsieur coq (marco) XDDDDDD Tu sais en rentrant sur le bateau, il aura pas beaucoup de temps entre noel et l'anniv' d'Ace :D bref merci encore à toi pour ton avis et voici la suite !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Piaf malchanceux**

**Pov Ace**

Je ne veux pas partir… mais on a pas le choix. Marco a délaissé sa division et accessoirement la seconde, trop longtemps. Je regarde mon amant qui parle avec le roi. On partira le soir, apparemment c'est plus simple. Je le laisse faire, c'est lui le navigateur ! Pas moi ! Donc, on va passer notre dernière journée à se balader quand Neptune lui aura lâché la grappe. Je soupire, il n'a pas bientôt fini ? Les habitants sont déjà assez choqués de le voir en-dehors de son palais… parce qu'oui ! Il a voulu nous accompagner jusqu'au bout ! Oh ! On est des grands garçons ! On peut se débrouiller !

« -Fils de Roger… »

Je me retourne en entendant l'appellation, mais il n'y a personne … j'ai rêvé ? Je me reconcentre sur mon amant, il est sexy quand il est sérieux mais j'lui dirais pas. Sinon je sens que mon cul risque d'y passer. Je frissonne, j'ai l'impression que moi aussi on m'observe. Je regarde autour de moi, mais rien. Super, je deviens parano maintenant.

« -Ace ? M'appelle mon phœnix

-Hum ? Rien… t'as fini ?

-Yep, tu veux aller où ?

-Manger !

-Alors, on va manger » Sourit le blond

J'y peux rien, j'ai la dalle. Ce matin, j'ai accepté de sacrifier le petit déjeuner pour donner un câlin à Marco. Faut bien que je montre que je fais des efforts, sa petite crise de jalousie m'a plutôt choqué. La seule autre fois où il s'était énervé comme ça, c'était la première fois qu' on avait couché ensemble et même si j'avais aimé, j'étais resté tout retourné. Peut-être que s'il s'exprimait un peu plus, en dehors de moi, il n'aurait pas des craquages comme ça…

« -Tu as l'air bien préoccupé ?

-Je réfléchis…

-Oh !

-Ne dis pas ça comme si je ne réfléchissais jamais !

-Je ne dis pas « jamais » mais ce n'est pas souvent en tout cas !

-Hey !

-Ose me dire le contraire !

-Je réfléchis tout le temps ! Pas intensément mais tout le temps, si !

-Mouais, tu veux manger quoi ?

-Des takoyaki !

-Alors va pour ça »

Marco me prend la main et me tire. Oh punaise, j'ai les joues rouges. On ressemble à un couple comme ça. Il me regarde en biais et sourit. Il sait que ça me gêne et il le fait exprès ! Sale piaf ! Je veux dégager ma main mais il la tient trop fort. Il m'énerve ! Je grogne un peu malgré moi, mais ça ne le gêne pas. J'allais pour l'engueuler mais la délicieuse odeur des takoyaki atteint mon nez. On arrive à l'échoppe et je m'avance devant le poulpe.

« -Douze barquette … euh non ! Vingt !

-Très bien monsieur, Me répondit-il

-Tu vas encore avoir mal au ventre, Soupire mon amant

-Mais non ! Les takoyaki, ce n'est pas comme les sucreries ! Je ne peux pas avoir mal au ventre avec ça !

-Viens pas pleurer après »

Je tire la langue à Marco quand soudain un flèche vient se planter entre nous deux… de quoi ? On regarde ensemble dans la direction. Personne… attends mais une flèche, ça ne se plante pas comme ça ! Décidément, cette journée est bizarre. Je vérifie que Marco n'est pas blessé puis soupire avant de prendre ma commande et de la manger en vitesse. De toute façon, la personne qui a fait ça s'est planqué.

« -On ne reste pas longtemps, bébé

-Je finis ma barquette »

Ouais j'ai déjà englouti les 19 autres… Je mange la dernière barquette de takoyaki puis remarque que mon blond me regarde en souriant… quoi ? Je mange mon dernier morceau de poulpe puis en recommande une. J'ai une idée amusante. Je récupère ma commande plante mon pique dans une des boulettes puis l'amène près de Marco.

« -Aaaaaaaaaaah » Ris-je

Mon phœnix lève les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper ma main tenant le pique et d'apporter le takoyaki à sa bouche pour le dévorer. Merde, il l'a vraiment fait. Il mastique un peu puis réouvre la bouche pour en redemander. Je dois avoir les joues rouges… il m'énerve à toujours retourner mes taquineries contre moi. Je lui donne à manger puis jette vite la barquette.

« -Merci bébé »

Je vais pour lui répondre mais il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Notre baiser a le goût de takoyaki. Je profite et laisse ma langue prendre le rythme de celle de Marco. Elle fouille ma cavité et me dévore complètement, à croire que je me suis transformé en takoyaki. Je perds totalement le sens de la réalité. Après un certain moment, il rompt le baiser et de la salive coule sur mon menton. Il sourit et donne un coup de langue pour l'essuyer. Je déteste quand il arrive à faire ce qu'il veut de mon corps mais j'adore quand il m'embrasse comme ça… comment ça c'est contradictoire ? Bah je m'en fous ! L'amour, c'est pas fait pour être logique !

« -T'es mignon, bébé

-La-ferme !

-Tu m'aides ?

-Mais arrête ! Dis-je en rougissant

-Nan, j'aime trop t'embêter »

Marco rit un peu puis dépose un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres. Ensuite, il ébouriffe mes cheveux. Je grogne un peu puis continue mon chemin. On pourrait aller faire quelques courses avant d'y aller, non ? Il me suit en souriant, on avance dans la rue commerciale, c'est fou le monde qu'il y a. Alors que la dernière fois qu'on y a été, les rues étaient désertes… surement parce que le roi était là, du coup tout le monde est sorti pour voir et ils en profitent pour faire leurs courses. Quelqu'un me percute et je m'excuse brièvement, pas le temps de me battre.

« -Bébé, reste près de moi que je ne te perde pas !

-J'vais pas me perdre, Soupirais-je en avançant sans l'attendre

-Non mais nous séparer ne nous aiderait pas, j'aimerai qu'on part à l'h…ARR… »

Je me retourne en entendant le cri de Marco. Je me rapproche et voit qu'il saigne, il a un couteau planté dans le bas du torse. Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que… Pas le temps de se poser des questions, je l'emmène loin de la foule dans une ruelle. Je retire le plus doucement possible la lame et le laisse se soigner avec sa flamme. Une dague en kairoseki ? C'est pas normal ça... Depuis ce matin, il ne se passe que des choses bizarres. Puis pourquoi je n'ai pas été visé moi ? Je n'aurai pas pu me régénérer contrairement à Marco, un mauvais choix du criminel ?

« -Ça va aller ?

-Ouais… Ace, tu as remarqué quelque chose ?

-Non… enfin, depuis ce matin, j'ai l'impression d'être observé mais sinon non !

-…J'suis désolé bébé, mais on ne va pas s'attarder ici, si la personne veut s'en prendre à toi ou à moi, il n'aura aucun mal sur l'île. On vient seulement de le remarquer donc sa soudaine envie n'a commencé qu'aujourd'hui. Il ne doit pas avoir prévu de remonter à la surface, c'est surement un chasseur de prime ou une connerie du genre, on va pas perdre notre temps, ok ?

-Hum… on peut partir maintenant si tu veux ?

-Je veux bien, oui, tu voulais acheter quelque chose en particulier ?

-Non, j'ai tout !

-Alors on va y aller »

Marco s'approche un peu de moi pour m'embrasser. Dommage que son repos se finisse comme ça, jusqu'à maintenant tout c'était bien passé. On se dirige tous les deux vers mon striker qui a été enrobé d'une bulle pour pouvoir retourner à la surface. J'espère qu'une fois qu'il sera ici, Luffy s'éclatera comme un petit fou ! Et il va dévaliser la sucrerie aussi… j'espère qu'ils ont du stock ! Je monte sur mon striker avec le commandant et démarre. Bye bye, île des hommes poissons !

Allez, on retourne dans le nouveau monde. Je regarde un peu autour de moi, j'avais pas vraiment pris le temps de le faire à l'aller mais c'est vachement beau sous l'eau. Très mortel pour un utilisateur de fruit du démon comme moi, mais beau ! Je sens les mains de Marco venir caresser mes hanches et ses lèvres se poser dans mon cou. Je ne pense pas que les gâteries soit une bonne idée au milieu de l'eau.

« -Laisse-moi piloter…

-Pourquoi ? J'ai bien réussi à l'aller !

-C'est plus simple de descendre que de monter, on va passer par un courant assez violent, tu penses y arriver ?

-…Ok j'te laisse faire. »

Ses pieds s'enflamment et viennent à ma place pendant que j'éteins progressivement les miens. Je lui laisse un peu plus de place et il prend le contrôle du striker. On tourne brusquement et notre vitesse s'accélère. Marco est concentré sur la conduite, j'entend un grincement et remarque qu'on est dans un courant marin. Ouais, la navigation ce n'est pas pour moi ! Je m'assois tranquillement sur l'avant de mon engin avant de m'endormir d'un seul coup.

Foutue crise de narcolepsie, j'ai raté la sortie de l'eau ! Marco sourit bêtement à me voir bouder pour si peu m'enfin voilà quoi ! C'est la première fois que j'allais à l'île des hommes-poissons et que j'en sortais, j'voulais pas rater. Mon amant se penche un peu vers moi pour m'embrasser afin que j'arrête de bouder… j'suis pas une fille ! J'vais bouder autant que je veux ! Alors conduis et fous-moi là paix ! J'fais finir par passer bisounours si je continue à reprendre ma bonne humeur avec ses baisers.

« -Boude pas, on y retournera avec le moby dick, et ça sera plus amusant tu verras !

-Quand ?

-Je ne sais pas, on verra avec père.

-Oh ! On pourra y aller pour accueillir Luffy ?

-Si tu veux, mais il faut d'abord en parler à père, Sourit le blond.

-Super !

-C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée que toi et ton frère soyez sur l'île des hommes poissons en même temps.

-Pourquoi ?

-La sucrerie va faire faillite ! »

J'explose de rire… c'est bien vrai ! Si Luffy et moi on y va, on va forcement faire un concours de bouffe et j'nous connais, aucun de nous deux ne voudra perdre. On va tout bouffer ! Marco m'explique que lorsqu'il avait appelé Izou, il lui avait indiqué le lieu où se trouvait le moby dick, on devrait y être dans quelques heures d'après lui. Pour ça qu'il n'y a pas de pause ou pas d'arrêt sur une île. Mouais … je pense surtout qu'il ne veut pas que je visite une nouvelle ville car je vais le retarder. Je soupire et lui demande s'il veut que je reprenne la conduite du striker et il me répond qu'il aimerait bien. Je me relève, me positionne près de lui et enflamme mes pieds pendant que lui retire les siens.

Pendant tout le trajet, il m'a guidé comme un bon navigateur. Il m'a aussi engueulé en disant que dans le nouveau monde un seul log ne suffisait pas et que j'aurai dû le prévenir pour qu'il m'en achète un nouveau. Mais il décrète qu'il m'en filera un sur le moby dick. J'suis pas navigateur, j'en ai pas besoin moi ! Au bout d'un moment, je finis par voir le navire avec l'étendard de Barbe Blanche. Je souris et accélère surprenant un peu mon oiseau. Je me range près du rafiot où plusieurs pirates nous accueillent. On a dû nous voir arriver de loin. Ils nous lancent une corde histoire d'attacher mon striker puis on monte sur le pont.

« -Enfin de retour les amoureux ! »

J'enflamme à nouveau la moustache de Vista pour cette magnifique remarque. Il court partout puis saute à l'eau. Je regarde le seau près d'Haruta… ouais, j'pensais plus qu'il irait par là, mais s'il tient à plonger dans la mer, j'vais pas l'en empêcher !

« -Ace, Soupire Marco

-Quoi ?

-Fais pas l'innocent.

-Y'avait le seau !

-Bon retour à toi aussi, Ace, Rigole Curiel

-Merci Curiel ! »

Je ris un peu, je dois dire que je m'entends assez bien avec ce commandant. Il raconte des blagues de merde et moi je fais mes farces, le duo de l'enfer nous surnomme Marco. Les autres commandants viennent nous saluer avec les membres de l'équipage présents. Puis, on se dirige vers le milieu du pont pour dire à père qu'on est rentré. On arrive devant l'empereur qui nous regarde en souriant.

« -On est rentré, père, Dit mon amant.

-Bon retour à vous mes fils ! Alors Ace, dis-moi, est-ce que mon second va mieux ? Me demande père pendant que mon amant soupire.

-Yep ! Les vacances lui ont fait beaucoup de bien !

-Je suis là, vous savez !

-Tant mieux, il fait toujours des cauchemars ?

-Pas depuis… »

Je rougis en pensant à la suite de ma phrase. Ouais, Marco ne fait plus de cauchemar depuis que je lui ai clairement dit que je l'aimais…mais je n'ai pas envie de le dire à père, surtout que tout le monde écoute et les mecs ici sont de vraies commères ! Mon blond rit un peu en voyant mon embarras. Traitre !

« -Il en fait plus ! J'ai trouvé la solution, c'est bon !

-Oh, tu t'en sors bien, Se moque Marco

-Arrête, Grognais-je

-Si tu vas mieux, c'est le plus important ! Vous devriez aller vous reposer un peu.

-Il a dit reposer, hein ! Pas autre chose ! »

J'enflamme les cheveux de celui qui vient de parler. Non mais oh ! Je sais me contrôler ! Puis d'abord, c'est toujours Marco qui me saute dessus ! Une fois que je suis excité, c'est normal que je ne puisse plus me retenir quoi ! Je grogne un peu puis un des hommes de ma division m'appelle.

« -Ace, on peut te parler avant que t'ailles dormir ?

-Euh… ouais !

-J'y vais en premier » Dit Marco avant de déposer un bisou sur ma joue.

Je rougis un peu sous les houlements de ceux qui sont sur le pont. Je vous emmerde tous ! Je peste en allant vers celui qui m'a appelé puis on s'éloigne un peu du monde. Toute la deuxième division est là. Je soupire, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ne me dites pas que les merdes vont recommencer !

« -Ace, on a tous beaucoup réfléchi pendant que toi et le commandant Marco vous n'étiez pas là !

-Ouais… et ?

-On veut d'abord s'excuser pour t'avoir traité comme on l'a fait au début, on a été con.

-C'est déjà oublié, ne vous en faites pas !

-On aimerait aussi que tu réfléchisses à quelque chose…

-Quoi ?

-Ça ne te dirait pas de devenir commandant de la deuxième division ? »

Je reste bloqué… quoi ? On peut répéter ? Moi ? Commandant ? Mais pourquoi ? J'suis un peu nouveau et… mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé dans leur crâne ?

« -Tu te bats au même niveau que les commandants, personne ne pourra rien y redire, et on pense que de tous, tu es celui qui est le plus apte à devenir commandant. T'as déjà été vice-amiral, tu sais ce que c'est que d'avoir des hommes sous ses ordres et de les maintenir en vie !

-Si c'est toi, personne ne trouvera rien à redire ! »

Vu comme ça… ouais, m'enfin, j'ai pas très envie là maintenant tout de suite. Surtout que malgré tout je reste le gosse de Roger et ça tout le monde n'apprécie pas.

« -J'vais réfléchir » Dis-je en partant vers ma chambre.

Déjà, j'ai besoin de repos, ensuite je vais en parler un peu avec Marco histoire que je remette mes idées au bon endroit. Je soupire et entre dans notre chambre, il dort déjà, c'est vrai que le striker est plus crevant pour lui que pour moi. Je me couche près de lui et m'endors à mon tour.

* * *

**Fin de l'arc « Détendons notre piaf d'amour »**


	23. Pigeon protecteur

**Bon...**

**Je devais posté dimanche XD car hier ma beta m'envoie un sms en panique "j'ai zappé GT ! Tu peux le reporter stp stp stp stp ?" XD je fais "ok pour dimanche ça va ?" puis là, 22h24 je reçois un sms "T'as un mail :D" je vais voir toute ouïe et soudain la surprise XDDD GT corrigé ! Donc, je poste pas à l'heure mais en tout cas je poste le bon jour ! :3**

**Réponses aux guests: **

**Vorpaline : Ooooh, un petit jeune XD ça lui fera pas de mal puis ça a pas duré très longtemps :3 L'agression a son sens :D les choses se mettent en place petit à petit :) voilà le nouveau chapitre qui est en fait à l'heure ! :D**

**Plop-Plop : Je préfère...les deux ! XD Puis Pitchu s'appelle Pitchu parce qu'il dit Pitchu, donc il dit Pitchu parce qu'il s'appelle Pitchu :D Mais lâche moi XDDDD j'veux pas mourir étouffer c'est nulll Merci pour tes compliments XDDD mais tu pars de plus en plus loin dans les délires, ça me tue toujours autant XDDDD J'espère que le chapitre te plaira :D  
**

**akyra76 : La soutenance c'est jeudi prochain ;_;je vais mourir ! Kitty et moi on y va le 4 et le 5 XDDDD**

**Milie-chan76 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour tes compliments ^^ voici le nouveau chapitre j'espère que tu te régaleras ! :D**

**Lameuflahache : :DDDDDDDDDDDD parce que ce n'est qu'une douce impression XDDDDDD Les couteaux c'est cool aussi xDenfin bref! Amuse-toi bien dans ce nouveau chapitre !:D**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Pigeon protecteur**

**Pov Ace**

Je regarde tout le monde autour de moi courir dans tous les sens. Nous sommes le 24 décembre… et c'est la guerre ! Non mais je vous jure, noël c'est comparable à la guerre pour ceux qui reçoivent. Parce que Marco avait oublié de me dire un petit détail, certes, il n'y a pas de cadeau… mais TOUS les pirates de Barbe Blanche se réunissent, les 16 divisions mais ajouter à ça, tous les pirates qui ont une alliance avec nous. On s'est arrêté exprès sur une île mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne suffira même pas… bon j'exagère un peu mais voilà quoi ! Je soupire en voyant un énième plat passer devant moi… Pourquoi je ne fais rien pour aider ? Bah j'ai voulu, mais j'ai pas résisté l'envie de goûter les plats que je transportais du coup… je ne dois plus aider… pas juste ! J'ai juste mangé une dinde ! Comment ça c'est énorme ? Bah j'ai encore faim moi !

Je lance un coup d'œil en direction du pont et je peux voir Marco qui accueille des alliés qui viennent d'arriver… je ne peux même pas passer le temps avec mon amant ! C'est injuste ! En plus, je voudrais lui parler de la proposition que m'ont faite les gars : devenir commandant de la seconde division. Plus j'y réfléchis, plus je m'embrouille l'esprit. Je soupire un bon coup… j'm'ennuie… Haruta se pose à côté de moi et me sourit. On va se calmer de suite ! Je ne veux pas que mon phœnix me refasse une crise de jalousie !

« -J'viens te tenir compagnie, le temps que Marco se libère !

-Pourquoi j'ai l'air d'un pauvre chien abandonné ?

-C'est ce que ton amant dit en tout cas ! « Haruta, tu peux aller occuper le chiot qui couine là-bas » !

-Quel enfoiré ! Et ça se dit amant après ?!

-Bah, dis-toi qu'il a remarqué que tu t'ennuyais !

-Mouais…

-Il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe on dirait…

-Un peu ouais… mais je ne sais pas si t'es la bonne personne pour en parler.

-Je suis peut-être la mieux placée ! Contrairement aux mecs, nous, les filles ont sait écouter et répondre intelligement aux problèmes !

-J'suis un mec j'te rappelle ! Et je sors avec un mec aussi ! C'est pas cool ce que tu dis !

-Navrée de dire la vérité, alors dis tout à sœurette Haruta !

-…Les mecs de la seconde division m'ont proposé de devenir leur commandant…

-Ace, il y aussi des filles dans la seconde division, peu ok, mais il y en a ! Et alors, pourquoi ça te préoccupe ?

-Mais, regarde-moi ! Je sors de 3 ans de marine ! J'étais vice-amiral ! Je suis nouveau, je passe mon temps avec Marco et non avec les autres ! Sinon quand j'en passe c'est pour leur faire une blague ! En plus, on m'isole juste parce que j'ai mangé une dinde ! En quoi je peux faire un bon commandant ?

-Et bah… ça en fait des choses, tu en as parlé avec Marco ?

-Non, il s'est levé avant moi…

-Et il fait l'hôte depuis ce matin, Sourit la commandante

-Voilà…

-Tu sais Ace, j'me suis pas vraiment posée de questions quand on m'a proposé d'être commandante, pourtant, je suis la seule fille à l'être ! Si mes frères et sœurs m'ont jugé capable, c'est qu'eux-mêmes ont déjà réfléchi à toutes ses questions, ils ont hésité et se sont torturés pour être sûrs avant de me demander. Alors pour moi, je le pouvais, c'est tout ! J'ai pas chercher plus loin, je leur voue une confiance aveugle.

-J'suis le fils de Roger aussi…

-Tout le monde s'en fout de ça et je pense même que la plupart l'ont oublié !

-J'en doute…

-Toi, il te faut ton chéri !

-Dis pas ça ! J'ai l'impression d'être un bisounours sinon !

-C'est un peu le cas, tu ne peux pas te passer de Marco !

-Même pas vrai ! Puis commence pas à me faire chier !

-Oh ! J'ai peur !

-Fais gaffe ! Commandante ou pas, je brûle !

-J'ai vu l'état de la moustache de Vista, oui… mais Marco regarde, si tu fais une bêtise il va gueuler ! Surtout que je viens me sacrifier pour te faire passer le temps !

-Et quel sacrifice !

-Ah tu n'imagines pas ma douleur ! » Dit-elle en mettant sa main sur son cœur pour appuyer ses propos.

Elle n'est pas crédible ! Je lui peste un peu dessus avant de voir quelqu'un me faire de l'ombre… qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? Je relève le regard et la pointe d'une épée se glisse sous mon cou… euh… ouais… c'est pourquoi ? Haruta fronce les sourcils.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais Squardo ?

-Que fait le morpion de Roger, ici ? »

Hahahahaha ! Qui c'est qui avait raison ? Merde, j'aurai dû parier ! Haruta se relève et se place entre moi et le dénommé Squardo… j'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part d'ailleurs, peut-être à la base quand il y a avait des avis de recherche… ça m'apprendra à écouter seulement les nouvelles concernant Luffy !

« -Ace est notre frère ! Range ton arme et ta haine mal placée !

-Mal placée ? Il est le fils de Roger ! Je refuse de l'admettre et de passer noël avec ce démon ! »

Outch… c'est que ça ferait presque mal. Faut dire que j'ai plus l'habitude, j'avais presque oublié ça. Entre Luffy et Marco, je m'étais enfermé dans mon monde. Mais c'est vrai que de base, je suis une existence non désirée…

« -Alors tu n'as pas ta place ici ! Me défend Haruta

-Commandante, je suis allié avec père depuis bien plus longtemps que lui !

-Le temps ne change rien ! Ace est membre de la seconde division ! Mon ami et mon frère ! Je ne vais te laisser le rendre coupable d'un crime qu'il n'a pas commis ! »

Merde, si j'étais pas déjà amoureux de Marco, je craquerai pour Haruta ! Sympa meuf ! Je dois avouer, je ne pensais pas qu'elle me protégerait comme ça… mais sinon, je veux bien qu'ils baissent le ton, ils commencent à crier de plus en plus fort et du coup tout le monde nous regarde. J'ai l'impression d'être un gosse qu'on harcèle…

« -Le sang de Roger coule en lui !

-Et alors ? Y pourrait y avoir de le pisse de chat dans son sang, Ace reste Ace et non pas un chat !

-Ta comparaison est dégueulasse… pas très digne d'une fille, Grimaçais-je

-Ace, la-ferme ! »

Ok maman !

Ouais je le dis pas à haute voix, je ne tiens pas à avoir deux lames sous la gorge. Squardo gueule encore à propos de mon sang et commence même à m'insulter… Je m'impressionne à ne pas réagir, y en a pour peu, il sera déjà en cendre. En même temps, j'ai déjà tellement entendu ce genre de discours étant gamin…

« -Le commandant Marco doit avoir un problème, aimer un tel déchet ! »

Alors je veux bien être gentil mais on n'insulte pas ma relation avec le phœnix ! J'ai déjà eu assez de mal à l'accepter comme ça. Je me relève, dépasse Haruta que je pousse un peu et me met face à lui. Je lui fais mes yeux de chien enragé.

« -Répète un peu ?

-Déchet !

-Rien à foutre que tu m'insultes ! Mais tu fermes ta gueule sur Marco !

-Je respecte le commandant, mais il n'est pas infaillible on dirait. Faire une telle connerie, j'ai honte pour lui »

Ok, tant pis pour jouer l'indifférent. Je lui fous mon poing dans sa gueule et il vole jusqu'au mat. Là, les autres ont une bonne raison de regarder. Haruta essaye de m'empêcher mais je me détache de sa prise et laisse quelques flammes sortir. Squardo se redresse en tenant son nez en sang. Il hurle une énième insulte et sort son épée. Ah ouais, approche pour voir ! Je vais te réduire en cendre. J'esquive tranquillement son coup d'épée, même pas besoin d'utiliser mon fruit pour empêcher la lame de me toucher. Je lui donne un bon coup dans le ventre puis à nouveau au visage. Aaaaah, un peu d'exercice ça fait du bien !

Il essaye de m'avoir par surprise mais je laisse la lame traverser mon corps de flamme avant de me reconstituer. J'attrape le métal pour le faire chauffer. Il hurle de douleur en sentant son manche devenir brûlant puis je le relâche et m'écarte un peu. C'est bon ? Il a compris qu'il n'a pas intérêt à me chauffer ? On dirait que non vu qu'il revient à la charge. Un attroupement se forme autour de nous, la plupart me disent d'arrêter… ah mais c'est ce que je fais, j'ai arrêté de le frapper, je fais qu'esquiver. D'autres demandent justement à Squardo de se calmer mais il n'a pas l'air de les entendre.

« -Pourriture ! Le commandant Marco doit être aveugle pour avoir une relation avec toi ! Tu ne mérites pas d'exister et encore moins d'avoir l'amour de quel… »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouve à embrasser le plancher… c'est pas moi ! Je suis autant choqué que l'attroupement, mon amant est plus qu'énervé et en plus, il a utilisé la violence pour arrêter une dispute. Oh putain, j'ai intérêt à me faire tout petit là. Le blond regarde l'équipage de Squardo… je vais rien dire, ça vaut mieux pour mon cul je pense…

« -D'autres pensent des choses connes comme ça ? Que je m'occupe tout de suite de leur faire comprendre ma façon de penser ! Claque la voix de mon amant

-Marco…

-Je te conseille de fermer ta gueule Haruta, car là, je suis énervé ! »

Pauvre fille, enfin bon, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit la mieux placée pour essayer de calmer Marco. Elle aussi était prête à en découdre avec Squardo mais bon… alors qui va calmer le phœnix ? Tout le monde me lance des regards… ah… alors oui mais non ! J'me fais oublier là ! Je risque aussi mon cul ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ! Vous êtes juste en danger de gueulade vous ! Moi j'ai un trou qui pleure après !

« -Ace, fais quelque chose, c'est ton amant ! » Murmure un de mes « frères »

Purée… je soupire en pensant que demain, je risque de rester au lit… y'a de fortes chances pour qu'après-demain aussi ! Y'a intérêt à m'apporter la nourriture au lit ! Je m'avance doucement vers mon blond qui lance toujours un regard noir aux pirates de l'équipage de Squardo. D'ailleurs, celui-ci a fini de montrer son amour au sol et tente de remettre des dents en place. J'attrape la main de Marco et m'accroche à son bras.

« -C'est bon… calme-toi…

-Que je me calme ? Non mais t'as vu ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-J'ai l'habitude…

-Et bien tu ne devrais pas !

-On ne va pas se battre le jour de noël…

-On est la veille !

-Viens, on va parler ailleurs. T'es en train de perdre ton titre d'indifférent là.

-J'en ai rien à foutre, je ne peux pas rester muet quand on insulte l'homme que j'aime »

Non mais c'est qu'il me fait rougir en public ce con ! Et je suis sûr que si la situation n'était pas aussi sérieuse, il y en aurait pleins qui se généraient pas pour exprimer leurs pensées que j'entends jusqu'ici ! Je vous merde tous avec vos blagues ! Bon, il faut quand même calmer Marco, je change de méthode et passe à la technique made in Luffy, 100% garantie… celle du chien battu !

« -Marco…s'te plait…vient… »

Il me regarde un instant avec ma bouille très copiée de Luffy, moi j'ai jamais pu lui dire non quand il me la faisait alors bon. Ah ! Ça lui fait de l'effet car mon blond semble hésiter. Il finit par craquer puisqu'il me tire vers l'intérieur du moby dick. J'entends un « merci de ton sacrifice »… Ouais bah vous pouvez me remercier ! Car il va faire mal au cul mon sacrifice ! Marco ouvre la porte de notre chambre, nous fait rentrer puis me balance sur le lit. J'ai à peine le temps d'entendre le verrou claqué qu'il est déjà au-dessus de moi. Gloups…

« -Ace !

-Oui ?

-Je ne veux plus que ça recommence…

-Hein ?

-Si quelqu'un te dit ce genre de connerie, je veux que tu viennes me voir tout de suite !

-Ecoute Marco… depuis que je suis gosse je les entends, ceux qui disent que j'aurai jamais du exister, que je devrais mourir, que mon existence n'est qu'une abomination…

-Bébé, dis pas ça…

-Tu sais, avant de rencontrer Luffy, je le pensais… je pensais qu'ils avaient raison mais… y'a eu Lu' puis toi puis y'a aussi les autres ici qui s'en foutent que je sois le fils de Roger… alors maintenant, je suis capable de surmonter tout ça… Si j'me suis énervé c'est uniquement parce qu'il t'a insulté, après je m'en fous, c'était comme si… il pissait dans un violon !

-Crétin !

-Attends, t'as pas entendu Haruta ! Elle a comparé le sang de Roger à de la pisse de chat ! »

Marco explose de rire avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser. J'me disais bien que j'allais pas y couper. M'enfin bon, tant pis… puis c'est le bon moment pour lui donner son cadeau de noël un peu en avance. Je romps le baiser puis passe mes bras derrière sa nuque.

« -Marco…

-Hum ?

-Je peux te donner ton cadeau de noël ?

-T'as déjà décidé de me le donner alors…

-Ouep !

-Je t'ai dit… rien de matériel !

-C'est pas matériel !

-Alors vas-y »

Je souris et l'oblige à se décaler un peu pour que je puisse me lever. Je retire toutes mes fringues, je me penche un peu sous le lit et récupère les menottes de kairoseki. Je me remets sur le lit et m'attache aux barreaux. Marco a l'air un peu choqué. Ouais, j'suis jamais aussi docile normalement…

« -Comme tu ne voulais pas quelque chose de matériel, mais que noël c'est aussi fait pour les amoureux… vas-y, j'suis tout à toi ! Tu peux me faire ce que tu veux, je ne bougerai pas ! »

Marco prends quelques minutes à comprendre mes paroles puis finit par sourire. Il se penche un peu vers moi et vient m'embrasser. Merde… je regrette déjà de m'être attaché… je ne peux pas plonger mes mains dans ses cheveux. Sa langue vient chauffer la mienne qui n'a plus la chaleur de mon fruit et son torse se colle contre moi. Putain… il est encore plus brûlant que d'habitude. Le kairoseki a fait tomber la température de mon corps et je peux le sentir maintenant plus que jamais.

« -Je peux te faire tout ce que je veux ? Demande mon amant

-Hum… t'es maitre… mais me bat pas ! J'veux pas de SM !

-Promis bébé.

-Alors t'as champs libre…

-Eh bien… puisque c'est gentiment offert, merci pour ce cadeau » Dit-il avant de partir pour dévorer mon cou.

Je suis sûr maintenant. Je ne suis pas près de marché avant au moins trois bons jours, il va jouer avec moi toute la nuit si ce n'est plus ! Il serait capable de dire demain, que c'est noël justement ! Mais, je pense que je vais vite craquer de plaisir…

Haan…

* * *

**Qui aime la surprise d'Ace ? :D  
**


	24. Allumette 1

**Coucou !**

**Je me dépêche dans le mot de l'auteur xD parce qu'il y a Kitty qui m'attend là :3 Bon je voulais poster après la Japan mais ma correctrice a pu corriger !**

**Grande annonce**** ! Le prologue de la nouvelle fic en collab avec _TheCrazyKitty_, Geek de toi est en ligne :3**

**Réponses aux guests :**

**Akyra76 : Ah bah on y sera en même temps ^^ Nop, pas en Ace dominant pour cet fic ! Merci pour ta review et voilà le chapitre 23 !**

**Milie-chan76 : Merci beaucoup pour ta re…view XDD bah si tu me vénères, je veux un autel ! xDDDD M'enfin, je suis contente que la fic te plaise :3 Bonne lecture !**

**Vorpaline : J'aime faire les mamans dans le Moby-Dick xD Moi je dis ils sont aussi effrayant l'un de l'autre :3 J'ai toujours aimer utiliser squardo dans ce genre de chose, surtout que le flashback de lui en train de se battre avec Ace m'est resté dans l'esprit. Il va rester coincé dans sa chambre tkt ! xD Bref, merci encore pour ta review, et voici la suite !**

**Plop-Plop : Et bien xD je reponds dans l'ordre d'arrive des guest, j'ai été étonné, on t'as bien doublé ! xDTu perds fois en l'humanité pour cette comparaison ? xD Mais j'en ai plein d'autre en réverse moi ! héhéhéhéhéhé :D Un jour… il y aura une discussion entre les miches d'ace et marco, mais pour l'instant j'ai la flemme xD è_é mais fait gaffe moi aussi j'aime vraiment Ace ! Juste… OwO t'es jeuneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! J'me sens vieille moi xD avec ma majorité ! Voici le chapitre 23 :D et le prologue de Geek de toi est déjà en ligne ! Amuse-toi !**

**Guest : Ah bah ça tu vas voir, s'il y a lemon ou pas ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :3 le chapitre est déjà là en plus tu as de la chance Ace a réussi à tisser ses liens dans le navire ^o^ c'est le but, bien l'intégrer ! Mes coussins xD bah, c'est une image d'ace enflamme et l'autre c'est la 1er apparition de Law après l'ellipse :D Amuse-toi bien dans ce chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 23: Allumette + 1**

**Pov Marco**

« -Il est où Ace ? »

Je soupire, c'est la septième fois aujourd'hui qu'on me pose la question. Je regarde le pirate qui vient de parler.

« -Il dort

-Encore ?

-Ouais, il est un peu crevé…

-Mais ça fait une semaine qu'on ne l'a pas vu !

-Et bah il est cloué au lit. Faut qu'il se repose pour tenir le coup ce soir !

-Ouais, mais on n'a pas eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'il voulait !

-Faites-lui une surprise, il ne bougera pas de son lit quoi qu'il arrive de toute façon… »

Ouais, il ne bougera pas vu qu'il a mal au cul… Il ne me l'a même pas reproché ! En même temps, c'était son cadeau pour noël. Izou me lance un regard qui dit clairement « si tu t'étais un peu retenu »… et comment je suis sensé me retenir ? J'avais un Ace qui s'offrait à moi d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais fait ! C'était impossible de lui résister ! Je regarde un peu la carte que j'ai entre les mains… Après noël, on ne pouvait pas vraiment trainer sur l'île. Un rassemblement aussi gros, ça ne passe pas inaperçu. Mais on aimerait atteindre une île avant ce soir pour l'anniversaire d'Ace, ça permettra d'acheter des cadeaux pour ceux qui ne l'ont toujours pas fait.

Je calcule un itinéraire comme je peux et arrive à trouver une île assez proche : d'ici une à deux heures, on devrait y être. Je donne la carte à un de mes frères puis me dirige vers ma chambre. Je vais voir si Ace peut se lever car je pense que certains vont finir par craquer si ça continue. Je pénètre dans mes appartements mon amant est toujours allongé sur le ventre. Il n'a même pas remonté le drap, du coup je peux voir le début de ses fesses… et après on me demande de me retenir ? C'est de la provoc' là ! Mais faut que je tienne, s'il ne peut pas sortir ce soir je vais me faire engueuler. Je m'approche du lit et m'assoies dessus.

« -Tu vas comment ?

-…j'ai mal au cul, Grogne-t-il dans l'oreiller

-Ce soir, on fête ton anniv', tu vas tenir ?

-J'me lèverai, mais je ne dis pas que je tiendrai toute la journée…tu en as un tout petit peu trop profité !

-Oh ! C'est la première fois que tu ne me fais pas de reproches !

-Si je t'en fais, ça veut dire que je retire mon cadeau…

-T'es mignon.

-Tu ne veux pas venir te coucher ? Que j'ai ma bouillote ! »

Je souris, il n'a plus le kairoseki, il est lui-même sa bouillote mais je ne vais pas dire non à un câlin ! Je retire mes spartiates et me glisse dans le lit. Ace vient tout de suite se coller à moi et poser sa tête sur mon torse. Un soupir de plaisir lui échappe pendant que je laisse ma main caresser ses reins. J'ai envie de lui… purée, je suis complètement accro à ce gosse ! Ma paume fait frissonner sa peau et mes caresses descendent de plus en plus bas.

« -Marco…

-Hum ?

-Ta main, ôte-la de mes miches, je veux pouvoir tenir debout ce soir !

-Tu me provoques aussi !

-J'ai rien fait !

-Et le drap ? Tu fais exprès de laisser le haut de tes fesses dépasser ?

-Non, c'est juste que j'ai pas besoin du drap… »

Et après il me demande d'être sa bouillote ? Je soupire et remonte ma main… c'est vraiment cruel de me torturer comme ça... Je sens Ace se redresser en pestant… S'il a mal, il n'a qu'à pas bouger ! Il arrive à positionner son visage au-dessus du mien et vient réclamer un baiser. Oh… si ce n'est que ça fallait juste demander ! Je scelle mes lèvres aux siennes et il laisse ma langue venir fouiller dans sa bouche. Je joue un peu abruptement puis le laisse respirer. Il sourit bêtement puis se relève. Tiens, il veut se balader maintenant ?

Ou c'est pour le plaisir de rouler du cul ? Non mais parce qu'il le fait vraiment ! Alors qu'il y a quoi… sept pas pour aller à l'armoire ! Je grogne et me sors aussi du lit. Le brun enfile son sous-vêtement et son short puis… c'est impossible, je dois rêver ! D'où elle sort cette chemise ? Oui, il est en train d'enfiler une chemise jaune là ! Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu ! Puis elle n'est pas à moi ! J'en suis sûr !

« -T'en fais une tête ?

-D'où tu tiens cette chemise ?

-Ah ça… Lu' me l'avait offerte il y a très longtemps…

-C'est bien la première fois que je la vois !

\- Normal, je n'aime pas les fringues !

-Et que nous vaut cet honneur alors ?

-Tu m'as bouffé de partout ! »

Hein ? Ah… bah, c'est le risque de mettre des menottes de kairoseki, j'peux le marquer tranquillement. Il ferme deux, trois boutons de la chemise… bien sur, on ne peut pas s'attendre à plus de la part d'Ace. Enfin bon, je ne peux rien dire ! On sort ensemble de la chambre, mais à peine arrivés sur le pont que tout le monde se jette sur mon brun. Ah, j'aurai dû m'en douter. Il est beaucoup trop…

« -Ace, si on t'offre un plan à 3, ça va ? »

Alors ouais mais non ! Qui est le con qui a proposé ça ? Je m'approche de mon amant et colle mon torse contre son dos. Ace me regarde un peu puis j'en profite pour retirer le peu de bouton qu'il a attaché. Il soupire pendant que les autres commencent à lancer quelques vannes sur nos activités nocturnes.

« -Gamin… Me dit Ace.

-Venant de toi !

-C'est pas moi qui vient faire le possessif pour une blague !

-Je fais ce que je veux, j'suis commandant !

-Ouais, ouais » Dit-il en rattachant les boutons.

Je souris puis dépose un baiser sur sa joue avant de me détacher. Je vais aller vérifier que père va bien puis je reviendrai le sortir de cet assaut de fauves, un peu plus tard. Quand il fera le bébé qui veut plus que je laisse seul, c'est le meilleur moment ! Il vient se coller à moi comme un pauvre petit et demande toutes les attentions du monde. Et le plus amusant, c'est que quand je le lui fais remarquer, il joue le dur.

Je m'avance vers père qui est tranquillement en train de boire un verre de saké en même temps qu'il écoute Squardo… ouais il est resté ! Il s'est bien fait engueuler par père quant à son comportement et le reste. Père lui a demandé de montrer sa bonne foi en restant à l'anniversaire d'Ace… S'il fait foirer la fête, je le tue ! Si le brun a beau faire celui qui ignore les remarques qui remettent en cause son existence, je sais que ça ne le laissera pas de marbre si on les lui balance le jour de son anniversaire.

Père me regarde un peu, il essaye surement de savoir ce que j'ai en tête. Pourtant, je n'ai absolument plus aucune raison de faire la peau à Squardo. Qu'il l'ait voulu ou non, il a dû s'excuser pour son comportement puisqu'Ace ne lui avait absolument rien fait ! C'est débile de reprocher à un enfant les fautes de son père… Je jette rapidement un coup d'œil à Ace qui est de plus en plus sous pression. Tout le monde veut savoir ce qu'il aime. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, j'attends son regard de chiot maltraité avec impatience.

« -Tu es bien cruel mon fils. Me dit père

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez…

-Tu laisses ton amant entre les mains de tes frères désespérés !

-Il est grand.

-Cela ne change rien !

-J'irai l'aider après, sinon père, comment allez-vous ?

-Gwahahahaha, je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes tout le temps prendre de mes nouvelles !

-Si je ne le fais pas, dès que les infirmières ont le dos tourné vous en profitez pour boire plus que raisonnablement !

-Gwahahahaha, je suis assez grand pour faire ce que je veux !

-Mais trop pour vous vous occupiez de votre santé, vous êtes tout le temps en train de la laisser se dégrader…

-Ton amant t'appelle, mon fils »

Il fuit encore la conversation, je lance quand même un regard à Ace qui a l'air au bord de la crise de nerf. Il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe autant de lui… Je soupire et donne quand même un avertissement même si je sais que c'est comme parler dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Je vais vers mon allumette, je le tire contre mon torse avant d'observer les autres.

« -Fini, faut qu'il se repose sinon il ne va même pas pouvoir recevoir vos cadeaux !

-Commandant possessif !

-Ouais ! Toi, tu sais ce qu'il veut !

-T'es injuste Marco !

-Puis d'ailleurs, il ne serait pas dans cet état si tu avais su te retenir ! »

Ok… on dirait qu'il faut que j'affirme un peu mon autorité de second sur ce navire. Je détache une main d'Ace pour l'enflammer.

« -Le prochain qui fait un commentaire, non seulement je m'en occupe mais en plus il se prend toutes les corvées de toutes les divisions ! »

Tous se pétrifient, j'ai déjà mis cette menace en application, ils savent tous que je n'hésiterai pas ! Ace pouffe un peu contre moi.

« -C'est de l'abus de pouvoir, Rigole Ace

-Chut, bébé »

Je grogne un peu et les autres nous laissent un chemin. J'entraine Ace vers notre chambre, j'vais finir par le séquestrer dedans. De toute façon, dans quelques heures, on va lui demandé de venir pour sa petite fête. Une fois arrivé à la chambre, je lui conseille de prendre une douche et de se préparer. Il me sourit puis me demande si je veux la prendre avec lui. C'est si tentant, mais est-ce bien raisonnable ? Bon, je vais accepter et l'embêter un peu sans aller jusqu'au bout, histoire de m'amuser un peu. Surtout que l'emmerder, c'est mon passe-temps favori.

.

.

.

Après la douche qui a plus fatigué Ace qu'autre chose, Izou toque à notre porte pour que l'on vienne. Je récupère rapidement le cadeau de mon amant dans le placard puis on y va. Je redoute le pire, tout est bien trop calme. Ouais, je ne sais rien de ce qu'ils ont préparé. Izou a décrété que ce serait bien trop dangereux que je sache ce qu'il se passe. C'est ridicule je ne suis pas du genre à tout dire à Ace ! On suit tranquillement mon « frère » jusqu'à la salle de réception. L'allumette doit passer en premier, on le laisse entrer et il sursaute quand les pétards explosent avec un « joyeux anniversaire ». Bon, même s'il était au courant qu'on le fêtait, il aura quand même eu l'effet de surprise.

« -M…Merci » Rougit Ace

C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui souhaite un bon anniversaire. Je me décale un peu pour laisser tout le monde donner son cadeau. Il a plus de 1600 personnes à voir… quoi que peut-être un peu moins car plusieurs se sont réuni pour un seul cadeau. Je vais m'installer à la table, en attendant qu'Ace soit libéré. Et ça prend bien une bonne heure ! Le brun arrive enfin à venir s'asseoir à côté de moi et s'écroule sur la table.

« -J'en peux plus !

-Mon pauvre bébé…

-Arrête de te moquer !

-Alors, tu as eu quoi ?

-Hum… de la bouffe, une ceinture avec un A dessus, des livres, des photos… ce genre de chose !

-Hummm… »

Je vois Ace me lancer des petits regards nerveux. Il se demande si je vais lui offrir quelque chose, ça se sent. Je m'approche pour l'embrasser puis sort son cadeau toujours bien caché par l'emballage. Il se redresse d'un seul coup et gigote sur place. Il le veut… je l'éloigne un peu de lui pour m'amuser. Il boude un peu puis tente de l'attraper. Je joue encore un peu avec lui puis Ace tente une autre méthode. Il s'assoit sur moi et m'embrasse. Bien essayé, mais je mets le cadeau derrière moi pour être sûr qu'il ne puisse pas l'attraper et je profite du baiser. Il finit par rompre son baiser pour bouder.

« -T'es méchant…

-Viens. »

Je vais quand même le lui donner, je ne l'ai pas acheté pour rien. Je lui tends le paquet et il me l'arrache presque des mains. Il déchire le papier comme une brute puis je vois des étoiles apparaitre. Bon, ça a l'air de lui plaire en tout cas. Je le vois empoigner le manche et sortir la lame de son fourreau. Il sourit en lisant la gravure puis revient pour m'embrasser. Je souris dans le baiser puis en profite pour lui passer le collier autour du coup. Un collier de perle rouge, il y a juste une perle qui est azur comme mes plumes. Deux petits cadeaux rien que pour lui.

« -Merci…

-Ça te plait on dirait.

-Je t'aurai jamais cru aussi romantique !

-Te moque pas, sinon je te laisse pas tranquille de la nuit !

-Parce que tu comptes me laisser tranquille ?

-Si tu demandes si gentiment aussi~

-J'ai rien demandé !

-On verra ce soir ! »

Il gonfle un peu les joues pour me montrer que ça ne le lui plait qu'à moitié. Ouais, il sait très bien qu'une fois dans l'action, il ne pourra pas résister. Je l'embrasse rapidement puis Izou nous sert le repas d'anniversaire. Ace passe vite de mes genoux à sa place pour pouvoir dévorer tranquillement son repas. On ne va rien lui voler il pourrait bien se calmer un peu. Mon amant avale de travers et on lui passe une choppe pour faire passer. Quel idiot… vraiment…

« -Ace, calme-toi, c'est ton anniversaire, personne ne va te voler quoi que ce soit ! Dit Izou

-Désolé…

-Ace, mon fils ! »

On regarde tous notre père qui vient de parler.

« -Nous ne le fêterons qu'une fois, mais sache que nous remercions tous les jours ta venue au monde ! Ne sois pas timide avec nous !

-Surtout qu'on a déjà entendu le plus intime de toi !

-Fermez-là ! Grogne Ace

-On n'y peut rien si tu n'es pas discret la nuit…

-Ou si Marco ne sait pas se retenir. »

Je ne vais pas m'énerver… bah quoi ? Ace le fait si bien pour moi, puis c'est tellement marrant de voir Ace rougir dans tous les sens. Tout le monde rigole, puis retourne à la fête. On boit, on rit, on chante… c'est la première fois que mon amant fête autant son anniversaire. Vient ensuite le moment du gâteau, ils ont dû s'y mettre à 5 pour empêcher le brun d'aller dévorer la pâtisserie. On a ensuite mis vingt et une bougies qu'Ace a rapidement soufflées pour pouvoir manger.

La fête continue dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur, je me pose un instant la question où est-ce qu'on va pouvoir mettre tous les cadeaux d'Ace mais bon… ce n'est qu'un détail. Puis avant de penser à ranger je vais penser à m'occuper de la paire de miches de mon amant.

* * *

**Et voilà Ace a eu plein de cadeau, vous pouvez toujours lui en donner :D Marco trouvera bien une place XDD**


	25. Allumeur de feu

**Coucou**

**Alors voici le début d'un arc assez compliqué ^^ celui va faire en tout 5 chapitres mais il va être coupé par un petit arc de 2 chapitres :3 bonne lecture !**

**Aussi, il n'y aura pas de Good Time la semaine prochaine ^^ le chapitre n'est pas corriger et ma beta est en vacance ! Mais elle a déjà corrigé Geek de toi donc pas de soucie à ce sujet là.**

**Réponses aux guests :**

**Plop-plop : Mais j'ai jamais dit qu'il y aurait un lemon xD tu te l'es imaginé toute seule ! Ace est toujours chou ;P En parlant de cadeau, tu voudrais pas plutôt lui offrir de la glace ? Bon aller je suis gentille, je vais rattraper ce lemon pas fait par flemme XDDD J'te laisse aller le dévorer !  
**

**Milie-chan76 : Je me sens... comment dire... xD hautaine d'un seul coup ! Merci pour l'autel XDDD heureuse que la fic te plaise autant *^* ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**

**Vorpaline : Mais si mais si, il ne faut pas désespéré, il y a toujours de la place quelque part, on vire de deux trois trucs par dessus bord puis ça fait de la place ^^ quand a marco xD bah le chapitre là va te donner raison mais ne t'en fait pas pour les miches d'Ace, il sait les défendre :3 mais c'est tellement mieux de les faire protéger par quelqu'un d'autre !**

**Lameuflahache : Luffy est coincé sur l'île avec Rayleigh sans autorisation de sortir :( je pouvais pas le faire apparaitre, désolé ^^' mais bientôt il reviendra, faut qu'il devienne fort le petit ! **

**Lou : Merci pour ta review ^^ amuse toi bien dans le chapitre**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Allumeur de feu**

**Pov Marco**

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours depuis l'anniversaire d'Ace. On finit par laisser la plupart des cadeaux dans une des réserves du navire. Il a juste pris mes cadeaux et la ceinture qu'Haruta lui a offerte. Des fois je me demande bien ce qu'il peut se passer entre ses deux là ! Enfin bon, je ne vais pas non plus piquer une crise de jalousie pour si peu. Je grogne un peu en sentant mon amant s'agiter dans son sommeil. J'ouvre un œil, de toute façon, la lumière du jour est en train de me saouler alors je vais me lev…

« -Han…Marco… »

Ok… je voulais juste me lever… alors on peut m'expliquer, comment je suis sensé passer à côté des câlins matinaux avec Ace qui rêve de se faire prendre par moi ? Je caresse doucement ses reins pour le réveiller en douceur. Il en faut bien un peu car après, il va hurler de plaisir. L'allumette se réveille enfin et se met à rougir, allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu s'imaginer ?

« -Ace ?

-…Je ne parlerai pas !

-On parie ? » Souris-je.

Il me tire la langue, ok il veut jouer, alors on va jouer ! J'inverse nos positions et coince mon amant entre le lit et moi. J'ai le sourire aux lèvres, il adore nos câlins matinaux, je me demande s'il ne le fait pas exprès. Je laisse ma main glisser sur ses flancs ce qui le fait frissonner. En plus, on l'a déjà fait hier, du coup, je n'ai même pas de vêtements à retirer. Pratique ! Je m'avance un peu et vient mordiller ses clavicules. Je sais à quel point il est sensible ici. J'ai l'impression que ça lui donne la même sensation que quand je lui fais une fellation.

Je mordille un peu la chair pendant qu'Ace gémit. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps avec ce genre de gémissement. Je remonte un peu et vient capturer ses lèvres. Je les mordille, pénètre ma langue dans sa bouche, fouille, dévore et impose mon rythme à son muscle. Il est plutôt consentant vu qu'il suit très bien mon rythme. En fait, je suis sûr qu'il n'attendait que ça. Je peux sentir que son membre est bien réveillé, enfin, en tout cas autant que moi. Je souris puis frotte mon membre contre le sien. Son gémissement résonne dans la chambre.

Hummmm… c'est tellement bon, je laisse ma main venir nous exciter encore plus. J'attrape nos deux sexes et applique des va-et-vient dessus. Ace glisse ses mains dans mes cheveux et étouffe ses gémissements dans mes lèvres. Grrr, c'est trop érotique pour moi, j'ai envie de le prendre tout de suite et violemment ! Je romps le baiser pour aller mordiller son lobe.

« -Han…Mar…co… »

Ce gémissement est si… excitant ! Je relâche nos sexes et laisse ma main humidifiée par notre pré-sperme glisser entre ses cuisses. Il la sent, je fais de mouvement très lent pour intensifier la sensation. Son corps tremble de plaisir, il en veut plus. Je le sais et je peux même le sentir. Je frotte un peu mon doigt sur l'entrée. Ace gémit de plaisir et bouge son bassin pour essayer de faire rentrer mon doigt. Non, c'est moi qui décide bébé... Je recule ma phalange à chaque fois qu'il appuie un peu trop. Le brun n'en peut plus et laisse sa frustration s'exprimer.

Je m'avance pour reprendre ses lèvres. J'ai l'impression d'être complètement accro. Ma langue va attaquer sa bouche, enfin, elle est presque comme chez elle maintenant. Ace en profite pour glisser sa main afin qu'elle prenne la relève. Il prend nos deux sexes et applique le même mouvement que je faisais un peu plus tôt. On gémit tous les deux dans notre baiser. Je finis par craquer et j'enfonce le premier doigt en lui.

Ace vient rompre le baiser et serre les dents. Bizarre, d'habitude il n'a pas mal au premier doigt. Je l'embrasse doucement au niveau de l'oreille et remarque qu'il est un peu mal positionné. Ah bah aussi…, avec mon autre main, je le déplace en soulevant son bassin. Maintenant, il ne devrait plus avoir mal. Je bouge mon doigt et seuls des cris de plaisir sortent de sa bouche. Parfait ! Maintenant il est bien placé, je peux le préparer tranquillement.

Mon doigt entre et ressort dans un rythme rapide. Je sens que les mouvements d'Ace sur nos deux sexes ralentissent. Il est perdu entre deux plaisirs, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire puis je viens mordiller sa clavicule. Cette fois, il nous lâche complètement pour agripper les draps. Ouais vaut mieux qu'il sert ça, que nos bites.

« -Tu aimes ?

-Haaan…ah… pose pas… de question…hann… comme ça ! »

Il est trop mignon, je rescelle nos lèvres et nos langues se retrouvent. Pendant qu'il profite du baiser, j'enfonce un deuxième doigt en lui. Pas de plainte ? Tiens, il s'est bien habitué alors. Mais pas question que je le prenne tout de suite. Non, trop brutal et ça gâcherai la frustration que je lui fais emmagasiner. Ace intensifie de plus en plus le baiser. Je vois, il veut plus de plaisir vu que je ne veux pas le prendre tout de suite.

Attend un peu pour voir…

Je remue mes doigts en lui et finit par trouver sa prostate. Enfin, c'est ce que je comprends de son gémissement qui a coupé notre baiser. Je souris et mord sa clavicule pour lui faire perdre la tête. Ma main accélère le rythme et je rentre rapidement un troisième doigt. Je sens ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ma peau. Bon, là il a eu un peu mal. Faut dire, il a beau être habitué, si je ne prends pas mon temps, il ressent aussi bien la douleur.

« -Désolé bébé…

-Sauvage ! »

Je souris puis dépose un baiser sur son front. Je finis d'étirer son anus puis pour son plus grand plaisir je retire mes doigts. Malgré tout un gémissement de frustration lui échappe. Il n'aime pas se sentir vide, je sais, mais je vais vite le remplir avec quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros. Je me positionne à son entrée et pénètre doucement en lui. Ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire mais on ne dirait pas qu'il souffre non plus. J'attends un peu avant de bouger pour être sûr qu'il soit prêt. Quand je le sens suffisamment détendu, je donne un premier coup de hanche.

Oh… j'ai touché la prostate au premier essai.

Je colle nos corps et mordille l'oreille d'Ace. Je recommence mon mouvement qui fait hurler mon allumette. Hummmmm…c'est bon ! Je prends un rythme tantôt lent, tantôt rapide pour éviter qu'on ne jouisse pas trop vite. Il faut qu'on profite du moment. Mais j'ai un peu trop joué, puis on est du genre sensible le matin. Je sais que la partie sera courte.

J'accélère le rythme et arrête de l'entrecouper. Ace qui gémit dans mes oreilles me fait perdre la tête. Si je n'étais pas déjà en lui, je le plaquerai contre le matelas pour le baiser ! Je viens prendre ses lèvres, elles me manquaient déjà. Cette fois, c'est lui qui veut s'amuser, vu que c'est sa langue qui s'introduit dans ma bouche. Elles se battent et jouent ensemble pendant que je fais des va-et-vient dans le brun.

Notre baiser étouffe ses gémissements, mais bon sang… il m'excite trop ! Je dois être plus gros que jamais en lui ! J'accélère mon rythme et Ace est obligé de se détacher de moi. Il a besoin de crier son plaisir ! Faut aussi qu'il respire, car mes coups sont de plus en plus forts et vont de plus en plus loin touchant à chaque fois sa prostate. Il enroule ses jambes autour de moi pour me compresser en lui.

Putain, je ne vais pas tenir. Je glisse ma main entre nos corps et prend le sexe d'Ace pour le masturber. Le volume sonore des gémissements augmentent… je pense que tout le monde doit être réveillé maintenant. On fait encore quelques mouvements puis on jouit ensemble. Mon amant entre nous et moi en lui. Je reste quelques secondes en lui le temps que je reprenne mon souffle puis me retire. Ace me regarde, les yeux remplis de plaisir.

« -Douche ?

-Plutôt bain~ Demande Ace

-Ok, aller debout ! »

Je me lève et vais dans la salle de bain pour faire couler l'eau. Je la règle à bonne température et laisse la baignoire de se remplir pendant que je retourne chercher mon amant. Il n'a pas bougé cet idiot. Je souris puis l'essuie un peu, il est plein de sperme.

« -Ace, debout !

-Porte moi~

-Oh, non, tu te lèves.

-Aller~

-Je vais prendre le bain tout seul~ »

Ace grogne mais sors enfin du lit. Ma semence coule entre ses deux jambes. Grrr… je serai presque partant pour un deuxième tour, mais faut qu'on se calme un peu. Je me glisse dans la baignoire et il s'installe sur mes genoux. Un petit moment de détente. Mon amant se laisse aussi aller et ferme les yeux. J'en profite pour le nettoyer puis le moment venu, on sort de l'eau. On se sèche et Ace met son short sans oublier de mettre ce qu'il a reçu à son anniversaire : sa ceinture avec un « A » et le collier que je lui ai offert. Il attache la dague à son pantalon. J'enfile à mon tour mes affaires et sors de la chambre.

Je vais sur le pont et inspire un bon coup. Il fait beau, les nuages n'annoncent pas de tempête et la mer est calme. Ça devrait être une bonne journée ! J'allais pour avancer mais d'un seul coup, je vois une épée se diriger vers moi. Je l'esquive de justesse, ma joue est coupée, mais Ace lui la laisse traverser son corps. Une autre arrive et cette fois je l'arrête… Oh ! Il se passe quoi, là ?

« -Désolé les gars ! Vista m'a fait lâcher mon épée ! On s'entrainait ! » Dit Haruta en courant vers nous

Ouais, ok… mais elle n'a qu'une seule épée, elle sort d'où la deuxième ? Je rends quand même son bien à ma sœur et regarde derrière, l'épée a disparu. Bah merde, je ne l'ai pas rêvé. Je n'ai même plus ma coupure pour me le prouver, je l'ai déjà soigné et Ace vient de s'endormir. Heureusement, il ne m'a jamais fait le coup de s'endormir quand je lui fais l'amour. Je récupère mon amant et sens d'un seul coup une aura meurtrière… quoi ?

En même temps que de mettre Ace sur mon dos, je regarde là où je pensais avoir senti le danger mais rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ? Je nous dirige vers la salle à manger. Je sais très bien que le brun demandera de la bouffe à son réveil. Une fois dans la pièce, je le dépose sur une chaise et regarde un peu mes frères. La plupart ont déjà mangé. Je prends deux assiettes et met de quoi manger dedans. Un petit déjeuner simple : des tartines, de la confiture et de la viande pour Ace. Je me serre aussi une tasse de café et retourne aux côtés du brun toujours endormi.

« -Si ta libido n'était pas aussi grande, il aurait moins de crises de narcolepsie !

-Je t'emmerde Curiel, il en avait autant avant qu'on couche ensemble !

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? La première fois que vous vous êtes vu, le soir vous vous êtes sautés dessus !

-Ouais mais après il ne voulait plus que je le touche, alors je le sais point !

-Tu te rattrapes bien !

-Depuis quand ma vie sexuelle t'intéresse ?

-J'apprécie Ace, alors je m'inquiète juste pour lui !

-C'est lui qui en redemande ! »

Curiel explose de rire, il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude que je rejette la faute sur un autre. En temps normal, je ne le fais pas, mais si ça continue, on va me prendre pour un pervers quoi ! Ok, je le suis ! Mais uniquement avec Ace, puis il joue avec mes nerfs ce gamin. Je sens à nouveau l'aura meurtrière et me retourne. Toujours rien…

« -Curiel ?

-Hum ?

-Depuis ce matin, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de dangereux sur ce navire…

-T'es pas le seul !

-Hein ?

-Vista a failli se faire écraser par les barils de rhum alors que c'est toujours bien attaché, les flingues d'Izou étaient rouillés, ça lui a pété dans les mains alors qu'il en prend toujours soin, la porte d'Haruta et Kingdrew s'est effondrée, plusieurs hommes sont bizarrement tombés à la mer… et moi, j'ai des boulets de canon qui me sont tombés dessus dans la réserve !

-J'me suis pris deux épées à peine sorti de ma chambre…

-Oh, t'as vraiment failli y passer toi !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-On n'en sait rien, mais on n'a préféré sécuriser les médicaments et l'infirmerie.

-Ok… père en pense quoi ?

-Il a du mal à croire au hasard et pense plus qu'un espion est chez nous. Mais c'est dur de suspecter quelqu'un !

-Parmi les nouveaux ?

-Ils ont tous de très bons alibis puis… on ne préfère pas que ça s'étale trop et si on soupçonne trop quelqu'un, il pourrait mal le prendre.

-Ouais…

-Pour l'instant y'a pas eu de blessés, c'est nous les commandants qui nous sommes pris les « accidents » les plus dangereux et on s'en est tous sorti mais faut faire gaffe.

-Je préviendrai Ace.

-S'il reste bloqué dans sa chambre, je pense qu'il a peu de risques d'être touché, Rit Curiel

-Je t'emmerde ! T'es si en manque que ça pour faire toujours le lien avec le fait que j'ai une bonne libido ?

-Bah écoute, moi je dois attendre d'être sur une île pour me défouler !

-Oh, excuse-moi~

-Puis Marco, désolé de te dire ça, mais Ace dort de base dans le dortoir de la seconde division… il n'est pas commandant, ça va finir par déplaire à certains hommes !

-On verra le moment venu… autre chose ?

-Ah ouais, ma division prépare une mission sur Ejakoxe, mais père pense que c'est plus judicieux, d'y aller avec deux divisions, c'est une île souvent remplie de marines !

-Et tu pensais à moi ?

-La seconde division plutôt, comme t'en es aussi le commandant.

-J'aime pas trop cette île tu vois, et j'ai pas envie qu'Ace y aille !

-Fais pas ta mère poule ! »

Il veut mourir Curiel aujourd'hui ? Je lui lance un regard noir et il rigole. Mouais, je lui dis vaguement que je vais y réfléchir puis il s'en va. Ejakoxe est un vrai merdier, nos missions là-bas sont souvent à haut risque, on a perdu beaucoup de frères sur cette île. Mais on ne peut pas laisser la marine faire ce qu'elle veut là-bas. Ace se réveille d'un seul coup, il a encore la tête embrouillée.

« -Bien dormi, bébé ?

-Hum… j'ai faim…

-Ton petit dej' est devant toi »

Il regarde l'assiette qu'il n'avait pas vue puis m'embrasse sur la joue pour me remercier. Il me rend vraiment fou. Enfin bon, j'ai le temps pour réfléchir à ce que veut Curiel. Je mange tranquillement avec Ace… mais par contre il va falloir trouver une solution pour cette aura dangereuse !

* * *

**Héhéhéhé, ça se met en place, petit à petit héhéhéhé  
**


	26. Piaf visé

**Bonjour**

**Ah navré XD j'ai la flemme de tout là… le boulot me fatigue tellement, j'aurai du rester en Italie… m'enfin bref ! Voici donc le chapitre tant attendu de GT XD on n'a pas foiré cette fois, il est là et à l'heure ! Et vendredi prochain aussi il sera là ! :3**

**Reponses aux guests :**

**Milie-chan76 : Merci pour ta review :) voici le chapitre, amuse-toi bien.**

**Plop-plop : xDje vois que le lemon t'as plu ! Même si moins je me trouve pas doué pour écrire les lemons, je suis heureuse qu'il te plaise mais… pourquoi une banane ?**

**Vorpaline : è_é non pas Stefan ! Je n'ai pas pu autant développer la 1****er**** rencontre comme je le voulais mais bon ^^ le chapitre approche tu vas voir~**

**Lameuflahache : Ah oui ? xD Alors tu essayes de faire du mal à Ace et Marco ? Tu n'as pas peur de la mort ? :3**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Piaf visé**

**Pov Ace**

Cela fait une semaine qu'un fou s'en prend à l'équipage. Marco m'a dit que je devais faire attention, mais je n'ai jamais été visé. Enfin bon, ça peut arriver que je sois pris dans le même piège que Curiel, Haruta ou Marco mais jamais quand je suis tout seul. On n'arrive pas à trouver qui fait ce genre de choses et… Ça commence sérieusement à me casser les couilles ! Non mais qui est le lâche qui ose faire ça ? Je soupire avant de m'asseoir sur un des bancs de la salle à manger. Ça me coupe l'appétit cette histoire.

« -Bébé, mange, M'ordonne Marco

-Pas faim…

-Menteur. Allez, te rends pas malade pour ça !

-Mais ça me saoule !

-Je sais, moi aussi, mais on va finir par trouver le coupable ! »

Je soupire et pose ma tête sur l'épaule de mon amant. J'veux des câlins ! Et oui, à cause du blond, j'me transforme de plus en plus en bisounours. Marco embrasse mon front puis grignote un peu. J'abandonne et mange à mon tour. De toute façon, c'est pas en me privant qu'on trouvera qui c'est, alors autant me remplir l'estomac !

Une fois le repas fini, je sors de table et vais prendre l'air sur le pont. Rien n'a l'air d'avoir changé et pourtant, on est tous sur nos gardes. Je vais vers la niche de Stefan, le chien se redresse en me voyant arriver et je m'installe sur sa tête.

« -Toi au moins, il ne t'arrive rien !

-Ouaf ! »

La queue de Stefan tape contre le sol et je ferme les yeux profitant de la brise du moment. Ça fait du bien un peu de… Je me redresse brusquement et dévie une épée qui allait atteindre Stéfan. Des flammes sortent de mon corps, là, je vais faire un meurtre ! Attaquer un chien, non mais y'a aucune honte ?!

Je regarde l'arme et voit qu'il y a un morceau de papier accroché dessus. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette merde ? Sincèrement, j'ai pas que ça à foutre ! Les mecs commencent à devenir de plus en plus insistants sur le fait qu'il faut que je donne une réponse, pour savoir si je veux être commandant ou pas. En plus, j'ai même pas eu le temps d'en parler avec Marco. Ça commence à me gonfler ! Mais bien !

Je prends le papier, le déplit puis lis ce qui est écrit…merde…merde…merde de merde ! Je retourne à l'intérieur pour aller chercher Marco. Il n'est plus dans la salle à manger, je vais voir dans notre chambre, toujours rien. Roooh, il est où cet amant ? Jamais là quand il faut ! Bon, je vais voir dans la salle de réunion, non plus… dernière chance, la chambre de père. Je cours vers la pièce et là, bingo, mon amant est là ! Mais j'ai l'air d'un idiot à être complètement essoufflé.

« -Ace ?

-Que se passe-t-il mon fils, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ?

-Je…attends… de l'eau… »

Marco rigole et me donne de l'eau. Je bois d'une traite le verre et soupire de soulagement. J'étale ensuite le papier sur la table et à en juger par leurs têtes, ça n'a pas l'air de leur plaire. Le message est pourtant très clair « Le fils de Roger n'a rien à faire sur le navire de Barbe Blanche ! ». Depuis le départ, on me vise…

« -Père ! Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! Dit Marco

-Mais on ne peut pas soupçonner tout le monde…

-C'est clairement une menace contre Ace. Maintenant que j'y pense, tous les accidents arrivent à ceux qui sont à côté d'Ace… Soupire mon amant.

-Des fois j'me demande si…

-Arrête Ace je vais m'énerver ! Me coupe mon amant

-J'ai même pas fini ma phrase ! Boudé-je

-Vaut mieux que tu ne finisses pas ! »

Je gonfle un peu les joues, je boude beaucoup ces derniers jours. Marco, lui m'ignore à moitié et parle avec père pour organiser quelque chose afin de trouver mon agresseur. Après avoir fini de bavarder, mon amant revient vers moi et prend mon visage entre ses mains avant de poser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je suis devenu incapable de le bouder longtemps maintenant. Sa langue va rapidement dire bonjour à la mienne puis on coupe le baiser.

« -Boude pas bébé…

-J'aime pas savoir que je suis la cause de tout ça…

-T'es pas la cause, juste que la personne qui fait ça est complètement folle… Aller, si tu veux on va faire une mission pour que ça te détende !

-Une mission ?

-Un de nos alliés a besoin d'aide… On y va rapidement, ça te permettra de te défouler sur la marine et en plus ça va te faire sortir, tu veux pas ?

-Si ! On part quand ?

-Maintenant si tu veux, j'voulais envoyer Vista, mais on va le faire, ça sera mieux pour tout le monde ! »

Je souris bêtement et vais chercher nos affaires. Je préviens rapidement les gars de la seconde division que je croise et ils me sourient en me souhaitant bonne chance. Quand je ressors sur le pont, Marco est prêt et m'attend. On a sorti mon striker en plus. Parfait ! Je monte dessus et le blond se transforme en phœnix pour me guider. Un petit bye bye de la part de ceux qui sont sur le pont et on démarre. On n'est pas très loin de nos alliés, dans quelques minutes, on devrait être à leur navire.

« -Ace ! »

Je relève la tête et regarde l'oiseau dans le ciel qui me parle.

« -Oui ?

-Tu essayes quand même de faire attention !

-Oui promis ! J'veux juste me défouler un peu ! J'peux ?

-Ouais, mais j'te connais, quand tu te laisses trop aller, tu fais une connerie ! »

Je lui tire la langue et met fin à la conversation. Il m'énerve ! On finit par arriver à la destination voulue et on se pose un peu avec nos alliés. Leur navire est salement amoché et il y a plusieurs blessés. Ouais, ils ont dû morfler et bien ! Marco bavarde un peu avec le vice-capitaine pendant que je fais le tour des proprios. Je pose quelques questions sur l'attaque, de simples marines bien armés… le vice-amiral Momonga était présent. Si ce n'est que ça, Marco et moi on devrait gérer.

« -Leur attaque était rapide et précise… on n'a rien vu venir

-Ils ont pris quelque chose ?

-Notre capitaine !

-On va le récupérer, Dit Marco en venant vers moi.

-Merci… » Soupire un des hommes.

Je retourne sur mon striker et Marco part en éclaireur pour trouver le navire de la marine. Il ne peut pas être bien loin. Je démarre et le suit quand même au cas où. Oh, le joli bateau, bah le voilà. Marco perd un peu d'altitude et on se lance un regard entendu. Je ralentis la vitesse du striker et le laisse passer devant. La cloche d'alerte sonne et je redémarre.

« -Quelque chose approche ! Entendais-je

-L'ancien vice-amiral ! Portgas D. Ace ! » Hurle quelqu'un.

Je soupire et saute au-dessus du navire, laissant mon striker couler et passer sous l'eau. J'enflamme mon corps en voyant qu'ils essayent de me tirer dessus et j'atterris pile poil sur mon engin. Je souris sadiquement enflamme mon poing. Marco s'envole et il y a quelqu'un sur son dos. Super ! Sans aucune pitié je lance mon attaque favorite sur l'ennemi et le navire marin tombe en cendre. Les survivants tentent de s'accrocher à quelques rondins de bois qui flottent. Mouais, ça défoule pas beaucoup tout ça !

Je sens une aura meurtrière et esquive de peu le coup d'épée. Le vice-amiral utilise le gepo pour ne pas couler. Heureusement que le moteur de mon striker est solide. Je souris à nouveau en voyant qu'il va y avoir un peu d'action. Je fais signe à Marco de partir devant histoire que je m'amuse un peu et m'étire. Ça faisait un moment que je n'ai pas combattu la marine… voir même, c'est bien la première fois depuis Impel Down.

« -Cela est bien triste de vous voir dans le camps adverse, vice-amiral Portgas !

-« ex » ! Oublie pas le « ex » ! Moi, j'ai jamais été aussi heureux !

-Tu le regretteras ! Fils du seigneur des pirates ! »

J'lui dirais bien d'aller se faire foutre, mais j'ai assez parlé ! Moi j'veux de la baston maintenant ! Je lui lance plusieurs flammes et il m'attaque du mieux qu'il peut, faut dire qu'on est tous les deux pas très stable. Entre moi qui suit sur mon striker, faut surtout pas que je tombe à l'eau et lui qui est dans les airs… oh mais… j'ai une idée ! J'enclenche le commandement suprême des flammes et mon feu recouvre une partie de la mer. Je transforme mes pieds en flammes et me mélange à celles qui recouvrent la mer.

Super ! Comme ça j'suis plus limité !

Ma créativité n'a pas l'air de faire plaisir au vice-amiral qui tente de m'attaquer, sauf qu'avec ça, j'élargis ma zone d'attaque du coup, les flammes qui me servent de sol oblige Momonga à esquiver. Bien évidement, je ne reste pas sans rien faire, ça ne serai pas drôle sinon. Il s'approche et je bloque son épée avec ma dague. Oui, la jolie lame que Marco m'a offerte, faut bien que je l'utilise, alors autant m'en servir pour garder mes ennemis au corps à corps.

Je lui place un coup bien brûlant dans le ventre, il vole un peu mais se redresse vite. Ouais, faut pas qu'il tombe à l'eau, ça serait con et ça raccourcirait mon jeu ! On recommence nos attaques et notre combat commence à s'éterniser. Va falloir que je pense à le raccourcir sinon, Marco va venir me saouler. Je prépare une grande attaque que je suis sûr de réussir à 100%. Puis aucune chance qu'il arrive à l'éviter, entre les flammes sur la mer et le fait qu'il tienne en l'air…

Je m'apprête à en finir avec le combat quand, soudain, je sens un danger… le même qui rode sur le moby dick et qui passe son temps à me poursuivre. Une arme … comment dire ? Bah… Elle défonce littéralement le vice-amiral qui ne s'y attendait pas. Plouf ! Un marin à l'eau ! Mais j'ai pas le temps de me poser, je rappelle mes flammes et regarde autour de moi… Rien…

Putain ça commence à me gonfler, mais bien !

Il veut quoi ce lâche ? S'il voulait m'éliminer c'était le moment ou jamais ! Je suis seul, au milieu de l'océan et toujours pas capable de savoir où il se trouve ! Y'a pas de meilleure occasion ! Alors pourquoi il ne saute pas dessus ? J'vais devenir dingue sérieux. Je soupire et reprends la direction pour retrouver nos alliés et mon amant. J'essaye quand même de garder un œil autour de moi, des fois que l'autre se décide à m'attaquer.

Je vois au loin le navire allié et accélère pour vite être en sécurité. Quand j'arrive sur le pont, le capitaine est en train de remercier Marco. Ce dernier détourne rapidement le regard pour vérifier si je ne suis pas blessé puis se reconcentre sur la conversation… ah la la, dur dur d'être commandant ! Toujours à devoir écouter tout le monde… mouais, en fait je crois qu'il y a que Marco qui fait ça ! Je n'ai pas vraiment le souvenir de Curiel qui écoute tout le monde où même d'un autre commandant.

Mon blond finit par se détacher de son rôle et revient vers moi. Il m'embrasse rapidement avant de me demander :

« -Tu as fini de jouer ?

-J'ai pas pu finir, non…

-Comment ça ?

-Le mec qui veut me faire la peau sur le moby m'a suivi, il a terrassé Momonga à ma place…

-Quoi ? Et il n'en a pas profité !

-Non… »

Je vois Marco froncer des sourcils, ouais c'est louche, même carrément bizarre, mais j'y peux rien ! C'est comme ça ! Il doit aussi s'en vouloir de m'avoir laissé tout seul, j'aurai pu être tué au milieu de l'océan… enfin bon… j'ai passé l'âge d'être pouponné ! Puis d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai jamais été ! J'peux me débrouiller tout seul !

« -C'est pas normal….

-De ?

-S'il voulait vraiment t'éliminer, c'était le meilleur moment !

-Peut-être qu'il veut juste s'amuser…

-On va rentrer, j'vais demander à père d'envoyer des missions, en absentant une division à la fois on pourra déjà faire un peu de tri dans les suspects !

-Ouais…ça pourrait faire du tri effectivement, mais t'as autant de mission ?

-Envoyé une à une des divisions en éclairage c'est tout à fait normal » Sourit Marco.

Il a son putain de sourire sadique, ça me fait toujours frissonner à la fois de plaisir mais en même temps de terreur. Heureusement que là ça ne concerne pas mes miches car j'aurai eu très peur. On salut tous les deux les membres du navire puis on repart pour le Moby dick. Normalement, sans Marco, il n'est pas sensé avoir bougé. Je respire un bon coup l'air pur de l'océan, j'en ai pas souvent l'occasion. Marco lui s'amuse à faire des loopings, il se détend un peu de ses charges de commandant. Bah ouais y'a pas qu'au lit qu'il peut le faire apparemment. On rejoint la maison après quelques minutes de trajet et je vois Haruta courir vers moi…euh… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Bizarrement, Curiel qui est en train de la poursuivre n'a pas l'air comment dire… très heureux… j'le sens pas ! Haruta se planque derrière moi, me prenant pour barrière entre elle et l'autre commandant. J'observe un peu plus mon ainée et je peux voir les traits de fenêtre sur tout son corps…ok j'ai compris, encore une blague d'Haru…Et merde ! Même pas qu'elle m'a attendu pour que je le fasse avec elle !

« -Tu te débrouilles ! Boudé-je

-J'ai préparé autre chose ! Me convint Haruta

-Curiel t'as pas honte de t'en prendre à une fille ! »

J'entends Marco soupirer et Curiel crie à l'outrage. Bah quoi ? J'veux m'amuser, histoire d'oublier mon énervement, y'a rien de mieux. Je serre la fille contre moi et lui dit que je ne laisserai jamais ma sœur dans les griffes d'un malade comme lui. Le manieur d'arme m'envoie chier et tente de chopper Haruta…héhéhhé… même pas en rêve ! J'veux faire la blague qu'elle a prévue. Soudain, je sens une aura noire…non, ce n'est pas mon mystérieux admirateur, je jette un coup d'œil à Marco…oups…

Haruta et Curiel se tétanisent sur place en voyant l'aura. Ouais, on n'a pas intérêt à faire le geste de trop. Je me détache de la fille… en fait c'est moi qui est merdé, j'avais oublié la jalousie de mon amant. J'le sens pas, mais pas du tout là. J'pense que je vais pas pouvoir bouger de la chambre avant un bon moment, j'le sens venir… au moins, j'suis sûr que l'autre malade m'atteindra pas et blessera personne mais… j'pourrais pas faire ma blague mais je pense que si j'insiste c'est la fin pour moi.

« -Ace, tu peux venir dans la chambre, j'ai à te parler ! » Grogne Marco avant de partir devant.

Traduction : Ton cul va prendre cher !

* * *

**A la semaine prochaine :D  
**


	27. Oiseau prophylactique

**Et je poste en vitesse XD j'ai eu du mal avec ma beta entre Geek de toi et GT, bref le voilà le chapitre :3**

**Réponses au review**

**Lou : Merci de ta review ^^ faut pas t'énerver :D un peu d'action dans ce monde de lemon ! xD**

**Vorpaline : Merci pour tous ses compliments, la bataille est fait pour rappeler le moment avec Luffy que tu l'ai vu comme ça est parfait *^* et Ace va finir avec Stefan si ça continue oui xD**

**Lameuflahache : bah euh merci… mais je sais pas quoi te dire… « hihihi » ? xD**

**Milie-chan76 : Voilà la suite :3**

**Plop-plop :… Tu t'es trompé de chapitre pour posté la review XD je la cherchais pendant que je répondais puis j'ai fini par la retrouver ! Merci pour tes compliments / mais moi j'ai toujours l'impression de la faire précoce. Encore sur le papier ? xD calme calme, tout va bien. Je l'ai lu aussi cette fic *^* elle est géniale ! J'ai pas pleuré mais en tout cas j'ai adoré ! Voilà le chapitre ! :3**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Oiseau prophylactique**

**Pov Ace**

Je suis coincé dans le lit… il m'a détruit les reins, l'enfoiré ! Et le pire dans tout ça ? Marco a expliqué à père ce qui m'était arrivé au milieu de l'océan lors du combat contre le vice-amiral. Résultat : il faut toujours quelqu'un avec moi. Quand il s'agit de mon amant je ne dis pas non, même s'il en profite un peu beaucoup pour me séquestrer dans la chambre et martyriser mon cul. Mais quand je dois récupérer justement de se martyr, bah, le blond, lui, il s'en va faire son boulot. Du coup, il y a toujours quelqu'un devant la porte…c'est chiant, car je couine dès que je bouge !

« -Ça va Ace ? Demande Haruta qui était de garde.

-Si j'suis encore au lit, c'est qu'il y a une raison ?

-Tu veux partager ?

-Perverse…

-Venant de toi ! On entend très bien que t'en redemandes à Marco ! »

Je rougis et cache mon visage dans l'oreiller. Même si elle se trouve derrière la porte, j'ai l'impression de la voir sourire sous ma gêne. J'y peux rien si quand je suis plongé dans le plaisir, je pense à rien d'autre ! Je soupire puis tente de me lever. J'ai envie de me bouger. Je grogne en sentant la douleur dans mon dos mais je vais quand même m'habiller et sortir.

« -Et sinon, tout se passe bien ?

-Hum… on est en train de se poser des questions sur ton tyran.

-Hein ?

-Bah, t'as passé deux jours coincé dans la chambre, pourtant, Curiel, moi ou Marco quand il sortait, on s'est quand même fait attaquer. Si ça te visais vraiment, avec le racisme dû au fait que t'es le fils de Roger… ça aurait dû se calmer, ou tenter de t'attaquer…

-Ça veut dire qu'on a faux ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais le message était bien vrai alors il doit y avoir un lien. On va avoir une réunion, chacun mettre sur la table ses hypothèses et le résultat de ses recherches.

-Oh… t'as fait des recherches ?

-Elles ne sont pas très concluantes…

-Je vois, il fait quoi Marco ?

-Dis donc Ace, faut que t'apprennes à te détacher de ton amant ! Un bon commandant doit pouvoir se mêler à tout le monde !

-Je ne sais pas si je vais accepter…

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai même pas eu le temps d'en parler avec Marco avec tout le merdier qu'il y a… puis j'me mélange pas assez avec les autres…

-Marco te séquestre, c'est pas que tu ne veux pas, mais c'est que tu ne peux pas te mélanger !

-Mouais…

-Tu ferais un très bon commandant…

-J'ai des doutes…

-Aller, sors de là, ça fait trois heures que t'essayes de mettre ton short ! Il t'a tant défoncé le cul que ça ?

-Dire que t'es une fille…

-J'vis autour de brutes qui parlent comme des chiens, alors j'peux garder le même langage !

-La brute te merde !

-C'est réciproque ! »

Franchement, cette fille, j'l'aime bien mais des fois, on dirait un mec et ça fout les jetons ! Je boucle ma ceinture un cran en dessous de d'habitude…ouais, c'est histoire que mon froque n'appuie pas trop sur mes reins. Bon, aller go ! Je sors de la chambre et voit Haruta qui sourit… Je te merde ! On se dirige vers le pont histoire que je prenne un peu l'air et j'esquive de justesse Stéfan. Quoi ? J'lui manque trop ? Je caresse vite fait sa tête puis sort.

« -Enfin en dehors de la chambre ! Rigole Curiel.

-Vous avez fini de me faire chier avec ça !

-On n'y peut rien si tu passes ton temps au lit~ Ajoute Vista

-Je vous merde !

-Nous aussi, on t'aime ! » Rigole les trois commandants ensemble.

Je grogne et vais vers mon amant que j'ai remarqué en arrivant sur le pont. Il me sourit en me voyant puis vient me rejoindre. Marco m'offre un baiser chaste avant d'annoncer aux commandants que la réunion va avoir lieu dans quelques minutes. C'est pas juste ! Je peux même profiter de mon mec quoi ! Je grogne puis le blond m'ébouriffe les cheveux avant de me dire que je devrais aussi venir, vu que ça me concerne directemeent. Bah, on peut dire que j'ai bien fait de me lever ! On rejoint tous un à un la salle de réunion. C'est la première fois que je viens dans cette pièce.

Haruta m'indique une chaise à côté de Marco… j'suis sûr que c'est celle du commandant de la seconde division et qu'elle fait exprès pour me mettre la pression ! Je m'installe et attend que le débrief commence.

« -Bon, pas besoin de résumé, on sait tous pourquoi on est là ! Alors on va partir d'un bout de la table pour revenir peu à peu vers Ace, ok ? Demande mon amant.

-Ok ! Acquiescent les commandants

-Izou, je t'en prie, Fait père

-Avec Fossa, Blamenco, Blenhiem et Atmos, on a voulu se concentrer sur ceux qui avaient déjà emmerdé Ace, ou bien qui ont une rancune contre Roger, rien de bien concluant, les heures ne correspondent pas. Sachant qu'à plusieurs reprises, beaucoup d'entre eux ont été attaqué…, Explique Izou

-Rien n'est logique dans les attaques de celui qui vise Ace, même pas ses méthodes, comme s'il attaquait simplement par énervement, Dit Jiru appuyé de Rakuyou.

-Le pire, c'est qu'il n'a pas une seule fois touché Ace… Soupire Namur.

-Est-ce vraiment Ace qu'il vise ? » Demande Joz.

Tout le monde fixe Joz semble lui-même plutôt surpris par sa propre question. Il avait lu comme eux le message laissé par l'agresseur ! Insinuait-il qu'il ait fait ça uniquement pour détourner l'attention ? Ace fronçe les sourcils, non, il était bien en rapport avec toute cette histoire, chaque personne visée était avec lui ou avait quelque chose à voir avec lui.

« -Explique-toi mon fils !

-Ouais, car là, on a du mal à comprendre, les victimes ont toujours eu un rapport avec Ace ! Dit Haruta.

-Justement… « Toujours un rapport » mais jamais Ace n'a jamais été visé ! Ce que je veux dire, ce n'est pas qu'Ace n'est pas concerné ! C'est que l'auteur de tout ça ne veut pas toucher Ace mais plutôt… je ne sais pas, le protéger ou bien il fait ça par jalousie ! La lettre stipulait Roger, non ? Et s'il s'agissait d'un fan du paternel du gamin ! Il ne pourrait surement pas supporter l'idée que celui-ci se trouve sur le Moby Dick et encore plus qu'il soit devenu le fils de Barbe Blanche ! Affirme Joz.

Oh putain… ça devient de plus en plus un truc de fou ! Cette histoire me met le cerveau en surchauffe, mais la version de Joz tient la route, ça expliquerait même pourquoi jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai pas été touché directement… Bon sang c'est chiant cette histoire ! En plus, ça craint…En gros, les autres sont blessés par ma faute ! Je grogne contre moi et sens une main sur ma cuisse.

« -Calme-toi, t'y es pour rien, Me rassure Marco

-Mais…

-Ace, tu ne vas pas recommencer à tout te reprocher !

-Ouais bientôt tu te reprocheras que Marco te saute dessus, Blague Curiel

-Ouais enfin, ça je pourrais presque déjà me le reprocher ! J'suis trop sexy ! Dis-je en rigolant.

-Alors pourquoi tu te plains autant après ? Demande malicieusement mon amant.

-Parce que tu devrais avoir de la retenue !

-Impossible, t'es trop sexy~

-Si on pouvait éviter d'avoir les détails » Couine Vista

Je souris de toutes mes dents au commandant et Marco me donne une tape à l'arrière du crane. Quoi ? Genre il n'a pas participé à l'échange ! Je soupire avant d'attendre la suite… bah ouais, c'est bien beau d'avoir des hypothèses qui partent dans tous les sens mais faudrait avoir des solutions aussi !

« -On fait quoi ? Demande-je

-Bonne question… le problème c'est qu'on ne sait toujours pas qui c'est !

-Mais déjà on avance, on sait qu'il ne faut pas que protéger Ace mais aussi tous ceux qui ont un lien avec notre gamin ! Affirme Atmos

-J'suis pas un gosse, Grogne-je

-Bien, on va faire des groupes par paire, le mieux c'est ceux qui dorment ensemble, Marco… avec Ace, et les gars de la seconde division, on leur crée aussi un duo, chacun protège et observe ce qui arrive à l'autre, je ne dis pas qu'il faut qu'on soit collé 24h sur 24 mais faut garder un œil sur l'autre, qu'en pensez-vous ? Demande Haruta

-Je suis d'accord » Fit Joz avec les autres commandants.

Ouais, en gros pour moi, ça ne change pas beaucoup ! J'vais même peut-être rester encore plus au pieu si je suis en paire avec Marco…Père clôture la réunion et je me lève de ma chaise mais mon blond m'oblige à me rasseoir. Quoi ? La salle se vide petit à petit et Haruta referme la porte pour nous permettre de discuter en privé. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?.

« -Oui ?

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça !

-Hein ?

-Haruta m'a dit que tu voulais me parler d'un truc.

-Ah… ouais, mais c'est pas urgent…

-Peut-être mais là on a le temps, alors je t'écoute, bébé. Sourit Marco

-Y'a les gars de la division…

-Ils t'ont encore embêté ?

-Hein ? Mais non ! Puis j't'ai déjà que c'était à cause de toi tout ça !

-Bah ça ne les empêche pas d'avoir l'envie de recommencer ! Soupira Marco

-Non mais ce n'est pas ça ! Ils m'ont proposé de… »

Je ne peux pas finir ma phrase qu'un bruit de canon me coupe. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? Mon amant et moi on se précipite vers le pont…cool… des pirates suicidaires ! Un des hommes me fonce dessus, j'esquive tranquillement le coup avant d'enflammer mon poing pour lui brûler le derrière. Non mais faut être débile pour attaquer le navire principale de Barbe Blanche quoi ! Des suicidaires je dis !

La bataille ne dure pas très longtemps, en même temps, tous les commandants sont présents. Aucune chance pour les ennemis de gagner ! On interroge un peu nos assaillants mais aucun ne veut répondre, père ordonne alors de les balancer à la mer, chose que les gars font avec plaisir. Pas de blessé, mais j'ai bien senti que pendant toute la courte attaque, des yeux ne me lâchaient pas.

J'ai fait mon maximum pour rester assez près de Marco, j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que la théorie de Joz se confirme. L'auteur des attaques passe sont temps à blesser ceux qui sont proche de moi. Puis même quand je ne suis pas près d'eux ! Tout le temps où j'étais isolé dans la chambre, Haruta m'a dit que les autres étaient attaqués… et si… un jour il attaquait Marco de manière radicale…

Non !

Je panique et prend la main de mon amant avant de le tirer vers la chambre. On entre dans la pièce et je ferme la porte à clé. J'ai surpris Marco à agir aussi brusquement… faut dire que j'me suis aussi surpris moi-même ! Je le regarde droit dans les yeux puis le voit sourire. Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Marco s'assoit sur le lit et me fait signe de venir. Sans hésitation, je le rejoins.

« -Arrête de t'inquiéter autant, Soupira Marco avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Ah, parce que toi t'as le droit mais pas moi ?

-Exactement, voilà !

-Et en quel honneur ?

-J'suis le supérieur !

-Hey ! Je ne vois pas le rapport !

-Ace… j'suis un phœnix, alors à moins de m'attacher avec du kairoseki jusqu'à ce qu'une blessure m'achève, il a peu de chance de réussir à me tuer !

-Bah imagine, il fait ça !

-Faudrait déjà qu'il cache du kairoseki !

-Où tu le trouvais celui qui te servait à m'attacher ?

-J'le piquais dans la base, vous ne cachiez pas beaucoup les choses faut dire…

-Faut dire que t'étais un peu le seul pigeon qui osait venir tranquillement au QG de la marine !

-Pour ton plus grand plaisir bébé ! » Sourit le blond

Je grogne un peu et oblige mon amant à s'allonger sur le lit. Je m'installe sur ses hanches et ses mains épousent parfaitement les miennes. Un sourire pervers prend place sur nos visages. Du moment que je l'occupe, il reste dans la chambre, pas vrai ? Je m'approche et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nos langues se rencontrent et se battent, moi, j'en profite pour le tripoter. On gémit tous les deux d'excitation… j'ai l'impression d'être maso, à toujours lui en demander plus. Marco rompt le baiser puis pose sa main sur ma nuque pour garder mes lèvres à proximité des siennes.

« -Et dire que tu me rejetteq la faute dessus après !

-Normal, c'est toi qui me prends !

-Et qui est sur mes hanches en ce moment ? »

Je ne fais que répondre en souriant puis je commence à frotter mon bassin contre le sien. On pousse tous les deux des soupirs de plaisir et Marco m'embrasse à nouveau. Hummm… j'aime cette sensation. Je peux sentir une de ses mains glisser sous mon short pour caresser une des mes miches. Bien sûr, je lui rends bien en allant titiller son sexe. On se décolle à nouveau.

« -Tu voulais me parler…, Soupira Marco

-Ça peut bien attendre, puis je ne veux pas en parler maintenant !

-Impatient ?

-Je te merde !

-Ah non, bébé, ça c'est moi ! »

Marco inverse les positions, se positionne entre mes jambes et fait disparaitre mon short. Moi je dis, mon amant est autant impatient que moi ! Il vient mordiller mon cou, je gémis son prénom car je sais que ça le rend fou. Il grogne, se redresse pour prendre quelque chose dans le tiroir. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

« -Ace… tu me laisses tester quelque chose ?

-Ça dépend… tu veux faire quoi ?

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Un peu trop à mon goût…

-Bébé~

-Ok, j'veux bien »

Marco me sourit et sort un bandeau pour me masquer les yeux. J'ai un peu peur là. Je ne vois plus rien, je sens des chaînes me bloquer les poignets… euh… du SM ? Alors oui mais non, je n'ai pas trop envie.

« -Marco…

-Je ne vais rien faire de plus, promis…

-Tu…

-Vas juste te frustrer »

Hein ? Je sens quelque chose de doux caresser mon torse… une plume ? Ça caresse doucement mon corps, grrrr, j'en veux plus ! Je tente de bouger pour avoir plus de contact mais Marco a mit une distance entre nous. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

« -Tu…

-Chut… je suis là bébé, t'en fais pas.

-Touche-moi !

-Non, c'est moi qui décide »

Je grogne de frustration en sentant la plume caresser mon membre… bon sang ! Mais à quoi il joue ? Il me touche à peine pourtant, j'ai envie d'exploser ! C'est impossible. Je sens son souffle sur la pointe de mon sexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? La plume se balade à nouveau sur mon corps… Elle joue un peu sur mes tétons puis vient caresser mon visage. Je ne peux même pas voir le visage qu'il a en me faisant ça. Je sens un coup de langue qui est vite remplacer par la douceur du plumage… BORDEL JE VAIS CRAQUER !

« -Je fais que commencer bébé~ »

* * *

***s'enfuie en courant***


	28. Allumette indécis

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Décidement, on n'arrive pas à s'organiser avec ma beta xD ça va être dur tous ça. Alors j'annonce de suite :3 le chapitre 28 sera aussi posté dimanche, Geek de toi reste le vendredi mais pour l'instant GT sera le dimanche ! Et donc voilà la coupure du petit arc en 2 chapitre :) le titre comme d'habitude au dernière chapitre de l'arc pour ne pas vous spoiler !**

**Réponses aux guest :**

**Lou : J'aime être cruel xD mais cette fois j'ai pitié de vous je l'ai fait ce lemon XDD tu as du encore plus attendre, désolé, voilà le chapitre ^^**

**Vorpaline : Nope, je m'enfuie trèèèèèèèèès loin. Marco n'a pas lu, moi non plus mais moi j'ai vu le film xD alors ça va suffire XDDDD va falloir réfléchir à qui est cette admirateur :3 il est bien dans le manga, et ça va être... tadam ! xD tu verra !**

**Lameuflahache : Trop de sexe ? Mais... mais... on me disait "y'a pas assez de lemon" bah zut alors... le chapitre est lemonisé là aussi ^^ navré ! :3 mais essaye de profiter, après y'en a plus beaucoup !**

**Plop-plop absente :'( snif snif**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Allumette indécis**

**Pov Marco**

Ace frissonne sous moi… j'aime le voir comme ça. Oh, va falloir se calmer ! C'est lui qui a réveillé ce petit coté SM à noël… Le voir totalement soumis m'avait excité comme jamais alors de temps en temps… on peut bien rejouer là-dessus ? Surtout qu'il a besoin de se détendre. Je remonte délicatement la plume pour qu'elle caresse son visage. Je rattrape une goutte de sueur avec. Il est sexy comme ça.

« -Marco…

-Pas tout de suite bébé »

Il grogne de frustration et moi je fais disparaitre le peu de vêtement qu'il nous reste. Déjà, ça en moins ! Je reprends ma torture avec la plume puis fait suivre un doigt. La rémige trace un chemin que je suis du bout de la main, Ace perd de en plus en plus le contrôle. En lui masquant les yeux, son sens du toucher est plus sensible que jamais et du coup, il s'excite encore plus vite. Puis, on ne peut pas dire que le brun possède une grande patience.

Je descends doucement la plume vers le nombril avant de tourner autour, entrant de temps en temps dedans pour qu'il puisse imaginer ce que je ferai très prochainement… Le corps d'Ace se cambre en sentant la plume continuer son chemin. Il en veut plus ! Je m'approche pour lécher ses joues, j'entends la respiration d'Ace accélérer, il tire un peu sur les menottes pour me toucher mais il ne peut rien faire. Un sourire étire mes lèvres, ça serait bête de ne pas profiter ? Je souffle sur l'oreille de mon amant qui est déjà bien rouge.

Je repose la plume, me lève au-dessus d'Ace et vais chercher quelque chose dans l'armoire. J'observe mon brun qui gigote en ne sentant plus ma présence. Je prends la bouteille et les billes en acier avant de revenir vers lui. Je pose les deux morceaux froids sur son ventre et ouvre le tube de lubrifiant. Le ventre d'Ace bouge avec sa respiration et les billes roulent sur lui. Ça le chauffe comme jamais, je récupère les deux petits jouets et les lubrifie. J'en repose une sur son nombril et vais caresser un de ses tétons avec l'autre.

« -Mar…aaah… c'est froid…

-C'est parce que t'es brûlant~

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Des jouets…

-Aaaanh… »

Je souris puis laisse à nouveau la deuxième bille bouger librement avec sa jumelle. Moi, j'ai autre chose à aller titiller. Je reprends la plume, soulève les hanches d'Ace puis écarte un peu ses cuisses. Je verse le lubrifiant qui coule entre ses fesses. Amusons-nous un peu, je me rapproche pour qu'il puisse sentir la proximité de mon corps et laisse la plume se glisser entre ses miches et s'humidifier. Elle perd peu à peu son efficacité alors je la repose à nouveau. Mes doigts vont faire un meilleur travail.

Je laisse mes phalanges faire des allers-retours, titillant de tant en tant son petit trou qui veut juste être maltraité. Les deux billes tombent sous le drap, je peux observer le corps d'Ace complètement à bout de force. La frustration est à son comble, il transpire et sa respiration est courte. Il ne sait pas quand, ni comment je vais m'occuper de lui. C'est le but du bandage sur les yeux. Il tire sur les menottes, pour avoir plus de contact. Non, non bébé, je m'amuse un peu pour me détendre alors on va continuer de jouer. Je vérifie quand même qu'il ne se blesse pas et qu'il prenne autant de plaisir que moi bien sûr.

« -Marco… j't'en supplie… j'en peux plus…

-Il va falloir patienter~

-Non… j'peux pas… »

Je vois une larme de frustration couler sur sa joue et je me rapproche tout de suite pour l'embrasser. Il a besoin de ce contact, je vais arrêter de jouer mais il va quand même falloir qu'il patiente, faut que je le prépare sinon je vais lui faire mal. Ace vient demander de l'attention avec sa langue et je la lui donne tout de suite. J'essuie sa larme et rompt le baiser.

« -Tu veux que je retire le bandeau ?

-…Non, mais détache-moi, j'veux te toucher… »

Je souris, il a quand même envie de jouer. Je le défais de ses chaînes avant qu'il passe ses bras derrière ma nuque pour coller mon corps au sien. Je laisse mes doigts glisser puis s'arrêter à l'entrée d'Ace. J'appuie doucement avant d'insérer un premier doigt. Il gémit de plaisir, enfin il peut sentir quelque chose en lui. Je l'embrasse avec douceur, je sais qu'il en a besoin, un peu de douceur sinon il va craquer et mes tympans ne vont pas résister.

Je viens grignoter son oreille, puis je profite qu'il pense à autre chose pour entrer un deuxième doigt, maintenant je peux commencer à écarter son trou comme il faut. Des gémissements sortent peu à peu, je voudrais bien me décoller de mon amant histoire de ne pas m'exciter sur ses bruits mais Ace comble son manque de vue en me collant contre lui afin d'avoir le maximum de contact. J'ai un peu trop joué on dirait, tant pis. Je l'embrasse encore et montre tout mon amour à mon amant.

Je fais plusieurs mouvements en ciseau à l'intérieur d'Ace et avec mon autre main, je viens m'occuper de son membre bien dressé. Ses gémissements augmentent, ses hanches prennent le rythme de mes mains. Je souris avant d'insérer un dernier doigt en lui. Mon brun grogne d'inconfort, il est tellement habitué qu'il n'a plus mal maintenant. Je lâche ses lèvres pour embrasser tout ce que je veux. Je ne vais pas tarder à craquer car l'envie de le prendre et de plus en plus grande.

Quand, je gardais mes distances, je l'excitais, lui aussi m'excitait à se tortiller mais j'arrivais à me contrôler. Maintenant qu'il m'oblige à rester coller contre lui, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me retenir. Je vois Ace sourire, ce sale gosse sait qu'il joue avec ma résistance… et ça l'amuse bordel ! Je me venge en mordant sa clavicule, je sais à quel point il est sensible de là… d'ailleurs je suis sûr que je pourrais le faire jouir rien qu'en jouant avec l'os… à tester, mais pas aujourd'hui. J'ai assez joué comme ça.

Je continue de bien préparer Ace, là j'ai une excuse pour le frustrer. Je vois que son sentiment d'inconfort a disparu et qu'il a laissé place au plaisir. Bien, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne me supplie de le prendre, en attendant, je m'amuse à ajouter ma marque un peu partout sur son corps. Il va devoir ressortir la chemise que son frère lui a offert je pense. Je le grignote de partout quand je sens son membre venir se frotter au mien malgré ma main.

« -Marco… j't'en prie…

-Oui bébé ?

-Tu fais chier ! Annh…

-Je t'aime aussi~

-Mais…annnh… pren….prends-moi…annnnh

-Tout de suite » Souriais-je

Je me décale un peu, retire mes doigts et dirige mon sexe pour qu'il rentre dans mon amant. J'y vais doucement, à la fois pour être sur qu'Ace n'ait pas mal, mais aussi car je sais que si je prends mon temps, cela va le faire grogner. J'suis vraiment d'humeur très joueuse aujourd'hui et ça, Ace l'a bien remarqué puisqu'il accélère les choses en s'empalant plus rapidement. Il n'en peut plus, j'vais être gentil pour cette fois et mettre fin à son calvaire.

Je donne un premier coup d'hanche, rapide, clair, net et précis fait spécialement pour taper sa prostate au premier essai. Je sais parfaitement que j'ai réussi car son gémissement a monté de deux gammes dans le son. Hummmm… j'adore l'entendre gémir comme ça.

« -Annnh… Mar…t'arrête paaannnnh… »

Oh, je ne compte pas m'arrêter. Je commence à donner plusieurs coups en lui, ce qui le rend dingue. Ses hurlements de plaisir résonnent dans la pièce et je mets mon bras à couper qu'on l'entend de l'autre côté du couloir... Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, notre plaisir avant tout ! Sauf que je pense que j'ai beaucoup trop joué avec notre résistance à tous les deux.

J'ai l'impression que je vais déjà exploser pourtant, j'suis pas en lui depuis longtemps… outre le fait qu'il serre plus les fesses que d'habitude. Ca, c'est pour se venger de toute la torture qu'il a subit j'en suis sûr. Mais d'habitude, j'ai pas autant envie de jouir, grrrr… Je triche un peu, ma main qui s'occupait de son membre reprend de l'activité le faisant gémir de plus belle.

Et oui bébé, tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec moi. Surtout qu'avec les yeux bandés, ton sens du toucher et bien plus sensible. De la bave coule sur son menton et je m'empresse de venir la récupérer avec ma langue… zut ! C'était un piège, il replace ses bras autour de ma nuque puis m'oblige à rester collé à son corps.

Chier…

J'accélère le rythme et on craque même temps, son sperme asperge nos torses pendant que je me libère en lui. Bon sang, que c'était bon… Je soupire de soulagement avant de me retirer de lui. Il retire le bandeau et le laisse tomber sur le sol pendant que je m'installe à côté de lui. Ace prend tout de suite sa place et pose sa tête sur mon torse. Je pose mes mains sur ses reins et le serre contre moi, il adore ce doux moment après le sexe. Je lui donne un baiser puis ferme un peu les yeux.

« -J'suis pas plus rassuré… Soupire Ace.

-Bébé, t'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour ça…

-Mais… combien ça va durer encore ?

-Plus beaucoup, père a décidé de régler les choses très rapidement, puis l'agresseur va être un peu plus sur ses gardes maintenant qu'on a créé les groupes…

-…

-Bébé, Soupirais-je

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas rester dans la chambre ?

-Non, j'suis navigateur j'te rappelle ! Puis il faut aussi surveiller père ! »

J'entends Ace grogner dans tous les sens.

« -Tu voulais me parler d'un truc avant l'attaque, non ?

-Ah…hum…

-Je t'écoute bébé.

-Tu me verrais en commandant ?

-C'est quoi cette question ?

-Répond !

-Ouais.

-Sérieux ?

-Bébé, tu me demandes mon avis, j'te réponds !

-Ouais mais… j'veux bien quelques explications !

-T'as été vice-amiral, tu sais donc ce qu'il faut faire en amont pour gérer des subordonnés, puis même si t'étais vachement solitaire dans la marine, y'a eu des attaques de groupe ! J'me souviens parfaitement de ta première attaque avec un autre type contre le moby dick, un peu suicidaire mais bien organisée. T'as vu quand tes hommes étaient en difficulté alors que tu étais encore en train de jouer avec moi pourtant t'as donné l'ordre de retrait. Tu fais bien passer la vie des gens avant tes envies suicidaires ! »

Ace ne répond pas, j'ai peut-être trop développé ma réponse pour son cerveau ? Puis il me pose une question plutôt chelou. Pourquoi il parle de devenir commandant ? Je l'installe sur mes hanches et me redresse un peu. Je pose rapidement les lèvres sur les siennes sans approfondir le baiser.

« -On t'as dit quelque chose ? »

Ace ne donne toujours pas signe de vie. Je le secoue un peu. »

« -Bébé ?

-Hum… oui…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-…Ton ancien mec, il était comment en commandant ?

-…pitié Ace…

-J'te fais pas une crise de jalousie ! J'veux juste être sûr de certaines choses !

-Il n'aurait jamais dû être commandant…

-Pourquoi ?

-Il n'avait pas l'étoffe et ne faisait jamais ce qu'il fallait, il aimait l'adrénaline et les sensations fortes donc il ne faisait jamais gaffe. Plus d'une fois on l'a prévenu, mais ça ne l'a pas changé… Malgré tout, il avait le respect des autres alors bon…

-Je vois…

-Bébé ?

-Les gars de la seconde division…

-Ils t'emmerdent ?

-Nan ! J't'ai déjà dit que c'était fini ça !

-Alors quoi ? Tu me fais flipper à utiliser autant ton cerveau !

-Je te merde !

-Moi, je t'aime bébé~ »

Ace grogne et murmure malgré tout un « moi aussi ». Il m'a dit que c'est son frère qui lui avait fait remarquer qu'il était important de s'exprimer sur ses sentiments amoureux. Ça doit vraiment être le seul de leur famille à savoir utiliser son cerveau 24h sur 24. Faudrait que je le remercie, car du coup, Ace fait toujours un effort pour me le dire ou me répondre. J'ai le droit d'en avoir un « je t'aime » complet une fois tous les deux jours et en général une réponse aux miens tous les jours. Faut vraiment que je pense à remercier le blond.

« -Et donc bébé ?

-Ils m'ont demandé si je pouvais être le commandant de la seconde division…

-… Et c'est maintenant que tu m'en parles ? Tu t'es torturé le cerveau pendant combien temps ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… puis avec le malade qui attaque tout le monde je n'arrivais pas vraiment à y réfléchir…

-T'aurais dû m'en parler. Et donc, qu'est-ce qui te bloque ?

-J'suis nouveau !

-Plus trop, je trouve…

-Ouais, mais j'ai passé mon temps avec toi ! »

Je souris bêtement, il n'a pas tort mais c'est pas le temps qui fait que quelqu'un peu devenir un commandant… je laisse Ace se rallonger sur moi et il vient faire des cercles sur mon torse avec son doigt pour se déstresser. Ça lui portait vraiment sur le cœur cette histoire.

« -Avec qui tu passes ton temps c'est pas grave !

-T'es mon mec ! Ils vont clamer au favoritisme !

-Que dalle ! Tu sais comment ça se passe la décision de nouveau commandant ?

-… Non ?

-Toute la division concernée doit se concerter puis demander à la personne, ce que les gars ont fait. Après, on ne laisse pas non plus n'importe qui devenir haut placé, une réunion est tenue par tous les commandants des divisions et on vote si la personne est apte ou non à faire le boulot ! Enfin, père donne aussi son avis, si père est contre, alors quelle que soit la volonté des autres, la personne ne devient pas commandant.

-C'est… bien compliqué…

-Comprend juste, que l'on ne t'abandonne pas à un titre comme ça ! On est là et on y réfléchit aussi ! Parles-en à père, peut-être que ça pourra t'aider. Puisque t'as l'air de penser que j'ai que des yeux d'amant sur toi !

-Ose me dire que c'est faux ?

-Non, c'est vrai ! Mais je sais encore juger quand tu fais une connerie, un truc qui peut m'inquiéter ou non !

-Et tu profites…

-Bah oui ! Pourquoi se priver ? » Souriais-je avant de déposer un tendre baiser.

Bon, il faudrait qu'on se repose un peu, car je connais bien Ace, il va aller parler à père dés qu'il sortira du lit. Alors, après tout va s'enchainer rapidement donc la fête pour le fait qu'il soit devenu nouveau commandant, j'vais le surnommer bébé commandant, il va encore plus criser.

« -Tu m'accompagneras voir père ?

-Si tu veux bébé… mais tu peux aller le voir seul

-Veux que tu sois là, Dit Ace à moitié endormi

-Ok, dodo ?

-Hum… »

Je le serre contre moi et on s'endort tous les deux, On aura tout notre temps pour s'occuper de cette histoire de commandant demain…

* * *

**Et voilà ! :3 je vous ai défrustré !  
**


	29. Réflexion de l'allumette

**Hello !**

**Oui u_u bon honte à moi, tout est de ma faute, ma beta avait corrigé à l'heure mais… j'ai oublié de posté hahahahaha XDDD vous avez le droit de me jeter des tomates !**

**Réponses aux guest :**

**Lou : Yep un lemon :P un beau, ça va pas tarder Ace en commandant promit tu l'auras le bébé commandant par contre XD tu vois que j'ai même pas pu posté à l'heure désolé ^^**

**Plop-plop : Chopper est innocent navré xD tu as encore 1 chance ^^ Je crois qu'en plus d'avoir oublié de poster le chapitre xD j'ai oublié d'aller à ton rendez-vous hummm sinon un autre horaire c'est possible ? J'vais me mettre un réveil pour pas l'oublier cette fois !**

**Bonne lecture ! Je ne vous retient pas plus ce pauvre chapitre ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Réflexion de l'allumette**

**Pov Marco**

Je soupire en même temps que père. Ace vient demander des choses mais il refuse de les intégrer. Il reste bloqué sur le problème de ses origines… Bébé, on s'en fout de Roger ! Bon sang ! Le brun nous regarde longuement avant de prendre une grande inspiration, je sens la connerie venir, mais de très trèèèèèèèèès loin.

« -Normalement, vous auriez dû me virer depuis longtemps…

-Oh putain…

-Ace… Soupire Père

-Mais c'est vrai ! J'suis le gosse de votre rival !

-Mais Ace, bordel ! Arrêtes de mettre autant de mauvaise volonté !

-Je ne met pas de la mauvaise volonté… j'essaye juste de vous comprendre…

-Mais il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Il ne faut pas une raison pour tout ! T'as essayé de demander à Luffy pourquoi il t'avait pris comme frère ?

-Ouais, mais il est con donc il a juste dit qu'il était heureux avec moi.

-Bah là, c'est pareil !

-Mais…

-Ace ! Tu n'as nul besoin de te bloquer pour si peu. Sur ce navire, chacun possède des parents qu'il a plus ou moins voulu, qu'est-ce que cela change ? Nous sommes tous des enfants de la mer ! »

Ace ne répond pas, trop surpris par les paroles de père. Je ne peux que soupirer face à sa obstination à deux balles. Il tortille sa chemise pour montrer qu'il est mal à l'aise. Non mais… quel gamin. Je m'assois sur une des chaises, complètement désespéré par mon amant. Il attend qu'on prenne une décision pour lui ou quoi ?

« -D'accord… »

Bon sang de merde ! Il commence à me faire chi… Quoi ? Il est d'accord ?

« -Euh…

-J'veux bien devenir commandant, alors faites votre vote pour savoir si je peux ou pas ! » Accepte finalement Ace avant de sortir de la chambre de Barbe Blanche.

Au moins, on pouvait dire que c'était réglé mais je pensais qu'il allait protester plus. J'observe père qui m'ordonne immédiatement de réunir tous les commandants. Ah bah tout de suite ! Je vais chercher tout le monde. On se réunit tous dans la salle et on s'installe.

« -Bon, vous savez tous, à peu près, pourquoi on est là ? Demande-je à l'assemblée

-Ace a enfin accepté ? Demande Haruta

-Ouais, donc, maintenant, il faut l'avis de tout le monde !

-Ace est puissant et respecté…Et pas seulement parce que tu couches avec, mais il a su se débrouiller seul. Même si son esprit un peu solitaire m'inquiète parfois, je pense néanmoins qu'il fera un bon commandant, puis il a l'habitude des responsabilités avec son ancien titre ! Explique Joz

-Je suis d'accord avec Joz, mais moi je ne pense pas que son esprit solitaire soit un problème, il apprend à le gérer puis ça ne l'empêchera pas d'obéir à ses supérieurs. Marco va le rester alors on compte sur toi ! »

Je lui lance un regard noir, je suis aussi leur supérieur alors attention parce que je mords !

« -Moi, je pense qu'il va avoir du mal à faire les rapports, il n'a pas l'air très paperasse, Sourit Izou

-Je suis bien d'accord, mais voilà, il a maman poule sur le dos, encore plus que nous ! Rigole Fossa

-Je vous rappelle que le rapport du mois arrive ! Grogne-je

-Bon, on est tous d'accord pour qu'Ace soit le commandant de la deuxième division ? » Demande Jiru.

Tout le monde hoche de la tête, ils approuvent. Chacun connait sa force ainsi que son caractère donc tout allait bien se passer. On reparle rapidement du psychopathe qui cherche à blesser tous ceux qui s'approchent d'Ace puis père clôt la réunion. Je ne suis pas surpris de voir que tous les membres de la seconde division attendent derrière la porte. Ace, lui, se trouvait à côté de la rambarde. Il ne va pas se mettre à bouder quand même ? Je vais le rejoindre pendant qu'Haruta annonce qu'il va falloir préparer un festin pour fêter l'augmentation de mon amant.

« -Bébé ?

-Hum ?

-Si tu ne voulais pas, fallait le dire.

-J'ai jamais dit ça ! Juste… j'vais être obligé de faire des rapports ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. J'aurai dû me douter que le plus dur pour lui, c'est les tâches barbantes. Et bah oui, va falloir que tu fasses les rapports mon chéri et ça ne m'empêchera pas de m'amuser avec toi. Je m'approche pour venir le voler un baiser très rapide à mon amant qui boude de la durée.

« -Tu vas avoir le droit à ta petite fête, ensuite tu pourras te jeter dans les rapports que tu attends avec tellement d'impatience.

-Salop !

-Moi aussi je t'aime bébé ! »

Il grogne avant de me dépasser pour aller voir les autres. J'aime pas ça, je sens qu'il va m'ignorer jusqu'à me rendre dingue. Je grogne et retourne à l'intérieur du moby dick, j'ai plusieurs rapport à rendre donc aucun envie de me faire mettre le grappin dessus pour préparer la fête. Puis il faut que je laisse Ace respirer… ou plutôt, j'veux éviter de voir le plan idiot d'Ace qui est de me foutre des vents marcher. Je soupire puis m'installe à mon bureau, bon aller, c'est parti, je prends ma plume et regarde mes notes, je dois compter le nombre de perdus, les nouveaux et voir où en sont les stocks. Bon j'ai intérêt à m'y mettre.

.

.

.

Cela fait plusieurs heures que je suis sur les rapports… et je voudrais bien continuer pour les finir mais Ace a décidé depuis presque 20 minutes, que je devais lui accorder toute mon attention. Les autres l'ont envoyé dans la chambre pour qu'ils puissent préparer la fête tranquillement. Mon amant commence à en avoir marre, il tire ma chaise et s'installe sur mes genoux.

« -Ace ?

-Je déteste ne rien faire !

-Alors commence le rapport de fin de mois ? Souriais-je

-Hein ?

-Chaque commandant doivent rendre un rapport sur sa division à la fin du mois, je pense que tu devais aussi faire ça en tant que vice-amiral~

-Pitié… la fin du mois c'est bientôt et puis… merde quoi ! Je viens à peine d'être nommé commandant, comment tu veux que je fasse ça ?

-Bah oui »

Il me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre, moi ? Je me venge ? Nonnn… disons que je le taquine par pur plaisir. Il boude un peu avant de jeter un coup d'œil à mon travail. Ah… c'est que ça aurait été plus crédible si je ne l'avais pas fait. Il se retourne puis me sourit comme un idiot.

« -Tu l'as déjà fait~

-T'as de la chance, mais le prochain t'y échappera pas !

-On verra, sinon, j'ai envie de voir mon frère !

-Ouais mais Rayleigh a été clair, il ne faut pas venir le déranger, puis tu auras la surprise comme ça~

-C'est pas juste…

-La vie est injuste bébé, maintenant tu veux bien descendre de mes genoux que je finisse mon travail »

Mais il ne bouge pas… sérieux, il y a quelques mois il passait son temps à me balancer des meubles à la gueule, maintenant il joue le taquin avec moi. Je grogne puis finis par craquer, tant pis, je viens le mordre à l'épaule et ça le fait rire.

« -J'avais une question…

-C'est rare, Soupirais-je

-Je te merde !

-Moi aussi je t'aime~

-Tu fais chier !

-Et donc ta question ?

-Quand j'étais à la marine…

-Hum ?

-Comment tu faisais pour entrer à Marineford ? C'est effrayant sérieux ! Même Haruta et Curiel ont réussi !

-T'as jamais remarqué ?

-Hum ?

-La sécurité de Marineford est complètement ébranlée et plusieurs pirates sont infiltrés dans les gardes. J'suis même étonné que Sengoku n'ait rien remarqué.

-A ce point ?

-Y'a même quelques pirates qui sont des fans de ton frère de ce que m'a dit Curiel ! Ça l'avait surpris, moi ça me fait bien rire. Il se fait des amis partout je trouve !

-C'est Luffy…

-La fête ne va pas tarder, tu ne veux pas mettre un truc ?

-Pourquoi ? »

Parce que j'essaye toujours de lui faire enfiler une chemise ? Je vais finir par tuer certains qui le reluquent un peu trop. J'aurai dû le bouffer la nuit dernière, comme ça il aurait mis une chemise pour cacher les suçons. J'embrasse son épaule, Ace ne fait que sourire… y'a un truc de bizarre là. Je me redresse et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« -Ace ?

-J'ai vraiment l'impression de tout oublier…

-Hum ?

-J'veux dire… on a tellement de chose au cul, la marine, les autres pirates, le fou qui s'en prend à moi… pourtant là, j'ai l'impression que tout ça, ça n'est jamais arrivé…

-Tant mieux alors.

-Hein ?

-Si tu arrive à oublier tout ça ne serais-ce qu'une journée alors ça me va » Souriais-je

Ace me sourit puis m'embrasse tendrement, c'est rare de lui mais je ne dis pas non ! Nos langues s'emmêlent l'une dans l'autre sauf que notre doux baiser est interrompu par Haruta qui toque à la porte.

« -Vous aurez le temps de vous bouffer après ! En attendant, ramenez vos culs qu'on porte un toast pour Ace !

-Ouais, on arrive, Soupire-je »

On entend les pas d'Haruta s'éloigner de la porte puis on se redresse. Je déteste être interrompu comme ça. Ace me fait plaisir et sort sa chemise du placard pour l'enfiler. Bon… c'est déjà ça ! On sort tous les deux de la chambre pour se diriger vers le pont. Là, on voit tout le monde, une choppe à la main et un sourire aux lèvres. Je m'éloigne de mon amant pour me positionner à côté de père. On me donne une choppe avant d'attendre ma déclaration. Ouais c'est la règle, le commandant qui était responsable de la personne doit le faire. Vu que j'étais le commandant d'Ace… je soupire avant de dire :

« -Maintenant, nous sommes tous d'accord, Ace est le commandant de la deuxième division ! »

Tout le monde hurle sa joie et porte un toast. Mon amant se jette sur la nourriture… à manger comme ça, il va finir par s'étouffer. Chose qui se produit, on lui tend une coupe pour passer le morceau coincé dans sa gorge. Il soupire de soulagement et recommence à manger avant de s'endormir. Cet idiot ! Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard tendre. Quand je pense à tout le chemin parcouru depuis notre rencontre.

« -Hey ! Marco !

-Quoi ?

-T'as pas peur qu'Ace vienne te saouler en te disant que t'es plus son commandant ? Rit Curiel

-Tu vois, c'est l'avantage d'être son mec, il fait ça, je sais comment me venger pour obtenir ce que je veux !

-J't'en pries ! Epargne-moi les détails »

Je souris pendant qu'Ace se réveille, il a la tête dans la brume, je m'approche de lui et vient lui voler un baiser. Il papillonne des yeux avant de sourire. Je vois plusieurs de mes « frères » sourirent comme des cons devant notre couple. Mon amant passe ses bras derrière ma nuque et m'attire à nouveau pour un baiser. La journée doit vraiment le détendre, pas d'attaque, pas de mauvais pressentiment, ça lui fait du bien.

« -Tu t'assoies à coté de moi ?

-Oui bébé, tout de suite. Dis-je en m'exécutant.

-C'est moi le roi ce soir !

-Bah voyons… »

Ace me sourit et bois à grande gorgée sa choppe. Il en redemande, la fête bat à son plein, je sens que le nettoyage ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. Mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas un problème. Je commence à manger avant que le brun ne dévore tout. Je me relève pour retourner vers père, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de prendre de ses nouvelles aujourd'hui. Ace boude en me voyant quitter ma position. Je l'embrasse pour le rassurer puis rejoint père.

« -Eh bien mon fils ? Tu ne profites pas de ton amant ?

-J'aurai toute la nuit pour ça, comment allez-vous ?

-Arrêtes donc de t'en faire pour moi ! Je sais vivre !

-Justement, les infirmières ont dit de faire attention avec l'alcool !

-Marco…

-Ok j'arrête, mais juste pour ce soir !

-Gwahahahaha, alors Ace réagit bien ?

-Plutôt oui, puis on dirait que son fan psychopathe l'a laissé souffler aujourd'hui…

-Ou bien, il n'est pas présent.

-Très peu son garde alors bon… j'espère juste qu'il ne va pas attaquer pendant la fête, Ace va vraiment le prendre mal sinon !

-Et tu seras là pour lui faire oublier ?

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre le fait que vous me dites d'aller coucher avec Ace pour le calmer, père ?

-Gwahahaha, tu n'as pas besoin que je te le dise pour le faire avec lui ! Sa voix porte beaucoup !

-Lui dites pas, sinon il va refuser de gémir et c'est mon petit plaisir »

Ouais, il ne pourra pas refuser de coucher, c'est sûr mais se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir je sais qu'il est capable de le faire. Père rit et je retourne vers Ace. A peine assis, il se colle à moi, son visage est tout rouge… il a bu combien de verres pendant que je parlais avec père ? Il est complètement saoul. J'embrasse son front avant de le voir se lever pour s'installer sur mes genoux.

« -Ace ?

-Tu restes avec moi !

-Oui bébé, mais je pense que tu as trop bu, alors je te propose qu'on retourne dans la chambre.

-Non, veux rester et m'amuser !

-Tu pourrais t'amuser après avoir décuvé

-…vais devoir faire mon boulot de commandant…

-Être commandant ne nous empêche absolument pas de s'amuser.

-Tu vas me faire faire des rapports !

-Je t'ai fait ceux du mois, t'en auras pas avant au moins 3 semaines, sauf les rapports pour les missions.

-On gâche du papier, on devrait penser aux arbres, imagine il y'a plus de papier ! Y'aura plus de journal pour me donner des nouvelles de Luffy !

-A ce moment-là, tu appelleras Luffy sur son denden mushi, Souriais-je

-J'l'ai pas, Bouda Ace

-On le trouvera »

J'ai l'impression d'avoir un gosse devant moi… c'est toujours ça avec Ace, quand il boit jusqu'à être ivre, il se plaint de tout et chouine sur son frère. Je trouve ça mignon, mais c'est assez inquiétant, la première fois qu'on a couché ensemble, c'était à cause de son ivresse. Je pose ma choppe et retire celle d'Ace de ses mains avant de le soulever pour le transporter jusqu'à notre chambre.

« -Marco…

-Hum ?

-Je t'interdis de me comparer à ton ex…

-Je t'ai jamais comparé à lui

-Ouais, mais maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être à sa place…

-T'es son contraire, bébé !

-Même…

-J'te promets, jamais j'te comparerais à lui, promit !

-J'vais être meilleur… »

Je souris, je ne vais pas lui dire qu'il l'est déjà, déjà parce qu'il est complètement out. Ensuite parce que ses chevilles vont gonfler trop fort, ça risque de lui faire mal si j'le fait redescendre. Je l'embrasse rapidement puis l'allonge dans notre lit avant de le rejoindre. Il a enfin passé une journée tranquille.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'essaye de me faire pardonner, promis je poste vendredi GT ! Tard mais il sera vendredi !**


	30. Poulet soulagé

**Mot de l'auteur (qui 'est pas l'auteur dans ce cas précis) :**

**Coucou, tout le monde ! **

**C'est la bêta de Ren (et oui, je l'ai kidnappée pour que vous n'ayez jamais la fin de sa fic mouhaha ! . Non, rassurez-vous, c'est juste que Madame est trop occupée à faire la fainéante en vacs alors je m'occupe de tout le travail (je devrais demander une augmentation d'ailleurs ! ). Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que pendant ces quelques jours, c'st moi qui m'occupe de la publication et des reviews, donc désolée si c'est pas comme vous en avez l'habitude ou si je fais les choses de travers (c'est ma première fois ^^). Voili Voilou, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

**Réponses aux guests :**

** Lou : "Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu :P mais désoléeu_u de ne pas avoir pu tenir ma promesse, ma gentille bêta qui poste aujourd'hui à ma place pour éviter d'attendre deux semaines est fatiguée alors on a dû décaler un peu" (mot de Ren, et je confirme, je suis malade comme un chien TT...)**

**Vorpaline : "Et heureusement qu'on ne peut pas les oublier ^^ bonne comme mauvaise ça nous sert toujours ! Faut penser au million d'arbre abattu quoi ! xD Nan mais c'est vrai, entre les avis de recherches, les journaux distribué en masse, One Piece est pas écologique ! xD Hahahaha, Marco a aussi de bon moyen~"**

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Poulet soulagé**

**Pov Ace**

Je soupire en refermant le livre. Marco m'a obligé à lire les derniers rapports des divisions… même pas que j'ai pu discuter, il a des armes bien trop fortes. Il m'énerve sérieux… puis j'ai besoin d'air frais moi, alors merde ! En plus pourquoi, sous prétexte, que lui il a fini ses rapports il peut aller faire ce qu'il veut ? Dans un couple, on n'est pas sensé se soutenir normalement ? Comment ça j'utilise cette excuse quand ça m'arrange ? Et alors ? Le principe des excuses, c'est justement de les utiliser quand ça nous arrange ! Je craque et ferme les rapports avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je sors sur le pont. J'espère juste ne pas tomber sur Marco sinon il va encore me faire la morale. Une fois dehors, le soleil m'éblouit, j'ai l'impression d'être un vampire ! Punaise… je vais vers le centre où se trouve quelques commandants et père. Bizarrement, je ne vois pas mon oiseau… peut-être qu'il est dans la salle de réunion avec sa division. Il a dit qu'il aimait bien faire le rapport du mois à tous ce de sa division… c'est bien le seul mais en même temps, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que des intellectuels dans la première division.

« -Yo les mecs !

-Oh, t'as fini tes devoirs ? Rit Curiel

-Je te merde !

-Oh, il s'est enfuit avant d'avoir fini ses devoirs… Fais gaffe, tu vas te prendre une heure de colle, Bébé commandant ! »

J'ai envie de le brûler sur place… Putain, ce qu'il est con des fois! En plus, il m'a donné ce surnom à cause de Marco qui passe son temps à m'appeler « bébé ». Je lui tire la langue puis vais du coté d'Haruta. Elle me sourit… chier… elle aussi, elle veut se foutre de moi. A croire qu'il n'y a que moi pour être la victime de toutes les moqueries de ce bâteau ? Ils se vengent de leur propre souffrance, oui !

« -Le prends pas mal, on y est tous passé !

-Justement… vous l'aviez pris comment vous ?

-Mal, Rit Curiel

-Alors pourquoi vous continuez ?!

-Parce que ça fait trop longtemps qu'on n'a pas pu se moquer comme ça d'un commandant !

-Bande de…

-On a eu des nouvelles du roux ! »

Je me retourne vers le pirate qui vient de dire ça. Il transmet ses notes à père avant qu'il ne nous informe de la situation.

« -Ses blessures ont enfin assez guéries pour lui permettre de se déplacer !

-Oh…

-Il va venir vers nous pour nous remettre Teach, nous lui avons transmis nos coordonnées, il a dit qu'on n'était pas très loin d'eux et qu'il fallait éviter de bouger.

-Parfait » Décréte père.

Je soupire, enfin on va pouvoir être débarrassé de ce poids mais surtout… Marco va enfin dormir tranquille. Si le roux a dit « bientôt » c'est qu'il arrivera dans la journée. Tant mieux ! Je m'installe sur une des marches du pont intérieur et m'allonge sur le sol. Le soleil chauffe ma peau, aaaaah… ça fait du bien ! Raz le bol d'être enfermé dans la chambre devant des rapports à la con. Je sens les rayons du soleil me réchauffer doucement.

« -Ace… »

J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Marco me faire de l'ombre… oh non, pitié !

« -Pitié… t'es un vrai tyran !

-Je ne t'interdis pas de sortir, mais j'aurais bien voulu que tu ranges les rapports

-Toujours une excuse »

Il me sourit… vous savez CE sourire qui vous dit « mou aussi j'aime t'emmerder »… Bah il fait chier ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve… Je me tourne sur le côté pour montrer clairement que je boude. Marco ricane puis vient se caler contre moi. Je sens ses lèvres se trimballer un peu partout sur mon corps… il est bien content là que je n'ai pas de chemise. Après un soupir, je lui pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres :

« -Tu es au courant ?

-De quoi ?

-Shanks…

-Oui ?

-Il ne va pas tarder à venir… il ramène Teach…

-Je sais…

-Ça va aller ?

-J'ai pas besoin que tu me pouponnes Ace !

-Je dois te rappeler la raison de nos vacances d'un mois ? »

Je souris quand je vois Marco grogner puis se pencher pour venir m'embrasser. Il est toujours comme ça quand j'ai raison, il me fait taire en jouant avec ma langue. Et j'aime avoir raison ! Même si ce n'est pas facile avec lui. Il mordille un peu ma lèvre avant de la relâcher. Il donne un coup de langue sur ma joue avant de venir embrasser ma nuque. J'adore ça.

Il commence à suçoter la peau de mon cou. J'aime mais… je voudrais bien profiter du soleil et dormir un peu. Je ne voudrais pas dire mais quand on est tous les deux dans la chambre, y'a très souvent 80% de ma nuit qui s'envole avec le sexe. Et après, il ose se plaindre de mes crises de narcolepsie ! Non mais ! Déjà j'lui ai jamais fait le coup de m'endormir pendant qu'on couchait ensemble, il devrait s'estimer content.

« -Marco, Grondais-je

-Je ne fais rien de mal…

-On est sur le pont.

-Et ? »

Je sens sa main glisser sur mon torse puis se faufiler dans mon short. Aucune pudeur… mais le pire, c'est que je ne veux pas l'arrêter, l'idée de me faire prendre sur le pont me fait frissonner de plaisir. Bah quoi ? C'est excitant de savoir que quelqu'un pourrait nous regarder prendre du plaisir. Ouais, enfin, ça aurait dû l'être si une nouvelle ombre n'était pas apparue pour m'empêcher de bronzer. Marco m'oblige à me redresser pour m'installer sur ses genoux et retire sa main de mon short.

« -Quoi Haruta ? Demande mon amant avec un soupçon d'énervement dans la voix

-Au lieu de copuler sur le pont, préparez-vous, le roux est sur le point d'arrriver…

-Ça lui ferait un bel accueil, tu ne trouves pas ? Voir deux beaux mecs en train de baiser sous le soleil brûlant ? Souriais-je

-T'es con, Ace ! » Rit Haruta

On rigole un peu puis je me lève des genoux de mon poulet avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, il me regarde longuement… alors c'est non direct ! Je sais exactement ce qu'il veut ! Il veut que j'aille mettre une chemise, bah c'est hors de question. Je fais comme si je n'avais pas vu son regard et me dirige vers l'endroit où se réunissent tous les commandants et leurs subalternes. Je me positionne à côté de Joz et Marco vient de mon autre coté.

« -Le roux arrive ! »

En dépit des circonstances, je sens Shanks relâcher son aura sur tout le navire. Merde, on a oublié de dire aux faibles de reculer. En même temps, beaucoup veulent voir cet enfoiré de Teach. Le roux avance doucement, accompagné de ses lieutenants et de son vice-capitaine qui traine Teach sur le sol. Je viens chercher la main de mon blond pour le rassurer. Je sais qu'il est plutôt crispé. Shanks s'arrête devant père puis regarde dans notre direction, il nous lance un sourire rassurant mais ça n'aide pas Marco.

« -Excusez-moi pour le haki, simple sécurité, je ne suis pas en mesure de me battre en ce moment.

-Je le comprends, Soupire Barbe Blanche

-Comme promis, je vous ai amené Teach… »

Le gros lard hurle de douleur en se retrouvant brutalement jeté sur le sol. On n'a pas besoin de le ménager, de toute façon son sort est déjà décidé. Je regarde Marco dont le regard transpire de haine. Je tire un peu sur son bras, mais il ne décolle pas ses yeux de ce sale traître de Teach. Shanks parle un peu avec Barbe Blanche, de simples banalités sur le fait qu'il avait bien essayé de le prévenir mais qu'encore une fois il ne l'avait pas écouté. Le roux finit par retourner son attention sur moi.

« -Cela faisait longtemps, vice-amiral Portgas D. Ace, Sourit Shanks

-Je ne le suis plus, mais sinon, ouais ça fait longtemps, t'as eu le temps de croiser Lu' ?

-Non, je ne l'ai pas encore vu dans le nouveau monde, mais je l'attends de pied ferme !

-Pour l'instant, il s'amuse avec Rayleigh.

-J'ai cru comprendre, cela va presque faire 2 ans, Rayleigh va-t-il le relâcher un jour ?

-Bientôt justement, on arrive à la date fatidique.

-Et bien j'ai hâte, sinon la vie de pirate te plait bien ? Tu arriverais à convaincre Marco de rejoindre mon équipage ? »

Je papillonne des yeux avant de regarder mon amant, je n'étais pas au courant que le roux voulait l'embaucher. Marco a l'air de se réveiller puis grogne :

« -Va te faire foutre !

-Bien sûr, avec toi ?

-Hey ! Pas touche le roux ! » M'énerve-je tout de suite.

Ouais, j'oublie pas que l'ex de mon poulet ressemblait énormément à Shanks. Marco me sourit et m'embrasse doucement pour essayer de me rassurer. Rien a foutre !

« -Je rigole Ace, on dirait que tu t'es bien installé sur le moby dick, dire que je m'inquiétais pour le fils de mon ancien capitaine…

-Et bien tu as tort ! Grogne-je.

-Je vois ça ! Tu dois te sentir rassuré, j'ai entendu dire que Teach poursuivait Luffy.

-Ou..

-Zehahahaha »

Tous les regards se pointent sur Teach. Il ose rire dans l'état où il se trouve ? Mais à quoi il peut bien penser ? Je m'approche de Marco, on a tous les deux besoin de contact.

« -Alors la rumeur comme quoi le vice-amiral t'as fait sortir d'Impel Down est vrai, comment s'est passé ton séjour là-bas, commandant Marco ? Se moque Teach

-Espèce d'enfoiré !

-Zehahahahaha !

-Tu peux rigoler autant que tu veux, mais dans l'état où tu es, tu penses vraiment pouvoir t'en sortir ? » Dis-je avec rage.

Teach s'arrête de rire puis se met à observer tout le monde autour de lui. Il a enfin l'air de comprendre la situation dans laquelle il se trouve. Il pense peut-être que parce que Shanks l'a garder en vie, père va obligatoirement le pardonner mais il se fout le doigt dans l'œil.

« -Tu pensais qu'on allait t'épargner ? Tu es là pour être exécuté par père ! Tu dois bien regretter ce que tu as fait !

-Qu…mais voyons… vous…

-Ferme-la ! » Ordonne Marco.

Tout le monde est à bout de nerf, on n'attend qu'une seule chose : que père punisse enfin Teach, qu'il lui donne ce qu'il mérite. Shanks s'écarte de Teach quand il voit Barbe Blanche se lever de sa place. Le capitaine du moby dick prend sa lance et s'approche doucement de sa cible. Toutes les personnes présentes sont à l'affut.

« -P…père…, Tremble Teach

-Tu es le seul que je refuse d'appeler fils, Teach ! Pour ta trahison envers ta famille, pour le meurtre du commandant de la quatrième division Thatch et pour la mise à mort que tu as exécutée sur le commandant de la première division et mon bras droit, Marco. Je vais prononcer ta sentence !

-Attends… je…

-Tu seras tué de mes propres mains ! »

On voulait tous ça… on n'attendait même que ça. Que père nous débarrasse enfin du salop qui a trahi tout le monde et qui a torturé les nuits de mon amant. On reste tous droit et les sourcils froncés devant Teach qui commence à trembler de peur. Il peut couiner autant qu'il veut, jamais on ne le lui pardonnera ses actes. Je regarde Marco, je n'aime pas du tout cette expression sur son visage, il est beaucoup mieux avec le sourire ou simplement impassible.

Teach demande pitié à tout le monde, il veut que quelqu'un le sauve. Mais rien à faire, Barbe Blanche brandit sa lance et, d'un seul coup fort et précis, tranche la tête de Teach. C'est fini, la menace n'est plus. Je soupire de soulagement en pensant que mon frère n'aurait jamais à courir un quelconque danger avec ce monstre. Marco ferme les yeux un instant puis me tire dans ses bras avant de humer mon odeur.

« -Marco ?

-J'veux juste m'assurer que c'est bien la réalité… enfin…

-Tout est vrai, je te promets que tout est vrai ! »

Marco m'embrasse et joue avec ma langue… eh oh ! Faut pas en profiter non plus ! J'veux bien croire qu'il a besoin de sentir la réalité mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me rouler un patin en public ! Je réponds quand même au baiser mais vire les mains qui essayent de me peloter le cul. On finit par rompre le baiser. Et bien sûr Curiel ne peut pas s'empêcher de nous charrier mais le pire c'est que cette fois, Shanks met aussi du sien pour m'emmerder. Bande de sales… sales… sales merdeux !

« -Fais pas la gueule Ace ! Vous êtes mignon ! »

Je grogne avant de partir à la poursuite de Curiel, je lui cours après pendant quelques minutes comme je le faisais avant avec Luffy mais au bout d'un moment j'en ai marre. Pourquoi le poursuivre alors que j'ai de quoi l'arrêter rapidement ? Je lui lance une petite flamme qui lui brûle le cul. Il hurle dans tous les sens avant de sauter à la mer.

Sinon, il y avait le saut, juste à côté de Ben mais bon…

Je rigole bêtement à ma bêtise puis j'entraine le rire de tout le monde. On est enfin tranquille, Teach n'était plus une menace… mais… en fait, je me souvenais de quelque chose… il y a toujours le salop qui me cours après et qui s'amuse à blesser tout le monde autour de moi. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris qu'il n'ait rien tenté aujourd'hui. ..

Je regarde Shanks qui a l'air de chercher quelqu'un. On dirait qu'il sent un danger, ah peut-être que mon psychopathe de fan essaye de lui lancer des attaques. Oh ça serait marrant ça ! Mais Shanks arrête de chercher l'inconnu partout puis regarde Barbe Blanche.

« -Bon alors on pourrait bien faire la fête pour fêter la fin de vos misères avec Teach ! Rigole Shanks

-Pourquoi pas ?! » Rit père

Tout le monde hurle de joie, on sort des tonnes de nourriture et le sake. Les pirates du roux débarquent sur notre pont et la fête bat à son plein. Bien sûr, Marco a refusé de me quitter une seule seconde, c'est à peine si j'arrive à respirer. Mais il y a un truc qui m'énerve par-dessus tout…

« -Bordel Shanks arrête de coller Marco ! Hurle-je, mécontant

-Sois pas jaloux ! Oh, je sais ! Tu t'énerves car je ressemble à l'ex de Marco, hahahaha, il n'y a pas à s'en faire ! Rit Shanks

-La-ferme le roux et laisse-moi tranquille avec mon amant. » Tente Marco en voyant que ça m'énerve.

Oui, j'ai un sérieux problème avec l'ex de mon amant, mais c'est normal quoi ! La relation que j'ai avec Marco est de plus en plus importante à mes yeux. Si on m'avait dit quand je l'ai rencontré que j'allais finir par sortir avec lui et l'aimer comme ça… J'aurai craché à la gueule de celui qui aurait osé prédire ça !

Puis merde ! Il est à moi ! Et je le prouve en l'embrassant devant tout le monde.

* * *

**Mot de la fin : **

**Bon voilà, j'espère avoir limité les dégâts... Je vous poste le chapitre suivant dès que je peux (et oui u peu de suspense ne fai pas de mal ^^) Bonne soirée à tous ! **


	31. Piaf en colère

**Chapitre 30 - Piaf en colère**

**Mot de l'auteur :**

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je vais pas m'attarder, je vous laisse de suite savourer le chapitre de Renhika ^^ (et merci pour les reviews qui me remercient ^^(ça fait beaucoup de merci dans la phrase o-O mais c'est pas grave). Bonne lecture ! **

**Réponses aux guests : **

**Lou : Merci pour ta review ^^ oui tu l'as enfin eu ton bébé commandant xD et Shanks, beaucoup l'avait oublié mais il est là ! Pour Luffy, on le reverra mais avant tout il faut s'occuper du fou qui poursuit Ace :3 fou que tu vas découvrir dans ce chapitre, je ne fais durer plus longtemps le suspense !**

**Lameuflahache : Glauque ? Bah c'est vrai qu'il fallait s'occuper de Teach maintenant, mais bon, les dernières chapitre étaient bisounours malgré le fou qui poursuit Ace :3 alors je te laisse juger ce chapitre là ! Merci encore pour ta review !**

**sali loqui : ^^ tu sais, je fais énormément de fautes, alors ma beta fait au mieux. Puis j'apprevie pas trop que pour une première review, tu critiques là-dessus alors que ma beta qui est malade comme la mort fasse un effort pour poster. Mais merci de ta review quand même**

**Vorpaline : Merci de ta review ;) héhéhé le sot, objet de tant d'humour XD Mais nan, il oublie pas que son frère l'adore ! Puis le piment... nan mais t'imagine ? XD Marco pourra plus lui bouffer la peau :3 le gros emmerdeur arrive !**

* * *

Pov Ace

Fallait s'en douter… une fête avec Shanks, ça finit toujours, avec un lendemain dégueulasse. Mal de crâne plus envie de dégueuler tout partout ! Merde quoi… j'espère que mon psychopathe de fan n'a pas fait de dégâts le temps que je me réveille… Marco et moi, on a bien fini notre nuit, une chance qu'on aie eu la force de retourner dans notre chambre. Je sors de mon lit en grimaçant, j'ai la rondelle en feu. Et même pas à cause du fruit du démon ! Je grogne un peu mais Marco est déjà parti… m'énerve ! Je vais vers l'armoire pour m'habiller. Je mets encore une fois une chemise… ça amuse vraiment mon blond de me bouffer de partout pour m'obliger à mettre quelque chose sur le dos. J'enfile une de ses chemises au piaf, le peu que j'ai sont au lavage...

Après avoir baillé bruyamment, je sors enfin de la chambre. Il est quinze heure et j'ai une dalle pas possible ! Bizarrement, il n'y a personne dans les couloirs… je sais que tout le monde est défoncé mais quand même… Il doit bien y avoir quelques sobres ! Surtout les membres de l'équipage du roux… ils ont dit qu'ils restaient encore deux, trois jours. Alors pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne dans les couloirs ? Je me dirige vers la salle des repas, personne encore… il se passe quoi ? Je dors encore ? Je vais dans la cuisine… ce sanctuaire qui m'est interdit normalement, bah… tant pis j'ai la dalle. Ils n'avaient qu'à être là ! Je pique une pomme et un paquet de biscuit qui traînent dans le coin puis je me dirige vers le pont. C'est vraiment chelou que tout soit vide comme ça. Je croque dans ma pomme puis ouvre la porte qui mène à l'extérieur. Ah bah voilà ! Tout le monde est là… mais pourquoi ? Quelle est la raison de cet attroupement ? Je me faufile entre les gens pour arriver au centre du navire… un type est ligoté au milieu…euh… quoi ?

« -Commandant ! »

Tout le monde me lance un regard triste… on peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? C'est super flippant là ! Je cherche des yeux mon amant. Je le trouve en face de l'homme ligoté, les sourcils froncés. Je veux m'avancer vers lui mais un bras me retient…Shanks ? Bordel, que quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il se passe ! J'en peux plus ! Y'a eu quelqu'un de blessé ? Je regarde un peu autour de moi, tout le monde à l'air d'être là…minute… où est Haruta ?

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande-je

-Je l'avais pas reconnu hier, faut dire qu'il a maigrit… Soupire Shanks

-Bordel que quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il se passe ! Je vais devenir dingue là ! Où est Haruta ?

-A l'infirmerie, Répond Izou

-Quoi ?

-Elle s'est fait attaquer par ton psychopathe…

-Merde… est-ce qu…

-Elle a juste été blessée au bras, t'en fais pas, la blessure n'est ni mortelle ni grave. Dit Curiel

-On ne sait toujours pas qui c'est ?

-Si… »

Je regarde Curiel qui montre de la tête le gars attaché devant Marco. C'est lui ? C'est lui le salop qui me rend dingue depuis plusieurs semaines ? Qui me fait flipper pour la moindre de mes relations ? Je m'enflamme et ça inquiète les autres membres. JE VAIS LE CRAMER SUR PLACE ! Je dégage le bras de Shanks qui me gène pour avancer puis me dirige vers la source de tous mes problèmes. Marco se retourne vers moi :

« -Non, tu t'éloignes Ace !

-Mais…

-Y'a pas de « mais » qui tienne, je ne veux pas que tu te mêles de ça !

-C'est à cause de moi tout ça ! Tu ne peux pas me demander ça !

-Ace ! Tu obéis ! C'est un ordre ! »

Je m'immobilise… Marco me donne rarement des ordres aussi sèchement, celui-ci est très sérieux, j'ai pas intérêt à désobéir là… Ce n'est pas un jeu, et si je désobéis, je ne pourrais pas être pardonné. Je ne bouge plus mais je ne recule pas non plus, c'est déjà assez dur pour moi de me retenir. Mon blond soupire et se retourne à nouveau vers la source de tout ça.

« -J'ai au moins le droit de savoir pourquoi j'me suis coltiné un fou ! Grogne-je, ce qui m'attira un regard noir de la part de Marco.

-Seagull était un ancien membre de l'équipage de ton père, Soupire Shanks

-Quoi ? M'étrangle-je.

-Le fils de mon capitaine n'a rien à faire sur ce navire ! Peste le fou.

-La ferme Seagull, tu es allé beaucoup trop loin ! Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce que souhaite Ace ! » Grogne Shanks.

La gueule de bois ça ne lui réussit vraiment pas… Dire que son équipage doit le supporter presque tout le temps dans cet état… Je soupire, puis m'avance vers mon amant. J'ai besoin de son contact, alors tant pis pour l'ordre. Je l'enlace par derrière et colle mon visage dans son cou. J'me sens pas bien… Marco pose ses mains sur les miennes.

« -Voilà pourquoi j'voulais m'en occuper avant que tu ne te réveilles…

-Comment veux-tu qu'il ait les idées claires si l'autre piaf passe son temps à l'enfermer dans une chambre ? »

Je soupire, déjà, il n'a pas le droit d'insulter Marco, ensuite, c'est sûr que je ne peux pas avoir les idées claires avec Marco ! Et c'est pour lui que je suis venu sur le navire de Barbe Blanche ! Je l'aime ! C'est normal ! L'inverse n'aurait pas été possible… puis sincèrement, l'uniforme de marine n'irait pas à Marco. Puis d'abord… il m'enferme pas dans la chambre, c'est juste moi qui n'ait pas la force bouger mon cul qu'il a maltraité.

« -Ce qu'Ace fait de son cul te regarde encore moins ! »

Merci Shanks pour cette défense…

« -Trêve de bavardage ! Tu as blessé plusieurs d'entre nous, infiltré notre équipage, tout ça pour des raisons égoïstes ! Grogne Marco.

-Père, son châtiment ? »

Père ferme les yeux et réfléchit, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Même si Shanks était avec nous, il ne pourrait pas arrêter tous les anciens compagnons de Roger de se venger.

« -Mettez-le à la mer !

-Que… -Père ! Fait Marco.

-S'il s'approche à nouveau d'Ace ou de l'équipage, alors nous le tuerons sans hésiter ! »

Moi le premier ! Je n'ai aucune envie que quelqu'un d'autre ne soit blessé par ma faute à nouveau ! Des hommes s'approchent de Seagull avant de le balancer à la mer. On peut largement voir qu'ils auraient voulu faire plus… Même si cette sanction les frustre au plus haut point, ils obéissent. Je soupire, complètement vidé… dire que je viens à peine de me lever. Marco se retourne vers moi et pose ses mains sur mes joues avant de m'embrasser doucement.

« -Ça va aller ?

-Hum…

-J't'autorise à ne pas aller bosser et à flemmarder toute la journée dans la chambre si tu veux.

-Non, surtout pas, faut que je m'occupe ou je vais péter un câble…

-Je peux t'occuper autrement…

-Piaf en chaleur ! C'est la saison des amours ou quoi ? »

Marco me sourit avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Je lui rends son sourire avant de déposer un baiser puis de m'écarter. Je mets mes mains sur mes hanches puis regarde les gars de ma division.

« -Bon, y'a du boulot les mecs ! Déjà, on commence par les corvées !

-Pitié commandant, pourquoi vous n'acceptez pas le repos ? Couine un de mes hommes.

-Parce que j'ai assez flemmardé au lit ! Au boulot maintenant »

Mes gars se plaignent mais vont quand même faire leurs tâches. Si on fait bien les corvées du Moby Dick, je devrais pouvoir récupérer une mission. J'ai besoin de bouger, si possible sur une île mais je doute qu'on n'ait ce genre de chose en réserve. On est en mer depuis un petit moment déjà... Et aucune île en vue. Mouais, mais doit bien y avoir une mission de reconnaissance qui traîne dans le coin !

« -Ace. M'appelle Père

-Hum ?

-Tu n'as pas à te forcer...

-Mais arrêtez de me traiter comme un gamin qu'on vient de tabasser à la sortie de son village ! J'ai besoin de bouger, en plus, je vais finir par devenir dingue à rester dans la chambre ! »

Marco retient un rire, il sait très bien que c'est de sa faute si je reste autant de temps dans la chambre. Un jour, je vais me briser si ça continue.

« -Je dois avoir une petite mission à deux en stock, tu la veux pour ta division, Ace ? Propose Joz

-Ouais !

-Je vais avec toi, Soupire mon amant

-Comme tu veux »

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais réellement le choix. Mais avant toute chose, je veux aller voir Haruta. Je fais signe à Marco que je le rejoins plus tard puis je me dirige vers l'infirmerie. On m'a dit que ce n'était pas très grave, mais quand même, ça m'inquiète. Je toque à la porte avant d'entrer, elle est installé sur le lit un bandage autour du crâne.

« -Souris Ace ! J'ai rien !

-Et le bandage c'est pour faire joli ?

-Ouais ! Je lance une nouvelle mode, tu trouves ça comment ?

-Haruta…

-Oh c'est bon, je ne l'ai pas vu venir c'est tout ! Mais de quoi m'enterrer !

-Heureusement ! »

Elle rigole un peu et je vais m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Bon, ça devrait aller pour elle.

« -Mais tu sais, Ace… j'ai tellement mal que je ne pourrais pas faire mes rapports…

-Même pas en rêve, si je les fais, tu vas devoir les refaire derrière moi, Marco n'aime pas la façon dont je fais mes rapports, il est toujours à les retravailler derrière moi ou directement quand je les fais, il me casse les couilles en me corrigeant à chaque phrase !

-Tu pourrais au moins essayer de le convaincre de me dispenser !

-Une blessure comme ça ne t'empêchera pas d'écrire. Je suis sensé le convaincre comment ?

-En lui faisait des petites attentions ?

-Même pour moi ça ne marche pas, alors bon…

-Punaise… quel piaf chiant !

-J'te le fais pas dire…

-Vraiment ? » Dit une nouvelle voix que je reconnais tout de suite.

Je regarde la porte en grimaçant puis vois mon amant, appuyé nonchalamment sur l'encadrement de la porte, le sourire aux lèvres. Je vais dérouiller… enfin… mon cul va dérouiller. Haruta se lève puis pose une main sur mon épaule, compatissante à mon sort.

« -Bon bah, je vais aller faire mes rapports moi !

-Traîtresse !

-Adieu Ace ! Je t'aimais beaucoup tu sais ! »

Elle s'enfuit en courant de l'infirmerie me laissant seul avec le blond. Les infirmières s'enfuient à leur tour. Mais euuuuuuuuuuuuh… Je vois Marco s'avancer petit à petit et moi comme un idiot, je recule jusqu'au mur… quelle intelligence vraiment ! Il plaque deux mains de chaque côté de ma tête.

« -Marco…

-Oui bébé ?

-Tu peux t'écarter ? Je crains pour mes miches là…

-Tu as raison de craindre pour tes miches. Alors comme ça, je suis un piaf chiant ? »

Bon, bon, il faut que je me trouve une esquive et vite si je ne veux pas me faire retrousser dans l'infirmerie !

« -Ouais mais… t'es mon piaf chiant à moi…

-Essaye encore Ace~

-Mon piaf que j'aime ?

-Si tu retirais le piaf, ça ne serait pas mieux ?

-… On ne devait pas aller faire une mission ?

-Elle ne va pas s'envoler, donc y'a le temps. Du moins, j'ai le temps de te punir~

-Ouais mais moi, je vais jamais réussir à récupérer ! »

Il n'en a rien faire je crois… Enfin, c'est comme ça que je comprends son petit sourire en coin et le fait qu'il approche son visage de moi. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et sa langue force le passage. Il sait que je suis incapable de résister à ses baisers…putain… Il est un peu trop doué pour mon bien être… Je me force à rompre le baiser et lui lance un regard de reproche.

« -Tu ne peux pas utiliser mon corps à chaque fois que je dis un truc qui ne te plait pas !

-Et toi, tu ne peux pas manquer de respect à ton supérieur.

-Mais on disait ça pour rire… Soupire-je fatigué

-Ace…

-J'ai pas envie de baiser Marco, mais vraiment pas là. J'avoue que souvent je fais exprès car t'es sexe quand tu es en mode sadique mais…

-T'es un peu maso sur les bords bébé, tu le sais ça au moins ?

-Ouais je le sais merci…

-Bébé, je voudrais que tu oublies cette histoire au plus vite, t'as pas besoin de te tracasser avec ça…

-Marco…

-Va te reposer un peu avant qu'on ne parte pour la mission.

-Elle consiste en quoi ?

-De l'exploration, histoire que père n'aille pas se ruiner la santé pour rien, mais y'a des chances qu'on croise des marines, toujours partant ?

-Yep ! »

Je souris comme un gamin, je n'avais fait aucune mission ces dernières temps à cause de l'autre psychopathe qui s'est pris pour mon protecteur attitré. Pfff, rien que d'y repenser ça me fout la rage. En plus, tout ça c'est à cause de Roger. Ça me fait encore plus chier ! Marco voit mon regard embêté et vient m'embrasser à nouveau pour me détendre. Je profite un peu, en sachant parfaitement qu'il n'essayera pas de me violer sur place cette fois… Bon, c'est pas vraiment du viol vu que je finis toujours par être consentant mais j'aime bien pouvoir marcher normalement le lendemain moi !

« -Marco ?

-Hum ?

-Tu viens te reposer avec moi ?

-Pas longtemps alors, je voulais donner quelques instructions à ma division avant qu'on y aille.

-Ace…tu sais…

-Quoi ?

-A part quand tu dors, tu ne te détends pas souvent… à ton avis pourquoi je te fais tout le temps l'amour ?

-Pour ton propre plaisir ?

-C'est vrai, mais il y aussi ton plaisir là-dedans et surtout, tu t'endors tout de suite après le sexe, ça te repose…

-Ouais, mais quand je me réveille, j'ai beaucoup trop mal au cul !

-De moins en moins, tu t'habitues~

-Saleté… »

Il rigole un bon coup avant de m'embrasser encore une fois. Puis me relâche pour me laisser rejoindre notre chambre. Je soupire puis obéis sagement, autant en profiter, ce n'est pas tous les jours que Marco me laisse dormir sans profiter de moi. J'arrive enfin et m'effondre sur le lit, j'ai jamais eu autant l'impression de le voir. C'est dernier temps, c'est mon meilleur ami ! J'hume l'odeur qui se trouve dessus avec gourmandise et j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Marco s'allonge près de moi et je me cale sur son torse pour m'endormir au son de son cœur qui bat. Là, je suis bien et en sécurité…

« -Deux, trois heures bébé, ensuite on va en mission.

-Hum »

Je ferme les yeux et fais ma petite sieste.

* * *

**Mot de la fin :**

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et c'est le moment de vous dire au revoir ! (et oui, vous me reverrez plus pendant un petit moment, je repasse le flambeau à Ren ! **


	32. Allumette traumatisée

**Hello !**

**On se rapproche à grand pas de la fin ^^ et oui, vous allez le voir à la taille des chapitres, j'ai perdu mon inspiration. Donc, à partir de ce chapitre, bien les écrits seront court !**

**Réponses :**

**Clochette : Merci pour ta review, ah comme on s'approche de la fin l'action ne va pas être excitante mais voilà :) y va en avoir un peu !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Allumette traumatisée**

**Pov Marco**

Je soupire en posant pied à terre, il va falloir que j'arrête de prendre le striker avec Ace. Sa conduite est vraiment dangereuse, je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas tomber à l'eau à chaque fois… Je regarde mon amant tirer son engin de malheur sur les bords de la plage. C'est juste une petite mission de reconnaissance, on n'en aura pas pour longtemps normalement. On va vérifier que l'ile est inhabitée en en faisant le tour et surtout si c'est accueillant pour nous ravitailler et se dégourdir les jambes.

« -T'es prêt Ace ?

-Yep, j'ai fini de cacher mon striker. On va par où ?

-On commence par suivre la route, non ? Je ne sais pas ça me parait logique.

-Mais c'est plus drôle de faire du hors piste !

-Ouais mais nan, aller bouge ton cul !

-Mon cul te merde ! »

Je souris en pensant à tout ce que je pourrais lui faire à son cul... Mais va falloir que je me calme un peu… Même si le corps d'Ace s'est habitué, il y a des limites. J'avance en premier sur la route. Bizarrement, le village est juste là... Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas fait de port alors ? C'est idiot ! On pénètre dedans, les enfants jouent aux gentils et aux méchants... Tout a l'air normal… Il me faut maintenant trouver le maire. Je regarde un peu autour de moi.

«-Ace, faut trouver le... Ace ? »

Où est-ce qu'il est encore passé ? Je le quitte des yeux deux minutes et voilà ! Je reviens sur mes pas et le retrouve devant un stand de bouffe. Ace restera toujours Ace… Même en mission il ne pense qu'à la nourriture ! Je soupire puis colle mon torse à son dos. Je l'embrasse dans le cou pendant qu'il achète un pain fourré à la viande et aux herbes.

«-Tu n'oublies pas la mission, hein ?

-Non, regarde : je teste la nourriture pour savoir ce que l'on peut prendre.

-Bah voyons !

-C'est super bon ! Tu veux goûter un morceau ? »

Il me tend la brioche, j'ouvre la bouche et il m'enfourne la moitié du pain dedans. Je mords et il le retire... Ouais, ce n'est pas mauvais. Il me sourit avant de dévorer le reste. J'en profite pour demander au vendeur où se trouve le maire de la ville. A force de grands gestes, il m'indique la direction à prendre. Ace finit son grignotage puis on part en direction de la maison. Je toque et un vieil homme vient m'ouvrir. Il écarquille les yeux en reconnaissant la marque de Barbe Blanche sur mon torse.

«-Relaxe, on n'est pas là pour vous tuer.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Notre navire n'est pas loin d'ici, on...

-Je vous mets en garde ! Si vous nous attaquez le vice-amiral Garp nous défendra !

-Hein ? Réagit Ace.

-Il a pris sa retraite et forme les jeunes marines ici ! »

Je regarde Ace qui grimace, on dirait qu'il n'a plus très envie de rester pour goûter les plats de l'île... Il me fait ses yeux de chien battu mais pas question que je craque, on doit refaire le plein. Je demande où se trouve Garp, puisqu'il faudra aller le voir afin d'éviter une bataille sur l'île. On veut juste se réapprovisionner, rien de plus.

«-S'te plait Marco~

-Non, on va voir Garp pour lui demander. Tu devrais déjà être content que je sois là pour t'accompagner. De toute manière, on doit refaire notre stock et ce serait mieux si on évitait de déclencher une guerre !

-Mais il va encore me faire chier !

-Je te défendrai s'il le faut. Maintenant bouge tes miches.

-Je te les vends si on n'y va pas !

-J'ai pas besoin que tu me les vendes, elles m'appartiennent déjà. Faut que je te fasse une piqure de rappel tout de suite ? »

Ace me grogne dessus et se met en route pour aller chez Garp. Je souris fier de moi et le rejoint. On sort du village pour monter sur une sorte de colline. Tout en haut se dresse fièrement une petite maison surplombant ainsi toute la vallée. Mon allumette ralentit et retrouve sa place derrière moi. Je soupire et toque à la porte. Le vice-amiral vient m'ouvrir en personne.

«-ACE ! »

J'écarte mon amant du poing du marine. Bon, c'est normal qu'il remarque en premier son petit-fils mais... ça reste assez vexant. Je suis tout de même le premier commandant de Barbe Blanche ! Garp me grogne dessus. Oh, il m'a enfin remarqué !

«-Que me vaut la visite d'un commandant de Barbe Blanche ?

-Deux ! Rectifie Ace.

-Ace, tu me dois des excuses ! Tu te rends compte à quel point tu m'as attiré des problèmes !

-T'es un héro de la marine ! T'es intouchable ! Qu'est-ce que tu me chouines ?!

-Comment tu me parles ?! Mon souhait que tu deviennes marine n'était pas fait pour que tu le sois temporairement ! Tu as pensé à Luffy ?

-Ouais, justement quand il aura fini son entraînement il ira dans le nouveau monde et sera à des années d'Impel Down !

-Espèce de sale petit...

-Trêve de bavardage !» Dis-je.

Je ramène l'attention à moi bien qu'Ace se cache toujours derrière moi tout en continuant d'adresser des grimaces enfantines à Garp.

«-Quoi ?

-On aimerait accoster sur l'île afin de nous ravitailler. Allez-vous nous attaquer ou nous laisser en paix ?

-Je suis à la retraite… Du moment que vous ne pillez pas cette île, je n'ai aucune raison de m'obliger à vous coller une trempe !

-Parfait, c'est tout ce dont on avait besoin ! On va vous laissez ronfler.»

Garp refuse de laisser partir Ace sans lui avoir au moins mis un coup pour lui faire comprendre que son comportement n'est pas digne du petit fils d'un commandant de la marine. Leurs histoires familiales ne m'intéressent pas, je tire Ace loin de son grand-père un peu trop violent. On peut enfin rejoindre le moby dick. On redescend au village pour rapidement prévenir le maire qui manque à nouveau de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Puis, on repart vers la plage pour repartir.

« -Marco… -Oui ? »

Je me retourne vers Ace. Il observe au loin un navire dont le drapeau me permet de l'identifier comme appartenant à la flotte des révolutionnaires… Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Mon brun a l'air de vouloir leur faire un petit coucou, s'imaginant sans doute que Sabo y est… Je soupire et on se dirige vers le bateau. Plusieurs hommes s'affairent à charger leurs provisions. Un homme donne les ordres… ah… bah je comprends pourquoi ils peuvent se servir sans que Garp ne les chasse. Il y a son fils qui est là, à croire que c'est la réunion de famille ! Je ne vois aucun signe du blond, par contre je vois bien qu'Ace meurt d'envie de frapper Dragon.

« -Ace, s'il te plait. -C'est bon on y va… »

Il repart en grognant de mécontentement… C'est que Dragon a abandonné Luffy aux mains de Garp et, en tant que grand frère surprotecteur, il n'apprécie pas beaucoup. Ace récupère son striker pendant que je me transforme et on s'éloigne d'ici à grande vitesse pour retourner sur le Moby Dick. Je jette des coups d'œil au brun, génial, il est de sale humeur. Je vois le navire et me pose tranquillement sur le pont. Les hommes présents nous souhaitent un bon retour.

« -On va faire notre rapport à père. Ace, tu viens ?

-Ouais… Grogne le brun.

-Souris, ça te va mieux que ton caractère grognon de merde.

-Je te merde avec mon caractère ! »

Il me devance en continuant de faire la gueule… Bon sang, je ne suis pas tiré d'affaire. Je le suis tranquillement jusqu'à la chambre de père. On entre et on fait notre rapport : je lui dis qu'il y a l'ancien vice-amiral sur l'île ainsi que le chef des révolutionnaires, même si au vu du vent, je pense qu'ils seront partis avant même qu'on arrive. En sortant de la chambre, on tombe sur Vista.

« -Alors cette mission ?

-Horrible ! Grogne Ace.

-Ah ouais ?

-Entre Garp et Dragon… il est un peu sur les nerfs, le grand frère de Luffy. Ris-je

-Non mais sérieux ! Pourquoi de toutes les îles de ce monde, Garp a-t-il jeté son dévolu sur celle-ci ? Il ne pouvait pas retourner à Fushia ? Et merde ! Croiser Dragon, lui un jour je le ferai cramer !

-Mais il a quand même sauvé ton frère Sabo, non ?

-J'en ai rien à foutre ! Il aurait pu nous le dire que ce crétin était en vie ! Genre Sabo n'a rien dit sur nous !

-Ace, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver sur nous ! -Bah j'vais m'énerver sur les rapports ! »

Il s'en va en colère… ok… je soupire avant de lancer un regard à Vista. Celui-ci m'indique clairement que c'est mon amant et donc que la loi du « chacun sa merde » s'applique. Je grogne contre l'épéiste puis me dirige vers ma chambre pour essayer de sauver quelques rapports et accessoirement calmer cette allumette beaucoup trop enflammée.

* * *

**Et voici ^^ je vous dis à dimanche prochain !  
**


	33. Allumette épuisante

**Et voici le chap 32 ! **

**Je préviens ! Il reste 5 chapitres et l'épilogue. On va corriger à fond GT cette semaines pour accéléré le rythme de poste ^^**

**Par contre FF commence serieux à me saouler à tout coller quand j'up les chapitres è_é**

** Lou : Tu es sadique xD pour une fois que je ne torture pas Ace avec Garp. Le lemon sera à la fin ^^ Luffy arrive… bientôt XD déjà là tu seras un peu servis ! Alors pour ta deuxième review ^^ il reste sans compter celui-ci 6 chapitre et 1 épilogue. Avec ma beta on va tout corriger à fond pour que je puisse poster 2 chapitres par semaines donc si tu calcules bien dans 3 semaines, la fic est finie ! Après u_u très franchement, moi j'en peux plus de cette fic éoè. J'en ai fait une overdose. Donc, non je ne ferais pas de chapitre bonus, j'aurai jamais le courage mais Ace en gosse… :3 ne t'en fait pas pour ça, tu vas le voir XD après il restes Geek de toi qui va continuer à un poste normal 1 tous les vendredis mais il y aura derrière Geek de toi une autre fic dont je donnerai plus de détail quand on sera à l'épilogue **

**Lameuflahache : Merci de ta review :( désolé si le chapitre t'a déçu. Et bien sûr ! xD Le monde fera toujours chier Ace ! **

**clochette : comme je l'ai dis à Lou, il reste 6 chapitres et un épilogue, si tous ce passe bien, trois semaines de GT du coup. Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments… pour l'instant je n'ai pas d'autre Ace x Marco de prévu ^^' **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Allumette épuisante**

**Pov Marco**

Je regarde mon amant sourire tout content. Il montre le journal à tout le monde depuis ce matin. Il l'attendait depuis un moment cette nouvelle aussi… Je soupire pour la énième fois de la journée… je n'aurai peut-être pas dû lui donner le journal, ça aurait évité qu'il délaisse autant ses hommes et ses fonctions.

« -Tu devrais être heureux avec lui, Soupire Vista à bout de force face à toute cette énergie.

-Je l'étais… au début de la journée…

-Sûr qu'à force…

-Qui est l'idiot qui lui a montré ça ? Peste Haruta.

-Le pire c'est que c'est moi… »

On soupire tous les trois en même temps alors qu'Ace revient vers nous, un sourire de gamin heureux sur le visage. Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse… ok… ah mais si c'est pour avoir des bisous comme ça en public j'accepte son énergie de monstre tout le temps ! Nos langues jouent un peu entres elles, puis il rompt le baiser toujours heureux.

« -Ace… tu pourrais te calmer un peu, non ?

-Non ! Attends, c'est trop bien ! Puis ce n'est pas, tous les jours que ça apparait dans le journal !

-Heureusement pour nous. Soupire Haruta.

-Je vous merde ! »

Ace tourne la tête et voit père sortir de sa chambre. Il sourit avant de courir vers lui comme un gamin… il va tous nous tuer.

« -Père ! Père ! Regardez ! »

Barbe Blanche regarde mon amant avant de prendre le journal qu'il lui tend.

« -Gwahahahaha, on peut dire qu'il n'est pas très discret !

-C'est sûr ! C'est bien mon petit frère ! Faire un retour en fanfare comme ça ! Sourit Ace.

-Moi, j'ai hâte de voir comment il va s'en sortir dans le nouveau monde… normalement, il doit déjà être sur l'île des hommes-poissons… tu veux qu'on aille y un faire un tour ? On pourrait en profiter pour saluer Neptune. Proposé-je.

-Non, je ne veux pas le pouponner non plus… puis, des qu'il posera pied dans le nouveau monde je viens le voir, il ne va pas être content. C'est qu'il est chiant ce môme, il veut toujours me suivre à la trace mais ne veut jamais que je l'aide… J'suis tout le temps en train de me faire du souci pour lui sérieux…

-Tiens, il me rappelle quelqu'un sur certains points. -Je te merde Marco ! En tant qu'amant, tu devrais me défendre !

-Et toi en tant qu'amant, tu devrais m'écouter un peu plus. Pourtant tu ne le fais pas ! Beaucoup de choses dans la pratique sont différentes de la théorie malheureusement. »

Il me tire la langue avant de partir bouder dans son coin. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ? Il est enceinte ou quoi pour me jouer le lunatique comme ça ? C'est déjà pas facile de le supporter quand il n'a pas ses crises d'hormones alors avec… Je sens les regards réprobateurs de Vista et Haruta… C'est bon… j'ai compris. Je pars dans la même direction qu'Ace. Il a bien changé depuis notre première rencontre

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Je respire bien tranquillement l'air frais du matin quand soudain la sonnette d'alarme résonne dans le navire. Je me redresse doucement, fatigué, avant d'aller voir de quoi il s'agit… oh des marines ! Ça fait un moment qu'on n'en avait pas eu des suicidaires ! Alors qui est le nouvel homme qui ose diriger ses troupes vers une mort certaine ?_

_« -Commandant Marco !_

_-Alors ?_

_-Le vice-amiral Garp ! »_

_Ah…fais chier…_

_« -Que quelqu'un aille prévenir Oyagi ! Chacun à son poste ! Je veux deux commandants à l'arrière et on nettoie le pont, le combat de père ne va épargner personne ! Je ne veux pas d… »_

_J'esquive de justesse un poing enflammé… hein ?_

_Y'a déjà un marine qui s'est infiltré… Pas mal je dois avouer mais un peu suicidaire le mec… Surtout il s'en prend à moi alors que je passais une bonne matinée... J'observe le fou qui a osé me sauter dessus… il est jeune…un peu trop jeune, j'lui donne aller… 18 piges pas plus ! Mais il faut dire qu'il est plutôt beau gosse…_

_« -La marine fait dans les gamins maintenant ?_

_-Je te merde ! Mets-toi en garde !_

_-Parce qu'en plus tu veux te battre ?_

_-J'suis pas là pour faire du tricot !_

_-Ah c'est sûr que c'est pas le bon endroit… Par contre si tu veux ouvrir les jambes, j'irai combler le vide. »_

_Je pouffe en le voyant rougir : il ne doit pas s'attendre à ce genre de choses de la part d'un ennemi… et si je faisais un peu plus mumuse avec ? Je m'approche furtivement de lui et lui vole un baiser. Il réagit au quart de tour, enflammant tout autour de lui. Il est toujours tout rouge avec la main posée sur ses lèvres. Oh mon dieu… je vais prendre un malin plaisir à jouer avec lui..._

_« -Bien, on va faire un peu mieux dans l'ordre des choses trésor,_

_-La ferme !_

_-Commandant de la première division, Marco. »_

_Il grogne contre moi avant de me lancer un poing de flamme… _

_Ok, j'ai compris qu'il avait bouffé un fruit du démon mais j'aimerai bien avoir son nom moi._

_« -Bah alors, tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom ? C'est vrai que le plus important c'est que tu saches le mien pour pouvoir le gémir après mais j'aimerai bien te rassurer pendant que je prépare en chuchotant ton nom._

_-Mais la ferme espèce de pervers ! Tu t'approches de mon cul, je te la brûle !_

_-…Même si c'est le cas, je sais qu'elle se soignera… Mais je vais éviter, donc va falloir que je t'éduque avant ? »_

_Il m'envoie une nouvelle attaque que j'esquive facilement, il est un peu brutal mais il a de bons yeux. Des yeux que je ne trouve pas en harmonie avec l'uniforme de la marine… On se bat… Enfin, je dirai plus que je m'amuse pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Garp ne sonne la retraite en voyant que la plupart de ses hommes sont hors jeux. Oh… dommage, mon jouet va devoir y aller…_

_« -Tu fais chier le vieux !_

_-Obéis ! Il y a assez de blessés !_

_-Mais j'en ai rien à…AIE ! Putain ! C'est toi qui dit qu'il y a assez de blessés, pourquoi tu me frappes ! Sale vieux !_

_-Parle-moi meilleur ! »_

_Je ricane en le voyant s'embrouiller avec le vice-amiral, cependant je demande bien, quelle genre de relation ils ont._

_« -On y va, Ace !_

_-Ouais… »_

_Je souris…_

_« -A bientôt, Ace chéri~ »_

_Il se retourne vers moi pour me lancer un regard noir. Lui, j'en suis sûr, je vais l'avoir en-dessous de moi en train de crier mon prénom. Je m'en lèche déjà les babines !_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Je souris en trouvant Ace dans la chambre en train de faire des rapports. Je m'approche par derrière et l'enlace.

« -Je rigolais Ace.

-J'aime pas l'humour des vieux.

-T'es juste trop jeune pour comprendre.

-… J'suis si chiant que ça ?

-Pas autant que ton frère, je te rassure, puis je t'aime comme ça. »

Il me sourit avant de venir m'embrasser. Je regarde rapidement les rapports, ça va, il n'y a pas de cendres donc il a été relativement sage. Je le soulève avant de venir l'allonger sur le lit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui on est tous les deux des idiots heureux. Son sourire est contagieux mais il penche un peu la tête sur le côté.

« -Il t'est arrivé un truc de bien ? Demande-t-il.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-T'as l'air… plus heureux… -Hummm… j'me suis souvenu du jour de ta rencontre.

-M'en parle pas, j'ai eu l'impression que tous les malheurs du monde m'étaient tombés dessus ce jour-là !

-Oh ! Très gentil pour moi ! Moi, dès le départ, je savais que j'arriverai à te bouffer tout cru !

-Tu m'as harcelé sexuellement et le vieux m'avait fait chier ! Comment ça aurait pu être une bonne journée, sérieux ?

-Tu aimes quand je te tripote et que je te dis des propos salaces…

-Pas de la part d'un inconnu !

-Et même en y repensant maintenant, ça ne te plait pas ?

-Je ne sais pas… Tu n'es pas très gentil comme amant.

-Je t'avais promis de te baiser. A ce moment-là mais je n'avais pas prévu que je m'accrocherai autant.

-D'ailleurs en parlant de ce jour-là ! -Hum ? -Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu me chuchoter mon nom en me préparant, bizarre… Pourtant j'ai bien gémi le tien~ »

Il m'allume, bon, bah je suppose qu'il faut bien finir cette journée… Puis les autres se doute bien qu'en m'envoyant, ça finirai comme ça…. Je m'approche pour lui voler un baiser, puis un deuxième et encore un autre. Je viens lui mordiller le lobe avant qu'il ne soupire de plaisir.

« -Bien, il va falloir que j'arrange ça, Ace~ »

* * *

**Voici :3 vous avez leur rencontre !**


	34. Oiseau fourbe

**Hello !  
**

**Et donc voilà :) ma beta a fini de corrigé entièrement GT ! Vous aurez donc 2 chapitres dimanche prochain et ceux jusqu'à la fin !**

**Réponses aux guest :**

**Lou : Merci de ta review, le lemon c'est pour la fin navré XD Et... je n'ai pas dit que tu ne l'aurais pas le chibi Ace XDDD**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Oiseau fourbe**

Pov Ace

« -Non !

-Allez s'te plait Aceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

-Tu peux crier mon nom autant de fois que tu veux, je ne viendrai pas faire un concours de celui qui résiste le mieux à l'eau de mer ! Punaise, Lu', t'es pas sensé faire le con ! »

Oui, je suis au denden mushi avec mon cheeeeeeer petit frère. Je ne sais pas comment il a eu le numéro mais je soupçonne mon amant qui me regarde avec un petit sourire fourbe depuis le début de ma conversation avec Luffy… Ils ont manigancé un plan machiavélique ou quoi ?

« -T'es pas drôle !

-Je peux savoir où tu es ?

-En plein sur… je sais plus ! Shishishi, on vient de quitter punk hazard !

-Quoi ? Tu peux me dire comment tu as fait pour te retrouver sur cette île interdite ?

-Parce qu'elle était interdite ?

-T'as pas vu le panneau keep out de la marine ?

-Ouais mais c'est de la marine donc c'est interdit pour la marine, non ? »

Je me frappe le front avec la paume de ma main… il est vraiment con parfois. Marco ricane avant de reprendre ses rapports… ah j'ai compris ! Demain, on doit tous rendre les rapports... J'ai fini les miens sous la torture hier du coup, Marco lui n'a pas pu finir les siens... Il voulait donc être tranquille pour les finir d'où cette manigance... Pour ça qu'il m'a collé avec Luffy !

« -Dis-moi, Lu'

-Moi Lu' !

-Oh la ferme ! Y'en a marre de cette blague.

-Shishishi, tu t'énerves trop vite !

-La prochaine fois que je te vois tu vas morfler p'tit frère, et bien.

-Shishishi, je t'attends ! J'me suis entraîné ! Maintenant, je sais que je ne pourrais plus jamais perdre contre toi ! J'vais même te botter le cul, tu vas voir !

-J'attends de voir ça !

-Hey Ace !

-Ouais ?

-T'as vu le journal ? »

Je vois Marco se crisper… il me cache un truc. Merveilleux moyen de me venger de son plan pour me tenir tranquille.

« -Attends deux secondes Lu', raccroche pas. »

Je me dirige vers Marco, pousse un peu son travail et m'installe sur ses genoux avec un petit sourire espiègle. Doucement, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de me reculer.

« -Le journal ?

-Oh pitié Ace, tu vas encore courir partout…

-Donc y'a bien un truc dans le journal ?!

-Ouais…

-File ! De toute façon, Lu' va finir par me le dire. »

Il soupire avant de sortir le journal du jour d'un de ses tiroirs, je le lis avant d'écarquiller les yeux… De quoi ?! Je me lève brusquement avant de reprendre ma place face au denden mushi.

«-C'est une blague Lu' ?

-Shishishi… c'est cool, non ? En plus alliance ça sonne bien !

-C'est de la merde les alliances entre pirates, tu vas tout de suite oublier ça et reprendre ton chemin sans ce type !

-Mais j'suis bien avec Tra-o !

-Je ne veux pas savoir !

-Puis tu peux parler, Barbe Blanche en possède des alliances !

-Qui t'as dit de me dire ça pour me contrer ? Dis-je en sachant parfaitement que mon frère n'avait pas autant de culture.

-Tra-o et Robin !

-Tu vires ce mec et tu engueules la meuf !

-Mais euuuuuh…

-Luffy !

-J'veux pas être séparé de Tra-o…

-Pardon ?

-Bah… il est gentil, puis il s'occupe bien de moi, puis la nuit il… »

J'entends quelqu'un hurler à mon frère de ne pas avouer le reste de sa phrase mais je ne suis pas débile. J'ai bien compris. Mon corps s'entoure de flamme, alors que Marco soupire et éloigne les rapports. Non mais il se prend pour qui ? Il a dû forcer mon frère, j'en suis sûr !

« -Lu'…

-C'est moi qui le voulait !

-Qui t'as dit de dire ça pour le défendre ?

-Nami…

-Bordel, vous êtes tous ligués contre moi ?

-Bah j'leur ai demandé un moyen de te convaincre si tu l'apprenais…

-Quand Sab' va savoir ça…

-Hein ?

-Tu ne l'as pas encore vu ?

-Non, en même temps je suis encore vivant ! Shishishi, t'es bête Ace !

-J'ai intérêt à être là à la rencontre, j'suis sûr que tu vas chialer comme un bébé !

-Même pas vrai d'abord !

-On parie ?

-C'que tu veux !

-Un grand repas de ton cuistot, rien que pour moi sous ton nez !

-Heeeeee ! T'es méchant Ace !

-On a peur de perdre petit frère ?

-Même pas peur ! Si je gagne, toi, tu devras me regarder tout manger avec Tra-o !

-Tu comptes me saouler jusqu'au bout avec ce mec ?

-Ouiiiiiiiiiii !

-Tu fais chier ! »

Marco pose ses rapports sur le bureau et vient près de moi, il m'oblige à me lever pour qu'il prenne ma place et que je puisse m'installer sur ses genoux. Je ne suis pas si énervé que ça quand même ! Ses lèvres mordillent mon cou me faisant soupirer de plaisir. Ça me dépasse ça…

« -Merci Marco~

-Moi, je ne te remercie pas. »

J'entends mon frère rigoler avant de raccrocher. Il a profité de la diversion faite par Marco pour s'enfuir. Je grogne, je ne suis pas d'accord, Luffy sort de deux ans d'exil ! Il ne devrait pas faire ça !

« -Trafalgar Law est un shichibukai, de plus il a mangé le fruit de l'ope ope no mi.

-Et alors ?

-Il doit bien être le médecin le plus envié du monde. Ne t'en fais donc pas, je ne t'aurai pas laissé avoir ton frère au denden mushi juste pour t'énerver !

-Hum… mais t'as fait ça pour finir tes rapports !

-Ouais, fallait bien !

-T'as pas le droit de me cacher le journal aussi ! Imagine s'il arrive quelque chose à mon frère ?!

-A ce moment-là, je te le dirai. »

Marco soupire alors que moi je souris, j'ai envie de me venger pour toutes les fois où c'est lui qui m'embêtait. Je me retourne, de sorte à être à califourchon sur ses genoux, et vient grignoter le bout de son menton. Il grogne avant de glisser sa main dans mon dos pour caresser mes reins.

« -Je devrais me venger de toi.

-Tu devrais, mais si tu ne veux pas souffrir, je te conseille d'oublier cette idée tout de suite.

-… Mais c'est pas juste !

-Le monde est injuste, oui ! Rit Marco.

-Non juste toi ! »

Il ricane avant de venir m'embrasser… j'ai l'impression qu'on s'est transformé en un putain de couple bisounours... Nos langues s'amusent un peu ensemble avant de se séparer. Je me calle contre lui pour profiter du moment, sans tripotage ou autre perversion. Nos respirations sont calmes et me bercent… j'ai envie de dormir.

« -Evites de t'endormir sur mon épaule Ace.

-Pourquoi ? J'suis bien là…

-Je m'en doute ouais, mais faut que je finisse mon boulot alors avant que tu me fasses ta crise de narco, va sur le lit.

-J'ai la dalle…

-J'irai te chercher quelque chose à manger. »

Je pousse un soupire avant de me lever pour m'allonger sur le lit. Ça n'empêche pas que je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que Luffy ait quelqu'un puis… woooo minute ? Est-ce qu'il a compris que Sabo était en vie ou a-til seulement pensé au défi comme d'habitude ? Je prie pour que ça soit la première solution mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'il a juste écouté à moitié… qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'un petit frère comme ça ?

« -Ace ?

-Hum ?

-Tu veux aller le voir ?

-Qui ?

-Ton frère ?

-Lequel ?

-Tu sais très bien duquel je veux parler. Sabo est révolutionnaire, il ne doit pas être localisable normalement !

-Ouais, normalement, sauf quand on a un informateur en commun avec les révolutionnaires, là ça change tout !

-Ace !

-Ouais, j'ai compris… j'veux laisser Luffy faire son aventure comme il le sent, il viendra me retrouver ici, puisque que son objectif à un moment ou un autre va être d'affronter père, même Shanks va devoir y passer je pense, même si ça sera en combat de bons amis. -Et tu n'as pas envie de rencontrer ce Trafalgar ?

-Aucune envie. Moins je le vois, mieux je me porte. Je peux dormir maintenant ?

-Quand tu m'auras fait le plaisir de te changer. Tes fringues sales dans le lit, non merci. »

Je grogne… et il ne pouvait pas me le dire plus tôt ? Genre avant que je me mette dans le lit ? Je me redresse puis retire mon short et mon boxer avant de me reglisser sous les draps, voilà, nu comme un verre il ne pourra rien dire ! Je l'entends ricaner avant de retourner à son travail. Il n'empêche que j'ai toujours la dalle, je ne suis vraiment pas logique des fois. Je me relève, me rhabille puis vais me chercher quelque chose à manger. Normalement, je n'ai pas l'accès mais bon... J'vais faire les yeux doux ou me faufiler discrètement pour chourer un truc à manger.

Mon estomac avant les règles des navires quoi !

* * *

**Et voici :3 Je vous dis à dimanche !  
**


	35. Médecin pervers et chewing gum passion

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Et donc voici comme promis le double poste :) Vous savez ce que ça signifie. I chapitres aujourd'hui, il y en aura 2 autre dimanche prochain et le dimanche d'après il y aura seulement l'épilogue ^^ donc la fin ! Je vous parlerai un peu d'une nouvelle fic qui sortira des la fin de Geek de toi !**

**Réponse au guest :**

**Lou : merci de ta review :3 Luffy n'est pas débile mais si tu remarques, il a un peu plus de résistance à l'eau qu'avant donc il veut tester c'est tout... bon ok il est débile XDDD Attention le poulet grillé est très possessif donc cours vite !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : Médecin pervers et chewing gum passionnée **

**Pov externe **

« -Espèce d'idiot

-Je vois pas en quoi !

-T'étais pas obligé de le lui dire comme ça !

-Mais euh… puis ce n'est pas grave ! On est amoureux aussi ! »

Law s'approche de Luffy en souriant et dépose ses lèvres sur celles du jeune garçon avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il le tire sur le lit pour l'installer sur ses genoux et commence à l'enlacer.

« -Qui a dit ça ?

-Moi ? Car toi, en tout cas, tu ne me l'as pas dit…

-Pauvre chou.

-Bah j'ai besoin d'entendre des mots, moi ! »

Law sourit avant de venir mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de Chapeau de Paille. Il s'approche ensuite pour lui murmurer :

« -Et si je ne veux pas ?

-Alors, je laisserai mon frère te brûler !

-Hummm… Pas très convaincant...

-Ceinture !

-D'accord, on est amoureux. » Soupire Law.

Luffy se sent rassuré : au moins, Law l'aime vraiment. L'aîné prend son menton entre ses doigts avant de poser de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Le plus jeune ferme les yeux pour profiter au maximum du contact. Leurs langues se mélangent, ayant été séparées pendant bien trop longtemps à leur goût. La main de Law glisse sous son tee-shirt. Il s'éloigne un peu pour mordiller le cou de son amant le faisant ainsi gémir.

« -Tra-o~

-Faut vraiment pas te regarder parler au denden mushi… Surtout vu comment tu gigotes pour un oui ou pour un non… »

Luffy sourit en comprenant ce que voulait dire son amant. Il n'avait pas arrêté de se dandiner et de faire des moues mignonnes comme si son frère pouvait le voir. Le capitaine du sunny a lui aussi envie de jouer, c'est pourquoi il laisse sa main glisser entre leurs corps pour aller dans le pantalon du médecin. Le brun se mord la lèvre inférieure en sentant la main du plus jeune tripoter sa verge tendue. Law remonte alors le long de son cou avant de réattaquer son lobe. Luffy se cambre légèrement et compresse au passage le membre de Law.

« -H-an…toi je te… »

Luffy sourit et lèche les lèvres de son amant. C'en fut trop, il plaque ce petit joueur contre le matelas avant de venir dévorer sa bouche. Le baiser est rempli de sentiments mais aussi d'envie et de désir. Luffy sent des mains lui retirer son tee-shirt, son short ainsi que son boxer. Il boude légèrement en voyant qu'il est le seul nu dans la pièce.

« -Tra-o~

-Tu fais vraiment tout pour m'exciter...

-Tu veux me punir ?

-A ma façon, oui. »

Luffy sourit, il aime bien les façons qu'a Law de le punir, mais cela ne change pas qu'il ne voulait pas être le seul nu. Il sent le médecin se redresser pour retirer son pull et son jean. Cependant, il fait exprès de conserver son boxer pour le frustrer. Le petit brun boude mais le capitaine des hearts reprend rapidement possession de ses lèvres. Leurs langues se mélent l'une à l'autre encore une fois. Le jeu est sans fin, éternelle bataille passionnée... Les mains de Luffy se glissent alors dans le boxer. Le brun se met à grogner, il n'aime pas quand sa punition ne dure pas. A son tour ses mains glissent sur le corps nu du jeune garçon. Celui-ci frissonne quand il sent les mains froides de Law s'approcher de son intimité. Il bouge un peu pour accentuer le contact : il en veut plus.

« -Impatient ?

-J'attends depuis trop longtemps. » gémit-il.

Law sourit avant de l'embrasser, devenu accro à ses lèvres.

Mais Luffy rompt le baiser avant de faire glisser le boxer maudit. Il le veut maintenant ! Il prend alors une des mains de Law avant d'apporter ses doigts à sa bouche. Le plus jeune humidifie un par un les doigts de son amant, il avait tellement envie de le sentir en lui à présent. Law voit cette scène érotique aux premières loges. Les bruits de suçons ne font que l'exciter d'avantage. Mais c'est à lui de mener le jeu et non au chapeau de paille. Il retire les doigts de sa bouche le faisant bouder un peu. Il sent les lèvres de Law se balader sur son torse et une langue taquine qui joue quelques minutes avec ses tétons avant de descendre un peu plus bas... Cette même langue passe sur son nombril. Le plus jeune grogne en comprenant qu'il faisait tout pour le frustrer. Il imite l'acte qu'il désire tant avec sa langue. Luffy n'arrête pas de gigoter, il le veut en lui maintenant ! Mais le brun n'a pas l'air de vouloir se plier à sa demande...

La langue descend, passe rapidement sur la verge de Luffy, puis joue un peu avec ses testicules. Le plus jeune gémit de plaisir, mais reste quand même frustré par les attentions de Law. La langue continue de jouer encore un moment avant de descendre encore. Une sensation humide se fait sentir au niveau de l'intimité du chapeau de paille. Trafalgar s'amuse à voir le corps de son amant réagir à tous ces attouchements. Il laisse sa langue glisser en lui la remplaçant de temps en temps par un doigt attentionné. Il sent et sait parfaitement que Luffy n'en peut plus. Son corps brûle d'envie tout contre lui. Il s'éloigne un peu et admire l'enveloppe charnelle de son amant : Luffy est rouge de plaisir. Le brun recolle à nouveau son corps contre lui et sourit.

« -Mugiwara-ya~

-Tra-o…onegai~

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Hummm…Arrêtes de jouer~

-Oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Law !

-Je veux savoir ce que tu veux~

-…Toi…

-Mais je suis déjà là, mon chéri.

-Je te veux en moi !

-Je ne te comprends pas bien Luffy...

-Bon sang ! Je veux ton sexe en moi ! C'est clair là ?

-Très clair, mon chéri. »

Ses lèvres esquissent un sourire avant de retourner se sceller à leurs homologues sensuelles, celles de son amant. Celui-ci boude légèrement, il n'aime pas quand il l'oblige à dire les choses de cette façon. Luffy se crispe légèrement en sentant le membre bien réveillé de l'autre entrer en lui. Il l'a tellement attendu, c'est tellement bon... Une vraie explosion de sensations... Law se met à bouger doucement pour ne pas blesser Luffy, mais… Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire, après tout, il est un homme élastique après tout. Le plus jeune, gémit sous le plaisir qui se diffuse dans son corps… Mais ce n'est pas encore assez. Il en veut plus, beaucoup plus, toujours plus...

« -Law ! »

Luffy bouge son bassin pour lui montrer qu'il en veut plus. Law voit que son amant n'est pas satisfait du rythme qu'il impose. Bien que ce soit une sorte de « punition », il en veut plus aussi. Le brun accélère alors le rythme de ses hanches, frappant plus profondément, plus fort, plus rapidement. Luffy laisse ses gémissements exprimer son plaisir. Le rythme devient de plus en plus soutenu, lui procurant toujours plus de bien-être. Un gémissement plus fort et plus aigu que les autres traverse ses lèvres. Law sourit en voyant qu'il a rapidement trouvé la prostate de son amant.

« -H-ann…HAnn…plus… »

Trafalgar s'amuse, il aime se sentir désiré, se sentir aussi dominant. Il accélère encore plus le rythme de son bassin, frappant encore plus la prostate de Luffy. Ce dernier n'en peut plus, Law lui procure un tel plaisir, qu'il a beaucoup de mal à se retenir. Il en veut plus, mais il sait aussi qu'il ne tiendra plus très longtemps. La main du médecin glisse sur son ventre, puis va attraper son membre tendu. Il applique un mouvement de va-et-vient, faisant tendre encore plus le corps de Luffy. Le plus jeune n'en peut plus, il n'a plus aucune résistance. Tout son corps est plié à la volonté de son amant. Le brun accélère, approfondit les mouvements et active en même temps sa main. Le Chapeau de Paille n'en peut plus, il se déverse dans la main de Trafalgar. Ses parois se resserrent et compresse le membre de son partenaire. Ce dernier ne tarde pas à jouir dans le plus jeune. Il se retire et s'écroule sur Luffy.

« -Tra-o, t'es lourd.

-Mais non… »

Luffy soupire avant de fermer les yeux, il est bien fatigué maintenant. Law sourit en voyant son petit ami s'endormir. Il embrasse son front puis le recouvre de la couverture avant de sombrer à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.


	36. Le bébé pleure

**Chapitre 35 : Le bébé pleure**

Pov Externe  


« -Et quel est le rapport avec moi ? »

Marco soupire avant de donner le bébé à Law.

« -Tu es médecin, en plus, c'est à cause de toi qu'il n'a pas fait gaffe à ce qu'il bouffait !

-En quoi c'est ma faute ?

-Tu couches avec son frère, ça l'a inquiété !

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn ! »

Marco se bouche les oreilles avant de lancer un regard supplicié au bébé. Il l'avait supporté pendant une semaine. Leur médecin de bord ne savait pas quoi faire, alors quoi de mieux que l'utilisateur du ope ope no mi pour le soigner. Sauf que cet utilisateur n'était vraiment d'accord... Il regarde la machine à brailler entre ses bras…

« -Comment il a fait son compte ?

-Poisson-magique.

-Hein ?

-Une espèce qui, quand on la mange, nous transforme en bébé... Bref, je compte sur toi ! Je repasse ce soir, j'ai une mission à faire dans les environs !

-Tu l'as fait exprès ?

-Non, pourquoi j'aurai fait ça ? Sourit le blond.

-Parce que bizarre… quand tu as parlé de mission et que Mugiwara-ya a demandé à venir, tu as tout de suite dit oui !

-… Crois-moi entendre mon amant brailler, je peux le supporter, mais l'entendre pleurer comme un bébé et faire de vrais caprices de bébé au sens propre et non pas au figuré comme d'habitude… j'ai du mal ! Alors… chacun sa merde ! T'es médecin, tu le soignes ! J'te conseille de le faire si tu veux que j'empêche Ace de t'ôter Luffy. »

Le blond sourit sadiquement sous le regard noir du brun. Il grimace en entendant les pleurs du bébé augmenter… Il en avait déjà marre. Marco salut Law puis s'en va en embarquant Luffy laissant Trafalgar seul avec le bébé… le chirurgien de la mort, seul avec un brailleur… On voulait le pousser à l'homicide ?

« -Ouiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnn.

-Oh la-ferme !

-OUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN. »

Law lève les yeux au ciel et pose le bébé sur la table avant d'aller chercher du lait. Heureusement qu'il était médecin, sinon il l'aurait simplement balancé à la mer. Il fait chauffer le breuvage, le teste rapidement sur sa peau puis donne le biberon à Ace bébé. Il arrête enfin de pleurer pour boire, Trafalgar soupire de soulagement pour ses oreilles. Bon maintenant, il devait trouver le moyen de redonner sa taille normale au commandant.

« -J'te découperai bien en morceau pour retirer le poisson mais… »

A la vitesse à laquelle mange Luffy, il se doutait très bien que son frère devait autant manger, le poisson avait donc déjà été digéré. Bon, déjà, il faut voir ce que le bébé à dans son corps. D'une main, il calle le biberon dans la bouche d'Ace pour dégager l'autre.

« -Room…Scan… »

Il soupire en voyant que le pouvoir du poisson était en train de se dissiper, cela confirmait que Marco avait fait exprès… ou simplement qu'il ne supportait vraiment pas les bébés. Ace repousse le biberon pour s'apprêter à repleurer…

« -Punaise ! »

Law place le bébé sur son épaule et lui tapote le dos pour qu'il puisse faire son rot. Après cela, il le repose sur la table pour s'asseoir en face. Ace rigole puis tend ses petites mains vers le médecin. Ça l'amuse de le faire chier. Il grogne mais donne son doigt à l'enfant qui l'attrape de toute sa main. Il le porte à sa bouche pour le mordiller. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de ce gosse ? Il devait tenir toute la journée avec le frère de son amant en version bébé ?

« -Bon sang…

-Tra-o ! Tu n'aurais pas vu… »

Zoro s'arrête en regardant le médecin et le bébé. Soudain, une aura noire sort de lui, et sa lame glisse sous la gorge de Law.

« -C'est pas ce que tu crois, Soupire Trafalgar.

-Ah ouais ?

-C'est le frère de Luffy, Ace ! Il a bouffé un poisson chelou ! Quant à ta question, Luffy est parti avec Marco pour faire une mission, histoire de s'amuser.

-Ah… bon et bien, bonne chance ! »

Un pet résonne dans la pièce. Law lance un regard mauvais au bébé…pitié… Zoro grimace avant de s'enfuir en courant. Il retire sa main de la bouche d'Ace puis va voir ce qu'il y a pour le changer. Son envie de le balancer par-dessus bord est toujours bien tenace. Il nettoie le popotin du bébé puis lui met une nouvelle couche. Le commandant commence à nouveau à pleurer quand Law s'éloigne de lui.

« -Tu ne peux pas arrêter de brailler ?! »

Le bébé pleure de plus belle, Law soupire puis prend Ace dans ses bras pour le bercer. Heureusement, personne n'est dans le coin pour le voir. Sa fierté est en train de tomber en miette tandis que le commandant arrête peu à peu de pleurer pour s'endormir doucement dans les bras du médecin. Celui-ci soupire de soulagement avant de se rasseoir. Il tente de reposer le bébé sur la table, mais ce dernier recommence à couiner en sentant la chaleur de Trafalgar disparaitre.

« -T'es pas chiant toi ! »

Le bébé glousse puis se recalle contre lui. Il souffle de désespoir avant de sortir de la pièce. Le médecin rejoint furtivement la chambre de Luffy, s'allonge sur le lit, et met le bébé sur son torse avant de glisser son bras derrière sa tête pendant que sa deuxième main reste sur le dos d'Ace afin d'être sûr qu'il ne bouge pas pendant son sommeil. Malgré tout, s'il arrivait quelque chose au frère de son amant, il était sûr que celui-ci s'énerverait.

Il regarde un instant le bébé et remarque que celui-ci bave sur son pull. Il n'est vraiment pas fait pour s'occuper des enfants. Il remercie quand même le ciel que ses compagnons ne soient pas là, sinon en tant que capitaine, il aurait eu du mal à ne pas tous les tuer sous leurs moqueries. Il essuie un peu la bave, même si ça ne sert à rien car Ace bave à nouveau. Law soupire avant de fermer les yeux pour se reposer.

Trafalgar se réveille quelques heures plus tard en grimaçant. Il a un poids super lourd sur lui. Il ouvre les yeux et tombe sur une touffe noire. Ace a enfin retrouvé sa taille normale même s'il est toujours en train de dormir contre lui. Le médecin n'attend pas plus longtemps pour mettre le frère de son amant au sol. Celui-ci hurle au meurtre avant de remarquer où il se trouve. Il soupire avant d'aller s'habiller car il est nu. Il prend rapidement un short à son frère avant de lancer un regard noir à Law.

« -Toi.

-Oh la ferme, je t'ai assez entendu brailler en bébé. »

Ace lui lance un nouveau regard noir encore plus colérique si c'est possible. Ils allaient s'entre-tuer si cela continuait. Soudain, la douce voix de Luffy se fait entendre. Le plus jeune pénètre dans la chambre, il saute sur son frère en le voyant à nouveau à la bonne taille et au bon âge.

« -Ace !

-Salut p'tit frère.

-Oh, je vois que tu ne portes plus de couche. »

Ace lance un regard noir à son amant qui vient de rentrer dans la pièce, à qui la faute s'il s'était transformé en bébé ? Bon ok, c'est lui qui a mangé le poisson mais voilà quoi ! Luffy se décolle de son frère pour aller embrasser son amant qui était crevé de sa journée et surtout par son réveil très désagréable. L'ainé ne dit rien et va voir son propre amoureux pour se consoler.

« -ça va aller ?

-Hum…

-On rentre ou tu veux rester avec ton frère ?

-On rentre ! Lu' n'est plus un bébé, il nous rejoindra plus loin ! »

Luffy sourit avant de raccompagner son frère et son amant. Cette journée était passée en express pour eux. Mais Ace ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards noirs à Law… même s'il devait l'avouer… Il le détestait moins car il avait été capable de s'occuper de lui quand il était coincé dans le corps d'un bébé.

* * *

**Et voilà :) je vous dis donc à dimanche prochain~  
**


	37. Tu es là mon ami

**Hello tout le monde !  
**

**Comme promis encore 2 chapitres à la suite, et c'est les deux derniers ^^ la semaine prochaine je posterai l'épilogue de GT et ça sera fini, bye bye notre poulet grillé et note allumette amoureuse~**

**Reponses aux guests :**

**Lou : Merci pour tes 2 reviews ^^ je te l'avais dit que tu l'aurais ce bébé, alors tu l'as eu ! xD Ah mais ne t'en fait pas Ace se vengera xD mais oui il en prendra plein le cul aussi ! Merci encore !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Tu es là mon ami**

**Pov externe**

« -On fait quoi ici ?

-Ace, tu es chiant à répéter toujours la même question ! »

Le plus jeune soupire mais continue de suivre le blond qui le traîne dans la forêt depuis presque une heure. Il grogne et se plaint avant de voir une lumière. Marco s'arrête avant de fermer les yeux pour prendre une grande inspiration. Ace regarde son amant, surpris, avant de reprendre la marche. Ils arrivent sur une grande clairière, ils montent une petite colline sur laquelle se trouve une tombe. Le regard de Marco s'attriste en voyant le nom marqué dessus.

Le commandant de la quatrième division, Thatch…

Celui qui est mort, tué par Teach, pour un fruit du démon, celui qui a permis à Marco et Ace d'être ensemble, celui qui a fait qu'Ace ait trouvé sa place dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche…

Ace prend la main de son amant pour l'aider. Ace ne connaissait pas beaucoup le commandant, mais il sait qu'il était quelqu'un de très cher pour Marco. Ce dernier se place derrière son amant pour l'enlacer avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. Il hume son odeur pour se détendre.

« -Marco ?

-Juste quelques minutes, puis on va lui parler, il faut bien qu'il sache qui couche avec son meilleur ami.

-Je pense qu'il se moque bien de savoir que ta queue s'enfonce dans mon cul !

-Tu pourrais être un peu plus poli ! Puis détrompe-toi ! Il est très intéressé par ce genre de chose ! »

Ace soupire avant de s'avancer vers la tombe. Il regarde un instant le nom gravé … Marco dépose un baiser sur sa joue puis commence à parler à son ami.

« -Salut Thatch, je t'ai amené mon morveux de petit ami !

-Hey ! Comment tu me présentes toi ?!

-Oh c'est bon, puis il t'avait déjà vu. Avant qu'il ne meure… On parlait quand même beaucoup de toi !

-Sérieux ?

-La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'avais envie de te baiser sur le pont, alors il l'a tout de suite su ! »

Ace peste contre son amant qu'il trouve extrêmement pervers pour le coup.

« -Avec toi, j'aurai limite pu me faire violer quoi !

-J'ai hésité un moment, puis quand on a couché la première fois et que j'ai su que je voulais recommencer, j'me suis désisté !

-J'étais soul en plus la première fois ! C'était déjà limite du viol !

-Sauf que c'était toi qui me chevauchais alors bon… tu ne pouvais pas m'accuser !

-J'aurai dû ! En plus, t'es revenu te jeter sur moi le lendemain !

-Et tu m'as fui ! Je n'ai même pas pu assouvir mes pulsions du matin. »

Ace lève les yeux au ciel.

« -Tu ne penses qu'à ça !

-Hum, je ne pense qu'à toi !

-A mon cul oui !

-Bah, tu ne serais pas toi sans ton cul. »

Ace se détache de Marco pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le blond ricane pour montrer qu'il ne pensait pas qu'au sexe. Il s'approche de son amant et colle ses lèvres aux siennes. Sa langue se faufile tout de suite dans la bouche du plus jeune. Ace ne résiste pas et passe ses bras autour de sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Il est incapable de lui résister maintenant. L'aîné rompt le baiser et une main se glisse sur son fessier, le faisant grogner.

« -Marco !

-D'accord, j'arrête ! Mais tu vois, j'ai peur que Thatch essaye de te piquer à moi !

-Il ne peut pas le faire !

-On sait jamais, si ça se trouve il s'est foutu de ma gueule, il est encore en vie et il va venir pour te plaquer contre un mur et te bouffer la bouche.

-… Non mais... Ton imagination est en train de te rendre dingue, chéri... Faut se calmer !

-Et toi alors ? On reparle de ton cauchemar de la nuit dernière ? D'où je vais coucher avec Haruta pendant que tu n'es pas là ? J'suis 100% gay j'te rappelle !

-J'étais hétéro, j'suis passé gay à cause de toi...

-T'étais bi.

-Non.

-C'est vraiment dommage que tu oublies 90% de ce que tu dis quand t'es bourré, ça m'éviterai de devoir tout te redémontrer. »

Ace lance un regard noir à son amant, il n'a aucune raison qu'il ne le sache pas. Il était hétéro, jamais un gars ne l'avait attiré ! Il essaye de repenser à ses collègues de la marine… il avait envie de vomir. Non, en fait, il n'était même pas gay... Il était juste attiré par Marco et pas par les autres hommes. Le commandant de la première division voit bien le malaise de son amant ce qui le fait sourire. Le brun lui lance un regard de reproche.

« -Tu l'as fait exprès ?!

-Ouais, quand tu étais bourré, tu ne faisais que me reprocher que je te gênais et que je t'empêchais de travailler correctement !

-Bah c'était vrai ! Là, je veux bien te croire !

-N'importe quoi ! T'as vu Thatch comment je suis mal-aimé par mon propre amant ?

-Bah voyons, je ne te dis pas assez que je t'aime peut-être ?

-Pas assez à mon goût. »

Ace rougit, il avait assez de mal à lui dire quand ils étaientt seulememt tous les deux… alors le dire encore plus et donc devant tout le monde... Il n'y arriverait jamais. Il gonfle les joues puis commence à s'en aller. Le blond soupire avant de parler un peu seul avec son ami, il sait qu'Ace l'attend un peu plus loin. Après avoir dit ce qu'il voulait, il rejoint son amant et lui pince les joues.

« -T'as fini de bouder ?

-Ouais. On rentre ?

-Hum… mais je me disais, qu'avant, on pourrait peut-être passer manger un morceau, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Les yeux du commandant de la seconde division s'illuminent comme des étoiles. La bouffe et Ace… une grande histoire d'amour que même les dieux ne pourront jamais séparer. Marco ricane puis demande :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

-De la viande !

-Ok… quoi comme viande, car tu bouffes tout le temps de la viande !

-…Du bœuf de Kobe !

-Tu ne choisis pas le moins cher...

-Faut dire que tu ne m'invites pas souvent, alors j'en profite !

-Normal, même en prenant la viande la moins cher, ça me coûte un bras !

-Tant pis pour toi ! Puis, t'as proposé ! »

Marco lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par son amant. Mais celui lui sourit avant de déposer un baiser rapide… Bon, il peut bien lui pardonner. Il prend sa main et le guide vers la ville. Ils ont un repas en tête à tête à faire.


	38. Un nouveau câlin

**Chapitre 37 : Un nouveau calin**

**Pov externe**

« -J'ai envie de toi~ »

Ace s'en doutait bien sinon il ne serait pas dans cette position. Marco prend ses lèvres. Sa langue rencontre alors celle de son amant. Une danse enflammée commence, le plus jeune n'a même plus envie de résister. Il n'attend que ça... Le blond intensifie le baiser et ses mains se glissent sur son torse. Le brun se laisse totalement dominer par son amant. De toute façon, il n'a aucune chance d'y échapper, il avait excité le commandant toute la journée en se trémoussant sur le pont, le torse dégoulinant de sueur.

L'aîné plaque Ace contre le mur de la cabine et ses mains continuent d'explorer le corps du plus jeune qui tremble sous ses attentions. Il rompt le baiser pour commencer peu à peu à dévorer le cou du brun. Ce dernier penche sa tête en arrière pour laisser un plus grand espace à son amant qui mordille gentiment sa pomme d'Adam le faisant ainsi gémir.

Ses mains glissent toujours sur son corps et les tissus commencent vraiment à être une barrière entre eux... Marco s'écarte quelques secondes d'Ace pour lui retirer son short, le laissant uniquement vêtu d'un boxer. Il retire à son tour sa chemise puis se recolle à lui. Le brun se sent tellement bien dans les bras de l'aîné. Le blond reprend ses lèvres pour laisser à nouveau leur langue se rencontrer.

Ace gémit dans ce baiser sans fin, ses mains se baladent dans les cheveux de son amant tandis que celles de ce dernier passent sur ses flancs avant de le soulever pour le plaquer un peu plus contre le mur. La chaleur augmente à nouveau dans son corps. Il bouge alors ses hanches pour frotter son membre contre celui de son aimé. Marco grogne, il ressent énormément de plaisir mais ce n'est pas lui qui mène la danse et ça, ça l'énerve. De plus son jean commence vraiment à le serrer…

Il repose Ace à terre et retire le boxer de ce dernier ainsi que son propre pantalon. Il retire tout de suite son boxer pour ne pas être obligé de s'arrêter à nouveau. Il replaque Ace contre le mur afin de l'embrasser même si cette fois c'est beaucoup plus sauvage, plus pressant. Il en veut toujours plus. Une des mains de Marco reste sous la cuisse de son amant pendant que l'autre se glisse entre leur corps pour venir toucher le membre excité du brun. Il appuie légèrement sur la pointe du membre.

« -A-nh… »

Ace mord l'épaule du blond qui grogne à cette attention, il prend son membre dans sa main avant de commencer un mouvement de va-et-vient dessus. Ace gémit en sentant la main s'activer sur sa verge ; ce qui fait sourire son amant. Il avait envie de lui comme jamais, mais pas que physiquement, il voulait entendre le plus jeune gémir son nom, lui donner le maximum de plaisir possible.

Sa langue glisse sur la peau du cou du commandant de la seconde division. Ce dernier a de plus en plus de mal à se retenir, il en veut beaucoup plus. Ses mains se glissent sur son ventre pour toucher à son tour le membre de Marco. Ce dernier retient son gémissement mais en voyant le sourire pervers du brun, il comprend rapidement qu'ils sont tous les deux à bout et qu'il faut passer aux choses sérieuses.

La main de Marco relâche le membre de son amant et glisse entre leur corps pour retirer la main d'Ace sur son propre membre. Celui-ci lui lance un regard interrogateur, il ne résiste pas à passer sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de lui chuchoter.

« -Tu vas voir~ »

Ace se méfie un peu de son amant mais celui-ci lui sourit avant de laisser sa langue se promener sur le corps du plus jeune. La langue glisse sur son torse, laissant une trace brillante pour marquer son passage. Le brun soupire de plaisir mais continue à se méfier. Après tout, il pouvait se venger et changer d'avis à tout moment, ce qui le frustrerait beaucoup. Le muscle continue de descendre tout doucement.

Ace ferme les yeux pour profiter un maximum de la caresse humide. Le plaisir se décuple. Ce muscle lui procure tellement de bien. Doucement, il se laisse porter dans les limbes du plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente un plaisir encore plus fort. Marco donne des coups de langues sur son membre. Le corps du brun se cambre et sa tête se cogne contre le mur. L'endroit n'est pas des plus confortables pour faire l'amour mais ils ne peuvent plus se retenir l'un comme l'autre.

« -H-ummm…Marco~ »

Le blond laisse sa langue cajoler le membre d'Ace qui ne demandait que ça. Il suçote un peu la verge dure avant de la mettre totalement dans sa bouche. Le plus jeune gémit en sentant son membre compressé dans cet étau chaud. C'était tellement bon, mais il en veut tout de même plus. Marco commençe alors à entrer et sortir le membre de son amant de sa bouche le faisant ainsi gémir.

« -H-an~ »

Le blond aime entendre gémir Ace, il se demande quelle note allait-il avoir lorsqu'il le prendrait. Marco mord gentiment le brun qui gémit au lieu de grogner. Le plus jeune aurait-il un petit coté M ? Ace glisse sa main dans les cheveux de Marco, il se perd totalement dans ce plaisir irrésistible. Le blond sourit en voyant ça et se laisse totalement guider par la main de son amant dans ses cheveux.

Le rythme s'accélère petit à petit, faisant de plus en plus cambrer Ace qui n'arrive plus à diriger le rythme avec sa main tellement il est en extase. Le blond s'amuse de cela et commence alors à désordonner le rythme. Ace grogne de frustration en voyant le petit jeu dans lequel s'est lancé Marco. Le brun essaye de rediriger le rythme pour ne plus être frustré mais le blond retire ses mains de sa taille pour retirer les siennes qui se trouvent dans ses cheveux.

Marco mord son membre et Ace gémit. Les gémissements l'excitent au plus au point, c'est pourquoi il en a marre de jouer. Il reprend un rythme rapide, qui surprend Ace, le faisant une fois de plus se perdre dans le plaisir. Le blond accélère toujours plus le rythme jouant de temps en temps avec la pointe de la verge. Ace n'en peut plus et se sent de plus en plus venir, il ne va pas tenir très longtemps.

Le blond accélère une dernière fois et sent un liquide chaud remplir sa bouche. Il sourit contre le membre. Son amant a rouvert les yeux sous l'orgasme violent. Il a beaucoup de mal à reprendre sa respiration. Marco relâche son membre et avale la semence de l'autre. Il se redresse avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du brun qui revient peu à peu à lui. Le brun voit alors le blond sourire, une moue boudeuse s'affiche sur son visage ce qui fit rire son amant.

« -Boude pas~

-Tu te moques !

-Mais nan, je savoure ta délicieuse semence »

Ace ne peut s'empêcher de rougir. Marco sourit avant de lui lécher le bout de nez.

« -Tourne-toi mon cœur »

Ace déglutit mais obéit, il se tourne et pose ses mains sur le mur. Ils ne peuvent pas aller sur le lit ? Ça serait mieux…Marco souffle sur son oreille pour essayer de le détendre.

« -Je vais juste te préparer…

-Tu veux pas aller sur le lit ?

-Pas la patience… »

Ace entend des bruits obsènes et devine alors que Marco doit être en train de sucer ses doigts. Le brun essaye tant bien que mal de se détendre appréhendant un peu la douleur. Il sent les doigts humides commencer à appuyer sur son intimité. La deuxième main de Marco vient alors s'occuper de son membre qui a du mal à se réveiller.

« -Ça va aller »

Marco mord gentiment le lobe de l'oreille d'Ace qui gémit à cette attention. Il ne sent même pas le premier doigt entrer en lui. Son membre se réveille petit à petit, Marco peut commencer un mouvement de va-et-vient qui fait gémir son amant. Marco commence vraiment a ne plus pouvoir se retenir, il bouge doucement son doigt en Ace qui gémit d'inconfort.

Marco fait tout ce qu'il peut pour essayer de détendre le brun. Il accélère le mouvement sur le membre d'Ace. Le plus jeune ne sent plus la douleur et commence à en demander de plus en plus, il ralentit le mouvement de son poignet pour être sur que ce sont les mouvements de son doigt en lui qui lui procure du plaisir. En voyant que ses gémissements sont en harmonie avec son doigt, il en introduit un deuxième.

Ace se crispe, cette fois-ci il a bien senti le doigt s'introduire. Marco fait de son mieux pour se retenir, car l'envie grandissait malgré tout, et le viagra avait un sacré effet. Il accélère le mouvement sur le membre du brun pour lui faire oublier la douleur.

« -Anh…hummmm…Marco~ »

Le blond prend une grande inspiration pour ne pas retirer ses doigts et le pénétrer d'un seul coup. Il fait comme la fois précédente, il ralentit petit à petit le rythme de son poignet pour voir s'il s'est habitué à ses deux doigts qu'il a commencé à bouger au même moment que sa main sur son membre. Ace gémit de plus en plus fort, excitant toujours plus Marco.

Il introduit un troisième doigt mais n'a plus la même patience qu'au début, il accélère rapidement ses mouvements, aussi bien sur son membre qu'en lui. Ace a du mal a se faire à la présence en lui mais sent toute l'envie du plus âgé contre son oreille. Marco retire ses doigts d'Ace.

« -Tu restes comme ça, ça fera moins mal

-Hum…

-Je vais essayer d'y aller doucement…

-Je te fais confiance… »

Marco dépose un baiser sur sa joue, avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Doucement il s'introduit en lui, Ace hurle de douleur en sentant la différence de taille. Marco fait de son mieux pour se retenir de bouger, il n'est pas encore arrivé au bout mais en entendant Ace hurler de douleur, il s'est tout de suite arrêté. Ace a du mal à garder une respiration calme, Marco commence alors déposer des baisers un peu partout sur son corps pour essayer de le détendre.

Doucement Ace bouge un peu son bassin pour que Marco aille totalement en lui. Le blond s'introduit totalement sous la grimace de son amant. Une fois totalement en lui il s'arrête à nouveau pour le laisser s'habituer, il reprend ses douces attentions. Ace a un peu mal, mais la douceur des gestes de Marco le détend peu à peu. Il a pensé qu'avec le viagra et tout l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang ça serait une brut mais apparemment non car oui… il avait un peu drogué son amant pour s'amuser mais il était trop brute pour lui.

« -Marco...bouge...doucement ANNhh...voilà...hummm...comme ça... »

Le blond bouge doucement en Ace pour ne pas le blesser. Petit à petit, le plus jeune en demande plus, beaucoup plus. L'aîné se met à bouger beaucoup plus rapidement donnant de grands coups amples et puissants en Ace. Le plus jeune gémit sous ses intentions, la douleur n'est plus que plaisir. Les gémissements du brun remplissent la pièce mais chacun en veut toujours plus.

Marco donne un mouvement plus profond et plus fort, il touche directement la prostate de son amant. Ace gémit de pur plaisir, maintenant qu'il a goûté à ce plaisir il ne veut plus que ça. Il commence alors à en demander plus au blond qui accélère toujours le rythme devenant totalement désordonné. Le brun perd peu à peu son souffle. Il n'en peut plus, jamais il n'a autant ressenti de plaisir.

Ses hanche bougent au même rythme que les coups de son amant en lui qui deviennent de plus en plus rapprochés, Ace n'arrive plus a se contrôler, il jouit dans un long râle de plaisir. Marco sent les parois de son amant se resserrer mais continue encore ses mouvement pour le suivre, il se libère en Ace dans un gémissement de pur plaisir. Une fois l'orgasme passé, il se retire et se laisse tomber au sol, épuisé. Marco n'est pas surpris de remarquer qu'il est toujours en érection.

Ace reprend peu à peu son souffle avant de regarder son amant qui se mordille la lèvre inferieur. Il n'est pas surpris non plus de voir que l'autre bande toujours. Un sourire pervers s'étire sur ses lèvres. Il se lève, non sans grimacer pour la douleur dans le dos et vint embrasser Marco. Le plus jeune lui mordille l'oreille avant de chuchoter.

« -La nuit va être très sportive~ »

Le bras droit de l'empereur sourit avant d'embrasser son amant et de le tirer vers leur lit, oui la nuit allait être très longue mais après tout, c'est ce qu'Ace voulait pour leur 5 ans~

* * *

**Vous avez vu ! xD Je vous ai quand même fait un chapitre bien long avec un lemon pour la fin !**

**Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue et me retirer de la scène du Marco x Ace :) Je vous parlerai aussi de la prochaine fic qui arrivera comme je l'ai dit, à la fin de Geek de Toi**


	39. Epilogue

**Bonjour**

**Et voilà c'est la fin de Good Time, bon, je dois avouer que… u_u je me suis déçue car au beau milieu j'ai été démotivé, il aurait dû y avoir beaucoup plus de chapitres et donc beaucoup plus de choses, surtout que les derniers chapitres étaient assez courts… xD sauf le tout dernier où je me suis appliqué pour vous faire un joli lemon de fin. J'ai quand même gardé l'épilogue de la trame d'origine (enfin… de 2nd origine car de base GT était un three-shot)**

**Lou : Oula tu m'en demandes beaucoup xD Mais j'espère que la fin te plaira et que ma nouvelle fic aussi te plaira ! Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin :3 Merci à toi pour toutes tes reviews !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture**

* * *

**Epilogue  **

**Pov Ace**

J'avance doucement vers la maisonnette. Marco me suit à la trace, le bouquet de fleur dans les bras. Je lui avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine mais il a insisté. Moi j'ai simplement pris le journal. On monte et on contourne la maison pour passer derrière.

Ils sont là…

Côte à côte …

_Portgas D. Rouge et Gol D. Roger_

Le vieux les avait secrètement enterrés ensembles. Marco s'avance et dépose le bouquet entre les deux tombes. Je regarde un peu autour de nous et je pose le journal callé sur la tombe de mon père biologique. J'ai un petit sourire niais en lisant l'article.

« -Et voilà !

-T'es bien heureux, je trouve.

-Faut dire… je remercie énormément ma mère et la respecte pour ce qu'elle a fait mais mon père… j'ai passé une enfance de merde à cause de lui, puis je ne considère que Barbe Blanche comme mon père. »

Marco ricane, même s'il était très heureux, il savait que j'avais quand même une petite part de respect en moi pour Roger. Il restait l'ancien seigneur des pirates, le tout premier, et est le modèle de Luffy. Je ne peux pas complètement le détester. Le blond vient se coller à moi pour embrasser mes tempes, je voulais aussi leurs présenter Marco.

Je peux voir d'ici le sourire de ma mère et le froncement de sourcil de Roger.

J'embrasse doucement Marco comme pour rendre heureuse ma mère et faire pester le seigneur des pirates.

Mon amant sourit avant de jouer avec ma langue, lui aussi, ça le ferait bien marrer d'embêter Roger. On rompt le baiser pour se fixer pendant plusieurs secondes avant de reporter notre regard à nouveau sur les deux tombes.

« -Il est en colère tu crois ?

-Peut-être, si c'est le cas, je suis très heureux !

-T'es qu'un sale môme !

-Hey doucement papy, faut pas que maman te déteste en plus !

-Très drôle.

-Je rigole… bon, on y va ?

-Hum. L'équipage nous attend.

-Yep, puis j'voudrais passer voir Luffy et Sabo.

-Pas de problème. »

Je souris alors que Marco s'en va doucement, je regarde une dernière fois le journal, le titre de l'article me tue vraiment, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça.

« -A plus, ex-seigneur des pirates~ »

Sur le journal, on peut voir Luffy, souriant à l'appareil photo qui fait tourner le chapeau de Roger sur son doigt. En haut de la page, traîne fièrement le titre : « Le couronnement d'un nouveau roi des pirates »

Ah la la… il a en causé des problèmes au monde lui !

* * *

**C'est la fin !  
**

**Et si, ne pleurez pas, imaginez plutôt les jours heureux de nos deux pirates.**

**Merci a toutes celles qui ont suivie la fic :) posteuse de reviews ou non, je vous aimes tous !**

**La nouvelle fic s'intitulera "Sadistic Love". Je suis particulièrement fière de cette fic car j'ai réussi à tenir mon idée du début à la fin ! Elle m'a pris du temps, puis j'ai surtout pu tester de nouvelle chose :) comme des nouveaux style dans les lemons et ça sera un... Law x Ace !**

**Regarder sur mon profil :) vous aurez la date de sortie de SL et donc la date de poste de l'epilogue de Geek de toi**

**J'espère que vous viendriez la lire, en attendant je vous dis soit à bientôt, soit à Geek, soit à une prochaine fois~ [C'est à bientôt dans tous les cas XD]**


End file.
